Enter The Baby Sitter
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: Just when thing get back to normal for Ben, he bumps into a local baby sitter in his neighborhood. But is this sitter all she appears or she is something much more? Warning: Lemon sex Lemon parts will show up but later on, avoid the lemons if you must.
1. Intro and guide

**Yo, Folks! How are we today? Nice to hear your all doing well and if not, sorry for sounding like I'm crapping out rainbows...This story focuses on a Ben 10 OC of mine, one who seems to be a fan favorite on DA, Peridot Shard. Yeah, I know some of you won't like the fact she related to Tetrax Shard, but this makes things interesting right? I know some Characters at times will sound out of character but it's a story, right? This part of the chapter will help answer some questions of the People and things mentioned in the story. And more questions will be answered via Comments, so please comment if your curious enough. And remember folks, All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Peridot Shard:** The story's main Character. Peridot Shard is a 15 year old girl who lives with her cousin and his wife, She lives in Bellwood and is 6 houses away from Ben Tennyson and 10 houses away Gwen Tennyson. Peridot lives on Earth as Nicole Smith, Mitch and Nora's only Daughter. She is one of the good student who maintains a constant B average but cannot get along with her peers on Earth, she had this problem even when she was going to school on Petropia. She had been on Earth since she was in the 6th grade, the lie to cover this was that she was living with a relative to finish out the 5th grade. Peridot's true looks have never been seen by anyone, only Tetrax knew what she looked like. Peridot is a hybrid, she is 1/5 Healodite, 1/5 Petrosapien, 1/5 Megawatt, 1/5 Appoplexian and 1/5 Galvan. Peridot befitted from her Mother's genes, who was also of mixed heritage. Peridot's mixed blood has caused her to earn her Mother's problem, Pure bloods judge her based on her genes. Peridot can change her appearance to five different forms, Healodite, Petrosapien, Megawatt, Appoplexian and Galvan. Her human disguise is generated by a ring that she wears, she wears it at all times and thus why no one has seen her actual form. Each of her forms are like Ben's alien but only female and more like her, Peridot's blue eyes and brown hair is maintained in each form. The Megawatt form is black with light green, the Appoplexian is still the standard orange white and black stripes, the Galvan form also has little to no change, the Healodite form is the same color as her name, and finally the Petrosapien form is yellow.

Peridot's life was complicated enough, it got a little worse thanks to her new assignment as Ben's babysitter. Gwen and Peridot get along very well, Peridot isn't afraid to tell her about her childhood with Tetrax. Ben and Peridot on the other hand, don't see eye to eye. Ben knows Peridot is hiding things and is determined to know who she is really, Peridot considered the ten year old hero more a nuisance then a actual threat , evident from her teasing him, picking on him and hitting him when no one's watching. Peridot is a Plumber in training, she asked about it when she came to Earth and was offered it, she took it and the tests needed to qualify. Peridot's combat skill are what you would expect the little Sister of a Bounty hunting Mercenary, her mixed heritage helps her greatly in this field. Peridot is very fast, very strong and very powerful when it comes to spells. Her kicks are very strong compared to her punches, she is able to crack her Brother's diamond hard body with one kick. Peridot's weapon of choice are Kopo rings, Kopo is Galvan for Copper. The rings are large and there are ten of them, five for each hand. Each ring has a thin hair like wire attached to it, with a flick of her wrists, the wires can go limp to erect and vise versa. Peridot can also recover from any injury in 5 seconds, this makes her dangerous! Peridot's weakness is that her electricity and her Mana are linked with each other, if she uses all of it then she will be unable to move at all or recover. Peridot isn't your average girl down the street and she's certainly not a normal babysitter!

**Amber Shard:** Peridot and Tetrax's Mother. Amber's brown curly hair went to Peridot and her Saffron eyes went to Tetrax, Peridot is the one who resembles their Mother the most. Amber loved both of her children, she seemed to understand Peridot more then most. Amber is a Healodite/Galvan/Megawatt/Appoplexian mix, she worked on Petropia as a clerk. When she married Agate, she knew his class would keep treating her like crap. This didn't bother her but the way they treat her daughter bothered her, it was a shame that they treated Peridot that way. Amber rarely got mad and when mad, she'd call her husband by his first name and the standard "Darling". She had died 5 years after Agate did, her death was ruled as a death by drowning. The police ruled it out as suicide but Tetrax and Peridot knew this wasn't the case, the two children commented that the police needed glasses and a couple of breath mints.**  
**

**Agate Shard:** Peridot's and Tetrax's Father. Agate's baby blues went to his daughter and his build and height went to his son. Tetrax is the one who resembles their Father the most. Agate loved his adorable little psycho of a daughter and his emotionless stonewall of a son(actual words), he seemed to understand Tetrax more then most. Agate is a pure Petrosapien, he was safety inspector for handling dangerous chemicals**.** This job is considered well paying but very dangerous, Agate asked for the job and caused the interviewer to almost have a heart attack. When he married Amber, he felt so ashamed and angry that his class were being such ignorant and primitive ogres(again actual words). Tetrax received his Father's purity but only added to Peridot's impurity, Agate was pretty bitter about how the schools handled the bullying. Agate's temper seemed to make him quite the terror, his appearance was already frightening enough! Agate had died during an accident at his job, during the evacuation, Agate fell into a vat of Lagos Acid. They called it a tragic accident. Peridot and Tetrax stated that it was tragic but it was no accident.

**Granite Shard:** Peridot's and Tetrax's Paternal Grandfather. He is the Guild Leader of the Ship Guild, the Ship Guild had been created by him, Karol, Renge and Rea. Granite has a uncontrollable temper and has a very kind-heart, he's been married twice. He takes up yoga to get some type of control over his anger and is now quite flexible, Peridot and Tetrax used to meditate with him and his second wife. He also was a chief before he was a Guild Leader, his sensitive tongue was received to his grand kids but his culinary skills were received by Peridot only. He believes heavily in karma and good and bad luck, the why lies in the 1000 years of bad luck given to them because of a danger-prone ancestor. Given what he, his four sons, and his grand kids were going through and went through, can you blame him for being a tad superstitious? He wishes that Peridot and Tetrax would quit thinking it was just coincidence, seeing them wearing the charms their parents had left for them in their wills would shut him up.

**Mitch Smith:** Tetrax and Peridot's cousin. Mitch has been married to Nora for 5 years, Mitch works as a bank teller for the Bellwood bank. To make things easier and try to make the process smoother, Peridot's human identity needed more stability and the fact that the school was getting suspicious about all the study abroad students. Mitch Smith became Nicole Smith's Father. Mitch was more then willing to help out his cousins, including this. When asked about her by neighbors, Mitch fills the blanks as best as he can. Mitch is an Amperi/ Petrosapien mix. Mitch has little understanding of his cousin since he hadn't seen them in a long while. Mitch wants to understand her but only if she'll let him, he doesn't force her. He wants a child but wants to wait until Peridot is 18, thinking that it be safer. Mitch doesn't like to fight but will if backed into a corner, he's not a coward, he just doesn't like to start trouble.

**Nora Smith**: Mitch's wife. Nora has been married to Mitch for 5 years, Nora works as a waitress at one of the Bellwood restaurants. She agreed to help Peridot's human identity by becoming Nicole Smith's Mother. Both she and Mitch memorized what to say if everyone asked about her, Peridot steps in if it's question about her tastes and helps them out. Nora wishes Peridot would open up more since she was still a mystery to them. Nora wants a baby but does not want to wait just because Peridot was with them, she had a feeling nothing bad would happen to the baby. Nora is a pure Amperi. She hopes Peridot will open to her and Mitch before she leaves.

**Mina Parker:** One of the Popular girls at Bellwood high. Mina likes being in the spotlight and seems to hate Peridot with a passion! She is convinced that Peridot's an alien and will stop it nothing to prove that she is, Peridot and the Plumbers always find some way to keep the secret. Mina is a blond hair and blue eyed beauty with a body that drives the boys in school up the walls, Mina goes out of her way to humiliate and make Peridot miserable and unattractive to boys. Half the time, Peridot seems to ignore Mina. Will she succeed or will she fail?

**Wes Prowl:**A Plumber in training. He is a Appoplexian/human mix. Wes is intimidated by Peridot, her kicks are what he fears the most. He is quite laid back and is very popular with girls, he only got lucky with three girls. Wes usually tells Peridot to leave Mina alone but backs off as soon as Peridot glares at him, no one blames him for this. When Wes was a kid, he fought with Peridot and ended up losing to her, he didn't expect her to be so strong. Wes wonders why Peridot is such a crabby girl, will he find out? **  
**

**Terrence Curtis:** A Plumber in training. He is a Galvan/Cerebrocrustacean mix (don't ask). Terry finds Peridot to be very unstable and brutish, states that it's a shame that she's smart and yet so angry. Terry's Mother abandoned him as a baby so he lives with his Father, terry is semi-bitter about it still. He is dating Michelle, another plumber in training and a Galvan. Terry has excellent aim, which is why he uses guns.

**Michelle Kunine:** A Plumber in is a pure Galvan. Michelle thinks of Peridot as a problem since she slips out alien languages when she's not thinking, she constantly warns her to watch what she says and does or they might get discovered. Michelle's brother was murdered along with his bride, this is still a sore spot for her. She is dating Terry**, **wants to try to be a good girlfriend.**  
**

**Mike Barrel:** A Plumber in training. He is pure Tetramand. Mike is a popular boy so he's got his hands full with that, wonders what's Peridot's problem is. He tells her to lighten up but ethier is told to shut up or is ignored, Mike lets it go. Mike is considered a run away since both his parents are fight in a war, he felt it wasn't a war he should be fighting in. He barely gets calls from them or can't a hold of them.

**Malachite Ring:** A Plumber in training. He is pure Crystalsapien. Malachite is seen as the most normal since he had no past tragedy or real problems, he knows Peridot's history. Malachite lived on Petropia and went to school with Peridot, he ignored her while everyone beat and teased her. Malachite might have a crush on her since he pays more attention to her now and offers bits of info on her to the others.

**

* * *

**

**Places, things ETC.**

**G.E.L:** Galactic Enforcer League. G.E.L are space police. They have a shaky relationship with the Collection Society, they view it as welfare for outlaws. G.E.L. Officers have been given a bad reputation for being womanizers, perverts and borderline pedophiles, thanks to a couple bad apples. The some that are doing their jobs aren't as recognized, they are on the same side as the Plumbers. They always put the blame of something going wrong on the Collection Society.

**Collection Society:** A society dedicated to bounty hunters. They have a shaky relationship with the Collection Society, they view them as criminals with badges. They are responsible for paying the bounties and bounty hunter register roster, they post bulletins and news broadcasts for bounties. They pick and choose who they help, much to G.E.L's chagrin. They are good to the Plumbers but the info comes at a price, plumber go to them at their own risk!

**Credits**: Outer space money basically. The Collection Society pays bounties with credits in the form of what looks like an Earth credit card, the credits are measured by the Earth ten times table. (**Example: 7C = $70**) The color range from red to gold, exceeding amounts exist but are rare.

**Healodite:** A type of Anodite. Healodites are Anodite that are know for their excellent healing spells and art. Healodites can recover from any injury they have in a mere matter of seconds, the ability is so strong that they can even reattach their heads to they're bodies! They also make use deception arts to hid themselves, the healing ability is very special and strong so they need to protect themselves. They don't like to injure or kill, they love to help any Planet with their ability. It is not know how many are out there, many estimate not many are out there. They are considered one of the least powerful in the Anodite community. They're mana and body color range from yellow to greenish yellow, from Olive-green to brownish green

* * *

**Any other questions will be answered via comments so ask away! Now on with the show! **


	2. An Unexpected Meeting!

**Yo, Folks! How are we today? Nice to hear your all doing well and if not, sorry for sounding like I'm crapping out rainbows...This story focuses on a Ben 10 OC of mine, one who seems to be a fan favorite on DA, Peridot Shard. Yeah, I know some of you won't like the fact she related to Tetrax Shard, but this makes things interesting right? I know some Characters at times will sound out of character but it's a story, right?** **remember folks, All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**An Unexpected Meeting!  
**

**Chop chop chop chop chop chop!**

"Name: Peridot Shard."

**Chop chop chop chop chop chop!**

"Current Age: 15."

**Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!**

" Height: 4 Feet 9 Inches. Weight: 130 pounds."

**Chop chop chop chop chop chop!**

"Age When She Joined: 13."

**Chop chop chop chop chop chop!**

"Current status: In Training. Training status: 3rd year and approaching graduation."

**Ding!**

"This was all the data we could get, sir. The rest was ethier restricted or erased..." A Plumber stated. Another Plumber groaned, he looked at the paper in front of him, "That's all? that's not much to go on, is it?" he asked. "Well...fine. We'll try again before we start asking her."

* * *

"Phew, that should do it. Meat sauce is on it's way." A girl sighed. This girl had a black over shirt with a white tank top under it, blue jeans and black sneakers. Her brown curly hair tied in high ponytail, her blue eyes gazing through her black framed oval glasses at the red and orange sauce in front of her. This was Peridot Shard, she was in the kitchen,cooking dinner for her, her cousin and his wife. Peridot was in her Human disguise, she almost never turned it off. Peridot had been on Earth for 4 years, she was Nicole Smith of Bellwood. She heard a giggle, Peridot grinned lightly and turned around. She met the warm gaze of Nora Smith, dressed in a white and black waitress uniform. "To this day I still don't know how you cook so well!" Nora beamed. Peridot chuckled, turning around before Nora saw her blush. "Anyone can cook, Nora. Only few know how to open up the gates to the taste buds correctly." Peridot sighed. Nora giggled again, "And where did you learn that?" Nora asked. Peridot sighed while draining the pasta, "My dear old grandpa used to be a chef, I just watched him." Peridot answered.

Nora helped Peridot set the table while she started putting the pasta and sauce on the plates, Nora opened the white Styrofoam box she had brought home. Peridot smirked when she saw and smelled what was in it, warm, freshly made garlic bread. "Garlic bread from the restaurant? How many days old?" Peridot asked. " Today, it's fresh. My boss wants to taste your sauce so think of the bread as a trade." Nora answered. Peridot sighed and put some of the sauce and pasta in a bowl and wrapped it up, putting it away in the refrigerator. "I like a challenge, take this to work tomorrow." Peridot said with a little confidence in her voice. Nora wrapped up Mitch's plate so it still be fresh and nodded, she and Nora ate the meal without a problem.

Nora washed the dishes after wards, " What a lovely meal..." Nora thought. Peridot went upstairs to her room, quickly doing her homework. Peridot started reading the book assigned to her,"Catcher in the rye, more like moron in the rye...you can't stop kids from growing up, it's impossible." Peridot thought. Peridot wrote down the answers and continued onto the next assignment. After an hour and a half past by, Peridot sighed and laid on her bed. Peridot heard a ring, she sighed calmly. Only one person would call at 10:00 at night, her older brother, Tetrax. Still to this day, no one believed the two were related. Their looks were one thing but also the way they acted was in contrast, summer and winter they were. Peridot turned on her plasma, the plasma TV was bought with her own money. Peridot sat down on her bed and grinned, the screen showed a green crystal like being on the other side.

"Hello, Brother dear." Peridot greeted. "Good evening, Peridot." Tetrax greeted flatly. Peridot noticed sirens in the background and groaned... Sirens were never good to hear. Peridot began to digger nails into the mattress and gaining a large vein on her head. "Don't tell me Gluto got plastered and crashed again?" Peridot asked in anger. Tetrax shrugged, "I won't." he simply said. Peridot fell back on the bed, "That's the 6th time this year!" Peridot yelled. Tetrax nodded, " Aren't you and Jed hiding alcohol from him?" She inquired. Tetrax sighed, "Sorry but I can't keep an eye on him all the time." Tetrax answered. Peridot groaned, " Tetrax, I'm worried for you, not for my sake." Peridot expressed. "There is no need to worry about me, I survived this long, correct?" Tetrax explained.

Peridot sat up and rolled her eyes, "Very cute, Brother dear, very cute." Peridot sighed sarcastically. "Is he blowing chunks yet?" Tetrax looked over his shoulder, they heard retching and a couple of the G.E.L. Officers groan in disgust. Peridot snickered devilishly, "Does that answer your question?" Tetrax asked. She nodded while trying to muffle her snickering, "Very, You'd think that those prisses would be used to that." Peridot snickered. Tetrax sighed, " Peridot, please. I don't need another ticket because of something you said." Tetrax groaned. Peridot nodded while sighing.

"Let me talk to him." Peridot sighed. A very drunk Gluto stared at the screen and waved, the way he was swaying was a sign to show he was wasted. Peridot shook her head in shame, "Gluto, how many P.W.I's do you want? If you keep doing this, you'll lose your license." Peridot said calmly. "Peridot? Are you a little young to be in a bar?" Gluto asked while slurring a bit. The vein on Peridot's head got bigger as her temper rose, Tetrax noticed this and sighed. "Gluto, we left the bar, we crashed and G.E.L -" Tetrax tried to say. Gluto put one of his tentacles up, "G.E.L! I hate those *hic* Bastards! If I was more solid, I'd-I'd nail them!" Gluto slurred more. Tetrax sighed, he knew this was gonna go bad.

Peridot sighed and smacked her palm on her head and slid her hand down, slightly pulling her face down and showing off the red veins in her eyes. The three officers looked at Gluto, "Damn it, Gluto...he's too slammed to realize their right fucking there!" Peridot thought. One of the officers approached Tetrax and gave him a piece of paper, "Piloting while intoxicated, running though the checkpoint and crashing into said checkpoint, your fine is a total of 20,000 Credits. " The officer stated. Peridot counted on her fingers and noticed something was wrong with the fine, Tetrax came to the same as he did the math in his head. "Wait a minute, it's not 20,000. It's 15,000, what's with the extra 5,000?" Tetrax asked.

The officer grinned, "The 5,000 was for what your drunken pilot said. Want to add more to your fine, bounty hunter?" He asked. Tetrax got quiet, "I thought so, have a nice day." the officer stated. He winked at Peridot, Peridot shuddered from the creep factor. Tetrax glared at them, "Overcharging, oversexed bastards!" Peridot growled. "The only thing separating them for the animals they lock up are the damn bars..." Peridot shuddered more while Tetrax got Gluto to the ship, "My sediments exactly, Peridot." Tetrax agreed. "If he winks at you again, I'll rip his eye out." Peridot giggled, " Aww, isn't that grotesquely sweet? Your willing to pull an eye out for me." Peridot stated sarcastically.

"Yes, well. How are your grades?" Tetrax asked. Peridot pulled out a report card, "B average all around." Peridot answered. "Hold it, what's with the C in Math?" Tetrax asked. Peridot grinned nervously while putting it away, "Math's hard, Brother dear. At least you have Mom's ability to do all the math in your head." Peridot said as an excuse. " Peridot, will you drop your pride and ask for help?" Tetrax asked. Peridot pouted, she hated asking for help, it made her feel so weak. "I can do it myself..." Peridot muttered. "Anything else? or is that it?" Tetrax knew she was doing it to get off the subject, "Your the one who'll suffer, not me." Tetrax stated. "Good night, Peridot."

Peridot grinned, "Good night, Brother dear." Peridot said while yawning and turning off the plasma. She change out of her clothes and put on her turquoise pajamas, she turned off her light and fell asleep quickly. Little did our dear girl know, for the surprise. the surprise in store for her. When her life was going to get a little tougher, when she met and became Ben's baby sitter.

* * *

The next Morning, A man opened the door to Peridot's room, he was dressed in a white shirt with blue pinstripes with a black tie and black pants. This was Mitch, Peridot's cousin. His smiled at his younger cousin's sleeping form. "She's so cute in her sleep, she looks like the child she used to be." Mitch thought. He was referring to when she was 5 years old, she rarely smiled out of happiness anymore.

He shook her lightly, "Peridot, time to get up." Mitch stated softly. Peridot woke up quietly, "Good morning, Mitch." Peridot yawned. Mitch chuckled as she gathered her clothes and headed to the bathroom, "Didn't sleep well, I take it?" Mitch asked. Peridot chuckled tiredly, "Haven't been sleeping well for 10 years." Peridot replied before closing the bathroom door. Mitch went down the stairs and hugged Nora, "Morning, dear." Nora giggled. "Morning, Nora." Mitch greeted before kissing her cheek. Mitch sat down and buttered his toast, Peridot came downstairs and caught her toast as it popped up. "Oh, caught it again! You haven't miss yet!" Nora cheered as she flipped a pancake to her.

Peridot caught it on her plate and caught the next one, "Thank you, Nora." Peridot stated. Peridot sat down and cut up her pancakes, Mitch was perplexed at this. Peridot was about to put a piece in her mouth until she saw his face, "What?" Peridot asked. Mitch shook his head, "Nothing, it's just that I remember that your table manners were terrible." Mitch answered. Peridot rolled her eyes, "I was 5 years old, people do change." Peridot sighed flatly.

Mitch nodded while finishing his plate, "Well, I'm off. See you at 7:00, Nora." Mitch said while kissing her again. Nora giggled as he left while Peridot was jiggling his car keys, Mitch sheepishly came back for his keys. "Forgetting something?" Peridot asked. Mitch took the keys and kissed her on the head, "Thank you, Peridot." He thanked. Nora and Peridot finished they're breakfast and cleaned up, "Will you be alright by yourself tonight, Peridot?" Nora asked. Peridot nodded, "Aren't I always?" Peridot answered. "Besides, it's that time again anyway. "

Peridot grabbed her backpack and went outside, she took out her green bike and got on it. The high school was never too far but the bike made it a quicker commute, it shaved a lot of time off. She liked the breeze the pedaling brought on, it gave her a sense of freedom. The 15 year old breezed past a few kids and teens, blowing a few teen girls skirts up.

Meanwhile, Ben and Gwen were walking to school. Ben sighed and looked up at the sky, he was thinking of Karen. He and Karen had been sending e-mails to each other, he found out she was becoming famous! he was trying to save up his allowance so he could buy her first album. Gwen saw her cousin in deep thought, it was obvious to her that he missed the Splixson girl. She was a little jealous that he had someone to crush on, even if it was with someone who wasn't human."Hey,Ben? You ok?" Gwen asked. "Ben!"

Ben snapped out of his trance and looked at his cousin. " Yeah, what?" Ben asked. "Ben, it's ok." Gwen assured him. Ben rubbed his nose and continued to walk off, Gwen caught up with him. "What are you talking about, Gwen? I'm ok. really!" Ben lied. Gwen groaned, "Dweeb..." Gwen muttered. Boys were so stubborn but Ben was by far the King of it, a dog could tell he was lying!

Back to our girl, Peridot continued to zoom down the street. She was make excellent time this morning, it was almost too perfect. This ended up being true as a kitten was in the middle of the street, "Crap!" Peridot yelled as she swerved to avoid running it over. Peridot sighed in relieve as she looked forward, only to realize she was heading for two kids. She slammed on her brakes quickly, hoping to stop soon!

Gwen turned around, hearing something screeching, Gwen ran out of the way. Ben wasn't paying attention, "Ben, look out!" Gwen yelled. Ben turned around and froze, "HOLY-" Ben yelled. "SHIT!" Peridot yelled. The teens and kids gathered as they saw the incident. Ben was on the ground, with the green bike in front of his feet. Peridot was flown off her bike and collided with bushes, Gwen went to Ben while panicking.

Peridot poked her head out of the bushes and spat out the leaves in her mouth, "What a way to start a morning...blegh, that fucking cat almost killed me..." Peridot groaned. Peridot saw the crowd and her bike, "Aw, crap! That kid!" Peridot gasped. She pushed her way through, Ben was awake and sitting. "Ben, say something!" Gwen asked. "I'm fine... but what happened? " Ben answered while rubbing his nose.

Ben saw Peridot in front of him, "You ok?" Peridot asked. "Your not hurt, are you?" Ben rubbed his nose more, his hand had blood on it. Peridot panicked more, looking at some of the kids and teen around them. "Anyone of you got some tissues?" Peridot asked. A girl handed her some, Peridot tilted Ben's head back. Peridot began healing the broken nose but left it bruised, not wanting to draw attention. "Ow! That hurt..." Ben groaned nasally.

Peridot grabbed her bike and brushed herself off, "Gwen, I'll walk you both to the Nurse's office, I wouldn't feel right if I left without doing at least that much." Peridot offered. Gwen nodded, Peridot was Gwen's sitter. "Thank you, Nicole." Gwen sighed. "Come on, Dweeb." Gwen guided Ben while he held his nose and tilted still. Peridot grinned a little. "Ah, so your the dweeb cousin I heard so much of." Peridot brought up. " Got a name, I hope." Ben nodded, "Yeah, I'm Ben and you are?" Ben greeted. Peridot nodded, "Nicole, Nicole Smith." Peridot greeted. "Sorry we couldn't meet on better terms."

Ben growled, " Look where your going, you could have killed someone!" Ben growled. Peridot as she opened door to the Elementary school, "Sorry but I didn't want to hit the cat, I tried to stop as best as I could." Peridot sighed. Ben rolled his eyes, "Well, you should have tried harder!" Ben yelled. Peridot growled in annoyance, she was starting to get mad. The nurse checked both Peridot and Ben, "Well Ben, you nose is ok despite being hit with handlebars, if Nicole hadn't stepped on the breaks, it could have be worse!" The nurse stated.

"And Nicole, except for a few cuts, your ok too. Your both are quite lucky not to get seriously hurt from this!" Peridot nodded while getting up, " I'd better get going, I'm gonna be late." Peridot stated. "Oh and twerp?" Ben looked up at her, "What?" Ben asked. "Put some ice on that nose if you want the swelling to go down. " Peridot said before leaving. Ben put ice on his nose and sighed happily, feeling relieve.

Peridot ran down the steps and got on her bike and pedaled as fast as she could, Peridot made sure no-one was looking. She got to the school and slowed down so she was a normal human speed, she ran inside and headed for her class and got in her seat. Peridot sighed in relief as she heard the school bell ring, " Phew, not late." Peridot sighed. She notice that her classmates stared at her, this annoyed her. She glared at them, "What the fuck are you all looking at!" Peridot asked as her tone raised. Everyone looked away, she grinned while sighing.

Today was defiantly not a normal day...

* * *

**Well what do you think folks? it's an interest way to meet someone, nothing says welcome like getting run over! Was it just coincidence? Or did it mean something? We shall see so, don't touch that dial!**


	3. A Day In The Life Of A Teenage Plumber

**Yo, Folks! How are we today? Nice to hear your all doing well and if not, sorry for sounding like I'm crapping out rainbows...This story focuses on a Ben 10 OC of mine, one who seems to be a fan favorite on DA, Peridot Shard. Yeah, I know some of you won't like the fact she related to Tetrax Shard, but this makes things interesting right? I know some Characters at times will sound out of character but it's a story, right?** **remember folks, All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!**

**Ha ha, love ya!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

**A Day In The Life Of A Teenage Plumber**

The homeroom Teacher walked in, she scowled when she heard Peridot's sentence."Miss Smith, please refrain from saying any and all obscenities." The Teacher scolded. " This is a classroom, not a Men's room." Peridot grinned smugly at that, it was too easy. "And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you Mrs.A?" Peridot countered. The class blinked and oohed at her comeback, some students whispered "oh, no she didn't!"

The teacher growled and turned red from the counter, She wrote down something on a note. She slammed it on Peridot desk, "And on that note, I hope you don't have any plans this afternoon." The Teacher started. "Because you will be spending it in detention!" Peridot looked at the note while grinning, "Really? Detention again? Surely by now you realize that its not a punishment." Peridot brought up. The teacher snarled again, " That's it, Principal's Office, now!" She yelled.

Peridot hopped out of her desk and and grabbed her things, leaving and closing the doors. She walked down to the Principal's Office and listened for the bell. She closed the door to the Office. The secretary winked at her, Peridot winked back. She chuckled a little, it was genius really.

Clever and very good acting at it's finest, the argument she had with Mrs. A was nothing more then a clever facade. There were a handful of Faculty Teachers that were under cover Plumbers, Mrs. A was one of them. A good portion of Bellwood's population was Plumbers, Bellwood was were the most Plumbers resided. Peridot was not the only Plumber in training in the school, again there were a handful of them.

Peridot knew every time the Homeroom Teacher would lecture her on her language, the Teacher would entice her by setting herself up. Peridot would say an insult and get sent to the office for acting up. This meant that the Principal had to talk to her about Plumber business, they didn't happen often so it wasn't suspicious at all. The Principal opened the door and Peridot walked in quietly, He closed the shades so they could talk privately without being watched. "Miss Shard, have a seat." He offered.

The 15 year old nodded and sat down, he sighed and sat down. "Miss Shard, I heard you took quite a fall." He stated in concern. Peridot showed her arm to him and grinned, " No need to worry, I can recover every 5 seconds so it's fine by now." Peridot answered. He shook his head, "I mean Ben Tennyson...The boy you ran over." He stated. Peridot blinked, "Wait, wait...You mean to tell me I ran over Benjamin 'Baby sitter breaker' Tennyson?" Peridot asked. "Get out of here!" The Principal looked at her seriously, "This is no time to be sarcastic, young lady. He could seriously hurt, there's a good chance that we'll be compromised!" He explained. "Will you take it easy? I healed up his broken nose and got it to just a bruised nose, he'll be fine." Peridot explained back.

He sighed deeply, "Aren't you his Cousin's baby sitter?" he asked. "Yeah, Gwen's a sweet-heart. She's hardly any trouble for me at all." Peridot answered. He nodded, "Yes but also, I do realize that your graduation is coming up, from being a Plumber in training I mean." He brought up. Peridot chuckled, "Aww, thanks." She sighed. "Just three more years and I'm out of here." He nodded again.

"Think you can handle being a Plumber?" He asked. Peridot nodded, "I'm still here, right? So yes...as long as there's breath in me, I'll become a Plumber no matter how it turns out." Peridot stated proudly. He chuckled, "That's wonderful to hear!" He expressed. Peridot heard the next bell for class, she was gonna be late for Math. "Is that all?" Peridot asked. He nodded, "Yes, see you this afternoon." He stated. Peridot got up and went to her next class, hoping the teacher wouldn't ask her to answer the question like he did normally.

* * *

Peridot walked into Classroom and sat down again, "Nice of you to join us, Ms. Smith. " Mr. L sighed in an annoyed tone. " Care to solve the problem on the board?" Peridot groaned, "Damn it..." She thought. Peridot looked at the board and pulled out a calculator, a few of the kids laughed at this as she put in the numbers. "789 times 56 equals 44,184." She answered. Mr. L groaned at this, "No, Ms. Smith. I want you to do the step." Mr. L groaned. "Sorry, you asked to answer, not showing steps." Peridot stated. The math Teacher decided to ask another student.

Peridot was bad in math, even simple Multiplication was tough for her. She could do every subject but Math, she mostly asked Mitch or Nora to help when they could. The other student that Mr.L asked was Michelle Kunine, Peridot grinned silently while writing down the steps. Michelle turned around looked at Peridot, she almost felt bad for Peridot since she really couldn't do the steps. She saw though her wisecracks and knew that she had trouble with Math.

Peridot's other problem was her pride, she didn't ask for help because she felt weak asking for help. Feeling weak was something hated more then space wasps, Peridot knew that Michelle was pitying her. Peridot began to scowl at her, she was going to reach her mentally.

(Kunine, if you care about your life then you'll stop giving me that sympathetic look.) Peridot said mentally. (I wouldn't have to if you just asked for help like a normal person, is asking for help all that demeaning to you?) Michelle asked. mentally. (Yes it is, now stop it or I'll squish you.) Peridot answered mentally. Peridot knew Michelle was a Galvan, Michelle knew Peridot never went back on what she said. Michelle stopped and continued to do the problem, Peridot continued to copy the steps.

After about a lecture on math, and a couple of people asking if they could learn about math that they needed, the teacher decided to hand out the homework. " Tonight's homework will be about multiplication, now I know it's seems like a lot but 100 problems is small. And I want you to show the work and not just do the answers." Mr. L stated while looking Peridot. Peridot scowled at him, Mr. L wouldn't say it but he found Peridot to be a little creepy.

The bell rang, everyone scrambled for the door. Peridot got out last and walk down to French class, she felt something catch her foot. this caused her to fall down the stairs. When she finally got to the floor, she sat up and held her fore head. She started using some deception magic so it looked like she had a bump on her. She heard laughing, she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

She meet the gaze of a shapely blond, her laughter ceased as she looked down at Peridot with her ice blue eyes, this was Mina Parker. Her red dress was quite short, it showed off her long and pretty legs and he heels made her taller. "Excuse me but there's something I think you oughta know, you need to learn your place or I'll but you in it. See where you are right now? That is where you belong, under me." Mina sneered. Peridot sighed while looking up, she had clear view under Mina's dress.

"Her dress is way too short...I can see her freaking panties!" Peridot thought. "She really has no shame...then again, neither do I if I'm looking under her dress." Peridot brushed herself off and looked at Mina while digging her pockets in her jeans. Peridot leaned against the wall, "And there's something I think you oughta know, those red lace panties don't really suit you..." Peridot retorted. Mina blushed and growled at Peridot, "At least I look like a girl, with you, I can't tell if your a girl or boy." Mina expressed before doing a quick twirl.

Peridot smirked, still too easy. "I meant what I said you know, those panties make you look chubbier." Peridot retorted again. Mina was getting upset, "At least I have actual taste in the clothes I wear." Mina stated. Peridot sighed, "That's Debatable...Your outfits vary from tasteless to just plain whorish. That dress your wearing for example, is on the border of something an escort would wear and something a hooker would wear." Peridot stated. "Now if your finish, I have french class and we all know how Madam M hates tardy students."

Some of the students scrambled ahead of her, they were in her French class. Peridot waited until the hall looked clear, she made a small dash to the class, only to open the door and sit down in her desk. She took out her homework and her textbook, she was reading some of it.

* * *

The students got to the door and noticed that Peridot was already in her seat, Mina was ahead of everyone else and was shocked. "Ne jouez pas avec le maître, la Princesse ... Quittez alors votre derrière." Peridot said to Mina. "Why you little...!" Mina gritted through her teeth. The bell rang again, the students went to they're seats and waited for Mrs. M. Two minutes later, Mrs. M or Madam M as she was called in her classes, entered and sat down. "Bonjour, class." She greeted. "Bonjour, Madam Mayo." The class greeted with boredom in their voices.

Mrs. Mayo clapped her hands and looked sternly at her students, "Now now, what is with the sour pusses here? Don't tell me that none of you did the homework I assigned? No,no no, that won't do at all." Mrs. Mayo sighed. She took the homework on the desk of several individuals who did the homework, Peridot was included. "Merveilleux! I see that some of you actually care." She sighed.

She went to Peridot and pointed to a few spelling error in her sentences, "He he, I can write beautifully but when it's grammar or spelling, a 5th grader can do better." Peridot chucked. Mrs. Mayo giggled a little, "No one is perfect, dear. If someone was, they'd be boring." She giggled. "Now, let's start our dialog! Today's topic is romance!"

Every one in the class had to describe what was considered true romance to them, in complete french, some described what they wanted in a Boyfriend or Girlfriend while others described their ideal dream date. Mrs. Mayo seemed disappointed by most of the descriptions, there was indeed a contrast of romance in this generation. "How sad...it's all about looks and who looks best, I know beauty is good but it's not that important in a romance..." She thought sadly.

When it was Michelle's turn, she expressed on how she found beauty of the mind to be more then actual beauty. She openly expressed her love for her boyfriend, Terry. Terry in turn, blushed and was a little embarrassed. While some laughed at this thought, few found it very bold and very cute. Peridot openly agreed with Michelle's opinion, saying that what they had was an honest and very sweet type of romance. Michelle and Terry wondered why Peridot would back them up like that, she usually never sided with anyone on the other topics.

A boy named Wes Prowl described what he wanted in a girl, a brunette or a redhead who's good with her hands. A girl who could work hard, openly stating that he had a fondness for strong girls. Again, Peridot agreed to someone's opinion, stating wittingly that she thought he wasn't the type to like a hardworking girl. Her statement, as cutting as it was, surprised him as well.

The boy next to him, Mike Barrel went next. Mike described that blond, blue eyed girls that had a fair balance of beauty and brains grip his wheel, he'd like to meet a blond cutie who's got the I.Q. to match. Mike states that his fantasy might be hard since he's sounded shallow. Peridot expressed that it's good to want equal things but having one balance out the other isn't bad ethier, preferably if there's more brain. Mike grinned while looking at Mina, Mina was defiantly his type. Mina giggled quietly and winked seductively, she knew he had a thing for her.

Malachite Ring has a simply idea of it, as long as she wasn't an idiot, he could care less if she was ugly. This perplexed the class, even Mrs. Mayo. His answer was unique, that much was know. Peridot wittingly said that he wasn't picky so he'd would make a pretty popular boyfriend candidate, guys now a day were mostly pigs. This comment earned her glares from the boys, she wasn't fazed by it though. Peridot's smart mouth and sharp witted tongue were why she got in trouble in the first place, more then once.

Mina went next, she described that she appreciated a guy who were strong in heart and in strength. Having someone who dim or smart didn't apply to her, each had it's charm. Mina just about got almost all the boys to like her more. Peridot groaned but she did like Mina's opinion, even if she was lying. blinked and looked at Peridot and realized that she didn't go yet. She really wanted to know Peridot's idea of romance. "Nicole, what is your idea of true romance?" she asked.

Peridot blinked, "You sure you want to ask me?" Peridot asked. The teacher nodded, Peridot sighed while rubbing her head. She decided to let the shit hit the fan and tell the truth, Peridot expressed that her idea of it was being honest with one another and being yourselves, two people should like each other for just who they are, not how they look, dress or what they can do. She was basically describing her actual parents' marriage, she stunned a few students, including Mina.

Peridot silently gulped, it wasn't the battle that was making her nervous, it was the silence before the battle that was making her nervous. Mrs. Mayo blinked and blushed at her answer, she found it cute. Michelle giggled a little, "Well, what do you know?" She thought. Wes and Mike smirked, "Looks like she's normal after all." Wes whispered. Terry sighed when smiling, "Who knew?" He replied. Malachite chuckled a little, "Guess Shard's a girl after all..." Malachite thought. Mina blinked at it, she didn't expect Peridot to say anything. "I guess even tomboys are girls but on the inside more then out." Mina thought.

Mrs. Mayo sighed and handed out the homework, "Alright, class. Your assignments is to write about your ideal wedding in complete french, I know it seems ridiculous but this one of the ways to learn french, talking in french is another. " Mrs. Mayo sighed. The bell rang, the kids ran off to the next class. Peridot sighed while grabbing her things, "Home economics and Mr.C. here I come." Peridot sighed while going upstairs.

* * *

Ms. A, Mrs. Mayo and Mr.C were Plumbers, the rest were just ordinary Teachers. Mr. C was both the Home economics Teacher and the Music Teacher. He was well known for his hippie like look, his long hair and facial hair combo made him instantly recognizable. He was and Appoplexian and Loboan mix, Mr.C full last name was Cangatito. Cangatito in English literally meant Dog kitten, it was a rough accurate to his blood. Mr. C was Peridot's favorite Teacher, Mr.C liked Peridot's uniqueness. He had three forms, his Appoplexian form, his Loboan form and the mix of the two.

Peridot sat down in her desk, Mr.C was writing on the board. The teacher sniffed and smirked, he turned around and smiled. "Peridot!" He said cheerfully. He and Peridot quickly looked around, hoping no one heard that. They sighed as soon as they saw no one was in yet, "Sorry, slip of the tongue..." He chuckled nervously. Peridot nodded, "Careful, no need to blow it for everyone." Peridot sighed. "Right, so ready to sew?" Mr.C asked while raising his eyebrows rapidly. Peridot chuckled, " Yeah, I still say it's girly." Peridot snipped. Mr. C chuckled, "Yes but I'll bet that your very good at it!" Mr. C encouraged.

The other kids got into the classroom and sat down, "All rightie, girls and germs. We'll be sewing today!" Mr.C said cheerfully. The boys groaned, earning a frown from Mr.C. "Oh knock it off,let me tell you something fellas, real men aren't afraid do these things!" Mr.C said sternly. Mr.C and the Plumber teens sweated a bit, that was too close. Peridot grinned a bit, "Man, you guys are such pansies, sewing won't make you gay!" Peridot sighed. Peridot blinked, "Ok, sorry...no offense, really..."

The girls and boys were separated, each girl grabbed different colors all but Peridot. She picked up one color, a bright white color. All the girls decided to make a large quilt, all but Peridot. She was making a baby's blanket, she was making it as a gift for Nora and Mitch. It was no secret to her that the two wanted a baby, she wanted to show that she understood. The boys were still reluctant to sew anything.

Peridot sighed at them, She whispered something in Mr.C's ear. He nodded with her, confident that it would motivate them. "Ok, fellas...If you guys pitch in with the girls' quilt, you'll get a pizza party. " Mr.C offered. The boys quickly got to work, Mr.C pet Peridot. "Nicole, your a genius." Mr. C praised softly. "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Peridot sighed quietly.

"Alright, Class. We'll pick this up tomorrow, rest up those fingers now!" Mr.C stated while listening for the bell. The bell ran as if on cue, Mr. C stopped Peridot before she left. "Yes?" Peridot asked. Mr. C smiled, "Are you sure you don't want to sing this year's school song bird contest?" He asked. Peridot sighed and shook her head, "Forget it, Mr. C...I'm not singing." Peridot sighed. Mr.C looked at her sadly, "Come on, you have a beautiful voice! You'd win us back the trophy from Seacrest High for sure!" Mr.C stated while rapidly raising his brows.

Peridot chuckled, "I appreciate the flattery but I must politely decline." Peridot expressed. "Besides, if Tetrax heard about that, he'd never let me hear the end of it." Mr.C sighed as she left, "Humph, Well I'm not give up! I, Watson Cangatito The 5th, as the big guy upstairs as my witness, will get that Peridot Shard to sing in that contest before the 3rd semester!" He proclaimed. "She can't keep saying no, she gonna give in sooner or later, I'm twice as stubborn as she is, damn it!"

* * *

**Awww, we wish you good luck on that, Mr.C. Well, see you folks in the next chapter!**


	4. The Offer

**Peridot seems pretty typical to me...Nice, Now let's see what happens after School, who knows? What will change? Let's read and find out! All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Don't steal any of the OC's and ideas, get your own!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**The Offer **

The afternoon pasted by so quickly, it was finally time for Peridot to go to Detention. She was quite familiar with Detention, she knew the monitor by heart and the monitor knew her by first name. Peridot sighed. She didn't view it as a means of punishment, she took naps during detention so it was more of a reward. Peridot opened the door to the small room, She thought the paper bars were a cute touch, The monitor waved at her and chuckled.

Peridot sat down and sighed, she heard a harmonica being played. She chuckled at little once saw who it was, the monitor opened the door to let him in. Malachite Ring was the one behind the harmonica playing, Peridot rolled her eyes while listening. He was playing a jail song which was appropriate to his surroundings, he sat down and finished playing. The monitor clapped as did most of the "cell mates", Malachite chuckled lightly. "Oh come on, any smuck can play this thing." Malachite stated.

"True but to be good at it, takes practice and a good pair of lungs." Peridot sighed. "Why thank you, Shard." Malachite sighed. Peridot yawned and folded her arms, she closed her eyes. Wes saw this and got curious, he wanted to see her without the glasses. "Who knows, she might pretty cute." Wes thought. Malachite noticed and smirked, knowing he wouldn't get very far. Peridot could kick his ass in her sleep.

"Do you really think that's wise, Prowl?" Malachite asked. Wes ignored him, Malachite shrugged. "Alright, it's your funeral, Prowl." Malachite sighed. Wes checked to see if she was sleeping. her eyes were closed, he grinned. Wes started to gently pull them off, Peridot swiftly grabbed his wrist. The frighten Wes a bit, "Remove them and remove something of yours..." Peridot threatened. Wes let go and Peridot let go of him, "Sorry..." Wes sighed. "Curiosity killed the cat, Prowl..." Peridot warned. "Next time I won't be so nice." Wes went back to his seat and let out a bored sigh.

The two hours pasted by just as fast as the day, Peridot woke up and followed Wes and Malachite. The three went downstairs to the basement of the school, they made sure they weren't followed. Peridot, Wes and Malachite pulled out their cards and scanned them, this was standard. Inside was a not just basement, an underground base and training facility. This was reserved to Plumbers in training and the faculty, it was to make them stronger or keep them in shape.

* * *

Mr. C and the principal were talking to two people, Max Tennyson and J.B. Strings. J.B. Strings was a undercover Plumber and an old friend of Max. He was a manager and was Karen's manager, he was one of the best when it came to matters of the press. Mr.C noticed a scent and turned around, "Peridot! Glad you could make it." He beamed. Peridot noticed Max and groaned, "Aww, man..." She sighed mentally. Max and J.B. noticed her expression, The Principal smiled at her, "Miss Shard, come here and meet Max and J.B." The Principal offered. Peridot reluctantly walked to them.

She ran over his grandson this morning so she didn't know what to say to Max, J.B. noticed her tense up and sighed. "' Hello, I'm Johnathan Barker Strings, but please call me J.B., Love." J.B. introduced in his usual British accent. "Almost everyone 'round here does." Peridot shook his head, "Peridot Shard but you and Max probably knew that." Peridot introduced back. The two nodded, "Yes, we've heard a great deal about you, love. To be perfectly honest...I didn't think Tetrax had a sibling, let alone a little sister." J.B. expressed. Peridot sighed and grinned a bit.

"That comes as no surprise to me, it's Brother dear's way of protecting me, if he doesn't talk about me then no one gets curious." Peridot explained. J.B. and Max nodded. Max put out his hand, "I'm Max Tennyson, it's nice to meet you, Peridot." Max greeted. Peridot shook his hand, "Likewise, It's pretty awesome that I could get to meet you." Peridot admitted. Max chuckled, "Well, actually, I need to talk you. " Max expressed. Peridot panicked, now she knew it was about running Ben over. What else could it be? Peridot sighed deeply and waited for the question, "Before you say anything, Max. I'm sorry I ran over your Grandson, don't worry about his nose, I healed it to where it's just swollen." Peridot admitted.

Max sighed, "I'm not talking about that, although I like your honesty. I was going to ask if you could be Ben's babysitter." Max asked. Peridot blinked and looked at him like he had three heads, he wanted her to babysitter a kid she ran over? Wes and Malachite blinked and began sweat a little, Ben Tennyson was not the easiest kid to watch! "My son Carl and his wife Sandra need someone who can watch him, apparently it seems that he somehow got every Teen scared of him." Max sighed. "Every teen but you, Peridot." Peridot nodded, feeling sorry for Mrs. and Mr. Tennyson.

"He didn't earn the name The babysitter breaker from just picking his nose, ask Prowl and Ring." Peridot stated while pointing her thumb at them. Wes nodded rapidly while Malachite nodded once, "Yes and that's why I came to ask you since you don't scare easy...And you take care of Gwen so well." Max explained. "She really likes you." Peridot smiled, "Well, we both like to read and she's a sweetheart, she gives me no trouble at all." Peridot chuckled. Peridot looked up and thought for a moment.

She put out her hand and smiled smugly, giving the adults an all knowing grin. "Going aginist my logic and going with my instincts, I'll be his sitter since no one else will." Peridot expressed. "Thank you very much, Peridot." Max thanked while shaking her hand. "Good Luck!"The Teens all yelled. They all shouted more words but they were in alien languages. Peridot rolled her eyes and cackled loudly, J.B. sighed and chuckled lightly, "What did they all say?" Max asked. "They all just called her a fool, Max." J.B. answered. "I'd rather be a fool then, more money for me is all it means." Peridot beamed. "I'm still a fool but I'm a fool with pocket money."

The principal and Mr.C grinned, "Splendid, Miss Shard!" He cheered. " Let's see how your combat's improved." Mr.C stated. Every guy and girl Plumber back into a corner, surprising them. Peridot wasn't surprised at this display. "What's wrong now?" the principal asked. Mr.C smacked his palm on his head, "Now stop that, the lot of you!" Mr. C roared. J.B. and Max gained sweat drops on their heads, "Not the most gentle I take it..." J.B. chuckled nervously. "From the look of things, I guess they know what your like in combat..." Max stated nervously. Peridot grinned devilishly and giggled sinisterly, scaring J.B. and Max a little. "What I use on these Schmeggies is nothing compared to what I have in store for villains..." Peridot stated darkly. " Try imagining a cat with rabies and with staples in it's ears while backed into a corner."

* * *

Mr. C groaned in annoyance and dragged Mike by his shirt collar, Mike grabbed the wall with all of his hands. Mr.C wasn't about to give up, he's face glowed bright red with his effort to get Mike to the ring, "Rooooooaragh!" Mr.C roared while grunting. He pulled off Mike, "No, don't! She's gonna eat me!" Mike protested. Mr.C lifted him up and tossed him in the ring, "She's not gonna eat cha, Mike!" Mr.C yelled in reinsurance.

Meanwhile, Peridot licked her lips like a boxer licks his before a fight. She was quite impatience when it came to a fight, she was patient in everything else. She stretched herself and took off her over shirt, she stretched her legs. "Grow some balls, will you Barrel?" Peridot grunted while stretching. "You have four eyes and four arms, the least you could do is grow a set to match!" Mike got mad at that statement, "That's it, tomboy...Your ass is getting a beating!" Mike growled.

Peridot put on her Kopo rings, Mike wasn't giving her chance to put them on. He charged at her and aimed two punches at her, Peridot opened her eyes and slid under him. She got up and flicked her wrists, making the wires stiff. Mike turned around just in time to block Peridot's attack, it wasn't a great block though. Peridot's wires dug themselves into one of Mike's four arms, Mike winced slightly from the twinge of pain he felt. Peridot tried to stab him with her other set of wires, Mike blocked her with another arm. He and Peridot were at a stand still, figuring out on who should move first.

Mike grinned as he used his free hands and grabbed at the wires, Peridot was caught off guard and was slammed into the floor. Mike put his foot on her, pressing his weight on her. "Not so tough now, eh Tomboy?" He asked. "You know, you don't look so scary. " Peridot looked up and saw her wires still in his arms, she started to toothily grin at him. "Thun!" Peridot shouted. The rings and wires soon sparked with electricity, poor Mike stumbled right off her after what was 4 seconds of shock exposure.

Peridot got up and charged at him, aiming for his stomach. Mike had used one arm to grab her wrists, he held her up and tried to punch her. His punches were blocked by her feet, he finally nailed her in the gut good. Peridot spat some blood up, Peridot wiggled some and the wires went limp. Peridot pushed on his chest with both her leg, double kicking him off her. Peridot fell back and bounced off the ropes, going up. " Thun!" Peridot shouted. Her wires began to spark once more, she swung the wires at Mike. Mike grabbed her wires again, Peridot wrapped the other set on one of his arms.

Peridot grin and turned up her voltage, a Tetramand could only take so much volts before getting actually shocked. Mike wondered why her attack hit him so hard, then he remembered the bleeding holes on his fore arms. She used it as a means to affect him from the inside, which wasn't as strong as the outside. Peridot landed on her feet, Mike shook off the dizziness and went to tackle her, the Girl ducked and tripped him. Peridot let Mike's muscle mass and the gravity do the work for her, Mike's chest bounced on the ropes and landed him on his back.

Mike got up and groaned, "Damn it...Beat by a girl, this blows..." Mike muttered. Peridot jumped out of the ring and healed up Mike's wounds, Peridot grinned at the other boys and girls... "Next..."She sighed. Malachite, Wes, Terry and Michelle were trying to see who should fight her next. Wes had obvious reasons why he didn't want to fight her, Terry and Michelle knew Peridot would just squish them, Malachite wasn't as easily intimidated by her.

* * *

"Ok, there's a grown up way to decide this..." Wes sighed. "Rock, paper, scissors." Michelle and Terry fell down from his response, Malachite sighed. "Yes, very adult of you, Prowl." He said sarcastically. The four began to play, after 4 ties, Michelle, Wes and Malachite has rock while poor Terry had scissor. "What? No way!" Terry stated. Michelle hugged him, "Don't worry, sweetie...You'll be ok, Peridot hasn't killed anyone yet." Michelle said. Terry kissed Michelle on the cheek, "Aw, thanks, Shell but don't feel insulted if I'm not cheering up." Terry sighed. Wes grinned and gave him a thumbs up, Malachite just looked away.

Peridot had changed to her Galvan form, this was to mock and to be semi fair to Terry. Even in her Galvan form, she still seemed scary to Terry. "Ready, Curtis?" Peridot asked. "As I'll every be, I have one request for you." Terry answered. "Really, what is it then?" She asked. Terry pointed to his head, "Don't aim for my head, everywhere else is ok." Terry requested. Peridot nodded, "Fair enough and don't worry, I won't hit you below the belt since you have a girlfriend." Peridot sighed. Terry sighed in relief, the two began to move.

Galvan's weren't great for combat skills, Terry however, had wonderful accuracy. Terry took to guns because it's ammunition left room to modify and create, the gun as well could be upgraded to his liking, Galvans are strong in the mind. They can can study in a matter of seconds or minutes, especially if it's tech. Terry applied his smarts to guns and ammo, which not only helped him, but it helped other gun-using Plumbers.

Terry drew his gun, one of his favorites too. It was a handgun, simplistic but very deadly. This handgun had increased firing speed, little to no recoil and a modified clip to hold more bullets. The bullets he planned to use on Peridot were three types, the first clip had hard rubber bullets, it didn't sound useful but with an opponent like her, who used electric attacks, a couple shots and it would render her electricity useless. The next clip had special bullets for magic opponents, they were hollow inside and absorbed energy, mana was one of these energies.

Peridot's power was mixed with her mana and energy, if both were robbed from her, she'd be virtually helpless. And a perfect target for the third and final clip, the bullets meant for damage, and when I mean damage, I mean MASSIVE damage! The bullets are heavy small spheres that if they hit bone, they'll break it or break though it.

Peridot looked at the gun, "I can melt it or freeze it, nah..." Peridot thought. Terry began shooting the rubber bullets, Peridot had some trouble dodging them since they almost grazed her. "Fros!" Peridot yelled. Her wires frosted over, she shuttered from the cold and icy rings since they were a part of the wires. Peridot shifted and moved her hands so the icy wires could inflict damage, the wires were now snake glaciers, cable of cutting, slicing and stabbing. Peridot winced when one of the rubber bullets hit her in the wrist, she felt it began to in-bed and wrap around her wrist.

Peridot stabbed him while he shot her with two hollow bullets, "Guh!" She grunted. She felt her some of her mana leave her, she was starting to get tired. Terry switched clips and shot Peridot, she whacked his gun out of his hand with her ice rings. She wrapped her ice wires around him, cutting him all around, Terry grinned. He pulled out another hand gun, "Didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" He asked. Peridot giggled, "For a second there...Yeah, I did." Peridot answered.

Terry shot five times, only three bullets made they're mark. Peridot swung the other set of ice rings across, cutting Terry's cheek and swiping away only two of the heavy bullets. The bullets hit Peridot in her right arm, She brought the ice wires back and put them to his neck. Not only surprising Terry but surprising the teachers, "Damn..." Terry groaned. Peridot let him go, She pulled out the bullets, her wounds healed quickly after that.

"Not bad, Curtis..." Peridot sighed while healing him. "But I'm the type that can't be calculated by equations and analysis." Terry rolled his eyes while getting out of the ring, he started hugging Michelle.

* * *

Wes and Malachite looked at each other, Peridot waved at them. "Well, which one of you clowns will I be fighting next since Kunine is busy at the moment?" Peridot asked. Malachite and Wes played rock, paper, scissors again. After the first round, Wes had scissors while Malachite had paper. "Phew...Last." Wes sighed. Peridot giggled darkly, this caused Wes to panic. "Oh, Prowl. Don't worry for I save the very best for last..." Peridot said evilly soft. Malachite sighed while getting in the ring, Peridot changed to her Petrosapien form.

"Are you ready to begin, Shard?" Malachite asked. "Let's go, Ring." Peridot answered. Peridot started hitting him with her rings, Malachite tackled Peridot. Malachite put pressure on her stomach, pinning her. Peridot felt Malachite doing more then just pinning. He was adsorbing her energy. Peridot had to think and fast, "Fros!" She yelled. She froze Malachite, She got out from under him. She knelt down, "Crap, waited too long..." She groaned. Malachite had taken almost half her energy, Peridot had to be careful since Malachite wasn't scared of her. Malachite cracked out of his frozen prison, glowing with the energy he had taken from Peridot.

Malachite shoot the energy at her, Peridot dodged as best as she could. She was only working with half her power right now. One shot hit her, sending her to the ropes. "Shard, please tell me this isn't all you can do. Why don't you fight me as though it was your last?" Malachite asked. Peridot smirked a little, She walked to him. "Who am I to turn down a fan's request? I hope your ready for it, Ring." Peridot sighed. "Thun, Wa, Wi, Er, Fi!" She yelled. Each wire hosed an element, Peridot began going on the offense and swinging her wires at Malachite. At first, it looked like there was no damage being done.

J.B. and Max noticed that Peridot's element endowed wires were chipping away at Malachite's arms, Malachite noticed this and held her down by her arms. "That's all? I'm disappointed, Shard..." Malachite sighed. Peridot grinned and grabbed for his fore arms, surprising most. "Oh no...I'm far from done with you!" Peridot stated. Malachite noticed that the wires were getting stronger in magic, she was stalling for time! This realization came too late, Peridot grinned devilishly. "Elemental wires' barrage!" Peridot yelled.

Peridot began rapidly hitting Malachite, the rapid pounding continued to chip at him, her fists were hitting him as well. Three places of Peridot's bone structure was made up of the same as a Petrosapien, from her forearms down to her hands and her entire skull were these places. Peridot's fists and skull were the only places that she could feel a Crystalsapien or a Petrosapien and vise visa, it was also the only real way she could inflict damage on said spieces.

Malachite saw Peridot hitting in the same spots, making bigger craters in his skin. It wasn't long for Peridot break Malachite, his body couldn't handle the punching and chipping at the same time. Malachite sighed while Peridot healed him, "No hard, feeling, right Ring?" She asked. Malachite nodded, "Thanks for not holding back..." Malachite answered. Malachite jumped down from the ring, Peridot giggled.

"No biggie." She sighed while winking. Malachite turned away before he began blushing, J.B. and Max caught this and smirked. The guys looked at Wes, he was the only one who had yet to fight Peridot. "Oh no! I can't fight that...that..."Wes stammered. Terry started to develop a vein on his head as did Mike, Malachite just got annoyed. "Dude, We fought her!" Mike stated. "This is no time to play chicken, Wes!" Terry sighed. "What would your Mother say if she saw you acting like this?" Malachite asked.

* * *

"Prove you got a pair and fight me!" Peridot stated. Wes got mad almost immediately. "Ok, I'll prove to you I've got the balls!" Wes growled. Wes blindly charged at her, Peridot dodged him. this Pattern continued until Peridot was backed into a corner.

Wes was about to pin her until she went under and between his legs. Peridot went behind him and slammed him down face first, she picked him and threw him into the ropes. Peridot closed her eyes and cracked her neck,she started jumping on her toes a little. Wes was fling back towards her thanks to the ropes, Wes blocked his face. Peridot spun around and round house kicked, landing a heavy blow to Wes's ribs. Everyone felt pity as soon as they heard Wes's ribs crack, it was no wonder he was afraid of those kicks of hers! Peridot pinned Wes while he was down.

Peridot sat on him and started to try slugging him in the face, Wes dodged. Mike sighed, "Dude, your not gonna take that lying down, are you?" Mike asked him. Wes growled while he was involuntarily gurgling some of his blood, "No." He grunted. Wes got up and pinned Peridot, "Nice work, Prowl..Why were you holding back?" Peridot asked while grunting. "Because I haven't fought with someone like you in a long while..." Wes explained.

Peridot got pissed a little, she hated it when someone held back, it was an insult to her. "Is it because I'm a girl?" She asked. Wes didn't answer, this made her even more pissed. His silence confirmed it that it was because she was a girl, Peridot looked at Mr.C. "Mr.C, do I look like a girl?" Peridot asked him. Mr.C shook his head, "All I see are two Plumbers in training." He answered.

Peridot smirked, "Good, Me too." Peridot stated. Peridot kicked Wes in the balls, Peridot turned Wes around and slammed him into the ground. "What do you know, Wes? Looks like you DO have a pair, good job." Peridot sighed sarcastically. Wes growled again, He got out of her grip and reached for her back.

The trouble was, that he grabbed something else. Peridot was very short so what he was grabbing was pretty soft, Mike and Terry turned ghost white while Malachite rolled his eyes. Mr.C, the principal were speechless, J.B. and Max shook their heads at him. "Bad move..." Max sighed. "I should say so..." J.B. agreed. It took Wes a while to recognize what he was actually touching. Wes had grabbed both of Peridot's breasts, Peridot was at first stunned but it turned to rage in a matter of seconds..."Why...you..you..Grrr!" Peridot growled.

Peridot grabbed Wes by his neck and flipped him on his back, She balanced above him for a few moment before stomping on his face, "Pervert!" She stated. She got off him and healed the damage to his ribs, the glare Peridot was giving him made Wes shiver. "Peridot, I didn't mean it! I swear I was trying to grab your back!" Wes explained. She got out of the ring and walked to Max, "I look forward to watching Ben, he can't be as bad as that striped perv over there." She said in a calm voice.

It was clear that she was mad,Wes gulped. Mike put a hand on his shoulder, "You are so screwed..." Mike sighed. "I certainly wouldn't want to be in your shoes, Wes..." Terry stated coldly. "Gee, thanks for the support,guys..." Wes said sarcastically. We looked at Michelle and Malachite, "Don't fret, Wes. Peridot hasn't killed anyone...yet." Michelle sighed. "Shard isn't the type to hold a grudge, she'll let it go in a week or two..." Malachite lied. "Really?" Wes asked. "Nope, Shard is diffidently the type to hold a grudge, she's going to hold this over you head this until the day you die." Malachite answered. Wes growled at him, "Your no big help ethier!" Wes yelled.

J.B. looked at Max, "Don't say it, Johnny..." Max groaned. J.B. rubbed his temples, "After what you just witnessed, are you absolutely sure you want her to watch the boy?" J.B. asked. Max sighed in defeat, "I made my bed and I'll lie in it..." Max stated. "but I won't like it..." He muttered.

* * *

**LOL Nut job, huh? How will Ben react to his new sitter? Stay tuned...**


	5. Ben VS Peridot

**How will Ben react to his new sitter, will things go ok or won't they? Will Peridot be able to keep her identity secert or will she be compromised? All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

**Peridot V.S. Ben  
**

Peridot got home and sighed, today was pretty ok. She plopped down on the sofa, she knew both Nora and Mitch were always busy on Wednesdays, overtime. Overtime meant money, Peridot knew this since her birth Father did overtime as well, this came to no surprise to her. Peridot let out a tired sigh, she heard her stomach growl. Peridot got up and went into the kitchen.

"Cheeseburgers..." Peridot thought. She started making the patties, Peridot put them in the pan and put them in the oven. She started on the french fries. She chopped them and fried them, She set aside Mitch and Nora's plates and wrapped them up. Peridot made hers with extra salt, this couldn't be helped. Peridot's eating habits haven't changed, she was lying to Mitch when she said she changed.

She put both the fries and and two burgers on a plate and sat down, she ate both the burger and the fries quickly. Peridot grabbed the plate and washed it out, she washed the the pan she used for the burgers. Peridot then went to the freezer and grabbed the ice cream. She got three scoops out and put on chocolate sauce, Peridot went and sat down in the living room and did her homework. She heard a ring, she looked at the clock. "A tad early...Better be good. " Peridot said out loud.

Peridot turned on the T.V., sure enough, Tetrax was the one making the call. Peridot grinned, "Hello, Brother dear..." Peridot greeted. "Hello, Peridot..." Tetrax greeted. Peridot picked up her ice cream and began eating it, "So...What's so important that it couldn't wait until your usual 10 o' clock?" Peridot asked. Tetrax sighed, " Max got a hold of me and told me what happened today." Tetrax answered. "Brother dear, your not going deaf, are you?" Peridot asked while swallowing. "No but I am surprised at you." Tetrax answered. "Are you really going to be Ben's babysitter?"

Peridot nodded, "Yes I am, I feel sorry for his folks since he scared all the teenagers in the neighborhood away. Since no one else is gonna watch him then why not me?" Peridot answered. Tetrax groaned, "Peridot, your not one for patience...That kid will piss you off more then the jerks at your high school." Tetrax warned. Peridot lowered an eyebrow, "Really? You didn't say anything when you had to take him to Azmuth, why are you telling me this now?" Peridot asked. Tetrax smirked a little, "Peridot, you are my little sister and you have been my little sister for the past 15 years. I know you like the back of my hand, you'll get fed up with him in a matter of seconds!" Tetrax explained.

"Again, you said nothing to me when you took him to Azmuth." Peridot repeated. "That is because I didn't know that you were going to babysit him months later." Tetrax said as his defense. Peridot put the last spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, "Brother dear, just tell me what I can expect from this kid." Peridot stated. "Other that he's a 10 year old brat?" Tetrax looked up at the ceiling of the Resolute, "Despite his cockiness and his lack of strategy, he has a good heart and a strong sense of justice." Tetrax stated.

Peridot pointed the spoon at him, "I know what your thinking..." Peridot sighed. "I do realize that I have a low tolerance for nonsense and that I get pissed off easy but everything usual turns ok for us, despite the luck our family has." Tetrax sighed out of annoyance, "Peridot, we've been through this before...There is no such thing as bad luck or good luck, and that goes for that 1000 year Shard curse!" Tetrax groaned. Peridot pouted, "Well forgiven me but I am not so easily persuaded that Mother and Father's untimely demise was coincidental!" Peridot expressed. "Grandpa Granite, Mitch, me and you are the only ones still alive in Shard family, everyone else died in an accident or worse!"

Tetrax rubbed his temples, this argument could go on for hours! Peridot was starting to believe in the family curse while Tetrax though it was bull crap, the most famous Shard sibling argument. It was only Peridot who could really piss him off, every time she opened her mouth, it made him want to punch her in the head. Peridot still doubted the curse but slowly started to believe what her Grandfather spoke of, it was scaring her a little. "Peridot, there is, I repeat, no such thing as bad luck or good luck. Now drop it or I'll drop my fist on that head of yours." Tetrax threatened. Peridot growled, "You hit me and I'll show you why every damn Plumbers, young and old, are scared of me!" Peridot threatened. Tetrax shook his head," And that's the same reason why boys your age are wetting they're pants as soon as they see you, boys don't like violent and short tempered girls." Tetrax pointed out.

Peridot smirked, "Yeah well your career choice doesn't exactly spell out marriage material..." Peridot pointed out. Peridot giggled childishly, "Brother dear, you don't want to play this game, trust me, there's a lot to pick on about you." Tetrax chuckled a little, his little sister's tenacity was an almost endearing quality about her. "If your that serious about it, then I can't stop you, now can I?" Tetrax asked. Peridot laughed, "Mark my words, Tetrax. He's not gonna rattle my cage more then an average 10 year old!" Peridot stated. "Good night, Brother dear." Tetrax nodded, "Good night, Peridot."

Tetrax sighed, "Hmm, Peridot's really going to be his sitter...This ought to prove interesting..." Tetrax thought.

* * *

The next day,Max met with his sons and they're wives. He was going to talk to them about Peridot as a sitter for Ben, he sipped his coffee while keeping in mind that he had to explain why he picked her. The meeting place as at a restaurant, ironically it was the one that Nora was working at. He smiled while looking at the door, "Here we go..." He thought. Gwen and her parents were the first to come in, Frank removed his own coat and took off Lili's coat. Lili removed Gwen's coat, Gwen smiled and waved at Max, Max grinned at this and waved back. Ben and his parents walked in shortly, Sandra to off her husband's coat and her own. She tried to take off Ben's but he fussed, after a few seconds, Sandra won the little battle.

Ben and Gwen looked at each other, both thought that their Grandfather had wanted to spend time with them separately. Both Carl and Frank looked at each other, they got along just fine, why couldn't they? Lili and Sandra gave one stern look to both and the two cousins behaved in an instant. The four each expressed hugs and greeted each other, once they got to the table, they greeted Max the same way.

Ben and Gwen looked at the menus while Carl and Frank looked at they're Father suspiciously, finding that this was a surprise for him to treat them all like this. "So Dad, what brought this up, you usually do these things with just the kids." Carl stated. Frank, Sandra and Lili nodded. "Not that it isn't generous of you, Max but it's strange that you would invite us out like this." Sandra added.

Max grinned sweetly, "Well, I figured that we all could use a bit of a break. After all, you and Carl rarely go out anymore." Max pointed out. Carl and Sandra looked at each other, that was true. They couldn't because Ben scared away every teen in Bellwood, they didn't want to leave him all alone. They couldn't get a sitter, the teens hung up as soon as Carl or Sandra told them they're names! Frank and Lili didn't have this problem, Peridot babysat for them. Gwen didn't like some of the teens but Peridot was one that Gwen really liked so they stuck with her.

Ben and Gwen started to eat the garlic bread, Sandra saw this, "Kids, don't eat all the bread." She stated. "Go ahead kids, eat all the bread you want." Carl expressed. Sandra glared at her husband, "Why do you always do that?" Sandra asked. "Aw come on, Sandy...Your only a kid once." Carl answered. Max smiled on the inside, this was going to be easier then he thought.

"It would seem like that you both need a night to yourselves." Lili brought up. Sandra and Carl stopped arguing and realized that it had been a long time since they went out without Ben, "Yes but it's not like we can leave Ben all by himself." Sandra admitted. Frank smiled and looked at Carl, "I know! Why don't you two get a sitter?" Frank suggested. Carl groaned and went to his brother's ear, "We'd love to but Ben's so bad with them that no one wants to watch him." Carl explained. "They hang up as soon as we say our own names." Carl and Lili blinked, feeling sorry for them. Max sighed, "I bumped into a girl today, I asked her if she'd be willing to watch Ben." Max explained while showing them the number.

Lili recognized the number, "That's Nicole's number, she watches our daughter." Lili added. "She any good?" Carl asked. Frank and Lili nodded, "Gwen likes her and she takes good care of her, the girl can cook and seems to like Gwen too." Frank answered. Sandra was having cold feet about it, "I don't know...That girl is a bit strange." Sandra said quietly. Lili looked at Sandra and nodded, "I didn't like her at first but she is a nice girl, I'm sure she can handle Ben." Lili assured. Sandra nodded and took the number, "I guess we can try her out for a week and see." Sandra sighed.

Carl tapped Ben's shoulder, "Well, Ben. Looks like we found you a babysitter." Carl stated cheerfully. Ben frowned at this bit of news, he didn't want Gwen's sitter as his sitter! "Not for long..." Ben muttered. Gwen heard this and smirked, boy was he in for a surprise! "Nicole's not going to be scared off, Ben." Gwen whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peridot came came home early. There was a half day since there was a problem with the toilets, Peridot took a nap since it had been a stressful day. It was election time and Mina decided to be freshmen class President, Peridot knew that was a bad idea. She certainly got the boys vote and most of the girls. Peridot was one of the few who didn't vote for her, making it a tie. Mina got wind of it and asked Peridot why she did it.

Peridot expressed that she didn't think Mina was the right person for it, Mina took offense and stated it was because she was prettier then her and that she had the popularity that she'd never have. Peridot stated that Mina had enough influence with her Mother's money and her family's status, no sense in giving her more power to do what the hell she wanted. The Teachers viewed this as a parent denying a child to have a toy they want, Peridot was denying Mina to be freshman President. Mina and 90% of the freshman boys in school retaliated to this, Peridot was harassed all day into changing her vote but she refused.

Psychically, Peridot wasn't tired. Mentally however, Peridot was exhausted. The plumber teens told her to just change her vote so they stop but Peridot didn't like to lie. Malachite was the only one who told her to stand up for what she believes in, Peridot was surprised at Malachite's opinion. Nora came home and saw Peridot napping, she carefully took off her glasses. Nora looked at Peridot's facial features, Peridot looked less scary in her sleep. She looked more like a child, Nora smiled at this. Peridot's looks remind Nora of Amber, the expressions she pulled off were just like her Father's, stiff and direct.

It never ceased to surprise her how much Peridot looked like Amber, Nora believed Peridot was still the cute and cheerful kid she remembered. Nora and Mitch dated when they were teens, She liked it when Peridot would ask lots of questions about her. She was much like a mini mother in law, she even asked questions that a 5 year old wasn't suppose to know! These questions earn an embarrassed look from Mitch and Tetrax trying to shut her up or make her leave the room, usually in the form of hitting her in the head. Nora figured that the loss of her Parents and the treatment she was given by her Father's class made her so miserable and angry. Peridot woke up and noticed that her glasses were off, she put them back on and yawned. "Welcome home, Nora." Peridot yawned. Nora smiled and decided to make dinner this time, after all, Peridot didn't look like she was ready to wake up yet.

Nora decided to ask Peridot if she was really going to watch Ben, "So Peridot, are you going to be little Ben's babysitter?" Nora asked. Peridot nodded and groaned, "News travels fast here, doesn't it?" Peridot asked. "Yeah, everyone's been asking that a lot." Nora turned around while putting the stir fry in the wok, "Well, it just surprising that you are volunteering, no one wants to watch him." Nora sighed. "I heard about it since Max invited both of his boys and they're families out." Peridot nodded, "Ah, so that's how you got wind of it." Peridot sighed.

After a few more moments, the phone rang. Peridot answered it. "Hello, Smith residence." Peridot greeted. "Hello, is Nicole there?" the other side asked. "This is she, who is this?" Peridot asked. "This is Sandra Tennyson." Sandra introduced. Peridot raised her brows, "Gee, I guess Max didn't waste anytime." She thought. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your call this afternoon, Mrs. Tennyson?" Peridot asked. "Well, I was hoping that we could try you out for a week." Sandra answered. Peridot sighed, "Ok, since that's the case, I'll give you a discount." Peridot offered. "I'll charge you only 5 dollars per hour then the usual 15 dollars." Sandra blinked at that, "Wow, and Lili and Frank don't mind it?" she thought.

Peridot chuckled a bit, "I'm kidding, my normal rate is 10 dollars an hour. No sense in charging you the full if I'm hired for only a week, right?" Peridot stated. Sandra was impressed, she was asking for a small price and even offering to lower it. "Done deal, can you watch Ben tomorrow night then?" Sandra asked. Peridot nodded, "Sure, how long do you plan to be out?" Peridot asked. " 5 hours, 6:00 to 10:00. Is that ok with you?" Sandra answered. "Yeah, sounds fair to me so that makes the total for the night...25 dollars." Peridot read off.

"Thank you, Nicole." Sandra expressed. "No problem, Mrs. Tennyson. See you Friday night then." Peridot said as she hung up. Peridot yawns and then chuckles evilly.

* * *

Friday night had come quickly, Sandra was wearing a black dress and was fixing her hair. Carl fumbled with his tie, Sandra sighed and helped Carl with his tie. Ben was in the living room, playing his video game. As soon as the doorbell rang, Ben messed up and earned a game over. "Oh,man!" Ben groaned. Ben knew who was at the door...his new Sitter. He thought he scared all of the teens, he hadn't counted Gwen's sitter!

"If your selling cookies, we don't want any, go away." Ben expressed. Sandra heard this and went to the door, "Ben, that was very rude!" Sandra lectured. Peridot walked inside and looked at Ben, Ben felt her sharp gaze weight on his shoulders, "Aww, that's ok. He's probably still sore from that early morning run-in." Peridot brought up. "Sorry, I left my cookies and my uniform at home." Ben got mad at her comment, ok now he really didn't like her.

Peridot saw the clothes and smiled, "Well don't you both look nice?" Peridot complimented. Carl and Sandra smiled at that, Carl handed her the number of where they were going. "Thank you very much, Nicole." Carl thanked. Peridot shrugged, "No big deal, Mr. Tennyson. Besides, Ben and me will get along just fine." Peridot beamed. Peridot looked at Ben and smiled, it gave Ben the creeps. "Right, Ben?" She asked. Ben nodded, he received a kiss from his Mom and a hug from his Dad.

"Behave, this was the only girl in Bellwood willing to watch you, ok?" Carl told Ben. "Yes, no prank pulling and don't be rude!" Sandra told Ben. Ben nodded, "Not if I can help it..." Ben thought. Peridot noticed the smirk on his face, she knew he wasn't going to make it easy. As soon as the door closed and the sound of the car leaving the driveway was heard, Ben dashed for his game. "And so it begins..." Peridot thought.

"Aren't you going to call your boyfriend or a friend so you can gossip?" Ben asked. Peridot sighed, "Unlike you past sitters, I have no social life so I can focus on my job." Peridot answered. "Don't you have some homework to do?" Ben shrugged, "Just some boring report on World War 2...I'll do it on Sunday." Ben answered. Peridot sighed, "All the more reason you should do it now." Peridot pointed out. Ben paused the game and looked at her, "Your not my Mom or my Dad, so I don't have to listen to you." Ben started. Peridot smirked a bit, "No, I not...But I am responsible for you for the next 5 hours, so there." Peridot finished. Ben growled, Ben reached for the game controller. Peridot one upped him by unplugging the T.V., Ben realized that the T.V. was off. Peridot waved the plug in front of him, " Unless you've played that game over fifty times, you can't play while the T.V.'s off, now can you?" Peridot asked.

"Hey! Plug the T.V. back in, that's not fair!" Ben yelled. " Who said life was fair?" Peridot said back. Ben tried to get the plug back by reaching for it, Peridot saw this and lifted the plug higher then Ben could reach. She took it a step further and held him back with only her index finger, Ben continued to try to get the plug but to no avail. "Gimme!" Ben growled. Peridot pushed further, "Gimme gimme never gets!" Peridot retorted. "You can play it as soon as your done with your report."

After a few more minutes of struggling, Ben gave up and grabbed his bag. Peridot smirked and followed him to the Kitchen, Ben slammed the books on the table. It was a childish display of temper. Ben opened the book and read, He started writing. Peridot frowned at this, Ben was copying it word for word. Ben gave it to Peridot and proceeded to get back to his game. Ben felt his shirt collar being tugged and saw that he wasn't going anywhere, Peridot was holding him by his collar. "Hold it, twerp. Your not done..." Peridot said finally. She crumbled the paper and threw it out, Ben was stunned for a few seconds. "What the heck did you do that for!" Ben bellowed. Peridot gave Ben a stern look, making him sweat a little. "You can do better then just copying out of the book." Peridot expressed.

Peridot sighed, "Here's a tip, write the question then write the rest of it on your own..." Peridot explained. Ben grumbled and did as he was told, she was in for a shock later thought. After an hour, Peridot looked it over and nodded, giving it back to him. Ben put it away and ran back to his game. Peridot looked in the fridge, she noticed Almond Milk in the fridge. This meant the Ben was lactose intolerant, "Hey, Twerp! Got any allergies I need to be aware of?" Peridot asked. "Milk I think!" Ben answered. Peridot chuckled at the response, at least he was aware of it.

Peridot decided Hot dogs would be safer since she was questionable about putting almond milk in with macaroni and cheese, Peridot washed the potatoes and began peeling them. Ben paused his game and noticed that she was cooking now, our 10 year old grinned and hit his watch. Peridot smirked while hearing this sound, she almost anticipated that he was going to do this, it was a matter of when in the week. Ben was now Greymatter, he wanted XLR8 but the Omnitrix had something else in mind. Greymatter snuck out the window, running away as best as he could. He glared at the Omnitrix symbol, " Benedict Arnold...it hasn't been a day and your already siding with the enemy!" Greymatter yelled at it. Greymatter chuckled evilly as he thought of Peridot running around looking for him, his Parents would fire her and it'd be just the three of them.

"Let's see the dimwit try and find me, she's as good as gone!" Greymatter thought. Meanwhile, Peridot was doing quite the opposite of what the boy thought she'd do. She was letting the potatoes soak in a bowl of water and turned off the burner while putting the last hot dog in a bun. Peridot had not a bead of sweat about where Ben was, he was going to get hungry soon. She decided to go outside and look around, she found little tracks. In the Plumber reports, Ben had a number of aliens in that watch. The tracks she was looking at was from an alien that she was 1/5 of, Galvan or the nickname that the boy gave it, Greymatter. Ben's intelligence was increased but it was still Ben, even he knew this game of his was going to end as his stomach called for food.

She knew he wasn't far, she was listening for his watch to time out. From the reports, the Omnitrix seem to have some form of AI or Artificial intelligence. It often overridden Ben's choices to best suit the situation, just like it probably was right now. Greymatter's stomach growled, his stomach felt like it was chewing on itself.

* * *

Little did the little one know, one of the neighbor hood cats was stalking him. It was a white male cat, his blue and green eyes focus intensely at his new play thing. Poor Greymatter heard purring, he turned and saw said cat, posed and ready to pounce on him. Greymatter started to get scared, really scared. What was it? Was it because it was a large cat or was it that...Ben was feeling something that Greymatter had? "Meooooow..." The cat growled. Greymatter turned pale white and opened his mouth, Peridot perked up for a minute and then smiled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her hearing proved her right went she saw Greymatter dashing away from a cat, she went back inside and got a piece of sliced roast beef. "Looks like Marshmallow didn't have dinner yet." Peridot said to herself. Peridot bent down and cleared her throat, "Marshmallow, here kitty kitty kitty!" Peridot called. The cat called Marshmallow was about to eat Greymatter until he heard his name called, Greymatter sighed in relief. Marshmallow went to Peridot and eat the slice quickly, "That's a good kitty, Marshmallow!" Peridot giggled. "Meow!" Marshmallow replied. Marshmallow let Peridot pet him, Greymatter didn't know what to make of it.

The Omnitrix beeped, Ben was in Greymatter's place, He sighed, " I hate cats!" He thought. Marshmallow and Peridot looked at Ben, "There you are, if your going to play outside, at least tell me." Peridot stated. "Now come on, food's ready." Ben walked inside, he looked at Marshmallow. Marshmallow turned around and looked at Ben. Marshmallow smiled evilly and licked his lips, Ben shuttered violently as Marshmallow walked away. Peridot finished frying the the fries and handed the food to Ben, who was eating it as soon as he sat down.

The teen eat her hot dogs first...She looked at the Omnitrix and smirked a little. She decided to grill Ben a little, make him sweat a little. "Say, twerp..." Peridot began. "What's with that watch?" Ben gulped, not good! "Oh this? It's just a toy..." Ben said quickly. Peridot lowered a brow, " Doesn't look like any toy I've ever seen..." Peridot replied while munching on a fry. Ben gulped again, something about his sitter wasn't right... "I mail ordered it from a comic...don't tell my parents." Ben lied. Peridot still had an eyebrow lowered but leaned back, "Ok, never mind. Man, toys are getting weirder and weirder as I get older." Peridot lied as well.

She knew but decided to play along since she got the desired effect from the 10 year old, Ben sighed in relief and ate his other hot dog. Peridot finished eating and cleaned up, Ben went back to his game. He had enough adventure for one night... Peridot sat on the couch and read a book, keeping an eye on him and not getting bored. After a few hours, Peridot looked at the clock. "Ok, time for bed, Twerp." Peridot said. "Aw come on, can't you let me stay up?" Ben asked. Peridot shook her head, "Staying up at your age isn't good for you, you'll look like a raisin by the time you get to be my age." Peridot answered.

Ben didn't move, Peridot picked him up and shut off his game. Peridot took him to his room and put him down, "Good night, Twerp." Peridot sighed. "Night, witch..." Ben groaned. Peridot closed his door, she paused and listened. She heard little rustling and game tunes, "Save and go to bed, Twerp!" Peridot stated. Ben dropped his game in surprise, he picked it up and reluctantly did as his sitter said.

* * *

Peridot sighed, this was easier then she thought. She grinned, she reached for her cellphone. This was her plumber cell, it was ringing and Peridot opened it. She saw it was Max, she put it on the table and a holographic image of Max came on. "Hello Max." Peridot greeted. "Good evening, Peridot. " Max greeted back. "I hope Ben wasn't too much trouble..." Peridot shook her head, "Nah, If this is what everyone was upset over, then they are the biggest whiners I know." Peridot answered. Max sighed, "Yes well. It'll get worse, believe me...He's not done with you." Max stated.

"Speaking for experience, are we?" Peridot asked. Max nodded, they both started laughing. "Well, I think you'll do just fine." Max answered. Peridot heard the sounds of a car approaching, Ben's Parents were home. "Well, see ya later, Max." Peridot said. "Yes, bye Peridot." Max said back. Peridot put her cell back in her pocket, time sure flies. Carl was opening the door for Sandra, who was trying to get a stain out of her dress. "Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Tennyson. I trust your evening went well?" Peridot asked. Carl nodded, "Yes, very well actually. " Carl answered. "Until you spilled steak sauce on my dress." Sandra added.

Peridot giggled a bit, "As long as you keep the stain wet and wash it quickly as possible, I think you don't have to worry." Peridot explained. Sandra nodded while looking around, "Is Ben in bed?" She asked. Peridot nodded, "Yeah...I don't know what everyone at my school is making such a fuss about." Peridot answered. "I don't see how he's such a hell raiser like they say he is, pardon my french." Carl and Sandra looked at each other, how is it that she got Ben in bed without a struggle or the house being turned upside down? Carl smiled while opening his wallet and paying her.

Peridot counted it and was surprised at the amount, "Um, Mr. Tennyson?" Peridot asked. "This is 45 dollars, what's with the extra 20?" Carl grinned, "Your the first sitter to get Ben to bed without the house messed up." Carl answered. "Consider it a thank you." Peridot grinned, "No, thank you...This'll pay for my Dad's birthday present. " Peridot explained. "Don't tell him thought, I want it to be a surprise." Sandra and Carl were a bit surprise at this, they knew Mitch's birthday but what could Peridot want to get him that was so pricey? Sandra remembered what her sister in law said, Nicole might have been a bit odd but she was very nice. "Well night, Mrs and Mr. Tennyson." Peridot stated. "Yes, good night, Nicole." Carl said to her. "Thank you again, Nicole. Have a safe bike ride home." Sandra expressed. Peridot grinned and waved good bye to them as she close the door, she rode her bike home.

She stopped and looked at the sky, she saw what looked like a red shooting star. Peridot knew that it wasn't a star, she had a feeling that it was an alien. "I have three more years on this Planet...Why can't this shit wait until I graduate?" Peridot said to herself. Peridot sighed and pedaled home slowly, "That's a rhetorically question, I know why..." She thought. " Because life's just plain unfair."

* * *

**Uh oh! Sounds like Peridot's bad luck is starting to surface, is the red star in the sky really a star or is it an alien? And if it's an Alien, who is it? We'll see soon, Fellow reader!**


	6. Peridot's Close Call

**Peridot saw a red shooting star in the sky on her bike ride home but is it really a star or is it what she fears, an alien? And if it is, what business could it have with Earth? Or rather, Bellwood? Can Peridot kept her identity secret form her peers or will she be found out? Well, fasten your computer seats folks, your about to find that out.**** All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!

* * *

****Chapter 5:**

**Peridot's Close Call**

After the week pasted, Ben's parents hired her as Ben's permanent sitter. When Gwen heard this, she didn't like it. She didn't want to share a sitter with him but no one else wanted to watch Ben so it couldn't be helped. Ben didn't like that Peridot was his permanent sitter, he made things worse. Just as Max said, Ben wasn't quite done with her. Ben tried getting her fired by running away and being difficult, his efforts to shake her failed. Even with the Omnitrix, his sitter seemed to know exactly were he was at all times and showed up exactly when his watch timed out.

This accompanied with the fact that Peridot asked a lot of questions about the Omnitrix seemed odd, it was nerve wreaking. Peridot was a strange girl, she wore no make up and didn't dress up like most of his past girl sitters and she always made him do what he was suppose to. He's past sitter let him do what he wanted, as long as he didn't interrupt them on the phone. Peridot also scolded him when he ran off without telling her, she also lectured that she wasn't going to let him pull any shit. She was doing her job as a sitter, something his past ones had trouble doing.

Something about her wasn't right, she didn't seem genuine. He felt like she was hiding something, he wanted to know who she was, who she REALLY was. Peridot kept her real identity secret, from Ben and Gwen. Each time though, Ben was getting dangerously close to knowing the truth.

However, today Peridot was mentally fussing over the red star she saw last week, She prayed that it was just a weird type of star. "Just three more years, I can't have any of this crap happening to me now." Peridot said to herself. She looked at her lunch, she took a spoonful of the rice and beef and potato curry. "Please just be an odd color of star..." Peridot was sitting her usual spot, on the window sill with her cheek slightly pressing on the glass.

This caught the attention of Terry and Michelle, who also worried about the same red star they saw. Malachite and a few of the other Plumber teens were wondering of what to do about it. The principal was hoping it was a passing star, he felt that it was too soon for the Plumbers in training to start working at what they were trained for. Mr. C walked up to the Principal, "Relax, Jakie. This is what we trained them to do." Mr. C sighed. " How will they learn if they aren't exposed to it? " The principal glared at him, " That's not what I'm worried over and don't call me Jakie, Mr. Cangatito!" He barked quietly.

Mr.C chuckled a bit, "You know I'm right thought." Mr.C sighed while walking off. The Principal looked at his students, he didn't want anyone hurt, especially the young in mind. He walked out of the Cafeteria and looked to the Plumber staff. He nodded to them, they nodded back.

As much as he hated to admit it, Mr. C was right, those kids could only learn so much from training with each other. The only way they'd truly learn, was letting experience be a teacher as well. "Maybe...Finally, Earth and space can come to peace with this generation of Plumbers..." He thought.

* * *

Peridot continued to stare at the sky while eating her lunch, she used to do this on her home planet. Peridot sighed sadly, she remembered her Mother and Father.

"SMITH!"

Peridot held her head a little, "Oh no...Not now!" She thought. Peridot looked and saw Mina, who's green dress was drench. Peridot blinked, wondering how that happened. Mina walked up to her, giving the boys a good view all around. Mina was pissed, the students all listened to see why she was mad. "Aww, What's the matter, Princess?" Peridot asked. "Your panties on too tight? Your dress isn't short enough?" Mina growled, what she did next surprised everyone.

SLAP!

Mina slapped Peridot across the face, Peridot quickly felt her cheek. Peridot's cheek healed and she didn't want anyone to see it, it would blow her cover. Mina saw this and blinked for a moment. She shook her head and growled at Peridot again. "Look at my dress! It's soaked!" Mina yelled. "And it's my fault how?" Peridot asked. Mina glared at her, "You whisked by me and splashed puddle water on me!" Mina answered while shrieking. Peridot blinked and thought back, she did remember that she zoomed pasted someone in a green dress. She had no idea that it was Mina, however she wasn't sorry.

"You mean you slapped me because I splashed water on you dress?" Peridot asked. Peridot went close to Mina, "This is a really bad time to pick a fight with me today, I'm not in a very forgiving mood." Peridot said to her. Peridot walked off, "Where do you think your going, your going to pay for my dry cleaning, you bitch!. " Mina yelled. Peridot went faster, "Blow it out your rich, blond, clit ringed twat!" Peridot yelled back. "I'm not giving you shit!" Mina got in front of her. Malachite got up, "Ring, what are you doing?" Wes asked. "Stopping her from blowing our covers..." Malachite answered. Malachite walked to them, "Pay up, Smith!" Mina hissed. Peridot clenched the fist, she held Mina's wrist. "Ok...keep the change!" Peridot growled. Malachite grabbed her fist before it reach Mina's face, Mina opened her eyes and saw this.

Peridot glared at Malachite, "Ring, what the hell are you doing! Don't interfere!" Peridot growled. Malachite picked her up, Mina smiled. " Thank you, Ring." Mina thanked. "I'm not doing this for you, Parker." Malachite stated coldly. Malachite took Peridot in the hallway, he put her down. He held her to the wall, to make sure she didn't hit him. Peridot was getting more pissed now, " What the hell, Ring? Let me go!" Peridot demanded. Malachite looked at her sternly. "What the hell were you thinking? You hit her and we're all exposed!" Malachite brought up. Peridot fussed in his grip, "Ring, let go or you'll get it in the jewels." Peridot threatened. Malachite put his foot on her knee and put his knee aginist her other one, pinning her completely.

"I'm not finished talking to you, Shard." Malachite stated. "I know Parker is a bitch on wheels but for the sake of every Plumber in training and plumber in the faculty, ignore her..." Peridot looked at Malachite, "Speaking of ignoring, Ring." Peridot brought up. "What's the sudden interest in me? You usually ignore me and everything that concerns me." Malachite sighed while letting her go, "Let's just say you've been hard to ignore these days." Malachite sighed while leaving. Peridot was still a little confused on that note, "Ring's a baffling sort...Huh?" She thought. She looked up at the ceiling window, she saw that it was the red star from last week.

The problem now was that it wasn't so small, it was a ship. The other problem was that it was one of her Brother's bounties, she recognized the ship almost immediately. Ironic enough, its name was red star. The captain was a B+ bounty, aptly named the Claw. The lives up to his name thanks to his sharp talon like hands, he is capable of killing within 30 seconds, 10 if the victims are unconscious. Peridot gulped, the Claw wasn't an idiot ethier.

He wasn't here because of misguidance, he wanted something. Peridot hoped that what he wanted didn't have anything to do with her, she looked around. "This is bad...Can't fight him if everyone gets caught up in it." Peridot whispered to herself. She saw Terry and Michelle looking at the same thing, she put her hand on Terry's shoulder. "You saw it too?" Terry asked. Peridot nodded, "Terry, what do we do?" Michelle asked. "We don't know what that ship's owner intends to do with the school." Peridot went in front of the two, "Your sweetheart has a point, all the more reason to get this place evacuated." Peridot stated. Terry frowned, "And we do that how? It's not like they'll listen if we tell them." Terry brought up.

Peridot chuckled a bit, " Come on, Curtis...You and your tootsie here are Galvans, use those supercomputer micro chips you call brains." Peridot sighed. "There's one way to get this place evacuated in a hurry." Terry and Michelle blinked for a moment and thought, they didn't like what she leading to. "Shard, do you know what the words *Don't yell fire in a crowded theater* means?" Michelle asked. Terry nodded, "Shell is right, besides, you'll likely get suspended for it!" Terry brought up. Peridot raised an eyebrow and smirked, "First of all, this is a crowded SCHOOL, Kunine. Second, who said anything about yelling? Now a days we have the all mighty and magical fire alarm to do all the wailing for us." Peridot answered as she pointed to said alarm behind the two.

Wes, Mike and Malachite walked to them, "Yeah, yeah but what about our Mystery guest?" Wes asked. "How do we deal with him?" Mike nodded, "Yeah, it's not like everyone will run away. Car wreaks attract flocks of people." Mike brought up. Peridot nodded, "That's where I come in." Peridot brought up. They blinked, "Shard, your not seriously going to-" Wes started. Peridot sighed, " Do you guys think you can beat down on the Claw? A B+ bounty? Besides, he's on Brother dear's list, he's more or less here to deal with me." Peridot stated. Malachite looked at her, "Do you think that you can? Alone? Your a smart girl, Shard...You know how dangerous he is, the hunch that he's here for you is more incentive to have back-up." Malachite stated back.

Peridot shook her head, She looked at Michelle and Terry, "10 minutes." She said. Terry blinked, "What?" Terry asked. Peridot looked at him, "You heard me, give me 10 minutes. If I can't waste him in 10 minutes, send in back-up. " Peridot answered. "Are you high, Shard?" Michelle asked. "That's suicide!" Peridot sighed, "What Brother dear does for a living is suicide on it's own. What I do is border line." Peridot answered again. "Let me release my frustration on this jackass." The group was still reluctant on leave her to deal with the Claw alone, Wes nodded and went to her. "Alright, Shard." Wes said. "You've got your Ten minutes...If you can't wipe the floor with him, I'm coming in to help. " Peridot nodded, "Fair enough, now get ready..." Peridot warned. Our girl goes and pulls the the fire alarm, the Students and Teachers hear this and started getting out of the building.

Halfway thought it though, Some of the students saw the ship. This caused a panic, Everyone flooded out of the school. Everyone but our dear girl Peridot, who was in the corner of the ceiling. She was in her Galvan form while doing this, "Thank you, Fear." Peridot thought.

* * *

The Faculty had gotten the students out of the building and did a head count, Several noticed that Peridot wasn't there. Those of the Plumber faculty asked the students if they saw her, most shook they're heads. Mr. C looked at Wes, "Wes, Where is Peridot?" Mr.C asked. Wes sighed, "Give her 10 minutes, after that, I'll go in and fight him." Wes answered. Mr.C sighed and chuckled nervously, "This is gonna be pricey..." Mr.C thought.

The Principal looked at Malachite and the others in shock, "You all are just going to let Peridot take care of him?" The Principal asked. Terry handed him a piece of paper, the Principal read it. "Shard is fighting The Claw, A B+ bounty that Tetrax Shard is currently pursuing." Terry explained. "She insisted that she'd deal with him since she believes he's here for her, if she cannot disable him within 10 minutes, feel free to send Prowl in." The Plumber Teachers and Principal groaned, the looked at the school in worry, how bad would the damage be?

Mrs. A nudged the Principal, "I hope we have insurance..." Mrs. A whispered. "What insurance?" The Principal asked. "It's funded by the taxes!" The Plumber Teacher sighed in defeat, "And the crunch time starts now..." They thought.

Mina looked around, "Where is that Smith?" Mina thought. "Hopefully the little imp wasn't crushed by everyone and left behind."

* * *

The Ship teleported someone down onto the Roof, this someone was the Claw. However, this someone wasn't a he. The Claw was in fact, a she. Her species wasn't uncommon but was never seen by a Plumber. She was an insect humanoid Alien, the fact she had piercingly sharp eyes along with her claws, made her more frightening to the eye. Her leather suit reminded Peridot of a bondage Queen's outfit. The way it was showing off her ever large bosom was outrageous, all the zippers she had was also a tad too much. Her seven inch black claws were what Peridot was looking at, she had to be extremely careful since they were her most famous feature.

Peridot got in her Appoplexian form and went out on the roof, she was quiet about it. The Claw looked at the Students and Teachers at the front of the School, "Aww, they ran away from me...Well that's no problem." The Claw said in a Sultry and deep voice. "Not so fast, Fetish Queen." Peridot stated. Peridot got in a fighter stance, the Claw grinned. "I see you saved me the trouble." The Claw giggled, "And you are?" Peridot frowned, "Your here for me, right? No need to get the humans involved." Peridot answered. The Claw laughed again, "To think the sibling was female, how cute..." The Claw purred. She licked her long black claws, Peridot gulped. The Claw would be her first fight as a Plumber, that and she was dealing with a B+ bounty. She knew Tetrax had a habit of picking bounties that were high on the chain, he liked a challenge just like she did.

"I shall have fun tearing into that virgin skin of yours." The Claw sighed as she blushed. Peridot was turning blue from what she said, " Great, some one takes an interest in me and it turns out to be a Sadist Sociopath." Peridot groaned in disgust. "Never mind that it's a Female Sadist Sociopath!" The Claw grinned and dashed for her, Peridot dodged from her. The Claw got behind her, slightly digging her claws in her skin. The Claw held Peridot's face, "How cute, you look so angry at me." the Claw laughed. Peridot growled and elbowed her off, Peridot jumped away to gain distance.

Peridot put on her rings, the Claw charged at her again. Peridot blocked and then unleashed a series of kicks, high and low. The Claw grinned in sadistic glee at this display, her long claw blocked all of her kicks easily. Peridot decided to try punching instead, she began using them. Peridot soon realized that all it was doing was cutting her up, Peridot shook it off and continued. "Is this your best?" The Claw asked. Peridot smirked and wrapped the wires around her neck, she pulled the Claw closer to her and kneed her in the stomach. Peridot then punched her in the same spot 12 times and punched her, this punch sent her past the fence and of the roof.

Peridot knew that the bondage woman wasn't done, this ended up being quite true. Peridot was sacked when The Claw somehow dove from above, this attack had forced Peridot thought the roof and into the cafeteria, she landed flat on her back and on a table. Her face got scratched up from The Claw's grip on her chin and cheeks, all of which started to bleed. The Claw licked her claws, " Yes it will be wonderful." The Claw sighed. " 5 minutes..." Peridot thought. Peridot hooked her knee on her elbow, "Fi!" Peridot yelled. Her wire began engulfed in flames, Peridot grabbed her with her fire wires by her neck and rammed her head on her knee. Peridot spin kicked and went back into a series of kicks, Peridot remembered that The Claw needed to be alive for her older brother to collect the bounty.

Peridot let go of her neck and flicked her wrists, letting the wires get stiff. "Time for the big guns..." Peridot panted. "Thun!" With that call, the stiff wires flowed with electric currents. The Claw licked her lips, The Claw slashed at Peridot. Cutting her up by a lot, Peridot jumped up and flicked her wrists again. She whipped her wires quickly, not giving the Claw an edge. The trouble was that Peridot's mana was depleting fast, soon she was gonna run out of steam.

* * *

Wes looked at his watch, "Alright, Shard... It's been 11 minutes." Wes sighed. "I'm going in!" Malachite looked around, they needed a distraction. One of the Teachers nodded at the others, he and several students stood next to each other. All of them made giant crystals emerge from the ground, this in turn made the Students and non plumber Teachers panic and turn around to run.

"Now!" Michelle whispered. Wes wasted no time in getting inside the school, he made sure he wasn't spotted. Everyone stopped panicking and running away as the crystals disappeared in the ground, puzzling most but strange to few.

* * *

Wes slowed down when he heard fighting in the now demolished lunch room, Wes's eyes grew wide at the fight he was witnessing. Peridot was still swinging at the Claw but was now on the ground, her electricity now drained. She had a fraction of power left, hand to hand was her only option at this point. The Claw gained the upper hand on her, she pinned her aginist the glass.

Peridot fussed while hearing the glass behind her starting crack, she had to get off it before it did. Peridot kicked the Claw off, panting heavily. She took the fighting stance again. "I love your energy!" The Claw cheered. "Then you'll love this, bitch." Peridot chuckled. Peridot started punch and kicking again but did it in a fashion that no one had see her do. Her punches were heavy and powerful but her kicks again remained her best. The bondage woman grabbed her by the neck and dug the other set, the set was in her gut. "Damn, no!" Peridot thought. Her all that was left of her mana went to her new wound, Peridot could not move now. The Claw slapped her around at first, giving Peridot more cuts.

Wes decided enough was enough, he rammed into The Claw and sent her into kitchen. "Shard! You ok?" Wes asked. "Yeah, I'm fine..." Peridot answered weakly. The Claw got up and looked at Wes, " Looks like our time together is over for today...I'll kill you another time, dear..." The Claw stated before leaving. Peridot tried to get up but she couldn't move. Before the two could leave, they heard creaking. "Shit..." Peridot said. "The roof is about to cave in...Wes, cover yourself!" Wes held onto Peridot, blocking the roof from crushing her. In the tight hug, he felt all the blood from her cuts, the Claw had worked her over without even trying. The roof of the high school collapsed on them, just as she said it would.

Wes looked around and moved the cement slap off his back, "Damn, Shard..." Wes thought. "Not bad...but this place thrashed." Wes picked Peridot up, he went out the back of the school and went inside the Basement. He put her in a chair and waited for the others, all of which came in after an hour. The Principal and staff wondered how they'd deal with this now, since they couldn't teach the kids since the roof was gone. "I'm sorry, I tried to minimize the damage but I ended up underestimating her..." Peridot stated weakly.

"Shard, you need a doctor. These cuts are extensive..." Terry pointed out. Peridot shook her head while weakly writing down something, "Don't worry, just go in the kitchen and get these to me." Peridot explained weakly.

Mike went to go get the stuff while giving her water, she put salt in the water before she drank it. "I got the stuff but what are you going to do with it?" Mike stated. Peridot looked at the stuff, it was bread, ham, chicken, roast beef, pickles and Chocolate sauce. " I advise you to not watch me eat this, it's gross but it'll help me." Peridot warned. Terry and Michelle shuttered at the realization of what she was making. Peridot make a sandwich with everything on the table, she ate it in one bite. She saw everyone shocked looks, she frowned. "I told you not to watch me eat it..." She sighed. Peridot got up, only to sit back down.

Wes picked her up, "I'll get you home, Shard." Wes offered. Peridot growled, she didn't have enough energy to put up a real fuss. that and she found it a tad embarrassing. Peridot plopped on the couch, "Thanks, Prowl..." Peridot expressed tiredly. "See you on Monday..." Wes nodded while leaving, "Feel better, Shard." he said.

* * *

**Yikes! What will Tetrax think of his Sister fighting one of his bounties? Will he'll be angry? We'll find out on the next Chapter!**


	7. Review, Family Bonding?

What will Tetrax think of Peridot fighting the Claw? Will he be angry? Concerned?My money is on angry! After all, The Claw was his bounty in the first place! Or he could concerned since Peridot was suppose to be in hiding. All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Review, Family Bonding?**

Peridot was walking in town, she was heading for the station. She thought back to what events lead to up this, she looked up at the sky. She was still walking, heading for the train. Not that she was going to actually take the train, she needed to make it seem like she was though.

**(Flashback, last night at 10:00pm)**

Peridot woke up to the sound of her Brother's call, she was still pretty groggy from what happened this afternoon. She shook her head and turned on the plasma, "Hello, brother dear." Peridot greeted while yawning. Tetrax was perplexed at this, it was rare for Peridot to be tired. She did get tired but it wasn't to the point were she was sleeping in her clothes. "You look like hell..." Tetrax greeted. Peridot rolled her eyes, "Gee thanks..." Peridot stated in sarcasm. Tetrax groaned at this, "Your Welcome..." Tetrax stated with equal sarcasm. He shook his head.

"Question: Who took care of you after Mother and Father passed away? " He asked. Peridot blinked, "You did, unless I'm mistaken." Peridot answered." We've been siblings for 15 years." Tetrax closed his eyes, "Siblings, you say." Tetrax asked. "Siblings as in we don't keep things from each other?" Peridot lowered an eyebrow in confusion. "What could I hide? Please tell me this isn't about our childhood." Peridot answered. "Oh yeah, Sorry for eating your food when you were getting spanked. Oh and the time you got spanked for hitting me because I drew all over your science book." Tetrax sighed, " That's not it at all." Tetrax stated while slamming his hand on the control panel. "I wouldn't be this angry over something so trivial..."

Peridot gulped, Tetrax seemed mad at her over something but what was it? "Oh, and about that time Dad spanked you for losing me when I actually ran off on my own and the other time when the family ship broke down and you got spanked for it when it was me...Sorry." Peridot giggled nervously. Tetrax sighed, " No, it not that ethier all though now I can quit wondering how a class three ship's engine could explode when it was new..." Tetrax stated. Peridot blinked again, she noticed something though. "Hey, brother dear. Where is Gluto?" She asked. "On the deck, he received a message from Earth. Thinking it was about you, I asked him to open it. To my surprise, it turned out to be about you or rather, what you did." Tetrax answered. "Again to my surprise, it said that you were fighting the Claw, alone."

Peridot gulped again, Tetrax used to get mad when he was a kid and teenager. It was Peridot's type of anger, he rarely got mad anymore but sometimes he let it slip. It was rare for her Brother to get mad over something like a bounty, it didn't bother him before so why now? "And so what if I did, then what?" Peridot asked. "It's none of your business!" Tetrax shook his head, "Everything you do until the day you graduate is my business." Tetrax answered. "What the hell were you thinking? The Claw is a B+ bounty, that healing ability of yours will only last for so long before your too cut up to fix." Peridot sighed, he was worried.

"I turned out fine, right?" Peridot asked. "I didn't die." Tetrax groaned, "Stand up." He stated simply. "Huh?" Peridot asked. "If your confrontation with the Claw wasn't as bad as the report said, then stand up." Tetrax repeated. Peridot got up, her knees were shaking violently. Peridot fell back on the couch. "See? I'm ok." Peridot stated. "The hell you are, your so worn out that you can barely stand." Tetrax expressed. Peridot pouted and looked away, "The Claw was a better fighter then I thought. " She sighed. Tetrax was silent, she didn't like it when he got silent. "The letter came with a clip, some kid name Wes Prowl put in his report. The report was detailing the fight, you started to use better fighting moves when you were on the ground." Tetrax stated.

"And your point?" She asked. "The point is that you were holding back." He answered. Peridot stood up, she got mad at him. "What was I suppose to do? Make the building collapse? I was lucky that it was just the roof!" Peridot asked. " If I really cut loose, I'd could have gotten someone hurt or make the high school fall down!" Tetrax looked at Peridot, "So what? Take care of yourself first then you can sweat the rest of it." Tetrax stated. Peridot growled, "You don't have the restrictions that I have." Peridot stated in her defense. "Get your ass here tomorrow, you obviously need to re-evaluate what is more important for you now." Tetrax stated. "And it's mandatory so you can't say no."

"Tetrax, that's no- " the Plasma went blank, "Fair..." Peridot sighed.

* * *

(**Flashback, Earlier in the Morning**)

Peridot and the rest of the Students were sitting down in the Auditorium, as were the Faculty. The Principal sighed as he adjusted the mic on the podium, "As all of you know, The roof above the cafeteria is in shambles as is our cafeteria. Now until the repairs are complete, all of the High school students will be moved to the Elementary School." He announced. Everyone glared at Peridot, Peridot responded this by giving them all the finger. "Ok, if you all have a problem with me, then do something about it." Peridot stated while standing up and took off her black over shirt. "If not, then quit fucking staring..." Everyone stopped glaring and turned around. The Principal cleared his throat, "Well, anyhow...Get comfortable since repairs will take a while." He said before leaving the podium.

The students came to move some of their stuff, Peridot was one of them. She was grateful that no one was hurt and the School's roof and Cafeteria was the only things damaged. The other students weren't so pleased however, Wes saw three kids walking up to Peridot, each were Plumbers. Peridot noticed shadows looming over her, she looked up briefly to see who was near her, she packed her stuff and slammed her Locker. She got up form her kneeling position and glared lightly at the three. "What?" She asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

The three boys that was upset at her, were in their human disguises. She knew the two tall ones were Petrosapiens while the short one was a Splixson. The one with a blue Mohawk finally spoke, "This is all your fault you know." He said. Peridot was perplexed, "What?" She asked again. He glared at her, "You heard me, this is all your fault." he repeated. Peridot glared back t him, "How the fuck is it all my fault?" She asked. "I accept that damage is my fault but what the hell are you three getting your underwear in a bunch for?" The one with black crew cut scoffed at her, "We read the report, the Claw was YOUR Brother's bounty." He explained. Peridot was confused, "Yes, she is so what does that have to do with me?" She asked. The shorter one with the long hair went to her face, "Everything, since she came here looking for you." He answered.

Peridot growled at them, "What the fuck did you expect me to do? Lie down and let the bitch kill me?" She asked. The two Petrosapien boys leaned in closer, "If you had, we'd be going to this school and not the Elementary school!" The Mohawk boy answered. "You have be nothing but trouble since day 1!" The Buzz cut added. "We didn't you just stay on Petropia!" The short one asked. Peridot looked down, " You bastards are all the fucking same..." Peridot growled quietly. "You place the blame where it's convenient and not the true one at fault!" Wes, Malachite, Terry and Michelle saw this, "That's so cruel..." Michelle whispered. Terry sighed, "It's her fault and yet it's not." Terry expressed. "The Claw came for her because she's on her Brother's list."

Mike shook her head, "It's not ALL her fault." Mike stated. "It's not fair to place the all blame on her." Malachite sighed, "Who said life was fair?" Malachite asked. "Shard was harassed on Petropia for her blood and now it is for something that wasn't in her control." The group blinked at that, Wes walked to her. "Guys, lay off. Shard did what she thought was best." Wes stated. Peridot's eyes went wide, the one with the Mohawk glared at him. "Stay out of this, Prowl. You don't know her the way that we do." He stated. "Me and Morganite knew this bitch back in Elementary school, even then she was causing problems!"

Wes went closer, "And apparently neither do you." Wes expressed. Peridot grabbed The shorter boy, "Kunzite and Morganite I've known since I was five so what do you have a problem with me, Mac Jones?" She asked. "Because of what you did!" Mac answered. "Now let go of me, whore!" Mac punched Peridot, surprising everyone around them. Peridot spat out blood, she saw this and stared daggers at him for doing so. Her swollen cheek healed up and she kicked Mac in the groin, making him go on his knees while holding himself. Kunzite and Morganite took this as a means that she needed to be taught a lesson, Peridot got in a fighting position. Wes stood back and watched along with the rest of the group, feeling how it'd end quickly.

Kunzite was slinging punches left and right, Peridot dodged them and kicked him down. Peridot changed into her Petrosapien form, Morganite grabbed her from behind. Her arms were held down at her sides, she struggled. Morganite grinned but quickly frowned, he realized where his grip was. Kunzite froze in place, turning blue from seeing where his best bud was grabbing Peridot. Peridot blushed wildly and looked down, Morganite was intentionally was grabbing Peridot's breasts. Peridot was also seeing what Morganite was doing as well, he was fondling her breasts as well. Peridot also felt something pressing on her back, he was starting to get hard. Peridot growled and got very angry, she was beyond pissed!

"AHHHHH!" Peridot screamed. Peridot kicked Morganite in the groin with her heel, Morganite dropped her while ready to bend over. Peridot grabbed his arm and threw him, Morganite was thrown into Kunzite, making a crashing glass like noise. Morganite looked at Peridot, she was still ticked. ''Animal, pervert, rapist!" Peridot growled. "Peridot, wait! I was trying to-" Morganite tried to explain. Peridot slammed her elbow into his stomach, "Die!" she yelled. She hit him so hard that Morganite coughed up blood crystals, it hurt like hell!

Peridot growled while jumping on her feet, Mac got back up and tried to grab her. Peridot spun and high kicked him twice in the head, everyone was stunned at what she had done. All of this had been done in 5 minutes, Peridot looked at the clock and growled. "Great, now I'm late. Shit!" Peridot stated. "Every guy here is a horny pervert!" Wes went to her, "You ok, Shard?" He asked. Peridot glared at him, "Stay out of my fights, Prowl. I can handle these losers on my own!" Peridot answered. Wes was confused, he thought he was helping her. He didn't know why she found it insulting.

* * *

Peridot sighed, she saw Kunzite and Morganite. They followed her, they were behind her. She stopped, " Had enough or are you here for round two, rapist?" Peridot asked. Morganite blushed while sighed, "Peridot, I'm sorry, really. I wasn't trying to be a creep, I forgot how short you are..." Morganite answered. "And I suppose you molesting my breasts was actually part of your strategy?" She asked. Morganite groaned, "Ok, I admit that was stupid but I swear that before that I was aiming for you stomach!" Morganite explained. "Suuuure your were..." Peridot said sarcastically. "And I suppose it was the fight that gripped your wheel?" Morganite was getting tongue tied trying to explain the stunt was a stupid, impulsive and automatic, Kunzite shook his head.

Peridot groaned, "Look, if your done now, I need to get going." Peridot stated. "Anyway, thought you'd like to know something." Kunzite expressed. "I'm listening." Peridot sighed. Kunzite chuckled, "Rumor has it that Malachite's crushing on you." Peridot blinked but smiled a little, "I'm pretty sure it's just a rumor then." Peridot assured. Kunzite grinned a bit, "You sure? I don't know, he always ignored you and now he's watching out for you." Kunzite asked. "Sounds like he's crushing on you, and badly." Peridot rolled her eyes, "Well, I've been pretty hard to ignore now a days." Peridot said before walking off.

Kunzite punched him in the arm, Morganite flinched a bit. "Dude! Why didn't you say anything?" Kunzite asked. "Now was a good time as any!" Morganite blushed, " I wasn't ready..." Morganite answered. Kunzite punched him again, Morganite winched a bit. "Dude, you've been crushing on her since kindergarten!" Kunzite brought up. Morganite sighed, " Yeah but Peridot is not a typical girl..." Morganite sighed. "I don't know if it'll just piss her off or not..." Kunzite groaned, "So that's it? Dude, just tell her." Kunzite said simply. " I mean you got to feel her chest." Morganite punched him, "That was not on purpose! Wait a minute...you sound like your Jealous." Morganite stated. "Holy Petropia,you like her too!"

Kunzite blushed, "Yes and no, Morgan...big diff from liking her and wanting to get in her pants." Kunzite admitted. Morganite blinked, "You serious?" He asked. "You want to?" Kunzite nodded, Kunzite looked at Peridot's butt. "Dead, remember her Mom?" He asked. Morganite nodded, "Yeah...Why?" Morganite asked back. Kunzite continued to stare at her butt, he was careful not to get spotted. He keep watching how it moved, despite the over-shirt on her. "Peridot's might be trying to hide all her curves but put her in a mini skirt and a tank top and take off the glasses..." Kunzite stated as he continued ogled her. "She could put a girl like Mina to shame."

Morganite blinked while moving his fingers, he blushed as he remembering the shape and feel from Peridot's breasts. "Those were so not B-cups." Morganite stated. Kunzite nodded, "The guy who'll gets to bed her is gonna be one lucky bastard." Kunzite sighed while walking off. Peridot sighed while blushing, she knew what they were talking about. She could practically felt Kunzite staring at her ass, if she wasn't late, she'd throttle him! Peridot groaned, here we go.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Resolute. We join Tetrax as he spars with Ruby, Ruby was one of Karen Careshi's big sisters and fellow bounty hunter. Tetrax knew her Mother, which is how the two knew each other in the first place. Ruby had asked Tetrax to teach her but he refused, explaining that it would dangerous for her and her Family. Ruby wanted to be one and would pulverize anyone who went near her family, Tetrax caved in eventually. Ruby's stubbornness reminded him of Peridot's, who was worse then she was when it came to pushing buttons. Ruby tried to flip him over but Tetrax caught her and reversed the flip, "Damn it!" She groaned.

Tetrax sighed, "Not bad, remember that someone can get out of it and turn it against you though, Ruby." Tetrax advised. Ruby nodded while getting up, "Your too good for your own good, Tetrax. " Ruby whined. Tetrax looked at the clock, sighing out of disappointment. "She's late...again." Tetrax thought while getting a vein. "Damn it, Peridot. Can't you be on time for anything, little sister?" Ruby noticed the vein on Tetrax's head, she was confused. Another Petrosapien was with them, a boy around Ruby's age. He was Jedite, he knew Tetrax longer then Ruby. Jedite was Ruby's boyfriend, their relationship started when their junior year started. "Is Tetrax ok? I didn't anything made him mad except for G.E.L." Ruby whispered. Jedite had to admit, from time to time, he had seen Tetrax pop out a vein on occasion.

"Don't know..."Jedite admitted. Both of them saw Gluto passing by them, "You still haven't told them about her?" Gluto asked. Tetrax glared at Gluto, "No I haven't but thank you for call it to attention." Tetrax stated. "Can't hide her from them forever." Gluto expressed before leaving. Jedite and Ruby blinked, the two thought it might be a lady friend. Tetrax saw the looks they gave him, "It's not what you think." Tetrax said. "Get both your minds out of the gutter." Ruby and Jedite heard footsteps, both met up with Peridot. "Isn't she awfully young, Tetrax?" Jedite asked. "I didn't know you liked younger girls..." Ruby sighed. Peridot snickered, Tetrax groaned. Peridot giggled, "I'm not his girl, I'm Peridot Shard." Peridot introduced while winking.

"Well, I suppose now's a good time as any to tell you about her, Ruby, Jed, this is Peridot. My very boyish and violate kid sister." Tetrax introduced. Ruby grinned, "Aww, she's so cute!" Ruby giggled. Jedite blinked, "Wow, so your his Sister? Anyone ever teach you that it's not nice to keep secrets, Tetrax?" Jedite asked. Peridot sighed while looking at her Brother. "Hello Brother dear." Peridot finally greeted. "Wow, she's as tall as Kerry cherry." Ruby thought. Peridot looked at Ruby, "Ruby Careshi, right?" Peridot asked. Ruby nodded, "Yeah, so what grade are you in? 6th? 7th?" Ruby asked. "Yeah and I'll bet you got boys confessing their love to you every week." Jedite added. Peridot and Tetrax laughed a little, confusing the two. "Try again." Tetrax answered. "I'm actually 15 years old, I'm a year younger then you both. And I'm afraid that your wrong, Jedite Stone." Peridot answered. "Every guy at School is frightened of me."

Jedite was confused as was Ruby, "Really? That's a shame." Jedite sighed. Ruby blinked, "Your 15? Wow, your pretty short for 15." Ruby said in wonder. "Scary, isn't it?" Peridot asked. "Besides, Brother dear is the one they have to impress to get to me." Peridot sighed while taking off her over shirt, "So why are you here?" Ruby asked. Peridot looked at Tetrax again. "My brother wants me to re-evaluate what is more in important to me." Peridot explained. "He doesn't like it when I hold back." Peridot cracked her neck, she got into a fighting pose. "You maybe my kid Sister but I'm not going to cut you any slack." Tetrax sighed. "Ready?" Peridot grinned, "I wouldn't have it any other way, brother dear." Peridot stated.

Peridot began the fight by charging to him, Tetrax was ready with a punch. Peridot saw this and spun to dodge, Peridot had a round house kick ready. Tetrax shielded himself with his other arm. Peridot kicked and got his arm, his arm cracked by the impact. Ruby and Jedite were impressed at this, her kick was able to that to a Petrosapien! "What did I say about kicking?" Tetrax grunted. Peridot grinned and dropped to the ground, "Don't rely on one without the other!" Peridot answered while aim a punch to his stomach. Tetrax blocked with his arm once again, Tetrax then whammed Peridot to the right with his other arm.

Jedite and Ruby began to panic as they saw the damage done to the 15 year old's face, "Tetrax, dude! That's your sister, how can you smack her like that?" Jedite asked in confusion. Tetrax sighed, "Relax, Jed...Look at my sister and you'll see how I can smack her like that." Tetrax answered calmly. Ruby and Jedite looked at Peridot, Peridot's cheek and nose were swollen and her nose was bleeding a bit. Peridot licked the blood dripping from her nose, before it and the swelling had healed up. Peridot. Peridot chuckled before going into her Petrosapien form, "You concern is appreciated, Jedite." Peridot chuckled. "I have the ability to recover every 5 seconds so no harm no foul."

Ruby and Jedite blinked, "No way..." Ruby whispered. Peridot was in a coiled position, she sprang for Tetrax. Tetrax attempted to back hand her, Peridot grinned. She flipped over him and punched the back of his head, Tetrax gritted his teeth and grabbed her. He flipped her on her back, Peridot got up and jumped back for distance. Tetrax cracked his neck, "I knew you were holding back." Tetrax stated. Peridot cracked her neck as well, both siblings cracked their respective limb. Tetrax was known for his nasty punching while Peridot was being known for her kicking, both siblings have hit each other before but this time was different.

They had to hit each other with no holds barred, to fight without gloves so to speak. Peridot began to close her eyes while starting to jump on her feet, Peridot's short stature might have disadvantages for punching, it gave more strength to her kicking. She was quite versed in kicking but her specialty was the roundhouse, she strengthen her legs with Dori bracers. Tetrax closed his eyes, cracking his left hand for the last time. Tetrax's specialties outside of guns, were the spinning back fist and the hammer fist. The hammer fist was something he knew since Peridot was three, since he kept hitting her with it. The spinning back fist was just a back fist his father taught him, the spin was added later during a fight in middle school. Peridot stopped jumping and guarded, allowing her Brother to go first.

Tetrax charged at her, "I hope her guarding improved..." Tetrax thought. Peridot dodged the hammer fist but got hit with the spinning back fist, Peridot stood her ground but feel on her knees. Peridot's ribs were broken and piercing her organs, she coughed up blood. Ruby and Jedite were about help until Peridot held up her hand for them to stop. She got up and wiped the blood off her mouth, Tetrax guarded this time. "How did your ribs feel?" Tetrax asked. "Like hell, thank god for the 5 second healing." Peridot answered. Peridot walked up to him, she spun herself and round house kicked Tetrax. Tetrax was moved slightly and his arms shattered. This did not faze him since he regenerated them both, "That's better..." Tetrax expressed. "If I hear you holding back again, I'll kill you." Peridot rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, I love you too." Peridot said with sarcasm.

Ruby and Jedite blinked, "How can you let him smack you around like that?" Ruby asked. "We spar and train like this all the time, holding back is an insult." Peridot answered. Jedite blinked again, "So this is normal for you two? " Jedite asked. Peridot grinned, "This is how we express love since hugging is too embarrassing." Peridot answered again.

* * *

**Will this training session make the difference in the next toe to toe with the Claw? Let's hope so because we're starting to run out of schools and the budget will be stretched! See you in the next Chapter, folks!**


	8. Round 2!

**Will Peridot hold back this time or will she go full throttle? Will the next fight with the Claw be the last for Peridot? All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

**Round 2!**

"No way! " A kid with glasses said. "The High school was attacked by an alien?" The kid with freckles at the side of him nodded, "It's totally true! And there was another one fight it too!" He exclaimed. Ben and Gwen heard that, that couldn't have good. "Yeah and now the high school kids have to come here!" A girl with pigtails complained. Ben groaned, that meant his sitter had to be here. The teacher ushered the kids to be quiet and told the high school kids to come in, Ben was in for a shock now!

Ben's mouth dropped as soon as he saw Peridot in the line, Gwen noticed that most of the boys stared at Mina while blushing. Peridot groaned, how ironic that Ben was in this class. "You think this is real funny, don't you?" Peridot asked God in her head. Peridot looked at Ben and grinned darkly, Ben cringed. Someone behind Peridot shoved her, Peridot fell down. The kids started laughing, even the elementary kids laughed at this. Gwen didn't find it funny, she found it pretty mean. Ben was confused, he wanted to laugh but he couldn't for some reason. Peridot glared at who shoved her, she got right up and brushed herself off. "The students in Mrs. A's home room will be in our classroom until repairs are done, be nice." the teacher advised.

Both the sitter and the 10 year old didn't like this, it was bad enough that she had to watch him, now they had to be in class together. "I'm in hell..." The two thought. Peridot sighed, this was going to be a long day. Peridot kept getting shoved most of the day, some of the plumbers were pissed at this arrangement so they took it out on the one who made it happen. Peridot was getting pissed at this crap, what did they want? Her to stand there?

Peridot decided to get a drink at the water fountain, "What did I do to deserve this crap?" Peridot thought. She bent down and sipped the water, Gwen was behind her. Gwen wanted to know why they were giving her such a hard time, "Nicole?" Gwen asked. Peridot looked behind her, "Oh, hi Gwen." Peridot greeted. "What's up?" Gwen frowned, "Why are they shoving you?" Gwen asked. Peridot smiled a little, it was sweet of her to care. "High school is cruel, Gwen. Trust me, it gets worse. " Peridot lied. "Life isn't fair and it never will be." Peridot walked into the girl's bathroom, she wash her hands, "It's still stupid!" Gwen expressed. "Yes it is." Peridot agreed. Two girls came in, they were high school girls.

Peridot ushered Gwen out, they glared at her. Peridot glared back at them. "Can I help you?" She asked. "This all your fault, if you hadn't fought that witch we wouldn't be here!" One girl stated. "Yeah Shard, I get enough of my sister picking her nose at home but I don't need to see it at school!" the other yelled. Gwen listened in and was confused, Shard? "Look here you anorexic chemo patient wannabes, this isn't my idea of fun ethier. So why don't you go blow it out of your cunts?" Peridot dissed while leaving. Gwen felt like she was sitting on a huge secret. Peridot saw Gwen there and looked at her for a few minutes, Peridot had a feeling that she'd be ok.

* * *

Things were ok for three days, nothing had happened. Peridot felt that the treat of the Claw left her, she began to breath...

**Boom!**

Peridot fell on her butt, she put her glasses back on. Peridot groaned while letting her head hang behind her, "Why me, damn it?" She asked out loud. She got up and looked outside, like most everyone in the elementary school. Sure enough, the Claw had made a huge hole in the wall on the School. Peridot growled, What the hell was the Claw trying to do? Peridot looked around, "First things first...Let's clear everyone out of here." Peridot thought.

Peridot pulled the alarm and hid in a classroom, Everyone left the building. Peridot got out of the classroom once the halls were empty and quiet, "Let's dance, bitch!" Peridot growled.

* * *

The Teachers took a head count and all noticed one student was missing, most knowing where she was. They knew she was in there, with the Claw. "Damn it, Peridot!" Mrs. A groaned mentally. "Can't you just let it go? Or at least ask for back up?" The Principal prayed that the Elementary school wouldn't get as messed up as the High school. Ben and Gwen noticed Peridot missing, wondering where she was. Gwen thought this was the best time to tell Ben what she found out a few days ago, the conservation she heard in the bathroom. Ben was thinking about going alien to deal with the alien lady, Gwen held his arm for a minute before he could slam down the the symbol.

Gwen went to her cousin's ear, "Ben, Nicole might be not who she seems." Gwen whispered. Ben looked at her, "I'm listening..." Ben whispered back. Gwen nodded and turned him around, "In the bathroom, two girls were blaming her for what happened at the high school. One of them called her Shard and she didn't deny that she did it." Gwen informed. Ben nodded while sneaking to the school, Gwen followed him.

Gwen stopped him before he went inside, "What are you doing?" She asked. "To catch Nicole Smith in the act and to beat that alien lady while I'm at it." He answered. Gwen stopped him while pulling out her book of spells, "Not without me your not." Gwen pointed out. Ben smiled at this, he pressed down the watch. Fourarms was in his place, Both he and Gwen went inside.

* * *

Peridot was running down the hallway while changing into her Appoplexian form, Peridot spotted Four arms and Gwen. "No! Why now, this the worse time for them to try and be heroes!" She thought. The Claw saw the two children, "Aww, are you lost? Let me help you..." She said while lunging for Four arms. Four arms grabbed her claws, getting small cuts on his hands, "No thanks!" Four arms grunted. Gwen was getting a spell ready, Peridot shook her head at them. Peridot jumped down from the staircase, "Looking for me?" Peridot asked. The Claw smiled, walking towards her.

Four arms and Gwen took in the appearance of the mystery alien, she had a black over shirt, a warm chocolate tank top, blue pants and black shoes. Her brown and curly long hair and blue eyes struck them the most, it had to be Peridot! "Nicole, we know it's you!" Four arms accused. "Nicole, let us help you!" Gwen offered. Peridot glared at them as she faced them, "Stay out of this, this is my fight and my fight alone..." Peridot said in a low growl. She didn't admit it or deny it was her. The Claw licked her claws, "Shall we pick up were we left off?" She asked. Peridot got in a fighting position, "You first..." Peridot answered.

The Claw dashed at her, Peridot blocked her claws with her arm. This got her arm badly cut up but it proved to have a pro as well as a con, Peridot slugged her in the face. The Claw flew into the wall, she grinned and got out of the wall. She lunged at Peridot, slamming against a window again. Peridot was put though it this time, with the Claw on top of her. Peridot saw the blue sky and grinned. She was outside and not in the school, this changed everything.

Peridot grabbed her with her legs and pulled the Claw off her, sending her into a tree. Peridot jumped on her feet for a little bit, "Come on, bitch...Come to mama..." Peridot taunted mentally. Peridot felt the Glass shards being pushed out of her back and her arm healing up. Meanwhile Gwen and Ben, who's watch timed out on him, continued to watch the fight. Both were amazed and surprised at what she could do, her healing ability was very impressive. Gross but cool. The Claw once again lunged for Peridot, claws ready to slice her."Your mine, Bitch!" The Claw yelled.

Peridot growled, "Wrong, hoe..." Peridot stated. Just as the Claw dug her claws into Peridot's sides, Peridot double roundhouse kicked her. She sent the Claw back to the second floor, Peridot ran and climbed back in. "I'm nobody's bitch." Peridot growled. Peridot's sides healed up as she approached the Claw. The Claw swiftly got up and grabbed Ben, Gwen tried to get him back but Peridot stopped her.

The Claw cradled Ben's face, Ben felt her claws sink into his skin. "Come any closer to me and the boy will be nothing but a bloody mess in my claws..." The Claw threatened. Peridot growled, "Using a child as a shield..." Peridot muttered. "That's low..." The Claw started to dig her claws into Ben's stomach, "It hurts..." Ben whimpered. The Claw grinned, "It always hurt the first time..." The Claw sighed. Peridot knew the Claw was going to slowly kill Ben in front of her, that the kind of sadist she was. Peridot was trying to think of a way to knock the Claw out without hurting Ben, the Claw could easily slice Ben up with just a few swipes!

Gwen was starting to cry, Ben was a dweeb but even dweebs don't deserve this! Peridot sighed deeply, there was one way to do this and she had only one shot. Peridot went closer to the Claw, the Claw stopped digging in Ben's stomach and sunk her claws in Peridot's neck. Peridot gulped at what she was about to do, she looked at the Claw's grip on Ben's face. The grip was loose, now was her chance.

Peridot elbowed the Claw's arm, Peridot's fist charged with electricity. She uppercut her in the chin, Ben was dropped on the ground. Peridot then grinned while holding her fist above the Claw's head. "Fros!" Peridot yelled. She dropped her now frozen solid fist on her head, the ice smashed on impact. The Claw fell back, she was unconscious from the strong blow to the head. "Gah!" Was all the Claw could say. Peridot shook her fist while glaring down at the limp villainous woman, "It's not fun when your the one getting hit now is it, you demented Bondage queen?" Peridot asked.

Ben felt his face, only to wince from the contact. "Ow! That hurts!" Ben exclaimed. Gwen pulled out a tissue and started trying to get the bleeding to stop, Ben swatted her hand away. "Ben, hold still will you?" Gwen asked. "If Aunt Sandra sees your face like this, she'll have a heart attack!" Ben continued to swat her hand away, "Back off!"Ben barked. Gwen crossed her arms and looked away, "Dweeb..." Gwen sighed. Peridot was done tying the Claw with duct tape, she looked at Ben. Gwen was right, that and it could get her discovered if they blabbed. Peridot approached them, Ben hissed at her. "Go away!" Ben hissed. Peridot held both his hands to the side, she put her hand on his cheek and rubbed all the way to the other. She rubbed his stomach, she let go of Ben's hands.

"Ben, your face...your not bleeding anymore!" Gwen exclaimed. Ben felt his face, it didn't sting, nor did his stomach. "Kids shouldn't meddle in things they don't understand, your better off not getting involved. The next time will more or likely be your last." Peridot warned. Ben got mad at that, "Nicole, We're not stupid, we know it's you!" Ben yelled. Peridot ran off, jumping out of the window. Ben and Gwen got out and snuck back to the Teachers and students, Ben was still frowning. He knew it was Peridot, it had to be!

* * *

The Plumbers were talking about the damage to the Elementary school versus the damages done to the High school, Peridot had explained why the damages were different. "I didn't want to do too much damage since there are more rules here then in space..." Peridot explained. the plumbers nodded, "Then why is that the damages at the Elementary School are so small?" One asked. Peridot sighed, "Because I decided to not hold back this time, I was in control of the fight so I controlled what I did." Peridot explained. Max grinned, "If that's the case, then it be best if you didn't hold back anymore." Max stated. "Less repairs that way, right?"

The Plumbers nodded, Peridot smirked while walking out of the meeting. Terry and Michelle looked at Peridot, Michelle and Terry looked at Peridot angrily. "You can't solve everything with violence, Shard!" Terry stated. "True, Curtis, true. But it solved this problem." Peridot countered. Michelle growled, "Oh, yeah? What about Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson? They obviously know, how do we fix that?" Michelle asked. Peridot put her finger on her head, "Careful, Kunine. You'll get wrinkles if you keep making faces like that." Peridot teased. Michelle blinked and then panicked, pulling out her compact and started checking for said wrinkles. Peridot giggled evilly while leaving, Terry growled at her remark.

"Sooner or later, your luck will run out!" Terry yelled. "My life story in one sentence." Peridot answered. Michelle continued to look at her face for any wrinkles, "Oh..."She fussed. Terry sighed, "Shell, there are no wrinkles, don't listen to Shard!" Terry stated."Your face is flawless so please relax." Michelle squealed and kissed Terry multiple times, "Awwwww, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Michelle giggled. Terry turned red in the cheeks, "Shell, not here! Come on, someone might be watching!" Terry protested.

Peridot sighed while watching her Brother toss The Claw in the Resolute and leaving, she sighed. "And thus, Brother dear gets his bounty." Peridot silent narrated. Malachite was behind her, Peridot turned around and saw him, he was holding a card. "This is for you, Shard." Malachite said while throwing to her. Peridot caught it and looked at it, she raised a brow. " He gave me 2,000 Cz?" She asked. "What for?" Malachite sighed, "Don't know, all he said was to give that to you..." Malachite answered. Peridot sighed, "So the jerk couldn't give it to me in person...that's so like him." Peridot muttered. Peridot looked at Malachite, "What?" He asked. Peridot smiled, "Thanks for taking the trouble to give it to me, Ring." Peridot thanked while winking at him. Malachite turned away and walked off, he began to blush.

Peridot started to walk home, she took off her black over shirt and looked at it. She groaned at seeing the back, it was torn because of the glass shards that impaled her. She felt around her back, feeling the same tears in her tank top. "Oh, damn it!" Peridot growled while pouting. "Not a another black over shirt, that's the second one this month!" Peridot groaned again. "And I really liked this tank top too..." She sighed sadly.

She put her over shirt back on and continued to walk, she saw Ben in front of her. She blinked while sighing, "What do you want ,twerp?" She asked. Ben was still frowning, "Stop lying to me and Gwen, you can't fool me." Ben answered. Peridot pretended to be confused, "What the hell are you going on about, Twerp? Go home,school's canceled today." Peridot stated. Ben growled, "I know your not human, so who are you?" Ben asked. "Nicole Smith, that's who I am." Peridot answered. Ben shook his head, "Liar!" Ben yelled. "What's your real name?" Peridot rolled her eyes, "Ben, are you sure your ok? Are you getting sick?" Peridot asked. "Have you lost your little pea sized brain? Did you hit your head?" Ben glared at Peridot, Peridot glared back at him. "I'm fine, I'm not sick, I didn't hit my head, I haven't lost anything and your not who say you are!" Ben answered.

Peridot groaned, Ben wasn't stupid. He wasn't as smart as Gwen but he wasn't a moron ethier. She had to continue as if he was nuts, in other words, ignore and denied everything he was accusing her of right now. Even if it was all true, she had to live out her earth identity. Just Three more years and she wouldn't be here, just a little more, she came this far, she had to finish. She just had to, she wasn't going to let Ben or Gwen in until she was sure they would keep quiet about her secret. Until then, they were nothing more then nuisances, Ben being the biggest one right now.

"Just admit it and tell me who you really are!" Ben demanded. Peridot closed her eyes while cracking her neck, she yawned. She walked up to Ben and put her finger on his forehead, she pushed him lightly. Ben stumbled a bit, he was a tad confused. Peridot looked at him while glaring still, she shook her head at the boy.

* * *

**Uh oh! Will Peridot tell him and if she doesn't tell him, when will he find out? We'll see, We'll see. Fasten your monitor in the meantime...**


	9. Secret Revealed!

**It appears that Ben had caught on to Peridot! Will she tell him and Gwen the truth or hold out? Let's find now and to those of you who didn't fasten your monitors, prepare for a bumpy ride! All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

**Secret Revealed! Earth Babysitter Is An Outer Space Plumber!**

**_Recap:_**

She put her over shirt back on and continued to walk, she saw Ben in front of her. She blinked while sighing, "What do you want ,twerp?" She asked. Ben was still frowning, "Stop lying to me and Gwen, you can't fool me." Ben answered. Peridot pretended to be confused, "What the hell are you going on about, Twerp? Go home,school's canceled today." Peridot stated. Ben growled, "I know your not human, so who are you?" Ben asked. "Nicole Smith, that's who I am." Peridot answered. Ben shook his head, "Liar!" Ben yelled. "What's your real name?" Peridot rolled her eyes, "Ben, are you sure your ok? Are you getting sick?" Peridot asked. "Have you lost your little pea sized brain? Did you hit your head?" Ben glared at Peridot, Peridot glared back at him. "I'm fine, I'm not sick, I didn't hit my head, I haven't lost anything and your not who say you are!" Ben answered.

Peridot groaned, Ben wasn't stupid. He wasn't as smart as Gwen but he wasn't a moron ethier. She had to continue as if he was nuts, in other words, ignore and denied everything he was accusing her of right now. Even if it was all true, she had to live out her earth identity. Just Three more years and she wouldn't be here, just a little more, she came this far, she had to finish. She just had to, she wasn't going to let Ben or Gwen in until she was sure they would keep quiet about her secret. Until then, they were nothing more then nuisances, Ben being the biggest one right now.

"Just admit it and tell me who you really are!" Ben demanded. Peridot closed her eyes while cracking her neck, she yawned. She walked up to Ben and put her finger on his forehead, she pushed him lightly. Ben stumbled a bit, he was a tad confused. Peridot looked at him while glaring still, she shook her head at the boy.

* * *

"You've been playing that video game a little too much, kiddo."Peridot stated. "I think it's best if you read a book or something before that brain of yours melts into goo." Peridot walked off, Ben growled at this response. "This isn't over, I'll find out!" Ben yelled. Peridot rolled her eyes, " This kids gonna be a pain in my ass." She thought. Peridot went home, she closed the door and sighed out of relief and exhaustion. Nora and Mitch knew why she was tired, fighting the Claw must have been exhausting. Mitch and Tetrax didn't talk often but when they did, Tetrax would update him on every detail of Peridot's job.

Nora didn't see why she should have to hide everything from them, they had a right to know as her "Earth Parents". Mitch noticed this concern on his wife's face, his Nora had a kind heart and he knew that she was pretty fond of Peridot. Mitch always loved his youngest cousin and knew Tetrax did too , even thought the sarcasm and the cold, almost robotic answers. Mitch understood that she had her reasons for not telling them but talked or asked Tetrax on what she did as her job as a Plumber, he was proud that she was doing so well.

Peridot saw that Mitch was home early, "Welcome home, Peridot." Nora greeted. "Are you sore at all?" Peridot shook her head, Mitch sighed. "Peridot, we know so just tell us what's bugging you." Mitch sighed. "We maybe just your Earth parents on the surface but we're still family." Peridot sighed while sitting down and putting her head and arms on the table. "No you don't know..." Peridot stated tiredly. Mitch and Nora were perplexed by her response, "However you are right and I know Brother dear has been telling you what I do anyway." Peridot brought up. Nora pat Peridot on the head, "What do you mean, Peridot?" Nora asked. Peridot lazily looked at Nora, "I mean that the Twerp is on to me." Peridot answered. "The Question I'm debating over is weather or not to let them in so to speak."

Mitch's eyes widen, "Your wondering if you should tell them or not, right?" Mitch asked. "I don't think you should, they are kids after all and kids are not good at keeping secrets." Peridot nodded lazily, the 15 year old held her face up with one hand, "Your absolutely right, Mitch." Peridot agreed. Nora sensed a but in this somewhere, "But?" Nora asked. "Gwen and Ben are the grandchildren of Max and it appears that they might become Plumbers as well." Peridot answered. Mitch and Nora saw Peridot's dilemma, tell them and risk being discovered versus continuing the lie to two soon to be Plumbers.

"Peridot, you know Max, right?" Mitch asked. Peridot nodded, "Yes but not that well, why?" Peridot asked. Mitch grinned, "Well like you said, they are his grand kids so he would know how to deal with them, right?" he asked. Peridot nodded, she blinked and hugged Mitch, "Mitch, your a genius!" Peridot answered. Peridot went to call Max, Nora hugged her husband from behind and snuggled his cheek. Mitch chuckled and kissed Nora, "Not now, Nora." Mitch warned. "I don't think we need to traumatize Peridot." Nora giggled, "Mitch, she's 15 years old. Girls her age are already talking about it so how is it traumatizing?" Nora asked while continuing to cuddle. Mitch sighed, "Ever caught your parents in bed when you had a nightmare? Mitch asked. "That's how it's traumatizing..."

Peridot heard the conversation, at least they waited until she was asleep. "Hello?" the other side asked. "Hello, Max." Peridot greeted. "It seems as though we might have a Problem." Max was silent for moment, "What problem?" he asked. "It concerns your grand kids." Peridot answered.

* * *

Max paced a bit, this didn't sound good. "Are they alright?" he asked. "No, they're fine, it's not that kind of problem." Peridot answered. "Then?" Max asked. He heard a tired sigh, "They're on to me, Max." Peridot answered. Max blinked, now it really wasn't good! He heard the door bell ring, "Uh oh...Peridot, I got to go, I think Gwen and Ben are here to talk to me about you, I'll call you when it's safe." Max explained. "Ok, bye." Peridot said before hanging up.

Max answered the door, Ben and Gwen were on the other side. He hugged them both and let them in. "You both could have called me before you stopped by, you know." Max stated. Max saw Ben and Gwen's clothes, both were really dirty. He knew why thanks to the report on today's incident, the Elementary school was involved. "Grandpa, do you know anything about Nicole Smith?" Gwen asked. Max blinked, "Not a lot, why do you ask?" Max asked. "Me and Gwen snuck back into the school and-" Ben started. "You did what?"Max asked. "Ben, that's dangerous!"

Ben nodded, "We saw a weirdly dressed alien lady but that wasn't the freaky part, the freaky part was when we saw a tiger lady fighting her!" Ben finished. "But that's not what freaked us out, it was that she had the same clothes as Nicole!" Gwen added. Max silently gulped, "Peridot is right, they are catching on to her...She took a big risk fighting the Claw in front of them." Max thought. "But it was ethier that or the Claw would've killed them." Ben looked mad, "I knew she wasn't human! Just who is she or what is she anyway?" Ben asked. "She was just too weird!" Gwen sighed, "Grandpa, why didn't she let us help? She to use to stay out of it or the next one would get us killed. " Gwen asked.

Max sighed, he had to play dumb. He didn't like it but it was for Peridot's sake. "Ben, Gwen. Don't you dare do that again, you could have been killed!" Max stated. Ben and Gwen nodded, "But what about Nicole?" Gwen asked. " I don't know but everyone's a little off. It doesn't make them a bad person, now does it?" Max answered. "But Grandpa, you know a lot about aliens and stuff, are you sure you don't know anything on her?" Ben asked. Max chuckled, "No, Ben. I wish I had an answer for you, to the best of my knowledge, she looks like any other teenager." Max lied.

Max looked at the Clock, "Come on, let's get you two home. Ok?" Max sighed. They nodded, the two then raced to the car to see who got the front seat. "Move it, dweeb!" Ben grunted while trying to open the door. "No, you move it, dweeb!" Gwen grunted while trying to open the door as well. Max shook his head while slamming the door on his side. "No way!" Ben grunted. "Ever hear of lady's first?" Gwen grunted. "Your no lady!" Ben grunted. Gwen tickled him, Ben lost his grip and fell down. Gwen hopped over him and close the door. Ben got up and glared at her, "That wasn't far!" Ben stated. "Who said life was fair?" Gwen countered. Ben got in the back, he didn't like though!

* * *

Later that night, Max got a hold of Peridot. "What do you suggest I do then?" Peridot asked. "Try to hold out as best as you can, Ben's really going to try your patience now that he wants the truth." Max answered. "Good idea, thanks Max. "Peridot sighed before hanging up. Peridot smiled, "Your on, kid." She thought. For the next few days, Ben tried tried to get Peridot to goof up in front of him and Gwen. Peridot did well avoiding this by finding him when his watch timed out, Ben grew more and more frustrated as days went on. Gwen decided to give up because it seemed useless, Ben wasn't though.

It had be over two weeks and Peridot still didn't crack, Ben slouched over his homework. He and Gwen were at Peridot's house since Ben's parents and Gwen's parents trusted her enough and could watch them as they went out on their couples' night. Ben and Gwen were in Peridot's living room, Peridot was in the Kitchen. She was making pizza, Peridot knew Ben wasn't done by a long shot. Peridot looked at the clock, just a little bit and they'd be ready. "Gwen, Twerp! I'm gonna check that homework so don't half ass it." Peridot yelled at them. Ben growled, " Quit calling me that,witch..." Ben muffled into the book. Gwen sighed, "Ben, let's give up, Grandpa's right. She's a little weird but she's not an alien." Gwen stated.

Ben got up, "Oh no! She's an alien and I'm gonna prove it." Ben whispered. "There's one idea I haven't tried." Ben hit his watch, XLR8 taking his place. "Or rather Alien..." XLR8 added. "Ben, don't-" Gwen tried to reason. XLR8 ran out the door, making the papers fly all over the room. Peridot heard this and ran into the living room, "What was that sound?" She asked. Gwen began to sweat, "I don't know!" Gwen said quickly. Peridot stared at Gwen in the eye, "You sure? Because it sounds like you know something..." Peridot asked. Gwen gulped and nodded, "Where's Ben?" Gwen asked. Peridot looked around, " Gwen, go outside and look for him, I'll be right behind you." Peridot stated.

Gwen ran outside to look for Ben, Gwen knew where Ben might be but it would take her a while to reach it. Gwen started to run after him, Peridot looked out the window. She smirked and went outside. There were only a few places he could go but only three that were vacant, The one that was closed was to the North. "That's a mile, a good 20 blocks from here." Peridot thought. Tough for any 10 year old human but an easy feat for a 10 year old Kineceleran(XLR8's spieces), Gwen would be out of breath by the time she got there. Peridot pulled out two metal balls, She giggled a bit before running. "Oh, the plans I have in store for you two..." Peridot thought.

* * *

Gwen sighed in relief as she saw the Construction site, she was pooped. The breeze that she felt earlier was nice, it cooled her off a bit. She saw XLR8 waiting for her, "Gwen, why didn't you grab onto my tail?"he asked. "I coulda saved you the walk!" Gwen frowned at him, "Too stunned." Gwen said as her excuse. XLR8 chuckled, "That old witch will have use her powers to get here!" XLR8 stated. Gwen groaned in defeat but she had to admit, this was a good plan coming from him. Ben was stupid but he wasn't the type for thinking of good plans, when he was Greymatter, it was another story altogether.

Little did they know, Peridot was the breeze that Gwen felt earlier. She was already there, she was waiting for Gwen to show up. She was up on the unfinished steel frame work, she chuckled at Ben's words. Down below, Gwen and XLR8 felt an eerie feeling. It was as if Peridot's presence was looming over them, giggling at them.

"Well, well...I'm very impressed, Ben. This was your most well thought out plan, shame that your grades suck."

They looked up, both began to sweat. There was Peridot, sitting with her legs crossed and her hands on her knee. Her smile scared them, it looked too cheerful. "You! Who are you really? Nicole Smith isn't your real name, is it?" XLR8 asked. Peridot stood up and leaned on the beam, "You caught onto one thing, twerp..." Peridot stated. "Nicole Smith isn't my real name..." Peridot jumped down, landing on her feet. This cause Ben and Gwen to jump, "Then that breeze was you, wasn't it?" Gwen asked. Peridot nodded, "Yes, that was me..." Peridot answered. XLR8 growled, "It's XLR8 to you!" XLR8 stated. Peridot sighed, "Twerp, you can cut the crap...I know it's you in there." Peridot sighed while glaring him with and evil smirk. "To be accurate, I HAVE known that it was you the whole time..."

XLR8 thought back, all those times, she could have done something to him, but she chose not to. Gwen feared the worse, that she might have trusted a bad guy. XLR8 sped by her, Peridot dodged him. Gwen shook her head and pulled out her spell book, XLR8's frontal assaults made no damage to her. Peridot punched him in the gut, this knocked the wind out of him. XLR8 was knocked back into in some wood, Peridot looked at Gwen.

Peridot put up her hand, "Lance!" Peridot called. Gwen tried to say the spell but no sound came out, XLR8 saw this as he got up. "What did you do?" XLR8 asked. Peridot sighed at Gwen, "Your much too young to be using such spells..." Peridot told her. XLR8 growled, "You better give back her voice or I'll-" XLR8 started to threaten. Peridot blinked, "Or you'll what, Twerp?" She asked. XLR8 got ready to attack but Peridot was ready with another spell, " Fre!" She called. Both kids couldn't move, Peridot approached them until she was but a few inches. The 15 year old groaned, "Relax, I'm on your side, I was only teasing you..." Peridot giggled.

Both were confused, this was teasing? She was on they're side? The watch beeped, Ben was in XLR8's place. They heard footsteps, "Let them go, Peridot...I saw enough." Ben and Gwen blinked, Peridot snapped her fingers and tapped Gwen's nose. Both Ben and Gwen fell down since they tried to move, "Grandpa?" Gwen said in question. Max nodded while getting closer to Peridot, "Peridot?" Ben asked. Peridot nodded, Max sighed. "Gwen, Ben...I'm sorry but I had to keep it a secert." Max explained. Ben and Gwen went to Max, still confused. "Just who is she then?" Ben asked. Max looked at Peridot, who nodded for him to answer. "She's a Plumber in training..." Max began. "Her real name is Peridot Shard."

the two children thought about that name, both closing they're eyes. Shard, Shard, that name sounded awfully familiar. Gwen blinked, "You aren't by any chance related to Tetrax, are you?" Gwen asked. Ben lowered a brow, "You aren't his Daughter, are you?" Ben asked. Peridot started snickering, then she began laughing. "No, Twerp." Peridot giggled. Max stopped snickering, "Actually, she's Tetrax's little sister." Max explained. Ben and Gwen looked at her closely, "But you don't look anything like him." Gwen stated. "Aren't you a tiger or something like that?" Ben asked. Peridot pointed to herself, "I have more then one form, only Tetrax has seen my real form." Peridot explained. "The one on me now is a disguise."

* * *

The two Children looked at Peridot, not believing everything that was told about her. Max explained that a handful of kids at the high school were Plumbers, he also asked that the two of them keep it a secert. Both Gwen and Ben promised, they both wanted to know more about there sitter. Trouble was Peridot didn't say anything more. Peridot felt that she said enough for today. Max grinned, "Well, at least now they know." Max sighed. "Yeah, I not sure if it was wise of me but who knows? This might prove to be better." Peridot stated. Ben and Gwen wonder more on their sitter, Were Mitch and Nora really her Parents? What was she like as a kid?

So many new question popped out of one, so much to know, so little time!

* * *

**Another Short Chapter, don't worry, it'll get long soon enough! So what will happen next for these three?**


	10. A Charming Problem

**What will happen to our little band of three? What else can happen? I'll tell you what else can happen: Anything! All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

**A Charming Problem**

Ben and Gwen were walking home from school, Ben was looking at a CD. This not any ordinary CD mind you, This was Karen's first album. Ben blushed at it, it took him forever to save up his allowance just to get it! Never mind the crowd he had to fight for it, he almost got stomped to death! But it was worth it, it all worth it. Gwen was still amazed that he had saved instead of splurging like he did normally, it was kinda cute to know that he got it because it was Karen's first album. Gwen giggled, she too got the same album. Ben's album was snatched from him, it was Cash and JT who took it from him. "I suspend you from this CD!" Cash exclaimed. "Cash, you need to get a life!" Gwen stated. Cash glared at her, "And you need to stay out of it, this doesn't involve you!" Cash stated. Ben tried to get the CD back, Cash and JT tossed it over him to each other.

Ben was about to hit his watch, he was gonna go XLR8 and him them another tree wedgie! They all turned as soon as they heard a bike approach them, The bike stopped at what was at least a foot from them. It was Peridot who sped passed them. She had the CD in her hand, she took it while she sped passed them. Peridot got off her bike, she was wearing a sky blue tank top today. Her Headphones were blasting "Lum no love", she took them off and walked towards them. She glared at JT and Cash, who slightly cringed as soon as she looked at them. "JT, Cash, do I have tell both of your Mothers that your giving Gwen or Ben a hard time?" Peridot asked. JT and Cash looked down, "No, Nicole..." They said in union. "Good, now make like eggs and beat it before I change my mind." Peridot warned. JT and Cash ran off, she held the CD in front of Ben. "I believe this is yours, I'm I right, Twerp?" Peridot asked. Ben took it back, he didn't like that Peridot helped him.

"Ben, thank her, you dweeb." Gwen brought up. Peridot chuckled, "He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to, anyway, if I didn't interfere, the Twerp would have blown it." Peridot explained. "No sense in making a witch hunt, right?" Gwen nodded while Ben slowly nodded, "Thanks..." Ben finally said. The three got to Gwen's house and began what became normal for them, Peridot made dinner and helped both of them with they're homework. Peridot grinned decided to ask something, "If you guys get good grades on your report cards, I'll take you guys to the mall, you can get your rewards with what your Parents give you." Peridot proposed. Gwen and Ben perked up at that, Peridot grinned at that. "Seriously?" Gwen asked. "Dead." Peridot replied. Ben hit his watch and became Greymatter, writing down notes. Peridot frowned at this, Greymatter was a super genius but Ben couldn't comprehend big words.

Greymatter looked at the notes, he was confused. Peridot groaned, "You don't even understand what the hell you just wrote down, now do you?" Peridot asked. "Nope, not a clue..." Greymatter answered. Peridot went in the kitchen, she hit her head on the wall. "Out of all the 6 billion inhabitants, it ends up on the wrist of a child..." Peridot whispered. Peridot groaned again and checked the food, it was fine.

* * *

Three weeks later, Peridot gazed at her report card, "B average again." she thought. Peridot sighed, Peridot looked at the window. She heard a crash, she turned and saw Mina panicking over something. "Eeeeeeeeek!" Mina screamed. A student walked up to her, "What's wrong, Mina?" she asked. Mina was blue in the face. "S-something slimy was on t-the table! It was disgusting!" Mina shrieked. "I think it was a frog!" Peridot panicked as did Terry. Michelle was sitting at that Table, she wasn't anywhere near there now! "Oh, no! Kunine!" Peridot thought.

One of the the jocks rolled up some paper, ready to swat Michelle with it. Terry was about to go and save her but Wes stopped him, Peridot looked at everyone. They were all too scared of giving themselves away if they intervened, it wasn't doing anyone any good, most of all Michelle! "I see it!" he yelled. He held it high, readying his assault. "That brute's gonna bash her skull in if we don't stop him!" Terry whispered while trying to get out of Wes' grip. "Yeah but we'll be found out if we let them see her." Wes whispered back.

Peridot growled, "Oh for god's sake!" Peridot groaned while slapping her hand on her forehead and pulling on her eyes. She ran to the table and covered Michelle, "Hold it!" Peridot yelled. The jock smacked her with the paper, surprised once he saw her there. Peridot glared at him, Peridot took the paper from him. "What are you doing!" He asked. Peridot started hitting him with the paper, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Didn't you hear me?" Peridot asked. Peridot looked at the "frog". "Come here, you poor thing." she cooed. Peridot looked at Mina, Mina glared back at her. "I hate frogs, you idiot, get it away from me!" Mina hissed.

Peridot sighed while looking at it, "Aww it's so cute..." Peridot giggled. She stopped giggling and glared, "What's wrong Princess? Don't you know what happens when you kiss a frog?" Peridot asked. "It turns into a prince." Mina was repulsed while Peridot grinned, she put her cupped hands in front of Mina's face. "Go on Princess, kiss it." Peridot teased. Mina shoved her hands away, "What's wrong with you, Smith! Get that ugly thing away from me, damn it!"Mina shrieked. Peridot laughed evilly, "Alright alright, no need to get your thong in a knot! It's truly a sad world when really pretty girls can have such ugly personalities..." Peridot sighed while walking away. Mina got mad, "What did you say, you little he-she?" Mina yelled.

Peridot turned to her, "Careful, Parker. Your fangs are showing." Peridot warned tauntingly while walking. Terry, Wes, Mike and Malachite followed her, they couldn't believe what she did! Peridot looked around, she put Michelle down and crouched down to be semi-level. Terry and the other boys rushed over, Terry picked up Michelle. "Shell, what happened?" Terry asked. Michelle sat in his hand, "I think a glass spilled on me and the next thing I hear is Mina shrieking." Michelle explained. Peridot sighed, "Kunine, try putting your cloaking device on your wrist." Peridot suggested. "So we won't have this again."

Michelle nodded while standing up, "Thank you, Shard..." Peridot blushed a little from embarrassment, "Don't misunderstand me...I only did it since everyone else was too chicken." Peridot stated before leaving them. Most of them were puzzled, all but Malachite. "Liar..." Malachite uttered. Michelle blinked, " I wonder..." Michelle sighed. Terry heard this and tilted his head, "You wonder what, shell?" Terry asked. Wes thought about, "Just what is she trying to hide?" Wes thought. Mike was confused by this too, why was she getting mad?

* * *

Peridot went to the Principal's Office, he said he had to speak with her. She sat down, the Principal from the High School and the one from the Elementary School. They were both aware of the cafeteria incident. Peridot was a baffling girl, anything she did that was kind, she'd state a cold reason for doing so. "Mrs. Shard, are you sure it was wise to tell Ben and Gwen who you are? What if they say anything." The High School Principal asked. Peridot sighed calmly, " I realize that I'm putting all of us in danger when I told them who I was." Peridot explained. "Ben has his own secret to keep but I know his as does everyone that is a Plumber. There is less tension between us now that they know who I am and what side I'm on." The two blinked at her logic. She knew damn well what she was doing and did what she thought was right, "Ah, so next is trust." The Elementary Principal thought. "Now I see what Max is doing..." The High School Principal thought.

Peridot looked at them, "Anything else or is that it?" She asked. The High School Principal went up to her, "Can you please keep the destruction down to a minimum?" he asked. Peridot chuckled softly, scaring him a bit. "I can't promise that..." Peridot answered. The both of them look at each other and put their heads down, "This is going to be expensive..." They said in defeat. Peridot left while groaning, The 15 year old walked off to her next class. She was late now, Mr. C was her favorite Teacher. Peridot touch the door and groaned again, today was chorus. Mr.C wanted someone to volunteer to sing in this year's Song bird Contest, he was hung up on Peridot doing it, even when she said no about 50 times. "Here we go..." Peridot groaned.

She opened the door and groaned, Ben and Gwen were in this class too. The repairs were taking longer then they all expected, the roof was still gone. " Aw come on!" She yelled mentally.. Mr.C grinned, "Hello Nicole, come join us." Mr.C said cheerfully. Peridot sat down, Chorus was easy as long as you participated. Mr.C's ears twitched from the the mixture of voices, it was a good twitch for him. Mr. C looked at he the girls and guys, "To all my high school kids, as you know the song bird contest is a ways away but I'd like someone to help us take back the trophy from Seacrest High." Mr. C announced.

"Any volunteers?" He asked. Peridot saw her was looking in her direction, silently asking her to volunteer. Peridot lowered her eyebrows, silently saying no. "Well, I can see that no one wants to be brave so I'll just hand these out. " Mr.C sighed. He winked at Peridot, she shook her head. Peridot sighed as the bell rang, finally relief was in sight!

* * *

Peridot got her bike, Ben and Gwen ran up to her, "Oh, right..." Peridot thought as she remembered what she promised. "Ok, let's see them." Peridot said. Gwen smiled and showed her card, "Very good." Peridot praised. She looked at Ben, who looked sad. He then smiled and showed his card, "Psyche!" He joked. Peridot hit him in the back of the head, "Very funny, twerp." Peridot commented while looking at it. Ben rubbed his head, that hurt. "Witch..." Ben muttered. Peridot bent down while smirking, "Did you say something, Twerp?" Peridot asked while pinching his cheek. "No, Peridot..." Ben said while she held his cheek.

Peridot let go and patted his cheek, "Good..." She said cheerfully. "Let's go." Ben's parents dropped them off at the mall, The mall wasn't overly impressive but it did it's job. "So where do you guys wanna go first?" Peridot asked.

"Jewelry!"

"Video Games!"

"Sorry,Twerp. Ladies first, Jewelry store it is." Peridot stated. Ben growled and walked after them, Peridot shook her head. Gwen and Peridot went in to get some jewelry, Gwen got a silver necklace. It was simple, no stone or embroidering. This was the cheep kind so it wasn't to expensive, Peridot got her some silver earrings as well. "You didn't have to get me these, Peridot." Gwen said. "Don't worry about it." Peridot sighed. "Besides, I saw you eying them earlier." Gwen blinked and giggled, she was really nice. Ben made faces at this, earning him a slap to the back of the head again. "I saw that... now we can look at Video games." Peridot sighed. Ben grumbled while following, he rubbed his head. Ben found a game but he didn't have enough to get it.

Peridot payed the rest of it, Ben blinked at this. " You didn't-" Ben started. Peridot sighed while ruffling his hair, "Like I told Gwen, don't worry about it." Peridot finished. The three walked around some more before going to the food court for dinner, They had some pizza with garlic knots. As for dessert, Gwen had a cinnamon pineapple pretzel, Ben had some ice cream and Peridot had a Pretzel with a spring roll. Other then Ben's typical behavior, this was a pleasant day for them. Peridot was about to chomp on her spring roll until she felt something, she didn't know what but it told her to prepare, she looked at the fire alarm again.

Peridot quickly scuffed down the spring roll, figuring that she was gonna need it. Gwen and Ben noticed Peridot looking around while being quiet, they found it a little scary. "Gwen, I need you to pull the fire alarm." Peridot whispered to her. Gwen blinked, "Why?" she asked. Peridot sighed, "I sense something coming this way...I don't want any casualties." Peridot answered. Gwen nodded, Gwen took her book and pulled it down with a spell. This didn't draw attention to them which they needed, Peridot, Ben and Gwen got behind a staircase and waited until it was empty. Once it was, Peridot, Gwen and Ben came out and looked around to be sure.

Peridot smiled a little,"Now what?" Ben asked. Peridot sensed the surge again, "Get behind me!" Peridot Ordered. Both kids did as she said, "Shi!" Peridot called. A bright green dome went over them, including Peridot. Peridot turned out to be right, a large bolt of magical energy came at them. Peridot struggled with it until her mana deflected it to the left of them, debris sprayed at the barrier. Peridot put down her barrier, "You two ok?" She asked. They nodded, Peridot looked around for the source behind that attack.

* * *

Peridot saw that it was a young woman with white hair in a low ponytail and purple eyes. Her clothes were a purple coat like cloak with a deeper purple body suit. "Charmcaster..." The three uttered. Peridot had heard and read reports of Charmcaster, she and her Uncle Hex were magic users. Gwen and Ben knew her too well, they had many encounters with her. "Well now, so this is where you live...cute." Charmcaster stated while advancing to Gwen, Peridot put a hand in front of Gwen. Charmcaster looked at Peridot, sizing her up. "And who might this be?" She asked. "I'm their baby sitter..." Peridot asked. Charmcaster went closer, Peridot aimed a lighting bolt two inches from Charmcaster's feet. "Out of the way, four eyes." Charmcaster stated. Peridot didn't budge, "Girlie, I'm gonna warn you only once so listen carefully: Stay the hell away from Gwen or your gonna have a date with my feet." Peridot warned.

Charmcaster blasted Peridot into the wall, "I don't have time to play with a middle school brat..." Charmcaster laughed while going to Gwen. Ben went in front of her, hitting his watch. Diamondhead was in his place, "Daimondhead?" he asked while looking at his fingers. "Awww, man...I wanted Four Arms!" Charmcaster was ready to blast him as well, that was until she was blasted in a wall and then in the water fountain. Peridot took off her black over shirt put it on the wall, She walked to the ledge and smirked." I warned you, now didn't I?" Peridot asked in a taunting tone.

Peridot jumped down, she changed to her Megawatt form. She put on her rings, Charmcaster sent fire balls in her direction. "Wa!" Peridot called. Her wires coursed with small torrents of water, she whipped the molten balls and they turned to chunks of rocks. Charmcaster blasted her with water, sending Peridot into a wall. "Ghun!" Peridot gargled. Peridot's wires sparked and made an electric current with the water, shocking a very soaked Charmcaster. "You've got some balls for using that on a Megawatt..." Peridot stated. "Get out of my way!" Charmcaster yelled.

She reached for her bag and pulled out some gooey like substance, she threw it at Peridot. The goo quickly wrapped itself around her, Peridot struggled with it. "Now be a good girl and stay." Charmcaster grinned. Diamondhead made crystals come from the ground, Charmcaster responded to this by shooting another ball of energy at the crystals. The impact was hard enough to smash and make the shattered pieces of the crystals pelt violently at both Diamondhead and Gwen. Peridot growled at this display, they were getting scratched up badly.

Helplessness...It was just as bad as feeling weak... How she hated it! Diamondhead got blasted through the floor and landed on the ground floor, Gwen wasn't gonna stand around and take it! The spells she casted where ethier deflected or fought off with an item procured from the 15 year old's bag. Charmcaster grabbed Gwen, "Let's go somewhere more private..." Charmcaster said in a dark tone. And with that, she and Gwen teleported away.

The watch beeped, Ben was in Daimondhead's place. "Twerp?" Peridot asked. No answer. "Twerp!" Peridot said a little louder. Still no answer. Peridot growled. "Ben Kirby Tennyson, get your ass up or I'll kick your 10 year old hero tuchus around the parking lot!" Peridot threatened. Ben lifted his head slowly, he got up to his feet, only to sit down from the pain he was feeling all over. "Now what?" Ben asked while looking at his cuts. Peridot inched up to him, she sat next to him. "Now we heal up and follow them." Peridot answered while struggling with the goo some more. "Fi!" Peridot called. The goo melted off her, sighing in relief. Ben grabbed Peridot's hand and looked at it, " So your real form is just like Tetrax, right?" Ben asked. Peridot sighed, she decided to humor him.

She changed to her Petrosapien form, Ben blinked. "No matter which form I have, everyone doesn't think Tetrax and I are related." Peridot admitted. Ben was confused, what did she mean? "The only difference I see is that your yellow, so what?" Ben asked. Peridot sighed, "Your too young to understand." Peridot answered. "Huh?" Ben stated. Peridot put her hand and slid it down his face, healing his face "Naivety is bliss... Peridot sighed. Peridot rubbed his back, All remaining cuts were gone. Peridot soon closed her eyes and went back into the human form, she was was trying to find Gwen and Charmcaster, she had suspected that Gwen was a fellow Anodite. She still had doubts so she wasn't entirely sure, she decided to try it anyway.

Peridot tried to sense Gwen, she felt Charmcaster's energy as well as Gwen's. Gwen's was pretty low, that wasn't good. " Damn it!" Peridot hissed. Peridot changed in her Megawatt from, she looked at Ben. "Well?" Ben asked. "Hang on to me, I sense Gwen's presence but it's weak." Peridot answered. Ben held on to her waist, Peridot began sprinting. "Whoooooooa!" Ben yelped.

* * *

Peridot and Ben had reached one of the three construction sights, Ben felt sick from the ride. "Geez, Twerp...Why didn't you tell me you were prone to motion sickness?" Peridot asked. Peridot rubbed his back, Ben shook himself. "I'm ok...thanks." Ben sighed. "Good, cause I'm gonna need you in a minute." Peridot stated. Peridot listened for a minute, Ben blinked. " What's-" Ben tried to ask. Peridot held his mouth so he'd be quiet, Ben started to hear what she was hearing.

Whack! Bam! Smack!

"What do we do? I can't just let her-" Ben started. Peridot covered his mouth again, "Ben, first of all, can it. " Peridot whispered. "Second, I need you to help Gwen, leave Bitchcaster to me." Ben was reluctant to agree until he heard Gwen scream, "Ok, just stop her!" Ben sighed. Peridot nodded and climbed onto the fourth set of beams, She was getting ready to beat her. Charmcaster stepped on Gwen's back, digging her heels in. "Scream all you want, that cousin of yours or that midget baby sitter can't come to save you." Charmcaster laughed. Gwen was trying to keep from crying her yelling but it hurt too much, Peridot had seen enough.

Peridot pounced for Charmcaster, getting her away from Gwen. Ben went to her and sat her up, Peridot gripped Charmcaster's wrists, " So I'm a midget, huh?" Peridot asked. Peridot gripped harder, "That's not a very nice thing to say..." Charmcaster struggled, "How did you find me?" Charmcaster asked. Peridot dug her knees in her thigh, "Since you enjoy hurting people, let's see if you enjoy it if your the one receiving it!" Peridot yelled. Charmcaster and Peridot rolled around, holding the each other's throat. Peridot was on top, smacking Charmcaster in the face. "How does it feel?" Peridot asked. "Doesn't feel too good, does it?"

Charmcaster growled, "You tell me, Bitch!" Charmcaster said while scratching Peridot's face. Peridot landed on her back, Charmcaster got on top but this didn't last too long, Peridot grabbed Charmcaster's hair. Peridot flipped her over by her hair, Peridot swung her by the hair. Peridot let go and let Charmcaster fly into the fence, Peridot went over to her. She felt Charmcaster's neck, she was still alive. Peridot went to Gwen and Ben, "Gwen, you ok?" Peridot asked. Gwen nodded slowly, "Is she?" Gwen asked. Peridot shook her head, "Nah, she's not worth killing." Peridot answered. Peridot healed up Gwen's cuts by patting her head, they waited for other Plumbers to come and take Charmcaster away.

When she was arrested, Peridot made a report of what happened. "I have a feeling that this is only the beginning..." Peridot sighed. "What?" Gwen asked. "Nothing." Peridot stated. "Let's get you two home." Peridot brought them home and told them what happened, they got dirty while trying to run out of the mall and not get mowed down by the panicking masses. Most of the plumbers saw Peridot's catfight on the cameras, commenting that her fighting skill here was more vicious.

Tetrax was sent a copy of the footage, Gluto, Ruby and Jedite were frozen in place when they saw it. "You ever thought of therapy?" Ruby asked. Tetrax chuckled, "No, we had a family shrink..." Tetrax answered. They blinked, "So what happened?" Jedite asked. Gluto sighed, "They both have they're own type of therapy, Tetrax has his job and Peridot has hers." Gluto explained. "Beating people up is just as good as talking to a shrink for these two." Tetrax smirked for a second at Gluto's explanation, it was very true. Tetrax looked at footage, "And this is one of the many reasons why my little sister is single." Tetrax explained.

* * *

**Looks like Gwen trusts Peridot a little more, do Peridot's words have merit? And if so, how big will it be? The villains are starting to come out one by one, Can Peridot handle protection detail or will she die carrying out? Place your bets! Place your bets! Place your bets!**


	11. Misunderstanding And Lies

**After combating with Charmcaster in a chaotic cat fight, what other villain will come after them now? All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!

* * *

****Chapter 10:**

**Misunderstanding And Lies**

Peridot sighed, things seemed to get worse for her during this time around. Not only did she have her period but she had a Doctor's visit as well today, Peridot found it pointless. Not because of hating hospitals or doctors but it was because she was a literally a walking hospital. However, it was the grandparents who expressed that she go. They even offered to pay for it but Peridot repeatedly declined the offer, Tetrax threatened her into going by expressing that he was going to make her two feet shorter. Peridot growled as she did the paper work, "Damn you, Brother dear..." Peridot muttered.

She gave the paperwork back to the woman at the front desk, she sat back down. What made this worse was that she had to babysit, Ben and Gwen were with her. She knew that this was not they're first time in space, it was however, they're first time in an outer space hospital. "Hey, Peridot? You don't look good." Ben stated. "How very observant of you, Twerp." Peridot smarted. Gwen looked at Peridot, "You look so tired..." Gwen stated. Peridot smiled, "I'm ok, you'll discover the joys of womanhood soon enough, Gwen." Peridot sighed. Gwen was confused at this, Ben went to the vending machine. "You can't read any of that so get away from it, Twerp." Peridot warned while reading a magazine. "Do that brain of yours some good and read a magazine."

Peridot saw him trying to put money in the machine, "Damn it..." Peridot growled. She went to him and helped him out, "Why won't it take it?" Ben asked. Peridot sighed, "You hear but you don't listen, little one." Peridot answered while hitting him with a card. "first of all, the money used out here are in the from of cards or credits, Earth money doesn't work here." Ben looked at the red card, "How much is that then?" Ben asked. " Second, the credits are count by the ten's times table. This is 10 credits in my hand, it's 6 credits for food and 4 for drinks, now what do you want?" Peridot answered. Ben looked at the vending machine, he was confused. Peridot chuckled, "Told you that you couldn't read it, it's in Galvan, Ben." Peridot chuckled. "You need to be Galvan or raised out here to understand it, I'll get it for you."

Peridot looked at the food, she was trying to remember the food and what it tastes like. "A-3 and D-4 are the safest." Peridot sighed. Peridot handed a bag to him, "There, now please sit down." Peridot stated. Ben sat down, he opened the bag and looked inside. Ben was puzzled, "Hey, Peridot...What's are these blue things?" he asked. Peridot sighed, "Those are Yuto, it's basically blue beef jerky." Peridot explained. Ben tried it, he gave a piece to Gwen. Gwen tried it, Peridot smiled, at least they were still. "Want to give these a try too?" Peridot asked. Gwen and Ben looked at them, "What are they?" Gwen asked. "They look like potato chips but they're green." Ben commented. "Sort of, they're like potato chips but they're sweeter, that's Kani." Peridot explained.

* * *

"Peridot Shard!" the nurse said. "The doctor will see you now." Peridot, Ben and Gwen went towards the door. "Can I trust you two to stay put in the chairs during the examination?" Peridot asked while looking at Ben. They nodded while going inside, Peridot sighed and sat down on the chair. The door opened, A male Galvan popped in. He hopped on the scale, it was Fletcher. "All right, Peridot. Hop on the scale." Fletcher said. Peridot nodded, She jumped on the scale. Fletcher almost fell off, Gwen and Ben laughed at that. Fletcher fixed his glasses while getting back on the scale. Peridot giggled, Fletcher sighed. "Very funny, Peridot." Fletcher said sarcastically. "Well, you said hop." Peridot giggled. Fletcher moved the scales, it so fascinating to watch a doctor who was so tiny using something bigger then himself.

"135 pounds..." Fletcher read. Peridot growled, "I gained five pounds." Peridot thought. Fletcher began to take her height, "4 ft. 9in." Fletcher read again. "I'm still short, damn it." Peridot thought. Ben laughed at this, Peridot slapped him in the back of the head. Ben held his head while rubbing it. Fletcher blinked at this, "Ok, now we take your blood pressure..." Fletcher stated. Ben and Gwen watch as Fletcher put it on her, he jumped on it quickly. "Your blood pressure is usually high for someone your age..." Fletcher stated out of amazement. Peridot looked at Ben, "Gee, I wonder how that's possible?" Peridot asked mentally in a sarcastic tone.

Fletcher went to her wrist and checked her pulse, he checked again with a stethoscope to her heart. "Odd..." Fletcher sighed. Peridot blinked, "What?" Peridot asked. Fletcher looked at Peridot, "Your heartbeat is also rather high..." Fletcher answered. Peridot blinked again, that didn't sound good. "Now, let's begin the exam." Fletcher asked. Peridot pointed Ben and Gwen outside, both went out and sat on the chairs. Fletcher looked at Peridot, "I thought you guys-" Peridot started to say. "Oh right, your not like Earth doctors." Fletcher nodded, "Get undress and lie down." Fletcher instructed while turning around. Peridot blushed, going behind a screen. " I can't believe that I have to do this crap..." Peridot thought.

Peridot lied down and stayed still, Peridot felt uncomfortable during this. It wasn't so much the poke and prodding but it was the fact she was naked. Peridot remembered that it was worse during the measurements for suit and armor, They did it yearly to keep them up to date. Not only was this done in a larger scale but it was public, everyone could see each other, underwear clad or not. Peridot managed to sneak around this but her womanly feature were far more pronounced now so she couldn't avoid the measuring part, she dreaded that day. Which was coming up soon so it was a bit tense.

Fletcher wrote down what he had found, "Well, your nerves are quite sensitive. Along with the high blood pressure and Heartbeat, you seem to be stressed." Fletcher stated. Peridot groaned while zipping her pants, "My job is stressful, Fletcher. "Peridot stated. "I babysit not just these two, I babysit other Plumbers' kids. Ben is the most annoying kid I've had to deal with." Peridot admitted. Fletcher "Have thought of Psychotherapy?" He asked. Peridot raise a brow, "I spent most of my childhood getting my little head shrunk by our Family Therapist." Peridot sighed. "And what happened after?" Fletcher asked. "Nothing, brother dear and I found that beating up people works too." Peridot expressed. "It takes all that stress off."

Fletcher blinked, "I'll take your word on that..." He sighed. " I thought you go from planet to planet, finally staying with a hospital?" Peridot asked. Fletcher chuckled, "No, I'm here to help with the load today. They begged so I caved in, I'm gone once today is done and over." He explained. Peridot looked around and sighed, "At least, nothing bad didn't happen today." Peridot sighed.

* * *

**Boom!**

Peridot and Fletcher fell down, "Why'd I go and say that?" Peridot grunted. Peridot got up and growled, she figured that Ben was up to his antics again. Peridot opened the door, "I thought I told you to stay in the damn chair!" Peridot yelled. Peridot saw Ben as Four-arms struggling with what looked like a mutated fusion of Ben's aliens with Black hair and green shorts. "Tell that to him!" Four-arms yelled back while tossing him away from him. He was tackled, "What's wrong? Can't fight on your own?" The alien asked. Peridot froze, she recognized the voice. "Kevin?" she thought.

Peridot gulped, she knew about Kevin. Peridot used to be his sitter,that was until he put into foster care and then until he ran away. She read reports on him too, she knew how his mutation happened and knew it wasn't Ben's fault. Peridot went behind Four-arms, "Kevin?" Peridot asked. Kevin looked up and Peridot, "Peridot?" Kevin asked in confusion. Peridot nodded, Four-arms and Gwen were surprised that Peridot knew him. Kevin growled and tackled Peridot, he held Peridot by the neck and squeezed. "So your babysitting Ben now? That's all I need to get rid of you!"Kevin growled. Peridot grunted, "Why? What did I do wrong?" Peridot asked. Kevin throw her, Peridot cough up blood while she healed. "You were no better then my parents!" he yelled. "You abandoned me just like they did!" Kevin rushed Peridot and punched her several times in the gut, she again coughed up blood.

He dropped her, Peridot healed up again. "Abandon? What the hell are you talking about?" Peridot panted. "You weren't abandoned." Kevin smacked her, "Yes I was, by them and you!" He roared. Peridot kicked Kevin away from her, "No you weren't." Peridot reinforced. "You were never abandoned!" Four-arms and Gwen listened, Kevin looked at her. "Kevin, your Mom couldn't coop with the death of your Father and raise you, she had to put you in foster care so that you could be taken care of." Peridot explained. " Once she was remarried and more stable in mind, she got you back. I was asked to babysit you again since you were behaving so poorly that they couldn't leave you alone, your behavior was so bad that your were kicked out of the house. I tried to help you but you ran away and you made it clear you didn't want to be found."

Kevin shook his head, "Liar!" Kevin growled. He rushed her while sliding her head on the floor, Peridot healed her wounds and threw him off her. "You can't blame people for what you chose! You chose to behave poorly, you chose to run away, you chose to try and absorb the energy in the Omnitrix and now your choosing to fight Ben, Gwen and me!" Peridot yelled. Four-arms grabbed Kevin, stopping him from hitting Peridot. The watch beeped, Ben was in his place. "Uh-oh!" Ben stated. "No shit!" Peridot remarked. Kevin is about hit Ben until Peridot stops him. Peridot grips his arm, "Let go!" Kevin growled. "Somebody needs a time out!" Peridot grunted. She hit Kevin in the gut and patted Ben. Peridot went to Kevin, who rushed at her and started gabbling with her.

Peridot was stalling for time, she was going to let Ben have a shot at him. Peridot punched him in the gut several times, He punched her back. Peridot blocked the body blows he was trying to make. Kevin smacked her in the head, his diamond arm smashed on impact. Peridot grinned from this, "Hard to beat a diamond with a diamond, kid." Peridot stated. Peridot elbowed him to her right. Kevin gained the upper hand on her by grabbing a scalpel, Peridot dodged his fast stabbing. Peridot had to watch it, she could heal up but it had limits at 15 years old! "Whoa!" Peridot yelped. Gwen was about to call out a spell until Fletcher stopped her, "Please, this hospital is already going to be a big mess to clean up!" Fletcher explained. Gwen sighed while putting her book away, "Move over!" Gwen ordered.

Peridot moved her head and Gwen kicked Kevin in the face, Gwen's foot was sore after that. She rubbed it, "Gwen, now do you know the importance of the words don't try this at home?" Peridot asked. Gwen nodded, Peridot continued to dodge, she felt like she was getting tired. That's when things could get sloppy! Ben shook his watch, "Aww come on, come on!" Ben groaned. The watch beeped once again, Ben smiled and slammed down on it. He became Greymatter, Greymatter instinctively grabbed a needle from of the doctors, he crawled up Kevin's back and got to his neck. " Nighty night, Kevin!" Greymatter said while injecting it in him. Kevin was about stab Peridot at her until he started getting woozy, Peridot caught him. Peridot looked at Kevin in worry, she knew he wasn't a bad kid, he was just screwed up a little.

Peridot lifted him up, she put him in a exiting pod. "I don't care if I get fired for what I did, I refuse to turn over a troubled kid as a criminal." Peridot thought. Gwen looked at Greymatter, as did Fletcher. "Ben, what did you do?" Gwen asked. Greymatter looked at them, "I have no idea." He answered. Fletcher and Peridot blinked at this but then laughed at it, Greymatter growled. Peridot changed into her Galvan form and pet Ben, "Thanks, twerp." Peridot sighed. Greymatter smiled at the praise he received, "She's not so bad...for a girl." He thought. Fletcher smiled while he walked off, " Yes, Gregory is in good hands..." Fletcher thought.

* * *

The next day, Peridot was called in the office. She thought it was for yesterday, for not taking Kevin 11 in. Peridot wasn't afraid of what they would say or do, she knew that she wouldn't feel right about turning him in. Peridot opened the door and raised her eye brows, Mina was here as well as an older woman. The older woman was Mina's Mother, she was blond and brown eyed, she was just as attractive as her daughter. She had few wrinkles but you could barely see it thanks to the mineral compound she was wearing. Mina's Mother, May Parker, was a well known model. She was currently single though rumors state that she had a revolving door of men.

While it explained Mina's attitude, Peridot knew the rest of it. May, like all rich parents, spoiled Mina from birth. Maya was also on the PTA, she was it's president. Peridot groaned, what did she do to gain the attention of the PTA's leader and Mina's Mother? Peridot sat down, The principal looked at her, giving her a "What did you do now?" look. Peridot lower a brow, giving him an "How should I know?" look. May sighed, "Principal Gardiner...Now that she's here, can you punish this brute?" May demanded. Peridot groaned, "What was it that I had supposedly done? " Peridot asked. May glared at Peridot, The principal sighed, " Nicole, Mina says that you hit her, is this true?" He asked. Peridot glared back at May, May backed off a little. " What? When did that happen?" Peridot asked. May pulled up her daughter's shirt, showing a huge and yet small red mark on her stomach.

"See? She's already trying to say she didn't do it!" May stated. Peridot went up to Mina's stomach, "I didn't do this." Peridot said calmly. Mina growled, "What's a matter, Smith? Can't take credit for your own handy work?" Mina asked. Peridot looked at it closely and sighed, "I would, if I actually did it." Peridot answered. Peridot put her hand on the mark, "See? If I had hit Parker, the hand print would be facing the right instead of the left since I'm right handed." Peridot explained. Peridot lifted her shirt a bit and slapped her stomach, Peridot put her shirt down and glared at Mina. "That doesn't prove a thing!" Maya stated. "It proves that your daughter is a vindictive spoiled brat." Peridot pointed out. "Girls are crueler then boys since their smarter, words hurt more then any kick or punch."

Mina walked out, she was mad. Peridot watched as May exited as well. Gardiner looked at her, " Speaking form experience, I take it?" he asked. Peridot sighed, "Sort of." She answered. "That little witch is going to have to try better then that to rattle my cage." Peridot was about to walk out until he stopped her. "Peridot, did you really let Kevin 11 get away?" Gardiner asked. Peridot looked at him, "I'm not going to throw a troubled kid in a cell, it'll make him worse." Peridot answered. "If I'm wrong, I'll toss him in then." Gardiner sighed, "Fine but don't do that again. It's decisions like that are wild cards or unknown, that's dangerous on it own." Gardiner sighed. Peridot left and walked off to the next class.

She walked into Mina, Mina looked very smug. Peridot decided to walk by her, Mina smacked Peridot in face. Peridot tried to cover it but Mina held her hands, Peridot's cheek recovered. "I knew it!" Mina giggled. "I knew something was weird about you!" Peridot blinked, "Your going to be doing a lot of things for me if you want me to shut up about you being an alien." Mina threatened. Peridot chuckled, "That's so cute, you actually think that's going to work..." Peridot giggled. Mina was confused, Peridot sighed, "Good luck getting people to believe you without thinking your insane." Peridot stated.

Mina blinked, " Once they run tests on you, they'll know!" Mina stated. Peridot chuckled a little. "I would be worried, if it wasn't for the fact that I am indistinguishable from the human anatomy." Peridot pointed out. "Stick to what your good at, sweetie. Like dyeing your hair blond." Mina growled, "And your ability to recover?" Mina asked. Peridot grinned, "Quick question Mina...Does the drapes match the carpet?" Peridot teased. Mina turned pink and walked off in a huff, Peridot sighing in relief. "Damn, this is not good." Peridot thought.

* * *

** Oh no! Mina knows the truth but Peridot is not worried, is she right not to be worried or is she underestimating Mina? We'll see soon, right? It'll be good one, folks!  
**


	12. Mistaken Identity

**Mina seems to know Peridot is an alien but will she back up her threat to bring out the truth? All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!**

**Chapter 11:**

**Mistaken identity, Princess of Bellwood High In Danger!**

The Plumber were having a meeting to discuss what to do about Mina, she was trying her best to out Peridot. Peridot and Malachite were the only ones calm about it, which irritated everyone else. This wasn't the first time that Humans found out about it, they were dealt with quickly and quietly. The problem was that Mina wasn't interested in being quiet, Peridot tilted back on her chair. "How the hell can you be so calm?" Terry asked. Peridot looked at the ceiling, " No one's gonna believe Parker, I don't see what the fuss is about." Peridot said simply. Michelle groaned, "How about the fact that we'll be known! Earth's not ready for that!" She stated. "Mina Parker has the resources, the connections and the money to expose us all!" Peridot sighed, "You and your boy toy are giving Princess way too much credit... She can be as connected as train tracks, as resourceful as the recycle center and as rich as Bill Gates, She still and always be human." Peridot sighed.

Gardiner sighed, " Yes but this must be dealt with quickly." He expressed. Everyone glared at Peridot, "This is all your fault, if you just agreed, we wouldn't be here." Someone sighed. Peridot stopped tilting her chair and looked at who said it, "You mean agree to be her little bitch, forget it." Peridot sighed. "I'd rather eat rancid broiled broccoli..." Michelle went up to her, "We're not even asking a lot of you!" Michelle stated. "The hell you aren't..." Peridot sighed. "I got an idea, since your so eager, how about you do it, Kunine?" Every Galvan got gasped at what she said, Terry blinked. "Your 1/5 Galvan, how can you say that!" he asked."It took Galvans years to get out of Servitude!"

"Your asking me to be her bitch, your no better the ones who enslaved Galvans!" Peridot answered. Michelle smacked her, Peridot punched her out of instinct. Terry caught her, he and the other students and teachers helped her. "Your a monster..." Terry hissed. Peridot clenched her fists, she left before she hit him too. Malachite just shook his head, terry was mad at Peridot. "What the hell is wrong with her?" He asked. "Why does she resort always to violence?" Malachite went up to them, sighing. "Because that's all she's had resort to." Malachite explained. "Shard's been attacked for being impure since birth, it's her instinct now. It was beat or get beaten for her case."

Wes and Terry understood that, they were impure as well. Michelle realize that what they were asking of her was very demeaning, she just wasn't going to let Mina use her, even if that meant being exposed. Meanwhile, Peridot walked down the halls. She felt her eyes begin to water, "I'm not gonna cry, I'm used to it." Peridot thought. Peridot's eyes weren't listening, "So why the hell does it still hurt?" Peridot heard footsteps, she rubbed her eyes. It was Mina, Peridot got annoyed.

* * *

"I'm not gonna be your slave, Parker." Peridot asked. Mina grinned, "No, I know that but will you be if my Mother sues your Father and Mother?" Mina asked. Peridot got mad, "What?" She asked. Mina sighed and pulled up her shirt, "My Mother doesn't think I did this and is ready to sue your family for all they have." Mina explained. Peridot walked up to her, "You wouldn't dare!" Peridot growled. Mina giggled, "Oh, I would." Mina giggled. "Agree to be my slave and I'll forget all about this." Peridot clenched her fists again, if this happened, Mitch and Nora couldn't have a baby!

Nora and Mitch wanted one but Mitch wanted to wait until Peridot graduated, If Mina went though her threat, they'd never have one. Peridot growled and tried to punch her, she stopped two inches from Mina's face. "No, this is what she wants..." Peridot thought. She walked away, Mina giggled. "You never could hit me, you'll hit anyone else but me!" Mina laughed. Peridot picked up Mina, Mina panicked a bit while getting a glare. "The only reason I haven't hit you yet is because your not worth hitting." Peridot explained before dropping her. "If I'm a monster, then that makes you a demon, now doesn't it?"

Mina blinked and gasped, "How can that be? I'm too pretty to be a demon!" Mina argued. Peridot chuckled, Mina shivered from that laugh. "Your right, Princess. But you too sinful to be angelic so demon suits you just fine." Peridot stated. Peridot walked off , still feeling like crap. Mina put her hands on her hips and groaned, "You will be broken..." She hissed.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the school. 6 alien creatures were studying Mina, one started to drool. "You think that's her? "One asked. They thought about it, "Maybe...But I thought she was a brunette and curly haired." Another said. The leader sighed. "Be sure, I don't want any more mistakes this time." He explained. They nodded, "She probably dyed it, women dye and fix their hair all the time." another one said.

They were known as the 7th Nova up until Tetrax Shard had caught they're 7th man at a fuel stop, it was Tetrax's easiest catch. The rest of the 7th Nova didn't like that and decided to kidnap his sister and bargain with him. Trouble was that they didn't know where she was! After a few tries and unsuccessful findings, they found out where she was. Earth, in a place called Bellwood. They had nothing really to go on except word of mouth of her description, the rest was what they saw in Tetrax. That didn't help them ethier, they got slapped by aliens and humans girls alike, getting called perverts or sickos.

"It's a cleaver disguise but it can't stop us!" One said. The leader nodded, they were bird anamorphic creatures. Avisgregs they were called or Avis. They were known for the concubine trade, their planet was a starting point of the trade itself. The 7th Nova was responsible for 1/3 of the kidnapping done by the Avis. Avis came in many colors and types, much like Earth birds. The leader was a shape-shifting parrot morph, the rest were robins and blue jays.

Each had it's quarks but the leader was by far, the deadliest. The 6 bird men flew in near the windows, everyone began to panic. The teachers ushered out everyone, everyone but a few Plumbers that were ready to greet the guests. Michelle and the others were these Plumbers, "What are those sickos doing here?" Michelle asked. Wes and Mike gulped, "Looks like they're shopping for more concubines." Wes stated. Terry hugged Michelle, "Don't worry, shell. If anyone of them touches you, they'll say hello to a bullet." Terry assured. Michelle kissed him, "Thank you, Terry." Michelle sighed.

Malachite sighed, "So it is true, they're really IS a curse on them." Malachite thought. The group blinked and got mad, they knew only one person that could have attracted them here...

"SHARD!"

* * *

Peridot heard this, she chuckled. "It's not my fault these fuckers keep finding me." Peridot said out loud. Peridot heard a sound and hid, looking at what was coming inside. The 7th Nova climbed in, The leader looked around. "This Planet is kinda nice..." He sighed. "I know, why didn't we come here sooner? The humans are quite attractive..." One said while drooling. "Especially the teenagers..." Peridot cringed from that, "Perverts..." Peridot thought.

"We should really think about coming here for concubines, eh boss?" another asked. The leader nodded, "Good idea. No such thing as too many concubines." Peridot growled silently, "Humans in the concubine trade? Not while I'm around!" Peridot whispered. Peridot decided to stay put, to listen if they were stupid enough to discuss they're plans. The Leader looked down and saw Malachite and the others. "Well, well, plumbers, eh?" He chuckled. "Alright boys, take care of them and I'll go and get Shard's baby sister..." The leader shifted his appearance to look like Peridot, "After I have a little girl to girl talk with her, that is..." He giggled in Peridot's voice.

Peridot blinked, she was confused. Why did he assume her looks? Then it hit Peridot, they had no idea of what she looked like. Peridot decided to tail the boss to see who he thought was Peridot. Peridot got up on the school light fixtures and looked down, the 7th Nova separated to do what they planned. The leader went to go for Mina while the 5 went to Wes and the others, Peridot watched carefully.

The 5 bird men jumped down, Wes and the others got ready to fight them. Terry went in front of Michelle and cocked his gun. "The humans are gonna stay here, if you all want to live, you'll be on your way." Terry warned. One of the birds, a robin grinned. "Just because your holding a gun? Gonna have to try harder then that." He sighed. Terry fired at his wing, the robing cursed in pain. "No...Because I shoot to kill." Terry answered. The robin flew toward him, snatching Michelle. The robin held Michelle's face, Michelle growled. "My, what a pretty face..." He flirted. "Get your claws off her, damn you!" Terry yelled while aiming for him. The robin held Michelle toward Terry, "You sure about doing that? What happens if you miss?" He asked. "Let go of me!" Michelle hissed.

Terry began to hesitate, he didn't want to hit her. Michelle saw this and kicked him, "Ye-ouch!" The robin cried out. Michelle pulled him down, "Terry, shoot him now!" Michelle yelled. Terry aimed for the head. "Gladly!" He yelled. Peridot saw this and decided to stop him, (Stop!) Peridot mentally yelled. Terry blinked, (Shard?) He asked mentally. (Switch your bullets, if you kill him, my brother can't collect the full bounty, understand?) Peridot explained mentally. Terry growled, (Why should I? He'll hurt Shell!) He asked again mentally. Peridot sighed, (Shoot to wound, Curtis. If you kill him, I'll twist that arm of yours off!) Peridot threatened. Terry quickly shot his knees and other wing, Terry hugged Michelle once she got to him.

Michelle blinked, "Don't second guess yourself, it's not like you." Michelle sighed. "You never miss, why didn't you get his head?" The group felt a presence, (Because I told him not to, you can beat them up but make sure they have a pulse!) Peridot told them mentally. (Please, brother dear can't collect the bounty on the 7th nova if even one is dead!) They understood, they agreed. (Ok, Shard, you got a deal.) Mike agreed mentally.

Malachite blinded them, Wes and Mike beat them up while they were dazed, Michelle threw stun caps at them, making them immobile. They looked around for Peridot, they didn't see her. Where did she go?

* * *

Peridot was following the leader, who was looking for Mina. Mina unfortunately was still in the school, she was hiding in a classroom. The leader grinned, "Too easy..." He thought. Peridot froze, "Parker? She's still inside?" Peridot thought. Mina saw the leader, thinking it was Peridot. Mina noticed that Peridot didn't look quite right, "Smith, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Mina, now's not a good time to ask, let's just get the hell out of here!" The leader tried to lure.

The fake took Mina by the hand while running, Mina found it odd that Peridot called her by her first name. Peridot read her mind, "Smith's acting weird...Why did she call me Mina?" Mina thought. Peridot followed them, "Don't tell me they think Parker's me...And to think I thought they couldn't be any dumber!" Peridot whispered. The leader took Mina to a hallway, Mina decided to try to be sure. "Hey, Peridot?" She asked. The fake looked at her, " Yeah?" The leader asked. Mina sighed, "Will you be my slave?" She asked. The fake giggled, " Of course, Mina." Peridot said cheerfully.

Mina blinked and backed away, "Who are you?" She asked. Peridot was impressed, "Wow, guess she's not a such a ditz after all." Peridot thought. The fake looked at her, confused. "Smith's not that easy and she never calls me Mina!" Mina yelled. "Your a phony!" The leader grabbed her throat, changing back. "Your the first person to see though my guise." He sighed. "But I assure you, you will be the very last." Mina kicked and fussed, " Get off me!" Mina yelled. The leader looked at Mina's breasts, "Peridot Shard, you are by far the loveliest." He flirted. Mina struggled more, "Who's Peridot Shard? I'm Mina Parker!" Mina yelled. He stared at her hips, "You can't fool me, dear. You must be Peridot Shard. Your too pretty not to be." He grinned as he got closer to her. Mina shook her head, "Who the hell is Peridot Shard?" She asked.

Peridot whacked him in the face before he could kiss her, Mina looked at her rescuer and was in shock. Peridot had her rings on and glared at the leader. "Looking for me?" She asked. The leader was in shock, "A tomboy?" He yelled. Peridot grinned, "Yes, a girl type you didn't think of apparently." She sighed. "The 7th Nova, Class A+, worth 36,000 Credits all together but worth 3,000 credits separately." The leader groaned, "Why didn't I see it?" He sighed. Peridot went in front of Mina, "You are the leader, you are called boss but your name is Troy." Peridot stated. Troy laughed, He charged her, Peridot blocked him with her wires. "Not bad but not good..." Troy criticized.

"Just who and what the hell are you?" Mina asked. Peridot sighed, "I'm Peridot Shard and what I am is anyone's guess..."Peridot admitted. "I'll tell you all about it later, just get behind something!" Mina nodded while getting behind a door. Peridot got back on light fixture, Troy flew and landed on the another. "You intend to stop me?" he asked. "I'm not the only Avis with Earth's women in mind." Peridot sighed, "I know but the 7th Nova are in charge of 70% of the girls and women kidnapped, you get sent in jail and that trims the flow." Peridot answered. Troy laughed, "You and that girl will make wonderful concubines." Troy stated. "If I win, you'll be my concubine." Peridot chuckled, "Me? A concubine? No, I don't think that's possible." Peridot stated.

"Humans aren't getting in the trade while I'm breathing!" Peridot yelled. Troy took to the air and rushed by Peridot, Peridot stood her ground on the shaky fixture. Peridot flicked her wrists, making the wires stiff. Peridot charged and slashed, missing Troy by a inch. Troy readied his talons, Peridot moved but got nicked in the arm. "Your better then I thought, take this,wretch!" Tory expressed.

Troy flapped his arms to kick up dirt, the dust from the fixtures went in Peridot's direction Peridot put her arm up to keep the dust away from her eyes, Tory was out of her site for only a second. Tory soared in front of her, his talons teared her tank top. Peridot saw this and blushed, "Awwww, damn it! You clipped my bra too, you pervert!" Peridot growled. Troy laughed, "Don't worry, you won't need that for where your going!" Troy said while swiping at her with his claws. "Fros!" Peridot called. She froze one of Troy's talons, Troy swiped her with his frozen talons, cutting her face.

Troy saw the tear he made in her shirt, he grinned. He viciously stabbed Peridot in the chest with the unfrozen set of talons, Peridot couldn't move. Mina blinked, "I've gotta do something!" Mina thought while opening the door. Mina found a rock and threw it, this hit Troy in the eye. He paid no attention to it "What's the matter, Peridot Shard? Can't move?" He asked. Peridot continued to twitch, his talon was still in her chest. He looked at Mina, Mina gulped. "Mina was it? Well, how about it Mina? Agree and I'll spare you the scarring that your friend will receive..." Troy expressed while gripping hard on Peridot. Mina gulped, "In Smith's words, I'm not gonna be your slave!" Mina growled. Troy was ready to swoop down and give Mina the same treatment, he noticed that his arm seemed to be stuck.

He looked at was in shock again, Peridot was gripping his arm. "How can you still be moving?" Troy asked. Peridot took out his talons from her chest, Mina gasped at this display. "You assholes obviously didn't do your research..." Peridot said weakly. The 15 year old's cheek, arm and chest healed up, "What the hell are you?" Troy asked. Peridot sighed, "Just your typical tomboy, teenage plumber." She sighed. "Fi row!" And with that, Troy was set a blaze. "Raaaaaagh!" He yelled. He fell down on the ground, Peridot chuckled. "Looks like I win, Troy." Peridot thought. Mina went near Troy, not sure if he was dead. Troy got up and lunged for Mina, "Ahhhhh!" Mina screamed. "Fros ody!" Peridot called. This froze Troy in place, he was just inches from Mina, The last attack drained Peridot.

"Ok, maybe using that spell was a bad idea..." Peridot stated weakly. Peridot lost her grip and began to fell, "Smith!" Mina yelled. Michelle and the others heard this yell and rushed over, Wes caught Peridot. they saw Mina here and wondered what to do.

* * *

As soon as Peridot regain consciousness, she ate a piece of jerky that she fished out of her pocket. "Note to self, practice spells before using them." She thought. She looked around, she saw Mina near her. "Did I die?" Peridot asked. Mina shook her head, "I wanted to know why you saved me, after all I did to you, why didn't you let me be a concubine?" She asked. Peridot sat up, and looked at Mina. "Parker, like or not, your human and you live on this planet. It's a given since part of my job is to protect those that live here, you included." Peridot explained. "You maybe a bitch but even a bitch doesn't deserve the life of a concubine."

Mina blinked, "This is going to make suing you hard, you saved me and all." Mina sighed. She smiled, "I guess the fairest thing I can do is call it off." Peridot raised a brow, "Are you sure I didn't die?" Peridot asked. Mina nodded, "I wonder what will happen to me now that I know about all this?" Mina asked. "I'm pretty sure they aren't gonna just let me go." she was right, they weren't going to let her walk out with what she knows. Peridot sighed, "Did my brother come to pick up the Nova?" She asked. Mina blinked, "You have a Brother?" Mina asked. Peridot nodded, "If they wipe you, you wouldn't remember any of this. Come on." Peridot answered.

Mina followed Peridot in the facility, they went inside of a room. Tetrax saw Peridot and pat her, "I apologize that my bounties keep finding you, Peridot." Tetrax groaned. Peridot giggled while bushing her Brother's hand away, "It's fine, it good exercise for us." Peridot giggled. Peridot saw the 7th Nova all tied up, Tetrax went to the statue. "I see you gave Troy the cold shoulder." Tetrax sighed. Peridot shook her head, "Very funny, Brother dear." Peridot groaned. Both noticed Mina freaking out, "Human?" Tetrax asked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Tetrax cracked a bit while Peridot cleared her ear, "Human." Peridot answered. Peridot held Mina's shoulders, "Parker, what I about to do will hurt." Peridot told her. Peridot smacked Mina twice, "Ow!" Mina whined. "You squeal in my ear like that again and your ass'll be next!" Peridot warned. Mina rubbed her cheeks, "So this is your Brother? He's older, right?" Mina asked. Peridot nodded, "Yep, he won't hurt you." Peridot answered. "Did you turn in the 7th do do?" Tetrax shook his head, "Of course not, they're worth more as a set." Tetrax answered. Peridot grinned, "Good to hear." Peridot sighed. Peridot unfroze Troy and tied him up, he began to stir. "Wha...What happened?" He asked.

"Take care, Brother dear." Peridot said before taking Mina out of the room. Tetrax cracked his fist, " Troy, I believe you and I need to talk..." Tetrax said calmly. He picked up Tory, " Now then, what was that about turning my little sister into a concubine, you sick bastard?" Tory screamed like a girl at that point, he was screwed! Peridot and Mina heard this scream, "What was that?" Mina asked. Peridot smirked, "Oh nothing, Princess. Tetrax is just have a little 'talk' with Troy is all." Peridot answered. "Let's see what they'll do to you." Mina gulped, She didn't like the sound of that.

Peridot took Mina inside another room, the Plumber staff was waiting inside. "Well Peridot, I'm glad your feeling better." One sighed. The principal looked at Mina, Mina shrink a bit. "Well, Mina. You've found out about us, now what will we do with you." Gardiner sighed. Max got up and went to Mina, "How about we make her a Plumber?" Max asked. Everyone had a heart attack, Peridot froze. "Um, Max? No offense but why?" Peridot asked. "It's not because she's human but she's no fighter." Max nodded, "Yes but how many humans would throw a rock at an alien that could kill them?" Max asked. "It's not just this but I see potential in her too."

The staff nodded and thought about it, many of the teen plumbers didn't look like they were fighters ethier. "And if she doesn't have what it takes?" Gardiner asked. Max shrugged, "Wipe her memory then." Max answered simply. Mina blinked, Peridot was speechless. Peridot wasn't the only one, Wes and the rest of the group were stunned as well, they sweated and listened carefully. Mina thought about it a little, "Well, I would like to see space and such. I'll say yes!" Mina giggled. "I'm not saying it because I want to keep my memory but I really want to be a part of it."

Peridot groaned while hitting her head on the wall, "Why do you hate me?" Peridot asked god.

* * *

**Poor Peridot, looks like Mina will be joining the ranks. Will this help Peridot or hinder her? We shall see!  
**


	13. Family Visit Part 1

**Mina Parker becomes a Plumber, just when Peridot didn't think it couldn't get any worse! What will happen this time? Will Ben and Gwen learn more on they're sitter? All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12:**

**Family Visits Part 1: Shine**

"Parker as a Plumber...I don't know what to think anymore!" Peridot thought. Peridot was in the basement of the school, as was the other plumber teens and staff. Mina was in front of her ,stretching. She volunteered to train with her since the all boys' hands seemed more the ready. Mina giggled, "It's nice of you to help me out like this, Shard." Mina sighed. "No biggie, I figure that I should train you since the guys were gonna try some 'hands-on' learning." Peridot grunted. Mina giggled again, "I don't mind it but I didn't think you'd want to help me." Mina grunted. Peridot sighed, "Ok, Parker. Yeah I still don't like you but in all what left in my decent consciousness, I cannot let your training in combat go into the hands of a boy who will sneak a few grabs in during so." Peridot explained.

Mina blinked, she smiled a bit while bending down. "I'm learning more and more about her, she's not the brute I once thought she was..." Mina thought. Peridot sighed, she looked up and groaned. The boys were staring and silently drooling over Mina stretching. She glared at them while holding a metal marble, catching it and tossing it without missing. They stopped staring and continued training. Peridot smirked, it was amazing what one glare could do! Mina walked to her, "Ok so what do we do first?" Mina asked. Peridot pulled out four golden cuffs, Mina was confused. "These, your human so chances are that your strength is like any other human on Earth." Peridot answered. She put the cuffs on her hands, "And these would be?" Mina asked. Peridot set them to 40 lbs., she was still holding up Mina's hands.

"These are Dori Bracers, they are like dumbbells but a more advanced and more potable kind. They go up to 9,999,999 lbs." Peridot answered. " We need to build up your muscles so that you won't be as weak." Mina nodded, Peridot let go and Mina went down. This surprised Peridot, Mina got up but she couldn't lift her arms. "Wow, they sure heavy..." Mina grunted. Peridot sighed, "Sorry I didn't think it was that heavy for you but the more weight you have, the quicker your muscles build up." Peridot stated. She nodded, she lifted her hands. Peridot bent down and put the other two cuffs on her ankles, She set them on the same amount.

"Ok, let's try fighting now." Peridot sighed. Mina had a hard time punching and kicking, Peridot mostly blocked and dodged since Mina was still fragile. Mina was impressed at Peridot's agility and speed, she did a lot more then she did in Gym! The two began to grapple, Mina was pinned by Peridot, the guys stared at this, they found this display arousing. Peridot noticed the looks and glared at them again. It didn't work this time, (Quit staring if you wanna keep your out-door plumbing...) Peridot said telepathically. They quit staring, Peridot noticed that Mina's make up was starting to run. "Ok, Parker." Peridot panted. "I think we can stop for today, let me see the bracers." Mina sighed as Peridot put them on a lower setting, 25 lbs. "Wear the bracers when your walking and the best way to do that is to wear them all the time except when you sleeping." Peridot explained. Mina nodded,

Mina washed her make up off since it was running, she reapplied it once her face was dried. "I think I hurt my shoulders..." Mina groaned. Peridot sighed, "Your muscles are probably sore. " Peridot stated. Mina moved her back and shoulders, "Really?" Mina asked. Peridot went to her, " Here, I'll prove it." Peridot answered. Mina at first didn't know what she was going to do, Peridot put her hands on Mina's shoulders and start to massage. Mina let a moan, Peridot took this as a sign that she was right. Mike and the others saw this, amazed at what they saw. Peridot backed up and crossed her arms, " See?" Peridot asked. Mina smiled while moving her back, "Thanks, Shard. " Mina beamed. "I didn't think you could do that, who taught you to do that?" Peridot sighed, "Stress runs in my family so I learned it from my Mom." Peridot explained. Mina and Peridot walked by Mike, who was still stretching. Mina admired the muscles he had, he was more buff then most.

"So Mike, what kind of alien are you?" Mina asked. Mike looked at Mina, "Tetramand." He grunted. Mina giggled at he continued, Peridot sighed. "Don't let his human form fool you, Tetramands are really out there. " Peridot warned. Mina sighed, "Really? I'd like to see it sometime." Mina giggled. Mike started to blush, Peridot saw this. "Tetramands need to put their all focus on basic stretching or-" Peridot tried to warn. Mina circled around Mike, "Anyone ever tell you that you got a cute butt?" Mina asked. Mike stretched and froze. "Ow!" Mike groaned. "They stretch too much and or they're muscles cramp up..." Peridot finished. The group saw this and tried to help, it just hurt Mike more. Peridot groaned at this. "Here we go again." She sighed. Mike noticed Peridot going to his side, "Shard, w-what are you doing?" Mike asked. "Just shut up and relax, Barrel." Peridot said simply. Peridot gently put her hands on his right side and started massaging it, Mike was confused until he felt what she was doing.

Michelle and Terry knew what she was doing, she was getting his muscles to relax from cramping up. The Tetramand's muscles were very large and there were a lot of them, especially in the torso alone. They suffered from tight muscles and muscle cramps. Peridot found a lot of knots in just this spot alone, "Damn, Barrel... even your knots have knots!" Peridot grunted. Mike felt his right side starting to give way, Peridot got up and cracked her hands. "Thanks..." Mike beamed. "Just watch it, ok? It's you who's gonna pull something, you know." Peridot warned. He nodded, "Hey, Shard, ever thought of a being a massage therapist?" Mike asked. Peridot blinked, "No, why?" she asked. "You'd be good at it." Mike chuckled. Peridot turned away and blushed, walking home. Mina and Michelle giggled at this, Peridot was shy!

* * *

Mitch gulped, Nora noticed her husband's nervousness. "What's wrong, dear?" She asked. Mitch sighed, "Both Amber's side and Agate's side wanna see Peridot, The Shard side wants me, you, Peridot and Tetrax to come while the Shine side wants just Peridot and Tetrax to come." Mitch explained. Nora blinked, "And that's a problem?" Nora asked. Mitch shook his head, "That's not the problem, Tetrax and Peridot get interrogated by Grandma Shard and Grandma Shine if they are seeing anyone." Mitch answered. Nora blinked, "it's not that bad...is it?" Nora asked. Mitch sighed again, "Yes it is, both are quite hung up about being great grandmothers and that they be married and it's not just Peridot and Tetrax." Mitch answered. "it's all of us, though grandma Shard will bugs us about a kid."

Nora hugged him, "It's ok." Nora sighed. "Oh, no it's not...She won't like this..." Mitch groaned. "Who won't?" Nora asked. Mitch got up, "Peridot, she hates this just as must as Tetrax does." Mitch answered. Nora kissed him, "I'll tell her then." Nora sighed. Mitch stopped her, "No, Nora...It's best if I do it since I can take yelling better then you can." Mitch explained. Peridot came in and saw Nora and Mitch, "What?" Peridot asked. Mitch sighed, "Peridot, we've been summoned to visit the family..." Mitch told her. Peridot's eye twitched, she was quiet for a few minutes.

"WHAT!"

Nora and Mitch cleaned out their ears, Peridot's shriek hurt and they worried if the neighbors heard her, hell they were sure that France heard her! Peridot was frozen in place, she had to babysit and do this. Peridot went on her knees, " Je suis en enfer! " She yelled. Nora was confused, "What did she say?" Nora asked. Mitch thought about it, "I'm a bit rusty in my french but I'm sure she said I'm in hell." Mitch translated. "This should be fun..."

* * *

Ben and Gwen were surprised and excited about hearing that they were going to meet both side of Peridot's family. Peridot and Mitch were silently suffering for the visit ahead, Nora felt sorry for them. When Tetrax picked them, they saw that he was suffering just as much if not more. "Hello Brother dear." Peridot greeted. He nodded, "Mitch, Nora, Peridot." Tetrax sighed. Tetrax looked at Gwen and Ben and then looked at Peridot, she could read it loud and clear. "Sorry, If I knew ahead of time then I would have canceled so the Twerp and Gwen are coming with us." Peridot explained.

Mitch, Tetrax and Peridot looked at each other, "Who's up first?" Mitch asked. "That's where we come at an in-pass." Tetrax answered. Peridot took out a coin, "Heads and tails?" Peridot asked. " Heads, we visit Mom's side. Tails, we visit Dad's side." Ben and Gwen blinked, was both sides so bad that they had to let a coin decide for them? Peridot flipped the coin, it landed on the floor. "Please be tails, I can handle Dad's family." Peridot thought. "Heads, please." Mitch thought. " For the love of god, please be heads. I can stand Mother's family better." Tetrax sighed. Three answers came out of them, Ben and Gwen knew one was a bad word.

"Thank god..."

"Ok..."

"Damn it!"

Peridot growled, "F-uck!" Peridot groaned. " Now I have to deal with Irwin!" Tetrax shook his head at his sister, "Peridot, can you tone it down with the cursing? We do have children aboard." Tetrax asked. Peridot growled at him, "Stow it, Tetrax...You don't have to put up with creepy Irwin the way do." Peridot growled. "He likes you." Gwen was confused, "Who's Irwin?" Gwen asked. "Yeah and why is he creepy?" Ben asked. Peridot walked off to go brood, Tetrax sighed. "Irwin is one of our cousins, he and Peridot don't like each other, period." He explained. "He's creepy because he was being overly nice to her when they were 5." Gwen understood that a little, that sounded creepy. Ben was surprised, Mitch sighed. "Be warned, both sides are a bit outrageous and over bearing so don't be afraid to cling onto any one of us." Mitch warned.

"Mitch, they're not that bad!" Nora sighed."Don't worry, they're very sweet to kids." Gwen went to Nora, "So who are on her Mother's side?" Gwen asked. Nora faced Gwen, "Well three cousins, two aunts, one uncle and Grandmother Shine herself." Nora answered. Mitch nodded, "Nadine, Irwin and Janet are the cousins. Almondine and Adella are the aunts, Adella's husband is Daren. Doreen is the Grandmother." Mitch explained. Tetrax went to the deck, he found Peridot there. She was looking out the window, pouting. "It's not that bad, Peridot." Tetrax said. "That's because they love you, Granny Shine keeps asking if I have a boyfriend." Peridot groaned. "The only cousin I tolerate out of them is Nay.." Tetrax crossed his arms, "Little sister, I'm not looking forward to this ethier." Tetrax stated. "Suck it up and bear it. You know the drill by now."

Peridot growled and walked off, "Oh, go suck up your cock." Peridot growled. "Watch the language, damn it!" Tetrax warned. Peridot stuck her tongue out while giving him the finger and walked off, Gluto going by her. "That Sister of yours has quite the mouth on her, does she always talk like that?" Tetrax nodded, "Isn't she just precious?" Tetrax asked in a sarcastic tone. "And both Grandmothers wonder why she's still single." Gluto blinked and went to the controls, "How do you deal with her?" He asked. Tetrax sighed, "Peridot has truck driver's mouth but she's still family, even thought she's a pain in the ass..." Tetrax explained. Peridot saw they were approaching they're destination.

* * *

Ben and Gwen saw a tall building, they were intrigued by how it looked, Peridot took a deep breath. "Kill me..." She whispered. At the front steps was two girls and an elderly woman, all had the same curly hair that Peridot did. The first one had her curly brown hair in a side ponytail, her clothes consisted of a orange bikini top with gold semi- circles on the bottom, it cupped her breast well. She had blue jeans and high heeled like sandals, she had a breaded gold necklace and a gold hair ornament as jewelry. Her green eyes seem to teem with life and zest. She was Nadine Shine, bounty hunter beauty and the cousin Peridot could stand the other girl had her hair in two buns with long thick curled tendrils under it, she had pretty purple body suit. It was like a leotard with angel sleeves since it was showing her thighs and legs. the boots she wore were up to her lower thighs. Her pretty pale peach eyes seem to highlight a life of excitement. She was Janet Shine, another bounty hunter girl in the field and the cousin Peridot would stick with if stuck between her or Irwin.

"Peri-sweetie!"

Both girls waved and rushed over to see her. Peridot cringed at the loving nickname, 'Peri-sweetie'. Ben snickered at it, Peridot was about to hit him until Tetrax intercepted it. "You know better." Tetrax warned. Peridot growled and hit Tetrax instead, Tetrax groaned in defeat while Peridot pouted a little. Both Janet and Nadine hugged Peridot, both of their breasts were squishing into her head. Tetrax, Mitch and Nora felt sorry for her. Peridot passed out from lack of air, Nadine and Janet panicked as sound as they saw the dizzy symbols on her eyes. "Sug? Sug! Say somethin'!" Nadine said. "Peri-sweetie, don't die on us!" Janet said in concern. "You don't want to die as v-" Peridot covered Janet's mouth before she could finish, "Don't you dare finish that sentence..." Peridot hissed.

Peridot got out of the hug and looked at Nadine and Janet, "It's obvious that you two grew a lot." Peridot sighed. Janet sighed, "You did too, sug." Nadine sighed. "Your still so short, looks like you won't get any taller. " Janet said innocently. Peridot was starting to get mad. Janet poked Peridot, "Yeah by she grew else where..." Janet brought up. "Janet, quit poking my breasts if you want to live." Peridot growled. The elderly woman hugged Peridot, "Now, now, no fight, girls. It's not proper." she sighed. Her outfit was grandmother attire, even with wrinkles, she was very lovely. Her hair was put into a swirl like bun, her yellow eyes were very lively. This was Doreen Shine or Grandma Shine, she smiled and cupped her face. "Oh Peridot, you look just like Amber did when she was a teenager." Doreen cooed. "Well, except for the clothes." Peridot sighed, here we go...

Doreen sighed, "Peridot, your a very pretty girl. Why do you wear clothes that a boy would wear? And why are you putting your beautiful hair in a ponytail?" Doreen asked. "You'll never get a boyfriend that way." Peridot looked away, "Because I don't want one, they're all stupid. Plus I'm not ready." Doreen looked at her grand daughters, "I just want to see all my grand children married, is that so wrong?" Doreen fake sobbed. Peridot went up to comfort her, Doreen swiftly grabbed Peridot. Doreen chanted something, Peridot's arms got heavy. "Grandma Shine..." Peridot growled. "There, now you and Irwin can talk to each other." Doreen beamed. Peridot growled and struggled with her bonds. "I'm not saying anything to that creep Irwin!" Peridot answered. Doreen groaned, "Just because he wanted to kiss you? You were 5! Let it go." Doreen asked. Peridot shivered, "It's still creepy, we're family!" Peridot answered.

They heard shouting, it came from a boy, he was being dragged by a man and a woman. His brown hair was curly but obviously straighten out, despite the weak and frail nerd look he had ,he was putting up a fight. His bright yellow eyes were closed as his glasses hopped off and on him during his struggle, he clothes were dark blue, even his trench coat was. this was Irwin Shine, the cousin that Peridot hates and he doesn't like her ethier. "Dad, let go of me!" He yelled. "Not until you and Peridot talk!" Daren grunted. "You'll have to sooner of later!" Irwin frowned at his Father, "How about never?" Irwin asked. Daren groaned, "Knock it off, no one likes a wise ass." Daren sighed. "Please talk to her, do it for me." Adella begged. Irwin sweated, he couldn't talk back to his Mom.

Nadine giggled, " Thank the lord for Parental guilt... Nadine whispered. Nora blinked, "Why?" Nora asked. Janet went to Nora, "Because Irwin is a momma's boy." Janet explained. "He wouldn't dare say no to her or she'll cry." Nora blinked, Mitch, Tetrax, Gwen and Ben looked at each other. "Sounds like my Mother..." They all thought. Tetrax sighed, Amber was the high priestess of guilt! Irwin sighed, "fine..." He gritted. Adella smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, sweetheart." Adella beamed. Irwin and Peridot looked at each other. Peridot sighed, "Ok, this is getting us no where, I'll be the bigger person." Peridot sighed. They stood there for a little longer, "Drop dead..." Peridot finally said.

Irwin frowned at her, "Cook for me and I will." Irwin stated. Nadine and Janet blinked, Tetrax shook his head. "What was that, you little office toadie?" Peridot asked. Irwin sighed, "You heard me, Pipe breath. I thought Tetrax and Agate were gonna die that Christmas!" Irwin answered. Peridot narrowed her eyes at him, " At least I don't get on my boss's dick and ride them like a rodeo." Peridot dissed. Nora and Mitch held Gwen and Ben's ears, they didn't need to hear this. Irwin laughed at that, " That funny, coming someone who's job involves installing grease traps." Irwin dissed back. "I forget, what's harder? Fixing a pipe or making sure your ass crack's not showing when you bend down?" Peridot went closer, "Screw you!" Peridot yelled. "Bite me!" Irwin growled. Peridot bit him, "Yow! Not literally, you lunatic!" Irwin screamed.

"Well, at least they're talking to each other." Nadine sighed. "But they're fighting." Janet pointed out. "They say that those who fight, care about each other." Tetrax stated. Tetrax grabbed Peridot, Irwin was dizzy. He cleaned his glasses and healed, all bruises and bite marks disappeared. Ben and Gwen blinked, Peridot looked at Tetrax while tapping her fingers on her arms, "Put me down, Tetrax..." Peridot growled. He shook his head, "Not until you calm down, your still wound up." He responded. Irwin sighed in relief, " Thank you, Tetrax...At least you can act civilized." Irwin sighed. Doreen sighed, "Peridot, there was no need to bit him!" Doreen Lectured. Peridot looked Doreen, "He's the one who say bite me, I was just doing what he said." Peridot explained.

* * *

Peridot hugged her aunts and uncle, despite it, she was happy to see them. Almondine and Adella smiled and held Peridot's face, "Aww, Mother was right. You do look like Amber when she was a teenager." Adella giggled. Almondine sighed, "So what if you dress like this, with the job you have, a dress or skirt would have ripped in 5 seconds!" Almondine giggled. "At least I don't have to explain that to you." Peridot sighed. Adella sighed, "I'm sorry about Irwin, he means well, it's just..." Adella trailed off. Almondine sighed, "I can't believe it, Irwin is a G.E.L. Officer?" Almondine asked. Adella nodded, "Yes, he just graduated." Adella sighed. "Congratulations on becoming a certified pig." Peridot stated. Daren sighed, "We know but it's what he wanted." Daren explained. "He wants to be known for doing his job."

Peridot nodded, "I don't see what's wrong with your job thought, Why does he pick on it? " Adella asked. Peridot chuckled, "I think it's ethier that he was hoping I'd join him or he wanted an excuse to arrest me as a Bounty hunter. " Peridot answered. Daren shook his head, "Bigger pay days but more danger, Steady pay and back up but little respect, good pay, back up and freedom to choice sides but everyone hates you." Daren sighed. Peridot nodded, "Irwin's got the hating aspect down." Peridot sighed. Ben and Gwen went to Adella, "So all of you can heal like Peridot?" Gwen asked. Adella nodded, "Yes, Our Mother's a Galvan, Megawatt and Healodite mix, our Father was an Appoplexian." Adella explained. Doreen pet both Ben and Gwen, "You both are just the cutest! Peridot, are these the little kids your watching over?" She asked. Peridot blinked, "Yeah but how did you-" Peridot asked until she looked at Tetrax." Brother dear!"

Tetrax blinked, "I didn't-" Tetrax then looked at Nadine. "What?" Nadine asked. Tetrax groaned, Peridot smacked her forehead, "Nay, you smuck!" Peridot groaned. "It's was ethier that or Grandma asking when I'm getting married." Nadine said as an excuse. Doreen looked at Peridot and Tetrax, "Oops..." Nadine gulped. Doreen looked at them both, "Speak of, if you two are having trouble then maybe I can-" Doreen started. Peridot and Tetrax shook they're heads, "No really, Grandma. Brother dear and me aren't ready yet!" Peridot explained. Doreen frowned, "It's not as if I'm asking for great grand kids! I just want you both to have loved ones who love you..." Doreen sighed sadly. Peridot and Tetrax groaned, they had Grandmother Shard for that one.

Ben found a photo on a table, "Who are all these people?" Ben asked. The family grew silent for a few moments, Peridot picked it up. "A family portrait, the cousins only." Ben blinked and saw only 3 people here, "What happened to all of them?" Gwen asked. Peridot sighed, "They died off, Gwen." Peridot answered. Nadine went to Ben, "That picture is of the cousins on the Shine side and Shard side." Nadine explained to Ben. "They're were more of us, I'd say 14 altogether. Now there's just 8 of us left. Survival of the fittest at it's cruelest, sug." Gwen and Ben got sad, Peridot cleared her throat. "We should get going, we have the other side to visit too." Peridot brought up.

* * *

**One side down, one more to go. What's the other side like? Having fun yet? I am^^**


	14. Family Visit Part 2

**We've seen the Shine side but now we'll see the Shard side, just how bad is it? What will it as bad as the Shine side or worse? All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13:**

**Family Visits Part 2: Shard**

Ben and Gwen got into the ship and looked down as Tetrax and Peridot said good bye, both thinking about who they met on this side of the Family. Amber was Peridot's Mother but they didn't see a picture of her, just what did she look like? Quadruples are one thing but even twins look different, Peridot and Tetrax walked back in and sighed in relief, "One down..." Peridot started. "One left to go..." Tetrax finished. Peridot growled, Tetrax groaned. Peridot hit the wall of the ship, "Damn it! I knew Irwin was an idiot but I didn't think he was that stupid!" Peridot growled. Tetrax shook his head, he blocked her second punch to the wall. "As upsetting as it is, it's Irwin's decision to make." Tetrax explained. Peridot glared at him, Tetrax was not fazed. "Now I have to worry about him slapping the cuffs on me for every time I breath out here!" Peridot explained back.

Tetrax let go, only to block her third punch. "Irwin is not like the rest of the G.E.L., he actually has a brain. "Tetrax stated. Peridot sighed, "You don't understand a damn thing..." Peridot muttered while taking her fist back. Tetrax turned and was about to go to the deck, "Wrong, Peridot. I do know. " Tetrax sighed. "I know far more then you realize." Tetrax walked off and bonked Gluto on the head, "Ow! What'd I do?" He asked. Tetrax turned around and looked at the pilot, "The next time I catch you doing that, I'll throw you out in space. "Tetrax threatened. Gluto gulped. Peridot kicked Gluto, "Ouch! Come on, what'd I do?" he asked again. Peridot glared at him, "Just get us out of here before I boil you into Gluto jelly." Peridot stated.

Ben and Gwen went to Peridot as soon as the ship took off, the teen looked stressed out. Nora eased a hand on Peridot, Peridot jumped and was about to toss her until she stopped herself. Nora sweated a little, she thought Peridot was going to toss her on her back. "Sorry..." Nora expressed. Peridot turned to her, "Don't be, that was a reflex. I'm the one who should be sorry." Peridot explained. "Just try not to grab me from behind.**" **Nora nodded, She knew that was more then just a reflex. It seemed like she was ready to toss her until she went for Nora's arm, Peridot probably had it rough on Petropia. Seeing this reaction from her was prove, of just how rough. Ben and Gwen blinked, they were surprised at this. Mitch went to Peridot and used a specific grip while putting his hand on her shoulder, "Hi Mitch." Peridot greeted. Nora, Ben and Gwen were surprised by this if not more, Mitch sighed.

"Nora, I should have told you this." Mitch sighed. "Remember what I said about touching my left shoulder?" Nora nodded, "Yes I do, why?" She asked. "Well, Peridot won't throw you if you touch her left shoulder when your behind her." Mitch explained. Nora grinned and tried it again. "Like this?" She asked. Peridot grinned a little. "Yep." she replied. Ben and Gwen decided it be best to remember this, Gwen decided to ask her a question. " Peridot,why does she want you to have a boyfriend?" Gwen asked. "Because she thinks I will be the first out of my siblings to get married, like my Mom was the first out of her daughters a.k.a. my aunts. " Peridot answered. "Little does she know, I'm a tomboy and not to mention I am very intimidating to any boy."

* * *

Mitch groaned and decided to talk to Tetrax about this, he was surprised that she thought so little of herself as a girl. Tetrax heard footsteps behind him, "What is it, Mitch?" He asked. Mitch went to him and leaned on the wall, "Tetrax, are you aware that Peridot lacks confidence as a girl?" He asked. Tetrax groaned at this, "Mitch, I went over this with your wife, now I have to go thought this talk with you?" Tetrax asked. "Don't you two communicate?" Mitch shook his head," We do but I want to talk to you about it, she maybe my cousin but your her Brother." Mitch answered. Tetrax sighed calmly, " So you think I'd know more about her? Hmm, well, your not wrong but your suppose to her "Earth" Parents, your suppose to know these things." Tetrax sighed. Mitch put his fingers to his head, "Sorry but I don't know much about her since I got married." Mitch sighed. "When you don't stay in contact, you tend to forget."

Tetrax groaned again, "Alright, is there anything you don't know about her?" He asked. "Tell me why she doesn't like to be touched or why she's so cold." Mitch asked. Tetrax relaxed a bit, this question was easy. "You know that Peridot was picked at on Petropia, right?" Tetrax asked. Mitch nodded, "Yes..." Mitch answered. "We all knew." Tetrax shook his head, "Yes and no. Yes because we remembered that one day when see saw her getting beat up." Tetrax explained. Mitch felt his scar, "That one was the time I got my scar." Mitch mentioned. "But where does the no fit in?" Tetrax leaned on the other walk in front of Mitch, "No because it was like that everyday, what we fought off her was what she went thought everyday." Tetrax explained further. "About the time that Father had passed on, it got worse and she got more boyish..." Mitch was stunned, he didn't think it was that bad. "And When Aunt Amber passed away?" He asked.

Tetrax sighed, "When Mother passed on, Peridot cried for a few weeks and then didn't talk or given any real emotion. She was pretty much a mute zombie." Tetrax explained. Mitch remembered part of this, it was the time they all thought Tetrax had pushed up daisies.

* * *

(Flashback)

Mitch, Diamond and Granite had Peridot with them, who was visiting them. Mitch hadn't brought Nora at the time, He saw 11 year old Peridot. She had a blank expression, she didn't hug or speak. It was a surprise to her usual lively and cheerful self 5 years ago. Diamond and Granite didn't know what to think of this, this scared them. Mitch tried to be supportive and put hand on Peridot, Peridot flipped Mitch over. Surprising them, Mitch got up with Granite's help. "What happen to my Grand daughter?" Granite asked. "I don't know but I don't like it." Diamond pouted. "Is she still morning Aunt Amber?" Mitch asked. Diamond and Granite blinked, " Well, then that means she's holding it in, that can't be healthy." Diamond said in worry. "It's not." Granite sighed.

"Granite! I have terrible news!" They turned to Rea, who was panting and had tears in her eyes. "What is it, Rea?" Granite asked. " Petropia! It's been destroyed!" Rea answered. Mitch, Diamond and Granite panicked, "Tetrax was on that Planet!" Granite yelled. "You think he's-" Diamond started. "Don't say that, Grandma!" Mitch yelled. The 11 year old felt something inside her break, she shook her head and ran. Mitch saw this and grabbed her, "What the hell do you think you doing, Peridot!" Mitch grunted. "Let go of me! Brother 's still on Petropia! Brother's-! Brother!" Peridot yelled. Mitch heard soft whimpering, was she crying? He saw tears starting to form on her, the three began to feel sad for her. She already lost a Father and a Mother, now she lost a brother?

"Tetrax!" Rea sighed. Peridot and the rest saw this, sure enough, Tetrax was in front of them. "Thank god your alright, boy!" Granite yelled. Diamond smiled widely, Mitch grinned. Peridot got angry, she thought she lost the last person in her family alive. Peridot moved Mitch's hand off and slapped Tetrax, Tetrax responded to her slap by slapping her back. This shocked Mitch, Diamond and Granite, Tetrax had never hit a girl before. Peridot felt her cheek, the bruise healed but it still felt like it was still there. Peridot began to wail and went on her knees, Tetrax walked off. Mitch growled while cracking his fist, what was his problem? Mitch chased after him while Diamond and Granite comforted the upset 11 year old, still a tad upset at what they saw. "Tetrax!" Mitch called out to. "Tetrax!" Tetrax heard his name called and started to turning around, not prepared for Mitch's sucker punch. Tetrax's cheek was cracked, "Ow..." Tetrax groaned.

Both looked at each other after a while, they looked out at space. "We were all worried about you, we thought you were dead." Mitch explained. Tetrax didn't say anything, Mitch was waiting for a response. "Mitch." Tetrax said finally. "Hmm?" Mitch asked. "Take care of Peridot." Tetrax answered. Mitch blinked, "What?" he asked. Tetrax sighed, " You heard me, take care of my nut case of a sister." Tetrax repeated. Mitch shook his head, " But why?" Mitch asked. Tetrax gazed at the stars, "Because she wouldn't get an education if she stays with me, I'm always moving." Tetrax explained. Mitch blinked, it was a good reason but he couldn't help but feel there was more to it.

* * *

(Now)

Mitch though back on it and decided to ask it now. " Tetrax, I want to know, what was the other reason you asked me and Nora to take care of Peridot until she's 18?" Mitch asked. Tetrax looked at Mitch while grinning slightly, "To make her start acting a little girlish, more happy." Tetrax sighed. "She can't stay mad around kids." He blinked, come to think of it, Peridot did seem less angry around Gwen, Ben was a different story. "Well, maybe she'll calm down when Ben gets older." Mitch said.

*Crash, Bang, Boom*

Mitch and Tetrax saw Ben, as Greymatter was running. "AAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. Peridot came in, while her Galvan form. "BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Peridot yelled. Peridot stumbled a bit, she shook her head. "Great, now I have that headache again. " Peridot sighed. Greymatter climbing up on Tetrax's head, "You really think that's going to stop her?" Tetrax asked. "Yes, your her brother. She's wouldn't dare hit you." Greymatter explained. Tetrax chuckled a bit, "You sure your want to test that theory?" Mitch asked. Greymatter was proven wrong as Peridot climbed on Tetrax's head and was behind Ben, Greymatter backed up into her. Peridot picked him up before he could jump, She jumped down and took him back to the room. Tetrax looked at Mitch,"Maybe?" Tetrax asked. Mitch rolled his eyes, "I said when he gets OLDER!" Mitch repeated. Tetrax sighed, "Suuuuuure she will..." Tetrax said with sarcasm.

Peridot sat Ben down and sat down while going into her Petrosapien form, Peridot looked at Gwen and Nora. Nora didn't feel too good, "Nora, you ok?" Peridot asked. Nora nodded, "I'm fine." Nora answered. Peridot sighed, "If you say so." Peridot sighed. Mitch walked in and smiled, "We're here." he said. Peridot groaned, "We arrived to the second hell..." Peridot sighed.

* * *

The group walked out of the ship, Ben and Gwen saw where they were and were stunned. "What's this place?" Ben asked. "It's bigger then the other place we saw." Gwen said in amazement. Peridot and Nora giggled, " This is the Ship Guild, It looks like it could be a planet, right?" Nora giggled. Peridot looked at the kids, "Grandpa Shard is the guild master, He, and the heads of the guild built this thing from the ground up." Peridot exclaimed. "Who are the guild heads?" Ben asked. Mitch sighed, "There they are now, they are the ones who help the Guild Master and they are dear friends of the Family. " Mitch explained.

One tall woman was wearing a deep blue colored dress with heels, she was a Vaxasaurian. She was Renge, the Guild Confidant. Her job was therapist work, to keep the Guild Master stable emotionally and mentally. The smaller woman was wearing a catsuit with a sliver gray sash on her waist, she was a Splixson. This was Rea, the Guild Watcher. Rea's job was watching and keeping an eye on the guild's members, this was important for the Guild Master to be aware of what they were doing. And finally, the smallest man was wearing something similar to Azmuth's outfit, only sliver and deep blue. He was Galvan of course, He was Karol, the Guild Accountant. His job was to watch the budget and make sure to mark down anything sold or bought or it would throw off the budget.

"Welcome back!" Renge greeted. "Good afternoon." Karol greeted. "Hi, Tetrax-honey, Peridot-honey, Mitch-honey and Nora-honey!" Rea greeted. Rea grinned and looked at Ben and Gwen, Gwen and Ben freaked from her sneaking up on them. Peridot chuckled, "Renge, Karol, and Rea, this is Ben and Gwen Tennyson." Peridot introduced. "Ah so these are human children! They're adorable!" Rea exclaimed. "Nice to meet you, Gwen-honey and Ben-honey!" Ben and Gwen were confused, "She calls everyone honey she meets so don't worry." Nora assured. Karol looked at Ben and saw the Omnitrix on his wrist, " Ah, so your THAT Ben Tennyson." Karol sighed. "I guess Azmuth wasn't joking when he told me." Ben blinked at this, "How do you know Azmuth?" Ben asked.

Karol sighed, "Azmuth and I have known each other for years, ever since we were boys." Karol explained. Peridot sighed, "That's how we know who Azmuth is, He and Karol have been friends for years." Peridot explained. Gwen blinked, "He has friends?" Gwen asked. Karol chuckled a bit, "With his paranoia, you'd think he's a complete hermit from society." Karol stated. "Well, don't worry about it, you both look harmless enough." This earned a glare from Peridot, they were not harmless! Not from her experience first hand they weren't! Tetrax hit her in the back of the head, "We know, your job is not easy..." Tetrax sighed. Peridot's stare changed to a blank look, "Thank you, you have saved Karol from being Galvan Spaetzel..." Peridot stated. Karol and the other left to attend to there jobs.

As they went inside, they saw two Petrosapiens talking with each other. Ben and Gwen took note that the man was speaking with an accent, Ben remembered it because it reminded him of arm buddy. The woman was wearing some type of armor with spandex, the boots she wore suited her occupation. The armor was strong and flexible looking, covering her breasts, butt and her hips. She was she appeared to be as smooth as Ruby but she had more muscle then she did. The man wore something similar to Tetrax's armor but was black instead, he looked a lot like him but had blue eyes instead. Both looked and smiled at the group, The woman hugged Peridot, "Peridot! Your growing up pretty fast!" She giggled. "Thanks, Coral." Peridot commented. "New set of armor?" Coral nodded, "Yes, I hope it lasts longer then the last one." Coral sighed.

The man snickered, "Ha, that's 5th set this year. Why can't you take care of your things like Tetrax and me?" he asked in a Irish accent. Coral snickered back, "I do but the metal wears down so fast, I had to invest in something more pricey this time. " Coral answered. "Tetrax and you dress alike, your like twins, Garnet." Garnet chuckled, " Our entire races looks like clones, what would be you expectin'?" He asked. Peridot was about to introduce Ben and Gwen but the two stopped her. "We already know, don't worry about it." Coral stated. Peridot glared at Tetrax, "I didn't tell them." He answered. Nora and Mitch raised they're hands, "Guilty." They said. Peridot groaned, "Why?" She asked. Mitch sighed, "Because you might need they're help someday and this save you from a long explanation." Mitch admitted.

* * *

Inside, Peridot and the other Shard cousins gulped silently. "Did Grandma Shard give up yet?" Mitch asked. Coral and Garnet looked at him, "What do you have to worry about? Your halfway there." Coral asked. "All you really have to do is pop one out and she'll get off your case." Garnet explained. Mitch blushed at that comment, "Garnet, Peridot is living with us and I don't think it's safe to have a baby now." Mitch sighed. Nora shook her head, "That shouldn't mean anything, Mitch...Peridot's going to be with us until she's 18. I don't want to wait and besides, Peridot is great with children!" Nora pointed out. Coral giggled a little, Tetrax looked at Peridot. "Mitch, Don't feel that you need to hide that you guys want kids. Just make sure that I'm sleeping please..." Peridot requested.

"For what?" Ben asked. Peridot sighed, "Never mind, I'm not getting paid to wrap your innocent little mind." Peridot answered while patting his head. Gwen was about to ask but Peridot didn't want to answer that ethier. Garnet looked at Peridot, "I just be hopin' that she not goin' to be pullin' on Peridot what she pulled on us." Garnet brought up. Tetrax, Mitch and Coral finished a bit, remembering what happened. Peridot growled, "Granny better not pull THAT crap on me if she knows better!" Peridot hissed. Ben and Gwen went to Nora, "What are they talking about?" Ben asked. Nora sighed, "Garnet referring to the time when Diamond got them dates for the Junior prom." Nora answered. Gwen blinked, "That's nice of her, what was so wrong about it?" Gwen asked. Peridot went to Gwen. "What was wrong was that they already had dates, it was pretty embarrassing when they showed up. " Peridot answered. "Sad part of it was, she did this again for the Senior prom."

Garnet and Mitch groaned, "She be meanin' well..." Garnet groaned. Coral and Tetrax crossed their arms, "Out of all the nutty things she's done, that about topped it." Coral stated. "Tetrax And I didn't speak to her for over 3 months, it was about the only thing we agreed on." Tetrax slowly nodded, Gwen and Ben were in shock. Just how badly did she want great grand kids?

Gwen and Ben gazed at an older man, he was a Petrosapien. His clothes were blue with a gold ornament on his neck, He looked like an older Tetrax, the deep blue eyes caught Gwen's attention. They reminded her of Peridot's eyes. This was Granite Shard, Agate's Father. He grinned slightly as he saw his grand kids, studying how they changed. Peridot and Tetrax had changed very much, they were more alive then they were 5 years prior. An elderly Petrosapien woman was with him, she hugged Peridot. This bun haired, dress attired woman was Diamond Shard. She grinned widely, "oh, all of you look so happy!" She cheered. "Did any of you get lucky?" Tetrax and Peridot had covered Gwen and Ben's ears, "Granny, easy!" Peridot sighed. Diamond smiled and looked at her, "Awww, are they yours? The boy looks just like you, dear!" She beamed. Peridot turned red, "Grandma, they aren't mine! I'm watching them!" Peridot growled.

Granite sighed, "Diamond sweetheart..." He sighed. She pouted, "Is it so wrong to want to be a great grand parent?" She asked. "None of them are ready, they aren't financially ready." Granite explained. Diamond looked at Peridot and Coral, she knew that no man would like girls stronger then them. Tomboys never get married. She knew the two were very pretty and could easily get a man but it was their attitudes that were a bit of a turn off. Garnet and Tetrax didn't even want to try, they could be charming if they wanted. Garnet Sr. and Agate taught their boys to be mindful of the opposite sex, their jobs as bounty hunters, good for women who liked excitement but it was a dangerous investment for Father material. Diamond just wanted her grandchildren to be happy, they had been though so much during their younger years and it's still hard.

Diamond saw Peridot talking to Gwen and Ben, Peridot pet both of them. Diamond grinned, Her babysitting was gradually softening her, shaping her for Motherhood. Granite chucked, he was happy that they picked what they wanted, both were like their late Father. They wanted freedom, being a Plumber and a Bounty hunter were a great fit for them. "The guild will be in good hands, I know it will." Granite thought.

* * *

Peridot sighed as she plopped on the couch, what a day. Ben and Gwen were well-behaved, a blessing. Mitch rubbed his head, Grandmother Shard badgered him about great grand children. Nora still didn't feel too well, she decided to take a bath. As she got in the water, she was the water level drop a bit. She turned off her disguise and looked at her tentacle, it looked bigger. Nora thought about how she could be retaining water.

Amphibians were different then humans, Nora thought until she remembered something. This something made her smile and blush, Amphibians retain water only for one thing and one thing only. "Oh my god..." Nora thought. "I'm pregnant..."

* * *

**Aww, looks like Nora and Mitch are expecting a little Amphibian! What will this mean for Mitch and Peridot? Find out next time! **


	15. Curse Of The Dolls

**Nora's got a bun in the oven! How this affect Peridot and Mitch? And Nora for that matter? All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14:**

**Curse of the Dolls**

Peridot was in her meditation, she had to do this so she would not lose herself to the Healodite part of her. One can forget who they are when they use their Anodite body, Peridot never used this form because of this but also because it was her truest form. She got out of it and sighed, she remembered what Nora told her this Morning. Peridot began punching the bag, Nora was pregnant. Nora and Mitch were going to have a baby, this was a good thing. She was happy about it but worried what Mitch would think. Peridot panted while drinking at the water fountain, "It's gonna be a sad dinner tonight..." Peridot thought. "Hey Shard!" Peridot stopped drinking and turned around, It was Mina. "Hello Parker." Peridot greeted. Mina smiled,"Congrats, I heard Nora's having a baby." Mina giggled. Peridot nodded, Mina found this strange. Michelle and the others were about to congratulate her as well but were stopped by Mina.

"Peridot, aren't you happy about it?" Mina asked. "Your getting a little sister or brother." Peridot sighed, " "Earth" Little Sister or Brother, its my second cousin really." Peridot explained. "I'm happy about it but this is bad, I don't want to put the baby in danger. " They understood this, Wes shook his head. "Hey, Shard! Did you hear? Someone's coming after Ben!" Wes asked. Peridot splashed water on her face, "Tell them to get in line, trust me, it's a pretty damn long line." Peridot commented. "That's not all, it's a little robot girl who wants the Omnitrix, she's called Dolly. She able to turn anyone into a doll if they annoy her." Wes went on. Peridot chuckled at that, "Turn someone into a doll? Seriously? Bull!" Peridot stated. Malachite grinned, "It's not bull, Ben might become Dolly's first human doll." Malachite warned.

Peridot sighed at Malachite, " What would the bitch want with it?" Peridot asked. Malachite sighed, "No one knows, could be typical reasons or something else." Malachite sighed. Peridot shook her head, "Vilgax wants it but I doubt he'd hire her." Peridot stated. "The Omnitrix is not a toy, the twerp obtained that watch by accident." Peridot looked at the sky, "He's just a kid, kids shouldn't be forced to give up childhood. If he doesn't use his head, He'll be killed. To be honest, I don't think he should have that damn thing in the first place." Peridot sighed. Everyone saw Ben, he looked angry. Peridot blinked, Ben went up to Peridot. He pushed her, Peridot did nothing. "Why don't you just say it? You don't believe in me! Just because I'm a kid, you don't think I can do this!" Ben yelled.

Mina sighed, "Ben, that's not what Peridot meant, She actually meant-" Mina started. Peridot stopped her, "Forget it, Parker." Peridot sighed. Peridot flicked Ben's nose, " Your right, Twerp. Your just a kid, so forgive me for being skeptical. Answer me this, Ben: How I'm I or anyone else suppose to trust the future to a 10 year earthling?" Peridot asked coldly. Ben growled, "Mom, Dad and Grandpa said that your nice but I know better, It's all an act! Your only nice when it suits you! Don't ever talk to me again!" Ben shouted before leaving. Mina and the others were confused, Wes remembered that his Mother and he had the same fight when he was a kid. Ben didn't heard the whole conversation and mistook it as a shot, Peridot didn't even bother to correct it, she only influenced it.

Wes and Mina understood what she was doing, she was putting pressure on him to grow up. Trying to teach him to be wary of those close to him, to not be so easily fooled. Peridot was a kind person and knew her kindness can be easily be her downfall. Wes blushed a little, Peridot was much sweeter then he though she was.

* * *

Ben and Gwen were walking home, Ben was still mad. Gwen groaned while trying to talk to him, she didn't know why he was mad at Peridot. Meanwhile, a small pink robot girl saw him and giggled. "There it is, the Omnitrix..." She giggled. This was Dolly, " This is going to be like taking candy from a baby." She giggled. She became a human girl and approached them. Ben and Gwen saw her and thought she was lost, "Are you lost?" Gwen asked.

Dolly nodded, "Can you help me? Please?" She lied. Ben was about to but held back, something was funny about this little girl. Peridot saw this and ran to them, Dolly saw this and frowned. Peridot went front of Ben and grabbed Gwen away from Dolly, "Nice try, Dolly. Your not getting the Omnitrix, not while I here." Peridot stated. Dolly growled while revealing herself, "Your that despicable Peridot Shard, aren't you? Rumor said that you were owner of the watch's babysitter, guess it's true." Dolly growled. "I'm getting what I want, you won't stop me!" Dolly put out her hands at Ben, "Carnine!" Dolly called. Peridot pushed Ben and Gwen out of the way, getting hit with the spell.

Ben and Gwen blinked, "Peridot!" Gwen yelled. Peridot shrank and became cuter, she had been turned into a doll. Dolly growled more, "Shoot! I wanted the boy to be a doll!" Dolly growled Dolly giggled, "Oh well, now she can't interfere...Why not make it a set?" Dolly whistled. Several dolls came out, typical little dolls with curly hair and frilly dresses. "Attack!" Dolly yelled. Ben hit his watch, he became Four Arms. "Big smack!" Four Arm yelled. the sound wave blow dolly back, the dolls were not affected. Gwen used a wind spell to push the dolls back, they didn't even get blown back. One doll latched onto Four Arms, it bit him. "Yeow!" Four Arms yelled.

Peridot looked around, she saw that she was a doll. She saw Gwen and Ben struggling with Dolly's dolls, Peridot got up and kicked the doll off Four Arms. "I won't lose to you, even as a doll!" Peridot said while in a fighting position. Dolly growled, "Darn, even as a Doll, your still annoying!" Dolly yelled. Peridot healed Four Arms' arms, "Watch out, those dolls are burping up acid." Peridot warned. Dolly pouted, "I'll be back for that Omnitrix, kid! Just you wait!" Dolly vowed while retreating with her dolls. Four Arms groaned, "Coward..." he sighed. Gwen and Four Arms stared at the doll, they knew it was Peridot. Peridot tried to hit Four Arms, nothing. "I can't hit anything." Peridot uttered.

* * *

At one of the Plumbers' bases, no one could believe what they were seeing. A walking doll, and the doll was Peridot! J.B. and Max couldn't believe what they were seeing. J.B. took off his glasses and cleaned them, "Oh, that's it, no more gin before 6! I'm starting to see things..." J.B. stated. Max picked up Peridot, "J.B. this is Peridot! Peridot, what happened?" Max asked. "Dolly happened..." Peridot growled. J.B. and Max looked up the name Dolly.

Dolly was originally made as a doll but being a robot, she had gained an A.I. She got smarter and attacked those who made her. Dolly then gained a spell to make and army of dolls, weather they wanted to or not. Dolly was not in the criminal registry since her victims never turned up, Dolly had the mind of a child and yet she had the mind of an evil genius. Her original program and A.I. are to blame. Peridot climbed one the shelves and pulled down a book, she landed on it and flipped though pages. "The Carnine spell changes any object into dolls, including people. " Peridot read. "And the only way I can get back to normal is to defeat Dolly." J.B. and Max nodded, Ben picked her up. Peridot saw the guilty look on his face, "Twerp, this is not your fault." Peridot sighed. Ben sighed, "Then why do I feel so guilty?" He asked. Peridot poked his forehead, "Because your a softie, that's why." Peridot answered.

Mina and Wes smiled at this, Peridot saw them. "Parker, Prowl, I'm gonna need your help." Peridot sighed. Mina and Wes nodded, "Can you watch these two?" She asked. Ben and Gwen blinked, "Hey! I coming too!" Ben yelled. "If the dweep's going then I'm going too!" Gwen yelled. Peridot looked at them, "The hell you are, you two are staying here." Peridot said. "If she casts that spell on you two, my ass will be in the fire!" Peridot ran off to find Dolly, Mina and Wes grinned. "Let's go." Mina stated. Wes nodded, grabbing Ben while running. Mina grabbed Gwen and followed.

* * *

Gwen and Mina got there first, "I thought you hating each other?" Gwen asked. Mina smiled, "Shard and I do but I think I'm letting go of that." Mina answered. Mina sighed, "Why was Ben so mad at her, if you know." Gwen asked. Mina bent down, "He thinks Peridot doesn't believe in him." Mina answered. "That's not true, is it?" Gwen asked. Mina shook her head, "No, he didn't hear the whole thing. Shard said that he was only a boy and that he could be dead if he doesn't grow up." Mina explained. Gwen blinked, "Oh, and we're here because?" Gwen asked. Mina looked at Peridot, "Because we can't let Shard fight Dolly alone." Mina sighed. "She's getting our help, weather she wants it of not." Gwen grinned, it was good that Mina was so nice.

Wes got there last, "Why does she have to be such a witch to me?" Ben asked. Wes smiled, "I think she's trying to help you." Wes answered. Ben was confused, "By yelling at me?" He asked. Wes sighed, "Peridot wasn't dissing you, she's actually worried for you." Wes explained. "Your just a little kid and your doing something that an adult should be doing." Ben blinked and started to see what she was doing, "I see..." He sighed. Wes grinned at him, "Your a kind person and because Peridot's kind too, she knows your gonna get walked on. at least that's what I think." Wes sighed. Ben nodded, he felt even more guilty then before. "And we're are here when she told us not to come, why?" Ben asked. Wes chuckled, " She's gonna need our help sooner or later so why not sooner?" Wes counter asked. Ben smiled and nodded, she would.

Peridot looked around, toy soldiers surrounded her in seconds. "More dolls, fight like a woman, Dolly!" Peridot yelled. Dolly giggled, "I'm not a man nor woman..." Dolly giggled. "Gi!" The dolls got bigger, Peridot tried getting to Dolly but the giant dolls were in her way. "Damn dolls..." she cursed. Peridot fought with the dolls as best as she could, the soldiers swatted her and stomped on her. "Lin!" Dolly called. Peridot felt her wrists being cuffed, Peridot growled. Peridot chuckled, "Fros!" Peridot called. The cuff froze and Peridot broke them off, Dolly summoned more dolls. Peridot was quickly suppressed by the dolls. Dolly went up to her and picked her up, "Your going to be my newest and best Dollie..." Dolly giggled. Dolly saw her dolls starting to fall down, "Huh?" she said.

* * *

Wes and Mina were taking down the soldiers, Ben and Gwen went past the other dressy dolls. Ben as Heatblast, set the dolls on fire. Ben went for Dolly, Dolly threw Peridot. Gwen caught her, "You ok?" Gwen asked. Peridot nodded while petting her, "Nice catch." Peridot commented. Ben was trying to burn Dolly, "My- Body's-can stand- 12,000, degrees!" Dolly explained while dodging. "Carnine!" Peridot panicked, "Shi ta!" Peridot yelled. The spell bounced off Heatblast and then bounced of the other shield, this came back and hit Dolly! Dolly was now, the Peridot turned back to normal.

Peridot hit Ben and Gwen in the back of the head, "Ow!" They said in unison. Peridot growled a little. "I thought I said stay back at the base." Peridot stated. Mina and Wes walked to her, "You did but we're the ones who followed you, Ben and Gwen were with us because you said to watch them." Mina explained. Peridot groaned, "Why did you-" Peridot began to ask. Wes grinned at Peridot, He held her close to him, nose to nose. "Because you can't always fight by yourself, why should you get to hog all the fun?" Wes asked. When it seemed like Peridot was about to kiss him, Wes felt painful pinching. Peridot was was pinching him, Wes backed up and Peridot stopped. "Ow!" Wes said. "Next time it'll be your nuts and I'll be kicking that time." Peridot warned. Gwen, Mina and Ben laughed at this. "Just when you think she's lets her guard down, she pulls something like that." Wes thought.

Peridot grinned a bit, "Come on, let's bring Dolly in." Peridot stated. Peridot ripped off her legs and arms and threw them away, "AHHHHHHH!" Dolly screamed. "Ah, so now you talk." Peridot mocked. "You'll love prison, Dolly. So many people will want to play with you..." Dolly tried to wiggle free but with no arms or legs, it was extremely difficult. Once they got back to the base, Irwin was there. Peridot handed Doll to him and walked off with Ben and Gwen, taking them home. The other officer hand cuffed Dolly at the waist, "We've been looking for you,Dolly. It's high time you get your spankings!" He stated. Irwin looked at his cousin angrily, the other officer noticed this. "What's wrong, Shine?" He asked. Irwin growled, "I'll tell you what's wrong, my cousin's a vigilantly!" He growled.

The older officer blinked, "That Shard girl is a Plumber, Plumbers are more flexible with rules." He stated. Irwin gritted his teeth, "Even so, I'm willing to bet she's broken a lot of their rules." Irwin grunted. The Officer sighed, "I heard that she's doing a lot of good for them." he expressed. Irwin clenched, "Peridot may have done some good but she is a vigilante never the less, the second she screws up, she's as good as cuffed." Irwin stated.

* * *

Peridot sighed as she got in the house, she knew what would happen. Mitch was going to be happy about it or upset about it. Peridot saw Mitch just getting home, "Time for the shit to hit the fan..." She thought. She saw Nora smiling at herself, knowing she was having a baby. Peridot wondered if her Mother was that happy when she was having her, she shook her head. Not was not the time to dwell, Nora was about to tell Mitch the good news. Peridot went and got herself some soda, she poured it into a glass. As she put the bottle away, she heard Mitch come in. Nora smiled and hugged him, "Welcome home!" Nora greeted.

Mitch was confused, she seems very happy about something. Peridot took an unnerving sip and sat down, "Nora, what is it?" He asked. Nora beamed at her husband, "Here it comes..." She sighed in her head. "We're going to have a baby!" She beamed. Mitch's expression changed from calm to worried, Nora saw this and looked concerned. "Mitch? Aren't you happy?" Nora asked in a worried tone. "We're getting what we always wanted. " Mitch hugged Nora, he sighed deeply. "Nora, I'm happy but this is a big problem." Mitch sighed. Nora was confused, "Peridot is still important, she'll be good for the baby." Nora said.

Peridot shook her head and got up, "That's not the problem, Nora." Peridot stated. "All villains who want the Omnitrix are going to come after Ben, I was assigned as a guardian to protect Ben and Gwen. There's more..." Peridot went to Nora, arms folded. "Tetrax's bounties are starting to get wise and finding out that he has a little sister, no doubt that they'll use you and Mitch." Peridot went on. "I'm not too worried about Mitch but you on the other hand, not so much. The fact that your with child now makes it more dangerous." Nora froze in her tracks, she knew why they were so against it now.

Nora smiled and hugged Peridot, confusing her. " But you won't let that happen, will you?" Nora asked. She picked up Peridot's face, she began to smile again. "And knowing you, you'll protect both them and us, you won't let anything bad happen to your "Earth " family, right?" She asked. Peridot and Mitch at first were stunned but then laughed. Nora's faith in her was to the point of stupidity, it was amazing. Mitch blushed, even thought they were married, Nora could still push the cute needle to the red. Mitch and Peridot both cringed at what they began to realize, "Grandma Shard's gonna burst once she hears about this..." They thought.

* * *

**Well, I wonder what will happen next? It's anyone's guess it is...Hope Peridot is as good as Nora believes she is because she's gonna need it!**


	16. Call Of The Broken

**So much so much! Amazing! Peridot must be tired by now! And if not, she shall be!All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15:**

**Call Of The Broken**

Peridot sighed as she got in the door, slamming it. Mitch and Nora jumped, today was a sad day. It was the anniversary of Amber's death, it had been 5 years since then. Nora and Mitch went with her since they were family, both were surprised at how Peridot had dressed for this. Peridot's long hair was in full view, out of it's usual ponytail. A long but beautiful black dress was on her, as well as heels. Nora admired how she looked, Peridot looked like Amber more then ever. And that's what was upsetting Peridot, she was mad too. At the grieving, everyone commented on how much Peridot looked like her Mother.

How her hair was almost as long as Amber's use to be, how much her face was as round as Amber's. The only things they found to be belong to her Father, were his blue eyes and his temper. The one thing that drove Peridot over the edge was one comment, "It's a shame that Amber can't see how beautiful her daughter is becoming, all because of that Accident. " She would have smacked the woman in the mouth if Tetrax hadn't stopped her, Peridot growled and walked away from the rest of the family. Tetrax found her crying, Tetrax didn't comment on this. He instead surprised her by hugging her.

The siblings rarely show these types of affection but on a day like this or when they were alone, it was fine. This allowed Peridot to be weak and allowed Tetrax to show his emotions, "It's alright not to always be strong, you are allowed to be weak sometimes..." She remembered him saying. This was hard on him too, they commented on how Tetrax received Amber's natural calmness and saffron eyes. It was true that most Petrosapiens had yellow eyes but Tetrax's were a darker tone, almost a deep honey color. Peridot sighed and went upstairs, Nora was about to go and comfort her, Mitch stopped her and shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Resolute, Tetrax had sighed and rubbed his temples. The anniversary of Agate's death was but a few weeks ago, that was a disaster! At the grieving, Agate's older relatives kept taking shots at Amber. Peridot went almost ballistic when they blamed her for Agate's death, Tetrax wasn't too happy about it ethier and almost let her go and beat them. Gluto saw his captain, he merely nodded since he knew he wasn't in the mood to talk. Gluto took a second to see what his captain was wearing before heading to the controls, Tetrax wasn't wearing the usual armor.

Tetrax was wearing something much different, it was his black body suit. it was just like his armor but had no utility belt. Tetrax had no shame in what he wore, nor did anyone question him. Tetrax began to get angry at what he remembered, all commented on how similar he was to his Father. From how he was almost as tall, to how he was as diligent and as gentlemen like as Agate use to be. The only things that were different were his Mother's eyes and calm nature. Tetrax left the room after one comment, " If only Agate could see how his son is maturing, if it wasn't for that accident..." Peridot had caught him punching a hole into the wall, she hugged him.

Tetrax knew that Peridot was much more kinder then she lead on or showed, he also knew that he was much more then what he lead others to believe as well. However, it was something that they never told others, their own secrets. Why they did this was simple, to never let their guard down and to never form a weak spot. This was impossible, as the bounty hunter knew. They had one, it was each other. They were what was left of their family, all they had left.

Tetrax went into his room and changed into a pair of pants and lied down, he sighed.

* * *

Both siblings were lying on their beds, frowning at their thoughts. Each sibling took out something, Peridot was holding a golden choker with a peridot like jewel. The jewel was special, it was made of Amber's tears. Anodite tears were special since they carried some amounts of mana, the choker amplified ones mana and it amplified the spells by 15x times. Amber left the choker to Peridot in her will. Tetrax held a golden medallion with curled engraving and a colorless jewel, colorless jewels were taken as a sign of good luck on Petropia. This was his Father's good luck charm, this was to ward off the family curse. Agate left this to Tetrax in his will.

Both siblings glared at the objects they held, they remembered the one day that ethier parents didn't wear them. Agate had given the Medallion to Tetrax when he had midterms, that was the day that Agate had died. Tetrax had passed with flying colors, he never wore it again after that. Amber had given Peridot her choker so she'd be safe from anyone picking on her or beating her on her trip to the market, Amber had died on this day. Peridot was not jumped nor picked on,Peridot never wore it again after that. Both couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it, did they're parents know they were going to die?

"Why did you leave me this damn Medallion, Father? What fucking good will it do me?"

"Why did you leave me this damn Choker, Mom? What fucking good will it do me?"

Tetrax sighed and fell asleep, it had been a long day. Peridot changed out and was in her pajamas, she lied back down and went to sleep. Tomorrow the two would return to what they knew was normal for them.

* * *

The next day, Peridot wondered what why the repairs were taking so long. Surely the high school was repaired by now! She saw the signs for the school songbird contest, she shook her head while walking off. Mr.C walked over to her and grinned, "Damn!" Peridot cursed in her head. She knew what he wanted, he wanted her to sing in the contest. "Mr.C, ask someone else. I'm not doing it." Peridot stated. Mr.C sighed, "But I know who I need this year, and that's you, cupcake." He stated. Peridot shook her head, "It's not my thing, ask Parker or Kunine!" Peridot stated.

Later that day, Mr.C had his head on the table. He looked like a puppy who was just yelled at, J.B. noticed this as did the other Plumber Music teachers. They wondered why he was so sad, J.B. decided that he'd be the one to ask. "What's the matter, Watson?" He asked. Mr.C looked at J.B., "I don't have anyone to sing in the songbird Contest." Mr. C sighed sadly. One of the teacher looked at him, "And here I was hoping you'd try to take back the trophy from us." She said. "You really have no one?" He nodded, the other teachers sighed. If Bellwood high couldn't participate, it wouldn't be much of a contest. "Do you have anyone in mind?" J.B. asked.

Mr.C nodded while get a cup of coffee, he pulled out photo. Every music teacher and J.B. turned white when they say it, "Peridot Shard?" They all asked in unison. Mr.C sighed, "Her voice is beautiful but she seems so aginist it. " Mr. C said while whimpering. J.B. shook his head and looked confused, "Really? She's that good?" he asked. Mr.C frowned and turned on the radio, he found a station that was playing one of Karen's songs. He pointed to the radio, "You all know Karen, right? Imagine her voice as an adult and you've got Peridot's voice." Mr.C pointed out.

They blinked, J.B.'s glasses slouched down his nose. J.B. pushed his glasses back up on his face, he didn't believe that. "I want proof..." J.B. stated. Mr.C sighed heavily, "If only it were that easy... Peridot won't do it. I might as well sneak up on her-" Mr. C started to say. She looked at his right and saw Malachite and Wes talking to each other, "Oh, Wes and Malachite!" Mr.C said in sing song tone. After some explanation, both of them looked at Mr.C like his head was on backwards! "You want us to what?" Wes asked. Malachite sighed, "If Peridot catches us, we're as good as dead." Malachite expressed. Mr. C patted them on them back, " Then don't get caught!" He merely said.

* * *

Both boys snuck around to the school's auditorium, "This is a very bad idea..." Wes said worryingly. Malachite gave him a sarcastic look, "You think, Prowl?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. What if Peridot catches us? She'll kill us!" Wes stated in an almost scared tone. "No, she'll likely skin us alive." Malachite stated. Wes and Malachite saw Peridot reading, they heard some strange form of humming. Malachite felt himself began to vibrate from it, "Singing?" He thought. He shook his head, "No, it's vocalizing." Wes turned on the tape, Peridot's voice was being recorded as wanted.

Both Malachite and Wes blushed from hearing her, it was very pretty. Wes, being half Appoplexian, liked soft sounds. They made him as mellowed out as a hippie on pot. He started purring softly, Malachite heard this and nudged him. "Prowl! Knock it off!" Malachite whispered. Wes chuckled a little, "Sorry, bad habit..." Wes whispered. Malachite remembered back in middle school, Peridot's voice was really pretty. Wes stopped the tape and hid it, He grinned. Malachite pointed silently behind him, Peridot was behind him. She glared at them, Malachite and Wes did nothing.

"What do you fucking want?" She asked. "Sorry..." Malachite sighed. Malachite and Wes were about to walk away, Peridot sighed. "Uh, sorry..." Peridot sighed. "Why were you two watching me for?" Malachite decided to lie, "Rumors went that we had a ghost, turns out it was you..." Malachite lied. Peridot groaned, "That's all? Well, if your done, can you leave me alone please?" She asked. Malachite complied with her request and didn't want her to kill him, Wes on the other hand, didn't leave. Wes knew it was a death wish but he wanted to know why she didn't want to participate.

Peridot noticed that Wes had not left, " I asked you nicely, if you don't leave, I'll make you leave." Peridot growled. Wes got closer, He caught Peridot's punches. Peridot got angry and was about to kick him until he used his other hand to catch her feet. Peridot growled, Wes sighed, this was not going how he wanted. Wes touched her nose with his, Peridot did not like this invasion of her space. "Peridot, why don't you want to sing in the contest? I mean Mr.C seems really hung up on you doing it after all." Wes asked. Peridot growled and sighed in defeat, Wes wasn't going to let go until he got his answer.

"It's complicated, alright?" Peridot said. "Try me." Wes stated. Peridot was silent for a long time, "My Mom's been dead for years, yesterday makes it as 5 years since then."She finally said. Wes blinked and started feeling sad, "I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Wes said in sympathy. Peridot looked at him, she got angry. "The reason why I don't want to sing was because it's something my Mom could do." Peridot answered. Wes looked at her in confusion until Peridot looked at him, her blue eyes usually bursting with energy and fire went soft and wet. "And that's bad because? " he asked. "Every time I look in a mirror, I see her...I don't want to, being able to sing like she did is just bad!" Peridot yelled. Wes understood, it was because she missed her Mom.

Wes sighed uncomfortably, it was weird seeing Peridot act like a girl. Ever since she started baby sitting Ben and Gwen, her walls were gradually breaking down like chocolate. Wes rested his forehead on hers, "I look like my Mom but I'm more like my Dad, I can pound people into ground meat but I'd rather nap..." Wes started. " You can't run from what your born with, that's impossible and only hurts you more, god knows I've tried to. I kinda think your voice is nice, not a lot of sounds make me actually purr..." Peridot blushed a little, he was right. She can't run from her genes, it hurt but it was something she had to live with. Wes noticed the silence and chuckled while taking his forehead off, "Boy, that sounded so corny! That must sounds so stupid!" Wes chuckled.

Peridot did something surprising, she suddenly kissed Wes. Wes was caught completely off guard, the last thing he thought she'd do was that! Wes decided to enjoy it since she probably wouldn't do it again, Wes let go of her hands and legs and held her. Peridot opened her eyes and shoved him to the floor, Wes again was taken by surprise. "That was harsh..." Wes thought. "I feel like I got cheated." Peridot giggled while bending over to his face while smirking, "Thanks for the talk, Wes." Peridot said before leaving.

* * *

Peridot decided that if Mr.C wanted her to sing, then she would. Mr.C looked so happy once she told him, he told her to prepare for it. Peridot sadly, had other things in her mind. She thought back to when she saw her Mom's dead body, she stood in her steps. It was so strange that her Mother's body was covered in cuts but her mouth was wet with water, if she had really drowned, then why was she all cut up and dirty? Peridot started thinking more to the mystery deaths in the family, Peridot's mind began to drift.

The more she thought about it, the more things began to click. Peridot growled, "There's no way that's right!" Peridot yelled aloud. Peridot ran inside the base's computer room, she typed very quickly the name of the person she had in mind. The slash marks all over each family member's body, the water dripping from their mouths. It was the calling card of one criminal that seems to have never been caught, Vales Reiko. Vales Reiko was a contract killer who went after Hybrids and pure bloods who married hybrids, he didn't care. This stemmed from his Father not marrying his Mother but instead marrying another woman, a hybrid. Vales killed his father, his stepmother and his step siblings without remorse. Peridot shook her head, she screamed.

A handful of Plumbers ran in to see what happened all saw Peridot on the floor, shaking. Michelle froze when she saw what was on the computer screen, she clung onto Terry and started to cry. Max and some of the Plumbers tried to snap Peridot out of sobbing, they felt so sad for her. Malachite saw the screen and was about to talk until Peridot slapped him to shut up, Peridot ran off after that. Malachite rubbed his cheek, Max and the teens decided to ask Malachite in private about it. Malachite sighed after his cheek stopped hurting so much, Peridot's hands and skull had Petrosapien crystal as her bones, this was why it hurt at all. "It's highly likely that Vales Reiko killed her parents." Malachite stated. "Peridot had just found this out now." Max and the teens began to fell terrible.

Malachite knew what he was doing made Peridot even more angry but keeping it bottled up didn't help, Wes told him what he found out. Malachite chuckled at it, Wes got sad. "Malachite, you aren't mad at me? I mean you have a crush on her so-" Wes started. Malachite shook his head, "Why would I be mad at you, that's childish to be jealous of that." Malachite sighed. Michelle explained why she got upset, Terry hugged her to show his support. "I hope Peridot's gonna be ok." Mina thought. "I can't imaging how she must feel right now!"

* * *

Peridot had gotten home, she tried to get in contact with Tetrax. She was semi calm but it was obvious she had been crying. Gluto was talking to Ruby and Jedite, he received the call and put it on screen. Gluto was surprised that it was Peridot, "Peridot, what's wrong?" Gluto asked. "Long story, Gluto. Is Tetrax there?" she asked. Jedite decided to get him, Ruby and Gluto stayed put. "Peridot, what happened?" Ruby asked. Peridot shook her head, "Sorry but it's private..." Peridot sighed.

Jedite looked around the Collection society, he looked for Tetrax. He found him walking towards him, Tetrax had just collected the payments. He tossed a few to Jedite, it was his and Ruby's cut. "What is it, Jed?" Tetrax said without looking at him. "I specifically remember telling both you and Ruby to stay with Gluto or do we need to repeat the last incident?" Jedite sighed, the incident was when Ruby got her breasts fondled with by some bounty hunter. Just because she couldn't feel that, doesn't mean she couldn't see that! Needless to say, Jedite and Tetrax didn't like it. "Your Sister called us, she looks upset." Jedite stated. Tetrax and Jedite went back, he looked at the three and motioned his head. Gluto, Ruby and Jedite left the room.

"It's not like you to call like this, what's wrong?" Tetrax asked. "We were right..." Peridot uttered. Tetrax blinked, "Right? Peridot, your not talking about-" Tetrax started. " Yes, Our Parents were murdered...But that's not all of it..." Peridot said while starting to cry again. "Breath, Peridot." Tetrax said calmly. Peridot's eyes began to flood, "How can I be calm when this bastard not only killed Mom and Dad?" Peridot yelled. "I knew something wasn't right!" Tetrax sighed, "Peridot, slow down and breath. Your hysterical ,I can barely understand you." Tetrax explained. "Now what the hell are you trying to say?"

Peridot fell on her knees, "Who the fuck do you think I'm talking about? I'm talking about Grandpa Shine, Aunt Anna, Uncle Kangar, Aunt Sana, Uncle Sapphire and Jessie! He killed them and our parents!" Peridot screamed. "Vales Reiko killed them! HE KILLED THEM ALL! " Peridot started to sob uncontrollably, Mitch and Nora wondered why she was so upset until they heard her. Mitch and Tetrax both froze in place, Nora went to Peridot. Mitch thought back and remembered that the assassin disappeared in the form of a puddle, Vales Reiko was a master of water. Tetrax cut off the transmission, he heard enough and his Sister wasn't any kind of shape to talk anymore. Ruby, Jedite and Gluto were stunned once Tetrax left for his room, they could believe what they heard just then.

Nora did her best to calm Peridot down, "Peridot, please calm down." She said softly. She picked up Peridot by the shoulders, she looked so upset. Peridot's eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she went limp. Nora heard soft breathing from her, Peridot was so upset that she tired her mana and energy out. Nora went to Mitch, "Mitch..." She said worryingly. Mitch looked down and then held Nora, "That bastard killed my parents but I won't let him kill you or our child..." Mitch stated. Mitch put Peridot to the bed, he pat her head. This had been another stressful day.

* * *

Mr.C started to reconsidered since Peridot seemed so upset. J.B. came to him, "Watson, your were right." He said. Mr.C blinked, "See? didn't I tell you?" he asked. J.B. nodded, he remembered hearing that voice a long time ago. He did some prying and found what Peridot's Mother was, Amber was very lovely and did a lot of odd jobs to keep food on the table until she died. He saw that Amber was a very kind woman, something her daughter had as well. Peridot was a very sad girl, yes she was a tomboy, she was still a girl though. She just missed her parents and was angry and frustrated that someone would kill them so cruelly and yet she'd hide all this from others and hit others, being strong.

Peridot was considered crazy, she constantly flirted with death. J.B. ask a friend to evaluate Peridot, his friend observed her behavior. "Peridot is borderline, she there and yet she not. This might stem from a history of mistreatment, not her parents but her peers." the friend explained. "I'm very surprised that she hadn't snapped yet, maybe she did but who can really tell? " The mistreatment she had was still being given, some of the Plumber teens picked on her and tried to pick a fight with her. She dismissed them by ethier walking away and or punching them. However, she was a wonderful and dependable babysitter. Even the rascals listened to her when she told them something, Ben included. Her nature with children seemed almost like a different girl, she seemed less hostile.

J.B. wondered how she would do now that she knows who the killer is, would she snap? He saw Ben and Gwen walking to her, he grinned when he saw Peridot petting Ben. "I think she'll be alright. " He thought. Ben saw Peridot writing something, "What's that?" He asked. Peridot poked him, "It's what I'm going to sing at the contest." Peridot answered. Gwen smiled, "Good luck to you!" Gwen answered. Peridot smiled, "Thanks, Gwen." Peridot sighed. Ben laughed, "You sing? I'd pay money to see that!" Ben laughed. "Peridot smirked, "Come 'ere!" Peridot stated while trying to hit him with her kick. Gwen stated laughing at it, "Can I see?" She asked. Peridot showed her, "It's not done yet but it's one of them." Peridot stated. "What's the other one then?" Ben asked. Peridot slapped the back of his head lightly, "You see soon, twerp." She giggled.

* * *

Mina decided to help Peridot with looks since Mr. C asked her to help. "Come on, Peridot! Let me see!" Mina asked. Peridot poked her head out, " No way, I'm not wearing this thing! Everyone will stare at me!" Peridot answered. Mina moved her hair back, "That's the whole idea!" Mina stated. Peridot blushed, "It's what they'll be staring at that worried me." Peridot stated. Mina opened the curtain and looked, "It looks good on you!" Mina smiled. Peridot groaned, "Mina, explain to me again why your trying to make me sing half naked?" she asked. Mina sighed and flipped her hair, "Because you down play yourself and the judges won't take you seriously if you go dressed like you normally do." she explained.

Mina giggled, "You have good curves and very smooth skin for a tomboy, why not show it?" She asked. Peridot blushed and growled at the thought of the school drooling over her, "Because if boys see, they'll all want." Peridot answered. Mina blinked, "You don't want attention?" Mina asked in a confused tone. "No, I just don't guys coming after me for one thing." Peridot explained. Mina sighed, "We've got a ways to go..." Mina groaned. After a few more tries, Mina managed to talk Peridot into wearing an yellow short tank top with four straps. peridot and Mina compromised on her wearing a yellow mini skirt and and blue jeans.

Mina brushed out Peridot's hair. " Your so lucky, your hair so long and curly." Mina commented. Mina was amazed, Peridot's hair wasn't knotty or tangled and it looks so healthy, she obviously cared about it. Mina decided that Peridot's hair only needed a yellow bow, Peridot looked at herself and blushed. "I feel like a sissy..." Peridot whispered. Mina smiled while pushing her to the auditorium via back door. Mina smiled and left to go get a seat. Peridot saw the Seacrest High's singer, she was a Merbailador in truth. "Good luck,Peridot." he said as encouragement.

Each singer sung but when it got to Peridot, the Plumbers and students from the Bellwood school district couldn't believe that it was the same Peridot. Ben, Wes and most of the boys all had their mouth opened in shock, Gwen blinked and smiled. Malachite just smirked, he already knew she was that pretty. Peridot started singing, each singer was allowed two songs. The first song they found funny, Ben didn't get it. The second song they found sad and vengeful, Peridot defiantly was singing about Vales. Each of the judges tried to see who did the best, they nodded while one of them came up and grinning. "And the winner is, from Bellwood high, Nicole Smith!" He announced. Mr C smiled and hugged Peridot, Peridot sighed while chuckling nervously.

* * *

The next day, Peridot was bombarded with boys asking her out. Peridot said no to all of them, she went up to Mina. "Now look at what you did!" Peridot stated. Mina giggled, "It's not the bad!" Mina giggled. Peridot groaned, "This was what I wanted to fucking avoid!" Peridot yelled. "Now I can't get them away from me!" Peridot ran to class before more guys showed up, she got grabbed under the stairwell. Peridot began struggling, "Easy! It's me!" Wes whispered. Peridot stopped struggling, the guys went to class without noticing them.

Peridot looked at Wes, Wes grinned while letting go of her mouth. "God damn it, don't do that!" Peridot whispered. Wes sighed, "Sorry but I thought you could use a break." Wes chuckled. Wes didn't let go of her,Peridot found it surprising. Wes smirked and kissed her, Peridot blinked and was stunned. Wes went a little further, he put his tongue in her mouth. Peridot couldn't believe what he was doing! His sandpaper tongue teasingly caressed her tongue, he let go of her. "Sorry again but don't brush me off thinking I won't come back for seconds..." Wes flirted. Peridot growled while turning red, she wiped her mouth while trying to get the feeling of Wes' tongue out of her mouth. "You pervert!" Peridot whispered. She punched him in the shoulder while leaving, Wes rubbed his arm while walking to his class.

Peridot sighed, " If Wes wasn't cute, I'd have clobbered him!" Peridot thought in her head. Wes chuckled like a goof, "Peridot's feisty and I think I'm liking it..." Wes thought. Wes wanted to do more but he wanted to see what Peridot would do since it was probably her first kiss that he took and gave her first tongue kiss, she was a brunette and she was pretty. Wes sighed and purred, he stopped when he remembered that he was in school!

* * *

**Is it too soon to say that someone's might have a crush? Wes is so naughty! He's just asking for Peridot to kill him! Could it be that our Peridot is developing a crush? This ought to be interesting!**


	17. CATastrophe! Peridot's Kindness

**Hehe, what will happen now? Wes seems to interested with Peridot, is the feeling mutual or not?It's gonna be a tad lemony here so back out if don't want to see it! All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16:**

**CAT-astrophe! Peridot's Kindness**

Peridot groaned while getting out of the Principal's office, she had another mission. Someone had sent a letter warning them that someone would be coming for Ben's Omnitrix, this didn't faze them until another letter stated that someone wanted Peridot's life and the lives of a few Plumber children. The older Plumbers didn't want to take any chances, Peridot was going to watch the targeted children at a base for the weekend. She wouldn't be alone since her life was in danger as well, Wes and the group of Plumber teens would be there to assist and protect her.

Peridot didn't like this, she felt weak. Peridot didn't care if it was a threat, she'd fight him without help. Worse of all, Wes was going to be there. She wasn't scared of him, she just didn't want him toying with her hormones. Appoplexian males were known to get very lust driven when they set they're sights on a female, they don't give up until said female gives in. Appoplexian females could be lust driven as well but this was usually with another spieces outside of theirs, rarely it was the female who pursued the male Appoplexian. The fact was Wes was half human did not put her mind at ease, as Wes was just like the typical teenage boy. Wes' hormones were more driven then most but he was true to his Appoplexian sexual nature, Peridot blushed at remembering how easily he rendered her helpless.

He was able to even sneak his tongue in her mouth, it was enough to convince her that Wes had the balls to go farther and that no matter how strong she was, she could be dominated easily. Peridot could easily get her Brother to scare him away but she didn't. She didn't want her older brother to know because of her pride, that and she wasn't sure of how she felt about it. Yeah, it pissed her off and scared her a little but she felt something else stir in her, Peridot felt arousal flood her body at that moment. Arousal was a good feeling but it was like hypnosis once it was strong enough, even an intelligent person could be tempted and give in.

As cute as Wes was, she wasn't about to let her instincts get the best of her. "Hey, Peridot!" Peridot turned and saw Mina and Michelle, Mina giggled. "What?" Peridot asked. Mina held her hands, "Don't worry, we'll protect you!" Mina giggled. Peridot groaned and yanked her hands away, "I don't need to be protected, I don't even know why they enlisted you to do so." Peridot sated. Michelle got angry at this statement, "Are you saying that we're too weak?" She asked. Peridot glared at Michelle, the aura of her glare made Michelle take a step back. "I'm saying that if you get in my way, I won't be responsible for what happens to you." Peridot stated coldly.

Mina and Michelle blinked as she walked off, they didn't know if she was being serious or she was just being cold.

* * *

Wes, Mike and Malachite were at the soda machine, discussing about the mission they were assigned. Wes told them what he did under the stairwell, he braced himself for Malachite's beating. Malachite only looked at him in confusion while drinking his soda, Mike and Wes blinked. "Aren't you pissed at me?" Wes asked. "And I should be, why?" Malachite asked. Mike sighed, "Because he pretty much made out with your crush, how the hell are you calm?" Mike asked. "Everyone else who liked her practically made a bitch fest out of it!" Malachite laughed at this lightly, "And that shows the maturity of them and me, why waste my energy on something so meager?" He asked.

Mike and Wes were confused, as everyone else punched, kicked or beat Wes for kissing her and briefly put his tongue in her mouth. Malachite was calm, collected and didn't look the slightest upset about it. "You like Peridot, don't you?" Mike asked. "I do." Malachite replied. "Then what's with the calm and cool attitude? " Wes asked. Malachite sighed, "It is because I like her that I won't get pissed over that. If she really belonged to anyone, then why would they be fighting so hard to hold on to her? "Malachite explained. "To truly care for someone, you must put their feelings before your own. If you don't do that, then you don't really care for that person and you will only push them away."

Mike and Wes blinked, "That's so mature..." Mike thought. Wes blinked, "This is not a crush...This is love!" Wes thought." Malachite is in love with her!" Malachite sighed, "If you decide to pursue her, then I won't stop you because it is Peridot's decision to pursue you." Malachite expressed. Malachite walked off, Mike and Wes were still in shock. "I knew Ring was mature but I didn't how mature..." Mike sighed. "That's not maturity, Mike." Wes stated. "That's love." Mike blinked, "And you know that how?" Mike asked. Wes purred, "How many guys do you know don't fight over they're crush?" Wes asked. Mike blinked, "Oh." Mike only said.

Wes sighed while looked at Peridot walk, he grinned as he looked at her hips. Mike grinned a little while checking out Mina, he was starting at her breasts. "God...She's hot." Mike thought. both boys started at the two girls like cats in front of a cage. Both snapped out of it when they started getting tents in they're shorts, they both walked off.

* * *

Ben and Gwen were talking and playing with the other kids at the base, Ben's and Gwen parents were convinced that it was a field trip. The base they were at was much bigger then the one at the school. It had a tougher training regiment, it was reserved for experienced Plumbers only. The only parts of the facility that our group was allowed to use was the bathrooms, resting quarters, recreation room and the cafeteria.

Michelle and Terry were doing some extra credit assignments, Mina was primping herself, Malachite was reading, Wes and Mike were talking to each other. Peridot was reading while keeping an eye out on the kids. The kids she was to watch was Helen, Manny, Alan and Pierce, this didn't sound like a lot but Manny and Ben were the worse. Both boys were curious and mischievous, Helen was very sweet but she seemed to follow what Manny does. Peridot found it cute but it was a pain in the rear when they disappeared on her! Pierce and Alan were good kids, they behaved.

Peridot decided to look at her kit that she got from her Grandfather, "Grandpa Shard spoils me too much..." She thought. Ben and Manny saw it, "What's that?" Manny asked. "These are potions that I got as a gift. " Peridot looked at Ben and Manny expression light up, this wasn't good. Ben picked one up, "What's this one do?" Peridot snatched the powder blue potion from him, "Don't touch them! I have little knowledge on them and I really don't want to try and explain to you parents on how you became a frog!" Peridot warned. Manny picked up one and juggled it, "I don't see the big deal." He said.

Peridot grabbed the lavender potion from Manny and bonked him in the head, "Ow!" Manny exclaimed. Peridot growled, "I'm gonna brain you! What did I just fucking say? I have little and I repeat, little understanding on how these potions work and what they do." Peridot explained. "If you drop one and turn yellow, you'll be shit out of luck because I don't know how to fix it!" She put them away, Ben and Manny grinned at each other.

Peridot sighed while taking them to the cafeteria, she asked Malachite to help her keep them in line. The kids looked at the cook in the back, the cook was known as Cookie. Cookie was Protost, like Gluto. Cookie saw the kids and looked at Ben and Gwen the longest, "They're new?" she asked. Peridot nodded, the kids were fooling with the watch. Ben became Daimondhead, Peridot glared at him, "Can you keep you growth spurts under control, Twerp?" She asked. Daimondhead picked her up, "Wow, your short." Peridot rolled her eyes, "How very perceptive of you..." Peridot sighed sarcastically. "Now put me down." Peridot started trying to hit him, Daimondhead dropped the potion he took from Peridot's kit. The Potion landed on her head and cracked, blue smoke filled the room.

* * *

A cat was resting on her perch, the cat didn't look pleased. Dark brown fur, blue eyes, and a familiar ponytail on the back of the cat's head. This was Peridot, the blue potion had done this to her. Ben tried to pet her, Peridot hissed at him. It was obvious that she was still mad at him for taking the potion even when she told him not to. The girls found her to be so cute, Gwen picked her up and hugged her. Peridot meowed in surprise. "Aww, your so soft as a cat." Gwen beamed. Peridot smiled and purred, liking the attention.

Peridot didn't like the fact that she couldn't talk, she could only meow, purr and hiss. Wes picked her up and grinned, "Your a cat? I expected something bigger. "Wes admitted. Peridot put her paw on her cheek while smiling, Terry's father dragged a book to Peridot. "Ok, now what was it that was dumped on you?" He asked. Peridot jumped out of Wes' hold and flipped through the book, Most of the Plumbers were impressed.

Peridot's eyes went wide and then she glared at Ben, Ben hid behind Terry. Terry's father read at what Peridot had her paws at, "Animal Essence Potion: this potion allows the user to change into the animal that represents them the most, the user can still do what they did before but talk." Mr. Curtis read. "Beware that prolonged exposure may make permanent chance(s)." Peridot ran to a computer and started to type, Michelle and Terry read what she wrote.

"Well that's just fucking perfect! If I don't get my paws on ingredients for a counter spell, I'll be a four legged wonder forever!" Peridot typed. "This is all your fault,Twerp!" Ben growled, "How the heck is it my fault?" Ben asked. Peridot hissed at him again, "I don't know, who was the genius who took the potion when I said not to?" Peridot typed again. Peridot scratched Ben, Wes picked up Peridot until she wasn't angry. Ben's arm got scratched, Peridot jumped down and fixed it. Peridot was picked up again, this time was different thought.

It was Tetrax, he grinned for a second. Peridot pissed off stare made him almost want to laugh, almost. "What do you need?" he asked. Peridot purred while jumping down once again, she read on and dragged the book to him, Tetrax quickly skimmed thought it and nodded. "That's all? Simple enough. " Tetrax sighed. Tetrax sighed while petted Peridot, Peridot purred in response. "I'll see what I can do on my end, you try to deal with this, understand?" Tetrax advised. Peridot meowed in response, the group sighed. How was Peridot going to keep an eye on Ben if she was a cat?

"Maybe one of us should take over, I mean Peridot can't-" Terry started. Peridot began to meow in protest, She jumped up on the table and walked to Ben. She patted him with her paw, Ben was confused. Wes chuckled, "I think that's Peridot's way of saying that it's my job." Wes stated. Terry blinked, "And you know that how?" terry asked. Wes grinned, "Peridot can't talk but she can use body language and type, I think she'll do ok." Wes grinned. Peridot meowed in response to what he said, Helen smiled and put something on Peridot's neck. Peridot meowed in surprise. She had put a green ribbon and a gold bell on Peridot, Peridot started to play with her own bell. "Aww!" The girls and women giggled. Mike and Wes snickered and a few of the men chuckled lightly at this.

"There, now we'll know where you'll be." Helen beamed. Peridot stared at Ben and Manny, who were ready to do some snooping since Peridot was a cat. Peridot only grinned, she was still they're sitter.

* * *

Ben and Manny ran thought the base when everyone was sleeping, Peridot followed them as softly as possible without jingling her bell. Boys will be boys, Peridot was hoping it was just little kid mischief. They obviously didn't take the threat on their lives seriously, neither was Peridot if she was following them. Our babysitter cat purred softly as she jumped on a wall ledge, Peridot got in front of them.

Manny and Ben saw Peridot, she licked her paw and rubbed her head with it. Manny and Ben tried to get past her, Peridot only yowled softly. Manny saw what Peridot could do as a cat and didn't want to push it. Ben sweated a little, he remembered his first tango with the sitter cat. Peridot looked at them while purring, Ben and Manny turned around while Peridot brought up the rear. Peridot heard a thud, her ears twitched. Peridot looked in front of her and ran to them.

peridot made use of her cat form and slept in the kids sleeping quarters and slept at the foot of Ben's bed. This way she'd be able to stop anyone coming to kill the kids, that and she could stop the mischief before it started. Peridot silently thought about who wanted the Plumber kids dead and Ben, Ben's enemies were countless, the list was so long, that not all of them had been spawned yet! The kids' enemies could be whoever their parents put away or pissed off, the list wasn't short ethier! Plumbers had pissed a lot of people off, everyone hated them. Peridot wasn't surprised that someone wanted her dead, a good handful of her brother's bounties had an Ax to grind with her!

Peridot was slowly gaining some enemies that weren't on the bounty list yet, she wasn't surprised. Since she was age 5, Peridot had knack for pissing people off. Her older Brother could testify to that! Whoever she pissed off now, was serious about it. The next morning, Peridot and the group saw Tetrax, Myaxx, Kim and Azmuth. Peridot jumped up on a table while looking at them. "I told you I wasn't kidding." Tetrax told Myaxx, Kim and Azmuth. Azmuth gestured Peridot to lie down, Peridot complied. He looked at her carefully, only to pull a confused look. "So a potion did this to you?" He asked. Peridot nodded, she pointed her paw at Ben.

Azmuth sighed and pat Peridot, "From what the bounty hunter told me, he need somethings for a counter potion." Azmuth told her. Peridot was about to say something, only to smack her forehead when nothing but a meow came out, she forgot that she couldn't talk. She pointed to Kim's laptop, Kim put the laptop down next to Peridot. "What do you want with it?" Kim asked. Peridot opened the latch and turned it on, the three found this to be a tad fascinating. She started typing, "The twerp dropped the animal essence potion on me, Brother dear volunteered to get the ingredients for a counter potion. " Peridot typed. Kim and Myaxx sighed while pulling out the materials, "Luckily for you, Myaxx and I take secondary materials, just in case the old man asks us to go out and get more of the same. " Kim stated.

Myaxx sighed, "The only thing we really had to fetch was Gando's honey." Myaxx explained. Kim groaned while showing the scratches she gained, "Translation: Hell in a hand basket." Kim stated. Peridot trotted to her and put a paw on her, healing her scratches. Kim smiled and scratched Peridot's ears, "You didn't have to but thanks." Kim giggled. "A cat is perfect for you."

* * *

Peridot looked at the ingredients, " Let's see, we got the dust, powder, water, honey and fruit. And now I need..." Peridot typed. She pulled a hair of Gwen's shoulder, she put in and the concoction puffed up brown smoke. Peridot meowed and was about to drink it until she noticed that Ben and Manny weren't there, she hissed while running off to find them. Peridot ran around and looked everywhere, she didn't like how this was going.

(Where are those trouble making little twerps?) The cat thought. Peridot heard screaming and load noises, Peridot sprinted toward the noise. Peridot saw Manny, bruised, bloody and unconscious. Peridot healed the boy before shaking him for information, she meowed for his attention. Manny looked around, dazed and confused. "What happen...?" Manny asked. He saw Peridot next to him, Manny immediately panicked. " Oh no, Ben! I gotta-" Manny started before he fell back on his butt. "Ahh!" Peridot pat him before going to an emergency button, calling for help.

Minutes later, Manny and Peridot were brought back to the room. Manny's father came in and looked at his son, "Manny, who did this to you?" He asked. Manny looked down, "I don't know, Ben and me were just looking around and the rest was a blur after I saw a red eyed blob. " Manny answered. Peridot looked at a scarf and some goggles, she took both and put them on herself. Mike stopped her, "Whoa, whoa whoa! Now I know your not going to go outside like that!" Mike stated. "It's a blizzard out there! You'll freeze your ass off!" Peridot squeezed out of Mike's grip and typed a response, everyone read what she wrote.

" I don't care, someone snatched the twerp and I'm getting him back here! If your gonna stop me, then you gonna have to kill me!"

Peridot opened the door and left, all were stunned. Wes blinked, "Feisty and stubborn... Wes likey..." Wes thought.

* * *

Peridot shivered as she felt the icy wind hit her, Peridot trotted in the snow. The goggles made it easier for her to see where she was going, the howling winds were making it tricky for her to hear. (Come out, you bastard. Your not laying a hand on the twerp without getting an ass beating from yours truly.) The cat mentally threatened. She heard something, her ears twitched to listen for it more.

meanwhile Ben was struggling with his kidnapper, he was regretting that he went exploring. His kidnapper was trying to take off the watch but to no avail. He took out his dagger, "Fine, then I guess I'll have to cut it off then." He whispered. Ben swung away from the dagger but got a large cut on his arm, the kidnapper only laughed, "Don't worry, I won't miss again." He stated. Out of nowhere, a neighborhood cat jumped on the kidnapper's back. Ben recognized him, it was Marshmallow! "Marshmallow!" Ben said. The kidnapper threw Marshmallow off him, Ben skimmed thought his watch, he slammed on it. He was Greymatter now, he got out of the kidnapper's grip and Marshmallow picked him up and ran.

Marshmallow hit a dead end, Greymatter felt himself starting to get dizzy. "I've lost too much blood...I'll die out here if I don't do something." Greymatter thought. Marshmallow hid Greymatter behind him and yowled at the kidnapper, who was grinned at this. "Looks like your game is over, cat. Don't worry, the boy will join you soon." He chuckled while aim the dagger at Marshmallow. Peridot attacked him, Marshmallow and Greymatter were surprised at this. Peridot swiped at him, revealing his face. Peridot froze a bit. (Not this bastard! Not Slasher The Demon!) Peridot thought.

Slasher tried to attack Peridot but the cat dodged as best as she could, Peridot was getting cut up badly. (Shit! What's the point of fighting him if I can't get strike in!) Peridot thought. She saw Greymatter, she panicked as she saw his arm so bloody. Now wasn't a time to try to get a swipe in, now was a time to run like a bat out of hell! Peridot hated it but retreating was the wisest thing right now, Peridot decided that a spell was best right now. "Reow!" Peridot yowled. Her yowl made her, Marshmallow and Greymatter vanish.

Slasher growled but then laughed, "You can run but you can't hide!" He laughed.

* * *

The two cats and Greymatter appeared in another area, both cats looked at Greymatter. Greymatter saw Peridot and Marshmallow looming over him. Greymatter got scared and tried to move away, Peridot stopped him from moving and looked at his arm. "I'm losing too much blood...It'll only get colder since it's getting dark out now..." Greymatter said weakly. "Can you use that spell again?" Peridot shook her head, she hadn't mastered that spell yet so she was going with no guidance. (The morsel's got a point, Kitten.) Peridot blinked, it was Marshmallow who was talking.

(Your more well traveled around Bellwood then me, do you know where the fitness center is?) Peridot asked. Marshmallow nodded, (Yeah, next to the farm's market.) Marshmallow sighed. (I'll get you to there, kitten.) Marshmallow went past Peridot, Peridot took off the scarf and wrapped Greymatter in it while tying it on herself. Peridot followed the white cat thought the winds, seeing that the pink sky line was slowly turning midnight blue. She couldn't heal Greymatter right now since stopping wasn't wise at this point, even thought carrying him on her neck with an injury wasn't better ethier.

Marshmallow scratched the doors since Peridot had Greymatter, (Damn it!) Peridot hissed. Marshmallow purred, (Relax, kitten. I said I'd get you in here and I'm getting you in here.) Marshmallow assured. Marshmallow found a crack in the building, (okay, Kitten. Since you seem to know some tricks, got any ideas?) He asked. Peridot grinned and motioned the white cat to move, Marshmallow nodded in response and moved. Peridot yowled again, this time she turned part of the wall to ice. Peridot rammed though it like glass, Marshmallow grinned. (Lead the way, Kitten...) Marshmallow stated.

Peridot ran up stairs with Marshmallow, both got back to the group. Mina carefully took off the scarf, Peridot healed him. She went to the bowl. Peridot drank it. She jumped down, Peridot was back to normal! "Sweet! I'm normal again!" Peridot cheered. Peridot shivered, "Damn it, I'm so cold now!" Tetrax chuckled, "Glad to have you back, Peridot." Tetrax sighed. Kim giggled, "Well, that's what you get for running outside!" Kim giggled. "What did you expect the temperature for a typical blizzard?" Myaxx asked. Peridot stopped shivering and pouting and stuck her tongue out at her while flipping her off.

Aboard the ship, the three thought of they're impression of Tetrax's sister. Myaxx looked at Tetrax, "What?" He asked. Myaxx sighed, "Nothing, Shard. Your younger sister is interesting..."Myaxx sighed. "She's nothing that I had anticipated." Kim just giggled, finding Myaxx's impression of Peridot amusing. Azmuth sighed, "Cute...Tell me, Bounty hunter. Is she always that adorable?" Azmuth asked in a sarcastic tone. Tetrax grinned while his back was turned, "Yes and she get "real" cute when you really piss her off." Tetrax answered with an equal amount sarcasm.

"Other then the fact that she's foul tempered, foul mouthed and dangerously violent, she's got a kind heart." Kim expressed out loud. "I'd say just as big and Ben's." Tetrax still grinned from that comment, Ben might have not known why Peridot got on his case but everyone else did. Peridot was once sweet,naive and innocent, now she was a fire spiting, feisty, and boyish. It was amazing of what 5 years of social exile does to someone, hopefully it could be undone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peridot was still shivering. "I save that little twerp's life and what the fuck do I get?" Peridot asked herself. " Shivers and praise..." Some parts of her were warm, she tried to put her hands on said spots but only yelped in surprise. Peridot took off the ribbon and bell, she had forgotten to do so because of her shivering. Peridot sighed deeply, she closed her eyes and continued to sigh.

Wes saw her and snuck up on her, he 'd be lying if he didn't say that he finds this a little exciting. Yeah, this wasn't smart but sometimes the reward was worth the punishment. Wes grabbed Peridot, Peridot yelped again. Wes was surprised by that, Peridot never yelped. Not in front of anyone anyhow. Wes lightly felt her curves in his grip, Peridot growled. "Damn it, Wes...Let go!" Peridot growled. She tried to make him let go, but he trapped her arms and locked her legs, he was starting to find weakness in her strength. Wes licked his lips, his Appoplexian blood was starting to take effect.

The more Peridot proved that she was a girl, Wes felt that he could get close to her. He became drawn to her personality, growing accustom to her anger, dirty mouth and violent tendency. Wes gradually peeled back these traits to find the ones she so desperately tried to hide , the ones she had when she was with kids. Peridot was kind,passionate and devoted, she took her job seriously. The more she tried to hide it, the more Wes wanted to know about her. She was 1/5 Appoplexian, it explained her fire and anger. 1/5 Galvan, explaining her smarts and sarcasms. 1/5 Megawatt , her humor, devilishness and possibly why she was she's so crazy! 1/5 Healodite, how she could heal from anything and cast magic at all. 1/5 Petrosapien, the proof was all in her hands and skull.

"5 parts, whole woman." Wes thought. Wes purred in content, Peridot knew struggling wouldn't do anything but exhaust her. She had to get him to drop his guard, that meant she had to play his game. Men dropped they're guard when they see something they want get placed in front of them, Wes was more lusty since his blood started to take over from here, more likely to be tricked. Wes eased down and kissed Peridot, Peridot played along by fussing. Wes started putting his tongue in her mouth, Peridot started to blush. Wes started to get into it, he put one hand on her butt and one on her breasts.

Peridot was waiting for him to drop his guard, Peridot decided to ease him into it. She let out a moan, Wes sipped his hands into her pants and under her shirt. Peridot felt his warm hands touch her butt and her breast, Peridot felt Wes' muscle relax. Peridot gently put her hands on his chest, Wes thought she was surrendering to him. This was untrue as she shoved him to the ground again, "Damn you!"Wes snarled. Peridot giggled evilly, "Did you really think that I was gonna let you get very far?" Peridot asked. Wes sighed, "No but your such a bitch to leave me high and dry like this." Wes sighed. "I got cheated again..."

Peridot grinned and bent down, she picked up his head. "Your cute, Wes. I'll give that. Your half human so listen up." Peridot began. "As flattering as it is to be the girl you want to mate with, I have a lot of problems and the risks are too high, it's best not to get anymore involved then you are." Peridot walked off, Wes got up and was surprised.

"Is she calling me a friend? She's concerned for me?"

* * *

**Oh, spicy! Aww, looks like Wes is getting to understand Peridot. Is Peridot not interested in him? Or is it because she's interested that she's warning him?Ah, the complications of a woman.**


	18. RunAway Puppy! Ben's Nervousness

**Wes is getting braver and makes his interest in Peridot known but Peridot warns him not to get too close Will Wes be put off or ignore it? Meanwhile is the pressure getting to our young hero? Let's find out! All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17:**

**Run-Away Puppy! Ben's Nervousness**

Peridot grinned as it was the last day of the protection detail, she smiled while she saw Ben. He looked upset, "You ok?" She asked. Ben nodded, Peridot bent down to his eye level. "The hell you are, now what's the matter?" She asked again. Ben sighed while looking at his watch, "I'm just a kid without this." Ben stated sadly. Peridot grinned, "And?" She asked. Ben growled, "If this gets taken off me, I'm not useful anymore. I can't help anyone anymore." Ben stated. Peridot picked up his chin," If that's all it is then that's an easy fix." She sighed. Ben blinked. "How?" He asked. "Training your human body is very easy." Peridot explained. "I wouldn't worry about it now though." Ben sighed while walking off, Peridot blinked in confusion.

Ben thought about all the pressures that was on him right now, this wasn't easy for him. He couldn't tell that to Peridot, she'd laugh at him! Gwen would laugh at him which is why he didn't say anything to her ethier. Ben looked at his watch, he let out a shaky sigh. If he didn't have this on him, he could have been a normal kid. He wouldn't have met people like Peridot, J.B. or anyone of the Plumbers. He wouldn't have met Karen...He got more upset as he walked around. He saw something on one of the tables, it was a bottle with red liquid in it. Ben grinned a bit, he picked it up. "I wonder what this is?" Ben thought. He tossed it between his hands, gradually getting happier.

Peridot walked in, "Hey Twerp!" Peridot sighed. Peridot noticed him with a potion, she panicked. "Ahh! Twerp! Stop! Put that down right now!" Peridot yelled. Ben blinked and dropped it, a red cloud filled the room. Peridot froze in place, She growled while turning red. "Oh, fuck me!" Peridot yelled. Ben saw that he shrink in size, he felt different. He saw Peridot tapping her foot at him, obviously pissed off at him. Peridot groaned in frustration, she ran her finger through her hair and then tugged her ponytail. Ben was confused, what just happened to him? What did that potion do and what was it?

* * *

A puppy rested on a pillow, this puppy was deep brown furred and green eyed. This was Ben, he was turned into a puppy by the red potion. He had a collar on him, it was the Omnitrix. A black collar with the symbol on the tag. Ben whimpered, Peridot shook her head. Gwen looked at Ben, "First, Peridot was turned into a cat and now the dweeb is a puppy?" Gwen asked. Max pet Ben, Ben wagged his tail. "Well, this isn't permanent." Max sighed. "Right?" Peridot nodded, she bent down to him. She pet Ben, she scratched his ear. "Don't worry, although he looks better, he's not gonna be a pooch forever." Peridot assured.

Ben barked at that, the kids petted him. Peridot sighed while getting a hold of Kim and Myaxx, she didn't like this. Kim answered and was surprised that Peridot was calling. "What's up?" She asked. Ben barked at the screen, Kim's glasses dropped as she looked at Ben. "That." Peridot answered while pointing at him. "I need to make a counter potion, do you know where I can get the ingredients?" Kim nodded while pulling up a magazine. "Try this: send in some money and get the ingredients delivered to you. "Kim suggested. Myaxx sighed, "We would help but the nat asked us to scavenge again and god knows when we'll be back." Myaxx explained. "ALIVE!" She yelled at Azmuth. "Aw, be quiet and move it!" Azmuth ordered. Kim growled, "Aw to hell with you, you stupid old bastard!" Kim yelled.

Azmuth walked to them and frowned, he turned to Peridot. "Hello..." He greeted. He was in front of them, "Just get me the damn honey and I'll gladly go say hi to Satan!" The creator yelled. Kim and Myaxx growled, how they hated this!

"Fuck you,nat! Your not the boss of me!"

" Fuck you, Old man! Your not the boss of me!"

Peridot blinked, "Never gets boring to watch them." She thought. Kim sighed while grinning at her, "Sorry, got to go. Good luck." Kim said while smiling. Peridot and the rest of the teens gained sweat-drops on they're heads, Peridot sighed and mailed her order in. Gwen read the Magazine, "It says that delivery takes up to 5 hours." Gwen read. Peridot nodded, "Good." Peridot sighed. She looked at Ben, who was sniffing around the table. "Now if he can stay put, everything will be fine." Peridot sighed. Ben put his paw on his Omnitrix tag, wondering if it still worked while he was a dog. The tag glowed and Ben got bigger, The plumbers, Gwen and Peridot saw what he became.

He looked like a greyhound puppy, the dog had black short fur,all most rubber suit like as it shined. Green eyes and what looked like a pair of futuristic shades on his head. His paws had three pads, each paw clenching a black ball. Peridot, Max and Gwen figured this was XLR8, Max thought it was ironic that XLR8 in dog form was a greyhound. Peridot began to panic, Ben still had full use of the Omnitrix. She knew that there was no way that he would sit still, he'd want to test it out! XRL8 looked at Peridot, sensing that she was mad at him. Peridot saw the puppy flinch, she feared that he might speed off. "Ben, Stay..." Peridot commanded. XLR8 started to move around while he backed at her, showing that he was nervous.

"Ben, please stay..." Peridot commanded again. XLR8 whimpered and ran off, large dust clouds kicked up as he ran. Once the dust settled, Everyone looked for the puppy. "Ben?" Peridot yelled. "God damn it, now I lost him! Ben!" Peridot ran after him. Everyone split up to look for the pooch.

* * *

"So much for staying put..." Peridot thought. "Slasher's still out there, I need to find him and quick! " Peridot ran while looking for him. As she ran thought the halls, the more clues she found that she was on the right track. XLR8 had made a lot of turns, as the dents in the corners showed. Hopefully she'd get to him before Slasher did! Kineceleran can go up to 500mph but a Kineceleran Puppy? Forget it! No one was stupid enough to chase after a puppy that could run 1,000 mph in an instant!

"So what does that make me?" Peridot asked out load. Peridot stopped for a minute and looked around, this hall seemed smaller. Peridot began to panic, "Oh no! Not here! Not the Death Trap!" Peridot yelled. "I gotta find that twerp before he becomes Earth's first and last Swiss Kineceleran puppy!" The Death Trap was the facility's heart, it's deadly jewel. It was a massive training room of traps, spikes, spines, swinging axes, mechanical whips and god knows what else! It earns it's name because of the newbie plumbers who were stupid enough to take it on died in there, it's now restricted to experienced and seasoned Plumbers only.

Peridot tried to calm down, "Ok, don't panic...The twerp can't get in there, it's locked and only opened by someone higher up." Peridot thought. Peridot started getting calm until she saw the door to the Death Trap was open, the keyboard panel had been ripped off. Peridot looked at it, "The Twerp didn't do this...Slasher's around here, where are you, you brat?" Peridot whispered. Peridot heard yelping, she panicked. She found XLR8 frantically dodging some axes and whips, that was an accident waiting to happen! Peridot growled when crouching down, she was gonna zip him into the corner, where is was safe. Peridot sprinted and picked up XLR8, her shoulders got sliced as she ran under the Axe.

She sighed as they got in the corner, XLR8 stopped whimpering and shivering when he noticed he was being held. Peridot healed the wound and held the puppy to her face, "What the hell do you think your doing?" Peridot scolded. "Any second later and you would have been super hero dog chow!" XLR8 whimpered and then barked, Peridot groaned. "You can't talk, remember?" Peridot brought up. XLR8 barked again while growling, Peridot felt like she was being watched before she could tell XLR8 to be quiet.

Peridot dropped the puppy and turned around to block, her left shoulder was cut into by a sharp blade. Peridot painfully grunted, she couldn't heal with the object in her wound still. It was Slasher, " Hand me the boy or I'll kill you where you stand." Slasher stated. XLR8 was frozen in place, he was beyond scared. "Ooh, will you now?" Peridot asked while mustering a taunting giggle. "All you bastards talk a big game but you can't fight one." The 15 year old got into her Appoplexian form, the blade still in her shoulder. XLR8 was sill frozen in place, Peridot shifted her gaze to look back a him, "Ben, Snap the fuck out of it and go get help!" Peridot commanded. XLR8 snapped out of it and ran out of the room, Slasher went to follow.

Peridot healed her shoulder and jumped in front of Slasher, "if you want the Twerp, you gonna have to answer to me first, Demon!" Peridot threatened. Slasher licked her blood off his blade, "So be it, woman..." He stated. Peridot jumped him but was thrown back into the metal whips, she was lashed out on her entire body. Peridot moved as Slasher charged into her, kicking him away from her. Her kick sent Slasher in to a pit of spike balls, Slasher skid across the spike balls, each one scraping and attaching to him. Slasher stood up and glared at her, Peridot taunted him by curling her hand at him, sign language for come here. Slasher slashed at her wildly, Peridot's arms gain cuts and became stained with her own blood.

Our 15 year old girl's hands glowed with green electricity. "Eat this!" She growled. And with that Peridot punched the bull like alien vigorously, punching in the same spot. Slasher grabbed her hands and swung her under the Axes, Peridot got cut up badly by them. Slasher released her and let Peridot skid across the spike traps, Peridot's back got torn up good. Peridot didn't have a chance to get up as Slasher sacked her, Slasher stabbed her in the left arm. "AAHHHHHHHHH!" Peridot screamed.

* * *

Max and the other adult Plumbers heard that scream and ran faster, the teens and the kids picked up there pace as well. Ben ran as fast as he could go, he went back to Ben as soon as the collar timed out. Max got in the control room and pulled up the fight in the Death Trap, everyone saw how messed up both Peridot and Slasher were. Gwen and Helen panicked, "Don't just stand there, help her!" They yelled at the teens. Wes and Mike were about to until Mina and Malachite stopped them. "Peridot hates it when we interfere wait a bit longer. " Mina stated.

Gwen went to Max, "Shouldn't we help her?" She asked. "Er! " Peridot called. Her fist was armed with a stone casting and was aimed at Slasher's head, this did nothing aginist Slasher however. Slasher grinned, "That tickled..." He sighed. Peridot rushed him but Slasher rushed at her first and grabbed her by the neck, Slasher forced her head under water. After a few moments, Peridot went limp. Slasher grinned and dropped her, the second he turned away thought, Peridot grabbed him neck and rammed her head into his. Slasher staggered back and was dizzy for a few seconds, "No, she's doing fine...for now." Max assured while muttering the last part.

Ben was fussing with the Omnitrix, he didn't want to let her get more hurt then what she was. The tag went green, Ben hit his tag. Everyone heard a proud howl, Heat-blast was in his place. Heat-blast's dog form looked like a husky puppy that had been set on fire, Heatblast ran down to go back in the Death Trap. "Ben!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

Heatblast saw Peridot coughing up water, Slasher wasn't dizzy anymore. Peridot tried to heal herself but saw that her mana was getting lower, she couldn't heal certain wounds. Peridot and Slasher continued to exchange blows, Slasher grinned as he tried to stab her in the heart. Heat-blast ran though and bit down into Slasher's shoulder, "Argh!" Slasher growled. Slasher grabbed him and threw Heat-blast off him, the bull like alien chuckled as he turned to the fiery puppy. Heat-blast barked and growled at him, Peridot smirked as he turned.

"Fros!" She whispered. This time the tips of her feet froze, she bounced on her feet. Just as Slasher was turning back to her, Peridot jumped up in the air and round house kicked him in the side and then the other kick on his arm, the result was a double roundhouse. This assault sent him flying into the spine courses, Peridot panted. Her mana was down to the cinders, now the next move that she 'd make needed to count. Slasher pinned her down and gazed at her, "Looks like you out of ideas..." He chuckled. Heat-Blast was about to breathe fire on him, Peridot got a hand free and punched him in the chest.

Slasher and Ben where confused until she grinned and said one word: "Fros!" She called. Her fist froze and pierced into Slasher's chest. His chest bled and he went limp, "Not quite, from my heart to yours...You bastard..." Peridot said weakly. Heat-blast saw Peridot faint, He bit on her wrist and dragged her out from under Slasher. The room was shut down and Wes and the group took Peridot to the sick bay, The adults took Slasher into custody.

Max and the rest of the Plumber's looked over the damage done to the bull like alien, amazed at how many blows that the 15 year old dealt. A Plumber sighed while reading the report to everyone, "Slasher is alive but it'll be a while before he can harm anyone." He stated. " That Peridot Shard might have not wiped the floor with him but she did a pretty good job!" They nodded, "Looks like you made the right bet after all, Max." A woman said. She was another Plumber, Lena Prowl. Lena Prowl was Wes' Mother, his Appoplexian Mother. Max grinned while chuckling nervously, J.B. nodded. "She maybe a tad crackers but she does her job well." J.B. praised.

Terry's Father sighed, "I hope she'll be alright, she did fight an adult psychopath..." He stated in worry.

* * *

The teens were worried over Peridot, they were amazed at her strength but what impressed them more was her character. Peridot started out as this completely strange, angry and aggressive girl but they saw her, the REAL her. They saw that she was gentle, passionate and kind-hearted. Her job was taken seriously, it wasn't a joke. Babysitter was thought as an easy job but what if the kid was in constant danger? All the questions they had of her were slowly being answered to them, they began to try to call her a friend.

The kids saw the danger surrounding them now, they're baby-sitter was beaten up pretty good. Peridot had always been good to them, feeding them, watching them and talking to them. Helen and Gwen really liked her because she didn't ignore them and treat them like babies, Alan was young but he liked Peridot because she was so nice to him. Manny and Pierce felt a little guilty because they hated her at first. Even when they didn't listen to her, she didn't stop looking after them. Ben was the one who felt the most guilty, the puppy was whimpering at the side of the sick bay bed.

Peridot gave him a hard time all the time but she really cared about his well being, today was just more proof. He didn't know what to say, he was feeling sorry for himself and it almost got him killed more then once today. He understood what she told him, he had other things to worry about then feeling sorry for himself right now.

_"What the hell do you think your doing! Any second later and you would have Super hero dog chow!"_

The angry in her voice that was normal had concern behind it, Ben felt so guilty about the whole thing! Peridot began to stir, She got up while wobbling. Mina went to her, "Need anything?" Mina asked. Peridot nodded, "Ask Cookie for a steamed Quahog Clam and a hard cooked egg..." Peridot asked weakly before her arms gave out. Mina nodded while running down to the Cafeteria, Mike picked up Ben. Peridot turned her head at him, glaring lightly at him. "Your a lot of trouble, you know that?" She asked weakly. Ben whimpered in response, Peridot weakly smiled at him while managing to pet him. "Good boy..."Peridot giggled.

Ben wagged his tail while barking, Mina came back with what Peridot asked for. The 15 year old got up while holing the food, she pulled out the clam meat and popping it in her mouth. As soon as she finished it, she peeled the egg and popped it in her mouth. Peridot looked at Mina, "Thanks a lot, Mina." Peridot sighed. Mina nodded, Peridot got up and looked at the clock. "Sweet! The package should be here now." Peridot stated.

* * *

Sure enough, the Package was here. Peridot had opened it and began in mixing the ingredients in a bowl, She gave it to Ben. The puppy lapped it up quickly, Ben went back to normal. Ben jumped up and smiled, back to normal! Peridot sighed in relief. When Ben was alone with Peridot, he looked around. Ben hugged Peridot, Peridot smiled a bit while hugging him back. "Aww, he's a good kid..." Peridot thought. "When he's not being an idiotic twerp!" Ben stopped and looked around, "You tell anyone that I hugged you, I'll kick you butt!" Ben threatened. Peridot bent down to his level, "Don't worry, Twerp. I won't tell. I got an image to keep up too." Peridot stated.

* * *

**Awwwwwwww!Now isn't that sweet? Shhhh! don't tell anyone^.^**


	19. Gender Shuffle! Enter The Child Thief!

**They don't need to be protected anymore! Or do they? As for Wes, will he stay away from her? Or just ignore? I kinda gyp you guys on that one on the last Chapter so I'll make up for it now. All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18:**

**Gender Shuffle? Enter The Child Thief!  
**

"No...Fucking...Way..."

This voice of disagreement came from none other then Peridot, She was again in the Principal's office. The principal sighed, "But Peridot it's just for-" He started. Peridot stopped him, "No, I mean it! It's bad enough I have to watch him but now your telling me that I've been ordered to train him for the next 3 years?" Peridot asked while getting mad. Gardiner sighed again, "You have no right to be angry at me, I didn't order you to." He stated. Peridot growled, "The Twerp's not gonna like this, and neither do I but I don't have choice but to follow orders now do I?" She asked. Gardiner shook his head, " Again this isn't my fault, Orders are orders..." He merely said as she left. Peridot slammed the door, Mina and Michelle remembered that slam.

Peridot sighed, "God damn it..." She muttered. Michelle and the rest of the group heard what Peridot told them, "Crap, that sucks, Peridot. " Mike stated. "So let me get this straight: You've been ordered to train Ben and Gwen for the next three summers?" Terry asked. Peridot bit into her apple, "You got it, Nerdy."She said as a response. "That's bull..." Wes stated. "You've babysat him for a year so now they want you continue?" Peridot nodded, She groaned.

That was only part of it, this was going to make her leaving Earth a lot harder. Ben and Gwen already trusted her and were friends with her, the closer the bond, the more it'd hurt to leave. Mina and the others were slowly becoming her friends as well, making it harder. "Leaving will be the second hardest thing I have done." Peridot thought. "The first was to continue living after Mom died..." Peridot sighed while walking to Ben's house. Luckily, Both sets of Parents were here. Peridot explained her plans to them but gave a more human reason. "Oh, so your going to travel?" Ben's Mother asked.

Peridot nodded, "Yeah, I plan to go into Culinary so I wanna travel to see what foods I didn't eat yet." Peridot lied. Gwen's mother sighed, "Have told you Ben or Gwen this?" She asked. Peridot shook her head, "I'm not leaving yet, when I turn 18. " She stated. Both Fathers nodded but noticed how both kids were growing fond of their sitter, it was amazing how she was able to befriend them. As Peridot left to find Ben and Gwen, the four Parents looked at each other.

"This is gonna break Ben's/Gwen's heart..." They thought. "What!" Ben yelled. " Cool!" Gwen yelled. Peridot fixed her ear, "You heard me..." Peridot stated. Ben growled, "But I don't want YOU to train me! I want Grandpa to!" Ben stated. Peridot flicked his nose, "I don't like this anymore then you do but orders are orders..." Peridot expressed. Ben grinned, "In that case your fired." Ben smirked. Peridot chuckled, "Nice try, runt but only the higher ups can call that shot. " Peridot stated. Peridot whispered to them, "If your Parents ask, your going to a camp, got it?" Peridot whispered. Ben and Gwen nodded, "Got it." they answered.

* * *

Peridot sighed as she walked down the halls of the school, that was until Wes snatched her into the underbelly of the stairwell. Before Peridot could register what happened, Wes made out with her. As he put his tongue in her mouth, Peridot figured out what was happening. Wes pinned her down, Peridot felt him putting his hands on her breast. She felt him groping her in other place, in her pants. Peridot blushed as Wes molested her, Peridot played along until his legs were wide open.(You don't need me to tell what she'll do next! XD)

Peridot kicked his growing erection, Wes let out a whimper before rolling and holding said place. "Fuck!" Wes cursed. Peridot glared at him, "What the hell is wrong with you, Wes?" Peridot growled. "Do you realize what you were about to do?" Wes nodded while get back up, he was still in pain. "Yeah..." he answered. Peridot growled, 'Didn't I warn you not to get involved with me?" She asked. Wes went closer, "Yeah..." He said while he held her chin. "I don't give a shit how messed up you are, your a pretty cute mess to me." Peridot blushed at that comment, before Wes could go on the "Attack" again, she pinched his hand. "Down, Wes or I'll put you down again." Peridot stated.

Wes cornered her, Peridot blinked as his forehead touched hers. "I'll give you a fat lip if you-Mmph!" Peridot threatened. Wes wasn't trying to scare her, he was trying to ravish her a little. Peridot was not use to this type of affection so she responded with her legs and fists, Wes wanted to see if she was cable of understanding his method. Peridot started feeling weird, having Wes come on to her so strongly stirred many emotions in her. First was anger, how dare he do this shit again when she kicked him not even two seconds ago! Next was fear, this made her felt defenseless and scared of what would happen if he went further. Next was weak, she felt like she was helpless. Last was the one she hated the most, Arousal.

Peridot felt aroused that Wes was making out with her, under the stairs, and the chance of them getting caught. It was that thought that turned her on the most, Peridot felt him pull up her shirt and bra to grope her breast again. Peridot moaned, Peridot blinked and pushed Wes off her. Wes blinked, "What the hell are you doing?" Peridot hissed quietly. "What?" He asked. "We're at school, you moron! " Peridot stated while fixing her shirt. Wes grinned, "True but it's kinda a turn on." Wes said. Peridot shook her head, " Even so, I think it'd be pretty stupid to get caught and suspended before graduation." Peridot expressed.

Peridot sighed while feeling Wes put his hand down her pants again, "Wow, your getting wet." Wes chuckled. Peridot growled while punching him, "Stop touching me, god damn it!" Peridot yelled. Peridot walked off while going to the Bathroom, to wipe off her erection. (No sickos, girls' erections are different then boys!)Wes sighed while heading to the bathroom, to get rid of his erection.

* * *

During this, two kids were watching this. one had a wavy brown ponytail and red eyes, she wore a brown dress. The boy was slightly taller and had white hair and green eyes with a white hoodie and white pants. Believe it or not, they were Thieves. Until they went into permanent retirement, both spoke broken English since they were still learning the language. Ryan Winderhall was the boy, Half Galvan,and half Sonorosian. He also had a Russian background, His accent was still thick. The girl was Nicolette Kotetsu, 1/3 Megawatt 1/3 Kineceleran 1/3 Tetramand. She was also Chinese and Japanese, she would say curses in ethier tongue.

"Peridot Shard...Found long last..." Nicolette whispered. Ryan stopped her, "Not here, Nicolette. Wait when she alone." He stated. Nicolette growled. "Nicolette had 5 months waiting, Nicolette want kill now!" She fussed. Ryan shook her a bit, "We no want attention, right? We wait." Ryan assured. Nicolette pouted but then kissed him, Ryan blushed and growled. "Stop that! No kissing!" Ryan stated. Nicolette giggled and ran, Ryan went after her.

* * *

Peridot was walking with Ben, Gwen was sick today. "What's that?" Ben asked. "Soup, it's best to keep your strength up when your sick." Peridot answered. Ben sighed but then tensed up, it felt like someone was watching him. Peridot turned around, "Who's there!" She asked. As she and Ben turned forward, Nicolette and Ryan were in front of them. "Nihao..." Nicolette greeted. "Privet..." Ryan greeted. Peridot blinked, "Aw hell...Not these two!" Peridot groaned.

Ben blinked, "Who are they?" He asked. Peridot tensed up, "Part of a famous criminal trio, Nicolette Kotetsu is the leader while Bell Frost and Ryan Winderhall were followers. Nicolette is known by many as Dorobouko or Child thief." Peridot explained. Nicolette giggled at this, Ben found her giggle to remind him of Peridot's but hers was much more darker. "You know me well, Peridot Shard. Shame you must die..." Nicolette stated before charging up her hands with brown electricity. Ryan grinned while opening his mouth, a sound wave boomed out. Peridot held Ben's ears while screaming, her skull vibrated violently.

Ben tried to hit his watch but hit Peridot's pocket, which had a bottle in it. The bottle cracked under the stress, a large purple cloud covered them. Nicolette and Ryan looked around for them, they were nowhere to be seen. "Damn, they run away!" Nicolette cursed. Ryan sighed, "No worry, we get both boy and Peridot Shard next time!" Ryan assured. Ben and Peridot had run off during the fiasco, both sighing. Peridot sighed in relief, She place her hand on her chest. Peridot blinked and tried to feel for the soft orbs that were her chest, she felt muscle. Peridot blinked while looking down, her breast had shrunk.

They felt like a man's chest, all muscle and no fat orbs. Peridot closed her eyes and put her hand down her pants only for her eyes to widen and her angry to increase. She didn't feel the normal triangulated indoor plumbing she had but felt long, outdoor plumber that shouldn't belong to her. She looked at Ben and began to get even madder."Noooooooo!" Peridot yelled in masculine voice. Both had switched genders!

* * *

Peridot was looking for a counter spell to this fast, this was too weird. Ben was in a corner sulking,Max and Gwen blinked. "So another potion did this?" Max asked. Peridot nodded, Mina and some of the plumber girls giggled. Mina gigged and went up to talk to Peridot, "Well, aren't you a cutie?" She asked. Peridot got freaked out, "Mina, you bonehead! It's me, Peridot!" Peridot groaned. Mina and girls blinked, Mina blushed at her own goof. "You make such a cute boy, Peridot." Mina giggled. Peridot cringed, he found this to be creepy. Peridot growed at Ben, He went to her. Peridot bent down and sighed, "Ben, sulking in a corner isn't going to fix this so cut the shit and get your 10 year old hero rear in gear before I start beating you to it!" Peridot warned.

Ben growled," Shut up! I don't want to be a girl forever!" Ben yelled while on the verge of crying. Peridot muttered while trying to calm down, "You won't be, now cut the crying bullshit and the second I hear so much of a whimper out of you, I'm gonna give you a fucking reason to cry!" Peridot yelled. Ben was about to say something until Peridot made a gesture like he was about to hit her. The teen turned about and saw Tetrax, Kimberly, Myaxx and Azmuth, this situation got worse just now...

Kimberly's glasses drooped, Myaxx and Azmuth's eyes widened and finally, Tetrax had this mixed look of confusion and smugness. Peridot growled, irritated that his Brother found this amusing. "Not...a...fucking...word...Tetrax..." Peridot said in anger. Tetrax sighed, "Should I even inquire of what hell happened to you two now, Peridot?" he asked. Peridot only answered with a "Shut up or I'll kill you" look, he was about to pet him but then pulled his hand back once Peridot tried to bite him. The trio of scientific minds circled the 15 year old and analyzed him, Peridot didn't say anything. The three looked at Peridot at every angle, trying to see how this was even possible. Magic truly was something else if it can do this, finding this impossible.

"Peridot, we need you to take off your clothes..." Azmuth said with out emotion. Peridot got pissed and swatted him, J.B. caught him. Azmuth blinked at this, "Show some respect to your elders!" The old Galvan barked. Peridot's face was red, "Are you on angel dust? Fuck that!" Peridot asked. Tetrax groaned while holding Ben's ears, Kimberly held Gwen's ears while sighing. Azmuth stood on J.B.'s hands and looked at Peridot. "Peridot, the reason why we need you to do so is to-. " He started to explain. Peridot shook his head, "No! I not letting ANYONE see me naked, boy or girl!" Peridot protested. Kimberly sighed, "Peridot, It's nothing that Myaxx and I haven't seen before. And It's defiantly something the old man has seen!" Kim stated. Myaxx blinked at her, "I thought you were a virgin." Myaxx asked. Kimberly blushed bright red, "I am, Myaxx however, it's something I know enough about." Kimberly explained.

Tetrax went to Peridot, "What about how I feel about this? Don't I get a fucking say in this?" Peridot asked. Tetrax grabbed Peridot, he took his former sister behind a curtain. Most surprised at this but began to get embarrassed and see what he was going to do.

"What feelings, Peridot? Don't be a pussy."

"Well, excuuuuuse me, Tetrax. I have a p-hey! What the hell are you doing? "

"You HAD one, first of all. Second, what's it look like? "

"I'm your sister, you idiot! "

"No, Peridot. Not right now you aren't, there's nothing that you have right now that I don't. "

"I'm gonna get you for this!"

Tetrax sighed while holding the curtain closed, Myaxx, Kimberly and Azmuth went in. Peridot covered himself with his over shirt, he was as red as a beet! After a while and much struggling, the three got they're results. In contrast to her original gender, Peridot's body had done a complete 180, no ollie or kick-flip ethier! His face didn't change much but there were differences. His hair wasn't curly at all, it was straight and pointy. Long but it was held in a low ponytail, a Peridot-like aspect. His body wasn't over-budging muscular but not puny ethier, a good build for his job. Peridot's personality didn't change, which was good. Luckily for Peridot, he did have a pair of pants that was loose enough and a tank top. It was however, a tad snug since it was for girls. Ben was easier since Kimberly and Myaxx looked her over, she really didn't make much .?docid=20695385f a fuss.

As for Ben, her face didn't really change but her body did somewhat. Her hair was longer, her clothes were a little baggier since she was a girl. Ben looked at the Omnitrix, she wondered how this would effect her fighting. She looked at Peridot, better yet, how would this effect her sitter? Peridot looked though several books to find a counter potion or spell, in the back of his head he wondered how his new gender would fair in a fight. He did notice that when he was fighting with Tetrax, Tetrax was using more strength then he did when she was a girl. Peridot knew that physically he'd fair well, magic and speed would be different since he was a boy now. The teen shook his head, if he didn't find a spell or potion soon, his and Ben's bodies could be permanently damaged.

* * *

Peridot began mixing various herbs, powders, spices and other ingredients in large bowl. "One good thing is diffidently the strength I have to stir, all this shit is more dense then Karodian dough!" He thought. Ben looked in it and rolled her eyes, "Any loser can do this..." She said while trying to put a finger in. Peridot bonked Ben on the head, Ben rubbed her sore noggin. "Get your hands away before I brain you!" Peridot yelled. "This is delicate and if one thing goes wrong, I have to start over and I don't want to make poor Myaxx and Kim go get more since they almost got eaten!"

The mixture turned black and Peridot sighed, "Ok, now it says that it needs to sit until midnight and then it's ready." Peridot read. Ben groaned, "I can't go home like this!" She yelled. Max decided that he'd help, he'd say that the kids wanted to stay over. There was no way Peridot or Ben could be seen like this, Mitch and Nora were one thing but not Ben's Parents! Peridot sat down, he got angry as he saw the girl Plumbers staring at him. This was going to take forever, even if it was just until midnight!

Sadly, Two ex-thieves weren't going to let them rest. Nicolette and Ryan snuck in the base, they started making trouble by breaking everything in their way. The alarms sounded, everyone looked at the monitors and saw Ryan and Nicolette. Peridot growled, "They want my attention, they got it..." Peridot growled. Mina stopped him, "Peridot, are you sure you should be fighting like that?" Mina asked. Peridot yanked his arm away from Mina, "It's me they want, besides, those brats need a spanking!" Peridot answered. Gwen and Max turned to Ben, who wasn't there. Max sighed, "Even as a girl, Ben is still Ben." He sighed.

* * *

Peridot stopped and saw Ben running behind him, " Ben, go back! Nicolette and Ryan are over your level, you'll be creamed faster then whip cream!" Peridot stated. "No! Last time you were almost killed, I'm not letting you fight alone!" Ben answered. Peridot sighed, "It's in the job, twerp! Getting killed is easy, it's staying alive is that's a pain in the ass!" Peridot educated. Peridot grabbed both Ryan and Nicolette, "You shouldn't go around and break things, do you know who has to pay for all these damages?" Peridot asked. Nicolette felt Peridot's chest, "Is man?" She asked. Peridot groaned. " I am now thanks to you two!" Peridot scolded.

Nicolette and Ryan grinned, Nicolette flipped Peridot over. Nicolette held him down while Ryan opened his mouth, The 15 year old flipped the little girl over and picked up Nicolette by her dress. Nicolette struggled, "What you doing!" She yelled. "Anata wa jigoku wa, korera subete no songai wa, kozō no tame ni shiharawanakereba naranai hito no ichi-nin no aidea ga arimasu ka?"(Have you any idea at all who the hell has to pay for all these damages, you little brat?) Peridot asked. Peridot pulled down her underwear and began spanking her, "Anata wa Nippon ka?(You know Japanese?)" Nicolette asked.

Peridot continued to spank her, Nicolette tried getting out of her grip but her butt was starting to get sore. "Watashi wa watashi to issho ni anata no mondai wa ittai nani ka wakaranaiga, yoi koto o norikoeru!(I don't know what the hell your problem with me is but you better get over it!)" Peridot yelled. Peridot dropped Nicolette, who started crying and rubbing her butt. Ryan got mad, he opened his mouth but Peridot was ready for it. "Lance!" He called. Ryan's mouth shut itself, Peridot grabbed him and did the same that he did to Nicolette. "I vy dolzhny znatʹ luchshe, chto by kak vam, materi skazali, yesli by oni uznali ob etom?(And you should know better, what would both you mothers say if they found out about this?)" Peridot scolded. Ryan struggled as well but this was fruitless as his butt got more sore.

Mina and the rest of the group blinked, "I didn't know Peridot could speak Japanese and Russian..." Michelle stated blankly. Tetrax sighed, "Ironic that she'd spank them, as she had never been spanked. " Tetrax thought. Ben stood there with her eyes wide, Peridot looked at her. "I'll spank you like I did with them if you give me trouble, runt..." Peridot warned. Ben shivered a bit while holding her butt, in fear of that punishment. Nicolette and Ryan rubbed their very sore posteriors, this was humiliating...However, they didn't want to try again as they didn't want to be spanked again.

Peridot bent down and looked at them, "All right, what'd I do to get you little Nazis on my ass, huh?" Peridot asked. Nicolette pouted, " Nǐ shì wéi yī yīgè shuí zhuā zhù le wǒmen, nǐ shǐ wǒmen jiēchù! Zhè jiùshì wèishéme wǒ bùnéng ràng nǐ zhù...(You were the only one who caught us, you exposed us! That is why I couldn't let you live...)" Nicolette answered. Peridot gained a sweat drop on his head, "And people say I'M nuts..." Peridot sighed. He looked at Ryan, "And your excuse?" Peridot asked. Ryan looked away while closing his eyes, "YA znayu, eto kazhet·sya glupym, no ne poĭmal byla nasha gordostʹ, i eto bylo to, chto ya ne mogla pozvolitʹ storone mimo menya... (I know it seems stupid but not being caught was our pride, and it was something I couldn't let slide past me...)" Ryan answered. Peridot gained another sweat drop to neighbor the first one, "Again, I'M the crazy one?" Peridot asked himself again.

Once at midnight, Peridot and Ben drank the now green mixture. Both had reverted into their original genders, Our girl sighed in exhaustion and plopped down on her rear end. Today had been a mental stress out...

* * *

**Lol it isn't easy being the opposite gender is it? Seems like Wes doesn't give a shit if Peridot is a mess, will it lead to something? We'll see, won't we? **


	20. Summer Training! Plumber 101

**We are slowly getting to the end of this story, don't worry there will be some goodies for you guys. I promise! The goodies? Why lemons of course! What will happen in the final chapters to come? I won't say, read on, friends...Read on...All Ocs belong to me while Ben 10 belongs to Man Of Action! Stealing ideas or OC's is wrong! Remember it!**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

**Summer Training! Plumber 101~**

* * *

"Peridot Shard."

Today was her graduation day, this wasn't from school thought. This was her graduation from a Plumber in training. She was a Plumber now, however to a full-fledged one, she had to complete one last summer training session. The one she was to go on was the one Mina, Wes, Malachite, Terry and Michelle were going to, the instructor was Wes' Mother, Lena Prowl. Mina was two years behind while everyone else was one year behind Peridot, Peridot grinned as she walked to the Plumber that called her name. The Plumber smiled as he gave her the Plumbers Badge. Peridot chuckled while blushing slightly, she wasn't much for celebration and she was a shy person. She wasn't the only one but it was a big deal since she was the one with the most attention.

* * *

Several Plumbers congratulated her, Peridot's cheeks continued to be slightly red as she received praise. Peridot's cheeks got redder when Max and J.B. congratulated her, Peridot dismissed her embarrassment as her not be accustomed to Earth's temperature. Everyone spied on her chat with her brother on the video phone, everyone made sure they were quiet. Gluto, Ruby and Jedite congratulated her, making her blush again. Once they left, Tetrax smirked at his sister's embarrassment. Peridot growled at his smirking, " Don't say it..." Peridot growled. "Careful Peridot, you'll break your blood vessels if you keep blushing like that." Tetrax teased. Peridot looked away while pouting, her face was getting redder. "Shut up..." Peridot growled again. "I think this is the first time I've seen you embarrassed, looks like your a girl after all." Tetrax teased again.

Peridot got angry, "I am not embarrassed, Brother dear! It's very hot on Earth, it's the start of summer you know!" Peridot said as her excuse. Tetrax sighed, "Really? According to the weather patterns, it's still 75 degrees. "Tetrax pointed out. Peridot turned redder, " Leave me alone, you jackass!" Peridot yelled. Tetrax chuckled a bit, "Ok, I'll back off...Only 3 more years to go, nervous?" Tetrax asked. Peridot laughed, "Me? Nervous? Not at all, the rest will be easy!" Peridot answered. Tetrax sighed, "Your mouth lies but your eyes hold the truth, you can't bullshit me, Peridot." Peridot rolled her eyes, "Aren't you proud of me?" She asked.

Tetrax nodded, "Congratulations, little Sister." Tetrax said. Peridot blushed more while getting pissed again, Tetrax and Peridot noticed they were being watched. They silently agreed to mess with everyone, to teach them a lesson. Tetrax became serious, "Peridot, will you marry me?" He asked. Peridot giggled, "Yes, Brother dear!" Peridot answered. Peridot walked out, the plumbers had blue faces and looked very disturbed. "Serves you right for spying!" Peridot yelled while walking down the hall. On the other side of the Video call, Tetrax walked out and saw the same blue faces on Ruby, Jedite and Gluto. "What did you learn?" Tetrax asked as he walked by them.

* * *

"Cool!" Ben and Gwen exclaimed. Ben looked at it, Peridot smiled at him. She took the badge, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, twerp. You two have to survive me first." Peridot commented. Ben gulped a bit, "Piece of cake!" Ben said. Peridot saw his knees buckle a bit, "Must be one wobbly piece of cake..." Peridot teased. Ben growled and chased after her, Peridot ran a bit. "You take that back!" Ben yelled. "I'll take it back when you get a backbone!" Peridot teased. Gwen chuckled a little, "I thought it'd end with Summer but being around Peridot, it's like summer vacation all the time. " Gwen giggled mentally.

* * *

A few days later, Peridot and her Freshman class graduated. Once they did, they were whisked into a bus and taken to The Prowl's Summer home. Once there, Lena Prowl was waiting for them. She inspected them, she glared at Peridot. Peridot growled back at her while growling a bit, it annoyed her how Wes' mom was reading into her. Wes decided to speak up, "Mom..." Wes sighed. Lena stopped, "Fine..." Lena growled. The female Appoplexian bent down to her, "Here's some advice, young lady: Keep your filthy hands off my son." Lena warned. Peridot growled more, "I don't give a fuck who you are but I don't put up with anyone's crap, Adult or not!" Peridot yelled. Lena blinked, Wes turned blue from the shock. Peridot realized that she said something that she shouldn't have, Lena growl at her. " Let me tell you something, Peridot Shard! I've been training Wes since he was in diapers to be a Plumber, he has a year to go and the last thing he needs to be is distracted by a little hussy like you!" Lena barked.

Peridot went in Lena's face, "I'm not a hussy! I was sent here to train for the last time, not get laid! The two don't mix!" She yelled. Wes blushed, "Uh, Peridot? For my spieces and some others, fighting is so we can mate..." Wes brought up. Peridot glared at him, "I know that but this is different, Is your mom always this dense?" Peridot asked. Lena growled again, "Grr, how dare you!" Lena growled. The two women glared at each other, growling slightly. A hand rested on Peridot's shoulder, Peridot snapped out of it. The hand was Tetrax's, he pulled her back. "I leave you alone for a day and your already causing trouble..." Tetrax groaned. Peridot yanked her shoulder from him and walked off, Lena cleared her throat. She sighed out of frustration. Tetrax sighed, Ben blinked. "Is Peridot ok?" he asked. The bounty hunter sighed, "I really hate it when she does this, she needs to quit hiding." He answered. Lena looked at him, "Ah, yes. Your Tetrax Shard, Peridot's older Brother." Lena brought up. Tetrax nodded, Lena shook her head. She was about to apologize but Tetrax stopped her, "Don't let what Peridot says bother you too much." Tetrax advised.

Gwen blinked, "Is it because she's an alien?" Gwen asked. Tetrax shook his head, "Your both too young to understand..." Tetrax sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I said enough for one day." Peridot growled at him, "What do you want? " She asked. Tetrax grinned a bit, " Nora is going into Labor, Peridot." Tetrax answered calmly. Peridot fell down, "Why didn't you say anything!" Peridot yelled. Tetrax glared at her, "I tried but you stormed off before I could tell you." Tetrax said calmly. Peridot sighed, Tetrax put his hand on her head, "What will you do now that Nora and Mitch have a kid?" Tetrax asked her. Peridot sighed again, she didn't know. She really didn't and the fact that Nora was delivering now made it more hard, that little one was coming and it was coming now.

Peridot was about to say something until her phone rang, she heard crying in the background. Peridot blinked, "Hello, Peridot? You there?" Mitch asked. "Yeah, what's up?" She asked. On the other side of the conversation, Mitch was with Nora, who was holding their newborn. The little one was mostly Amperi but has a small bit of Petrosapien, a baby girl. Nora snuggled her, Mitch and she got what they wanted. Mitch smiled, "Peridot, I wanted to ask...What do you think we should name her?" Mitch asked. Peridot blinked again, he wanted her to name her? Peridot thought for a minute, "Hey, Mitch. What color are her eyes?" Peridot asked. Mitch poked the baby's stomach, she grabbed him and cooed. She had Mitch's eyes, a golden honey color. "She's got my Eyes, why?" Mitch answered. Peridot sighed, "How does Honey sound?" Peridot asked. the baby heard the name and giggled, Nora nodded. "Sounds cute, Thanks Peridot. Good luck on your Training. " Mitch said. Peridot chuckled, "Thanks and congratulations." She said. Peridot groaned, she still didn't know what she'd do now that Honey was born!

* * *

During the whole Summer Vacation, they tried their best to meet expectations. Ben and Gwen survived against Peridot strict training methods, Ben and Gwen fought with each other but it was less as weeks went by. Tensions between Peridot and Lena waned a bit but were still on guard, Wes intervened before it got ugly. During this, Many of Tetrax's bounties found Peridot. Our girl beat them but didn't get away clean, as taking her by surprise delayed the healing. Ben's Enemies weren't too far ethier, Peridot made sure that Ben and Gwen were unharmed. It wasn't just Training, as the teens made the most of the breaks they got. Ben and Gwen asked why it got so loud at night, Peridot never answered as they'd get it when they got older. During this time, Peridot felt pulsing headaches. As the months went by, she felt them more frequently and stronger.

Max got reports about how his grand-kids were doing, grateful that Peridot's training wasn't killing them. Her methods were rough but they had great results, Ben had to use his head to survive her and work with his cousin to hit Peridot. In a way, he was helping Peridot open up. Babysitting and Training him was shucking her open like a clam, Max dug deeper into Peridot's past as the Plumbers needed more info on her. J.B helped by giving the info he had gotten, Max was beside himself.

What will she do If Vales comes for her? Will she die? Will she fight? Will she win?

* * *

**A shortie but this will lead to our Climax! If faced against the man who killed her parents, what will Peridot do?**


	21. Drowning Rage Peridot's Promise

Chapter 20:

Drowning Rage- Peridot's Promise

* * *

Peridot awaited the attack that Heatblast and Gwen were using, unfortunately Gwen attack collided into Heatblast, sending him right into Peridot. Peridot punched him, getting burned in the process. Heatblast got up and glared at Gwen, "What the heck, Gwen? That was suppose to hit her, not ME!" He yelled. Gwen glared back, "Well, would have worked if you weren't being such a dweeb!" Gwen yelled. Peridot went to them and waited for Ben's watch to time out, once it did, she rammed they're heads together. "Ow, That hurt, Peridot!" They said in unison. Peridot closed her eyes, "Well at least you two finally agree on something! I'm sick of hearing you two bitch at each other like a couple of female dogs." Peridot groaned.

"First of all, if your going to use an attack together, plan it out together. Otherwise you'll get a repeat of what happened just now, got it?" Peridot stated. They nodded, Peridot sighed, "Let's try that again, huh?" Peridot asked while getting ready. Ben was about to slam down on the watch until he noticed a couple of drops of water, it started to pour heavily. "What the hell? Ok, scratch that, Go inside now!" Peridot stated. The three ran inside, Everyone changed out the wet clothes and eat dinner. Peridot's outfits were summer appropriate but not color wise. She had blue jean shorts, a light green tank top and her black over shirt. "Aren't you hot?" Mina asked while put a mushroom in her mouth. Peridot shook her head while going in her Galvan form, "Nah, I'm training those two so I sweat all the time." Peridot answered while eating a piece of meat.

Ben took a piece of meat from Gwen's bowl, "Hey, that's mine!" Gwen yelled. Ben stuck his tongue out at her, "You snooze, you lose!" Ben growled. Peridot groaned, she got up and went to them. They grabbed each other while falling on the floor. Peridot jumped onto the floor and changed back to her default form, the human form. She picked up Gwen and put her foot on Ben's face, "Can you two eat without fighting?" Peridot asked. "Peridot, get your ugly foot off my face!" Ben yelled nasally. Peridot chuckled from that, "It'll get uglier if I take off my shoe and beat you with it." Peridot said back. Ben growled while stretching his arms to try to get to Gwen, which wasn't working. "How about if I take my shoe off and beat you with it?" Ben threatened. Peridot put her foot down and let Ben fall down, "How about no? If you take off your shoe, everyone here will die!" Peridot stated.

Peridot put Gwen down, she changed into her Megawatt form this time and went back to her stew, happily munching on a vegetable. Gwen and Ben looked at each other, they felt Peridot's heavy glare on them. They ate they're stew quietly.

* * *

Peridot washed the dishes from dinner, she was on the last dish when she felt a throbbing pain from her head. Lena heard the crash from the dish she dropped, she Peridot on the floor. Peridot was holding her head while crying, the pain was so bad that she threw up. "Peridot Shard, are you ok? I thought Healodites don't get sick!" Lena asked. Peridot groaned while looking at her, Lena rubbed her back. Peridot got up while holding her head, the pain went down to just a headache. "Yeah...Sorry about dropping that plate." Peridot said while lifting her head. Lena shook her head, "It's fine, I'll get it. It's the least I can do since you dd most of the cooking for the summer." Lena sighed.

Later that night, Peridot felt the burst of pain again. She hopped off her bed and stood up. These Headache were pledging her all summer long but lately, they got to the point where she vomits, just like earlier. Peridot growled at this, this happened 5 years ago. When her Mom died, in fact...Peridot glared, "Your ass is mine, you bastard..." She thought. Peridot got outside and ran, she was searching for mana. It was all over but it was focus in one part of the Mountain. "He's the only one I know that's willing to drown a whole Planet for his twisted idea of cleansing..." Peridot whispered to herself. She put more effort in running as the water coming down was coming to her ankles, she was gonna stop the rain at it's source.

Meanwhile, Lena woke up everyone. She showed the note that Peridot left, it explained everything that was happening, all but her disappearance. Everyone noticed the name she wrote down and knew where she was. Malachite called her, "Peridot! Don't be stupid! That Bastard's still looking for you, don't make it easier for him!" Malachite yelled. Peridot picked up, "Who said I would make it easy? If we don't stop this rain, it'll flood Bellwood!" Peridot said before hanging up. Malachite tried to get her back on but he received no answer. "Damn it!" malachite growled.

"She's right though, we'd better get that flood at bay!" Lena commanded.

* * *

Peridot saw the splashing getting worse, the water was crashing aginist her calves now. She reach to the highest point of the mountains, she froze. She saw a male Anodite, an male Aquadite. All he had for clothes was a thick and black necklace, Vales Reiko. This was the man who killed her parents and some of her family members, the bastard that ruined her life! Vales turned around, "Well if it isn't the Shard girl...I sensed you on this disgusting dirt ball...I'll help you and this miserable planet to the grave." Vales sighed. Peridot growled, "You don't know what I've been though, how could you? You took Mom, Dad, Grandpa Shine, Jessie, my aunts and uncles away from me...You don't have a damn soul to understand the pain and torture you cause the ones behind!" Peridot yelled. "Wench ,do not judge me on what is right or wrong!" Vales stated.

Peridot glared at him, Vales scoffed. "That's the same disgusting look your Father gave me before he died. He should have stayed with his own kind, instead of marrying that filthy whore." Vales stated. Peridot charged at him, "Don't you dare call my Mom a whore, you murdering bastard! Thun!" Peridot yelled. Vales chuckled as he dodged, "Is that all you can do? How sad, I'll make this quick..." Vales sighed. Peridot took out her rings, "Like I'll let you...Die!" Peridot yelled.

Lena's group wasn't the only Plumbers trying to stop the flood, setting up blocks made of mud and trees. This was quickly resolved by Ben going as Heatblast and baking the mud into solid walls. Malachite, a few other Petrosapiens and Crystalsapiens made a crystal foundation to keep it steady, Once Ben's watch timed out, he waited for it to time back. Everyone heard a scream, "Peridot!" Everyone yelled.

Peridot fell down, panting. She was cut up by the water attacks Vales did even thought he was stiff. Vales smiled, "I know, I'll kill you the same way that I killed your parents..." Vales chuckled. "Don't worry, your drowning will be swift..." Vales picked her up, putting his arm in her mouth. Vales started extending his arm like water, Peridot gargled violently.

"Stop your struggling, filthy child. I know your energy is low from all the electricity you used, prepare to see that filthy whore soon..." Vales sighed. Peridot started crying, she didn't want to die...Not when she had just began to start living! Peridot grabbed his arm, she glared at him. Vales was caught off guard, "What? Why do you keep fighting when your going to lose!" Vale asked. Peridot felt herself beginning to black out, she had to time this right. "Ghun!" Peridot gargled. Vales evaporated, Peridot coughed up all the water that didn't come out yet. She looked around for him, as if being poured, Vales reappeared. "Hmm, that actually hurt...Only that Filthy whore was able to hurt me." Vales groaned.

Peridot put her hands on the ground, "Fros!" She called. The ground froze, Peridot skated toward him and had a frozen punch ready. "I thought I told you not to call my Mom a whore, you racist bastard!" Peridot yelled while hitting him multiple times.

* * *

Ben and Gwen snuck off to help they're sitter out, Gwen slipped an almost fell down the cliff. Ben grabbed her, he started slipping. He was grabbed by Malachite, "Malachite!" They said. "Your were expecting superman?" Malachite asked. He picked them both up, He sighed. "We really shouldn't interfere but I don't think Vales will let Peridot live." Malachite sighed. The three ran up to find her, heard the sounds of electricity frying. Malachite stopped them once he saw Peridot, it wasn't a good idea to interfere, not yet...

Peridot's over shirt was long gone, her tank top was slashed up. Her shorts were tore up as well, her body had many cuts on it. Her glasses were cracked, her rings were broken and crumbled like cheese. Her hair was wet and out of it's ponytail, she panted heavily. "I can't beat him...But I'll make it clear that I'll be the one to kill him!" Peridot thought. Peridot skated toward him again, Vales fired strong torrents of water at her. "This again?" He laughed. Peridot jumped up, the rain cloud grew darker. "Take this, my Love, my Anger and all of my Sorrow! THUN RAI!" Peridot screamed at the top of her lungs. As soon as her punch made contact with Vales, the clouds dropped a large thunder clap and a bright flash of lighting landed on Vales.

Malachite, Gwen and Ben covered their eyes, once the bright lightning disappeared. They didn't see Vales, Peridot fell backwards. She couldn't move now, she was unconscious. Ben, Gwen and Malachite ran to her. Peridot opened her eyes, she put her hand out. "Wench, I'm sparing you and the Earhlings's lives for now. But mark my words: I will always come for you and those most precious to you..." Vales told Peridot mentally. Peridot weakly growled while clenching her fist, she fell unconscious once again. The rainfall had stopped, it was dawn now.

* * *

Malachite carried Peridot down to the base of the Mountain, Ben and Gwen sat next to her in the sick bay at the Plumber base. The teens wondered why he left if he was going to kill her, worried for Peridot's sake. She was in worse shape then her fight with Slasher. As strong as she was, she could have been killed by Vales. Everyone checked in on her, Ben and Gwen didn't leave except for bathroom breaks.

Lena and the other Plumbers became surprised at two female bounty hunters that walked in, "Excuse me, do you know where Peridot is?" Nadine asked. Lena nodded, taking them in to see her. Ben and Gwen went outside to give them privacy, Nadine and Janet waited for the others to show up. The Plumbers saw Peridot's entire family, surprised at it's low numbers. The one that had the most attention was Granite Shard, as he was the guild leader. Tetrax was the last to come, everyone in the family knew he wasn't happy about this.

The fact that he almost lost a sister made him mad, was she stupid? He knew that she was angry but he was more concern about her then wanting to tear into Vales. Peridot woke up and saw the whole family, she growled weakly. She tried getting up, Nadine helped her up. "What are you doing?" Peridot asked. Irwin shook his head, "That's my question! I know your nuts but are you dumb? Fighting an experienced contract killer and an older Anodite?" Irwin barked. Daren held Irwin back, Irwin turned away. Peridot glared at him, "You'll never understand..." She hissed.

Tetrax bent down, "Peridot?" He asked. "What?" Peridot answered.

Slap!

Tetrax had slapped her, "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you understand how close you were to being dead?" Tetrax said calmly with a slight angry tone. Peridot blinked and starting to cry, Tetrax glared at her. "But he killed so many people in our family, I can't just let him walk away! I couldn't beat him, I knew I couldn't but I had to try!" Peridot cried. Tetrax sighed, "And if you did, are you ok with taking a life?" Tetrax asked. Peridot stopped and looked at her hands, could she live with that? Peridot shivered a bit, She clung onto Tetrax and started to sob uncontrollably. Tetrax held her, "What will you do now, little sister?" Tetrax thought.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Peridot got up and found Ben and Gwen sleeping. She shook them, "Come on, twerp. We gotta get you two home, School's start two weeks from now." Peridot sighed. Ben and Gwen blinked at her, wondering if she was really ok. "Peridot, are you sure your ok?" Ben asked. Peridot grinned and noggied him, "I'm just fine, twerp!" Peridot chuckled. Ben struggled in her grip, "Let go, you witch!" Ben growled. "What's a matter, is the great Ben Tennyson giving up so easy? That's such a twerp excuse!" Peridot teased. Ben got out of her grip and chased after her, "I'll show you!" Ben yelled. Peridot laughed as she ran, knowing he'll run out of breath quicker then her.

"I know what I'll do, Brother dear. Right now, I live out the remaining three years as Nicole Smith. Once I do that, I begin living as myself at age 18. I'll do more, Tetrax. I be the one and only to kill Vales Reiko, I don't have the nerve now but I'll get it once I get older and stronger. He will be the only one I kill and that's a promise!" Peridot thought.

To Be Continued...


	22. See Ya, Twerp!

Chapter 21:

See ya, Twerp!

* * *

(3 years later...)

Peridot was officially 18 years old, graduated from Senior year. She was still wearing her trademark black over shirt, a peach tanktop and blue jeans. She got rid of her glasses, as she didn't need them. Her hair was still in it's usual ponytail but it was a little longer. Peridot knew the next part was going to be hard, leaving. She had planned to leaving without making any friends, she wouldn't be as sad. Mina, Mike, Wes, Malachite, Terry and Michelle became her friends and now it was harder. That wasn't all, Ben and Gwen were 13 years old now. Each had come so far and were official Plumbers, Ben was starting to get smarter, less "Twerpish". Gwen was becoming stronger but she was still smarter then Ben, she was growing her hair out.

Mitch and Nora were well aware of her plans to leave, that didn't mean they liked it. Mitch and Nora loved Peridot like she was their own. Their 3 year old daughter, Honey, really loved her like a big sister. Honey's disguise was a little girl with blue hair and yellow eyes, she was cute as cute can be. "Aww, don't go!" Honey whined. Peridot sighed while pulling the girl off, "Honey, I have to. If I stay, my enemies will come for you, Mitch and Nora." Peridot explained. Honey started getting a little weepy, Peridot bent down, "Hey, I'll still keep in touch." Peridot assured. Honey smiled while hugging her, Peridot hugged back. Nora hugged and kissed her on the cheek, "I really wish you didn't have to go but I understand...Thanks for being so sweet to Honey." Nora sighed. Peridot hugged Mitch, "Take of yourself and I'm gonna hold you to that, even thought we're cousins, your like a daughter to us." Mitch stated. Peridot nodded, taking her things and walking.

Honey start crying, Nora hugged, "It's ok, Honey..." Nora sighed.

* * *

Peridot had already said her good-byes to Mina and the others, they were all surprised at her effort to hide it from them. They got it and let her leave, each saying they're good-byes. She hadn't said good bye to Ben of Gwen as she felt it was good to leave like this, she appeared to them out of nowhere so she'd leave out of nowhere.

J.B. and Max didn't see why she'd do that, Max told them of Peridot's plans. Ben and Gwen blinked, "What? She's leaving?" Gwen asked sadly. Ben growled, "She's leaving with out saying good bye? That's messed up!" Ben stated. Max sighed, "I don't know why but she thinks that it's easier." Max explained. Ben and Gwen nodded while leaving, they were gonna catch her before she left.

* * *

Peridot walked down the hall to the dock, her brother was going to pick her up to take her the Ship Guild. Sadly, not 3 months later after the run in with Vales. Granite Shard had died, all knowing that Vales had done it. Peridot knew that he did it to taunt her, keeping to his word. In Granite's will, Peridot was chosen as the new Guild Leader. As for why, Granite stated that Peridot's gentle and strong hands would take good care of the guild. Peridot accepted it, the guild leader could live anywhere as long as they were able to be reached. Peridot opted to stay at the guild as it was away from Earth.

Peridot stopped, Gwen was standing in front of her. Peridot sighed, she wasn't getting out of it. Gwen ran to her and hugged her, "Why do you have to go?" Gwen asked. Peridot shook her head, "If I stay, everyone I care about will get hurt. If I'm elsewhere, I can take care of them without worrying. Do you understand?" Peridot asked. "Plus you and Twerp don't need me anymore, you can take care of yourselves now." Gwen started crying, Peridot went behind her. "But here, this will help you when you need it the most." Peridot explained. Gwen felt her head and felt a clip, the clip was a simple silver circle. "Take care of the twerp, he's still got a ways to go." Peridot expressed. Gwen nodded, "Bye,Peridot..." Gwen sighed sadly.

Peridot knew Ben wasn't to far behind, she started running. At the dock, she saw Ben. Ben was panting heavily, his watch timed out from XLR8 and he had to run the rest of the way. "Why are leaving when you didn't say good bye to me!" Ben yelled. Peridot chuckled, He ran up to her. She pat him, "I think I will miss you most of all, Twerp." Peridot sighed while crying a little. "You can stay you know!" Ben stated. Peridot shook her head, "No, I can't." Peridot stated. Ben blinked, "Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Ben asked. Peridot smiled, "Can you look after Honey for me?" She asked. Ben was shocked, he understood why she was going. "Sure!" Ben answered. Peridot grinned and kissed him on the forehead, "Thank you, Ben. Take care of Bellwood or I'll come back to kick your ass." Peridot stated. Ben froze, she called him Ben instead of Twerp. He and Gwen watched at the Resolute left, wonder if they see Peridot again someday.

**The End**

* * *

**All done now, I know your all going to ask me, where's the sex scenes you promised? They'll come up, I just need to type them up soon enough, please bear with me ^^**


	23. First Tomboy Leader

Extra Chapter 1:

First Tomboy Leader

* * *

Tetrax looked at his Sister, she looked sad to leave Earth...He had hoped that she would have stayed on Earth. He couldn't protect her if she was out in the vastness of space but knowing her, that's what she would want. Gluto was taking them to The Ship Guild, why was because of their Grandfather's will. It was decreed that Peridot would be given control of the Guild once she was of age. She was 18 years old now, of age as promised. While she didn't want it she accepted it, she was still and active plumber of course. She was now old enough to accept the risker missions, yes once even more deadlier then her previous assignments. Most of them were background or behind the scenes, something she would excel at due to her deception magic.

"Will you be able to handle this?" Tetrax asked. Peridot jumped a bit from his sudden question, "Huh?" She asked. Tetrax shook his head at her, what a little meathead..."Being a Guild Leader, you'll be the first woman to have it." He asked again. Peridot lowered her lids, "Oh joy and rapture...My life goal has been achieved..." She said sarcastically. Tetrax glared at her, "I'm serious, you smart ass. I just want you to know what your in for." Tetrax sighed. Peridot shrugged, she knew that what she was given was gonna be tough. Due to a lot hype and misgiven info, many assumed that Granite had chosen a successor and all assumed it to be a male. No clue that he had chosen a grandchild in his family and that it was a Grand Daughter, never mind that she was mixed blood.

While it was constant theme even today, it was a touchy subject out here. It was watered down but it was still around much like Galvans, she and Tetrax both knew of it painfully. Many wouldn't like it and try to rise against it, some might actually come to kill her and gain the title though violent means. Peridot sighed while looking at her hand, she would have to train her butt off even more then before so she wouldn't be bumped off. They saw the large planet sized sphere again, Peridot sighed deeply, here we go.

Tetrax walked her inside, they looked around. Peridot hugged him and he did the same, it would be a while before they saw each other again. Tetrax would be getting revenge on Vilgax and she would be here either taking care of the Guild and or on a Plumber assignment. "Don't you dare die on me out there, Tetrax..." She said while holding her tears back. He petted her while smirking a bit before returning to his usual poker face. "You better stay alive, I'm not ready to order a shoe box as your coffin." He joked. She gave him the middle finger with a smirk, he returned it. "Fuck you." She laughed. He smirked, "As precious as you are,I don't do incest nor do I have a Lilicon complex..." He laughed.

"Love you." She sighed.

"Love you too." He sighed back before leaving.

She watched him leave, she started to cry a little. Now she was alone again, REALLY alone. She shook her head, ahh, quit being such a baby...She wanted it like this, even if it was hard to bare. She walked to Karol, Rae and Renge to correlate with them for her duties.

* * *

Karol, Rae and Renge smiled, greeting her. "Good Afternoon, Peridot." The three greeted. Peridot cringed at unified greeting, not use to it. "Guys, please don't do that...I'm not like Grandpa Shard...Don't treat me like I'm a princess..." She groaned. Renge and Rae smiled, they had a LADY leader now. Now they could dress her up, why because they had always wanted to do so. Dressing her grandmothers was fun but Peridot was smaller and built like her Mother, she was like a little doll to them both! Karol groaned, wishing that Granite would have chosen Tetrax and or Mitchel. Peridot was great in many subjects, all but one: Math. The two men could do math and understand it, Peridot was different story. Anything above basic multiplication was over her head, he didn't want to water down anything just because she was basic. The three had been preparing for her arrival since Granite passed away, arranging her room. The Guild Leader's room was special, one of the larger rooms. Granite's room was beautiful in all shades of blues, most of the décor was blue. Now? all of it was in varies shades of green. She saw her Grandfather's prized collection of daggers, she smiled at it fondly. The wise and keen old Petrosapien knew each one and knew how to use it, even down to grip and method of use. What did he do? Why, he taught his tiny Granddaughter how to use every last one of them. All of them in pristine condition still, Granite always found time to sharpen and polish them all. A thing that Peridot herself would continue, because she loved Daggers herself. Close range weapons as well as long range weapons, she also had fond memories of them. She took out the one she favored most of all, deciding that she'd use it.

The blade itself was special, a mix of Petrosapien Diamonds and one of the toughest metals on Petropia. It looked golden and glittered under light, she always marveled it when she was a little girl, staring at it more then she threw it and Granite found her fascination adorable. She ran her thumb along it, such a pretty blade. She ran her fingers on the base of the handle, the dagger was made of one piece of both metals, the handle wrapped in now rare Loboan Leather. She began practicing with the techniques. Renge watched her fondly, it was as if her and the dagger were one. She removed the one off of her left thigh, it was the one she had been using on Earth. She compared it to the one in the case, it was much more lighter and less bulky. It was based off the American Army's K-bar knife, customized of course. Mitch bought it for her for her 18th birthday, asking for the dagger to be blackened. She smiled and clipped it to small of her back, placing the Petrosapien dagger on her left thigh. She knew all of the uses for said human knife, even the silent kill it was famous for. She took out another, diamond shaped and quite short bladed. A Galvan Dagger, Galvans weren't fighters and very few practiced fighting. One Blacksmith that was Galvan had fashioned this, while seeming harmless and useless, it was very precise and rarely missed if done and held in the right grips. Peridot practiced all three grips and stabbing techniques, pulling them off like a professional. She put it on her right arm, smiling at it.

She took out another, a D shaped dagger that was all blade and had no leather or any cloth to protect the fighter's hand. If held incorrectly, one cut their hands and fingers on the blade. She practiced the only correct grip and seemed to spin with it and slashed like a tiger sweeping at prey or an enemy tiger. This was an Appoplexian Dagger, why it was made like that was because they needed to feel the blade and they were tough skinned. She placed it in it's pouch and put it on her right thigh, sighing after looking for the last dagger she would take on her at all times. Finding and smiling at it. A Megawatt dagger, rare due to the fact that such creature only needed to shock and rarely resorted to weaponry. Any that they chose was always metals and highly conductive, not take chances. The blade and handle was zig zagged extremely and had a rubber like leather tied on the handle, seeming like no one could get a decent grip but much like the Appoplexian dagger, it had one correct grip so the pointy edges wouldn't harm your hands. A shallow and firm grip, it was a hard grip to learn because it was excessively tricky. She practiced it again, showing skill. she placed it on her left arm.

"Rae." Peridot called. She closed the case with care, Rae went on her knee. "Please commision a case for my room, one that will hold five daggers." She requested. Rae nodded, leaving to do so. Renge and Karol wondered why she took that many, "Peridot, why did are you taking all those daggers with you? Aren't they heavy and are they really necessary? " Renge asked. The 18 year old girl looked at the Guild Adviser seriously, "Yes, I am going to be the first official lady leader of the Ship Guild. Seeing what is likely to happen, I'm not gonna take any damn chances. I refuse to die out of foolishness and carelessness such as relying on one knife." She explained. Renge nodded, Karol closed his eyes. Wise, despite all her vulgarness and crassness, she did prove to have that 20% of Galvan in her. She wasn't going to let anyone bully her out of anything, not without taking some punks down with her that is. Her Copo rings were destroyed in her fight with Vales, she had to invest in something more stronger and durable. She wrote down a request to make what she needed 5 month before this, it should be here. Rae came back, holding a box. Peridot took it and opened it, 10 crystal rings with crystal wires attached, they sparkled beautifully. These were a pretty amount of Credits but Peridot agreed to it, wanting it to last. They were much lighter then the Copo rings...She closed the box and walked to her new room, she looked around. Ugh...While it had her colors, black and light green...She saw that Renge and Rae had feminized the room. A green canopy bed with deep black curtains, she cringed at the ruffles on the skirt. RUFFLES! She shook her head, let it go..."Can't keep running from my gender forever...I'll make do..." She mentally sighed. It was a queen size mattress, great, something else to mock her stature. She saw all womanly things in here, she cringed. She looked in the closets, good, nice and empty. She put all the clothes from earth that she had, she would need to update her things eventually. Once things settled, she would.

Once all was put away, she went back out there to talk again. She was told that she would have to announce that she was Leader, she sighed. She had one week to prepare for it, she agreed to it and refused protection. Renge however, went behind her back and called the Plumbers for help. They agreed to send six of their well trained Plumbers to protect the leader. Renge and Rae whisked Peridot away to dress her for that day as well as get her other dresses. Karol allowed them to play dress up while he went to go change the names on the accounting records as well as request some new ones, deciding to leave out the part of Peridot being a female for a bit longer, they couldn't take it back if they agreed to it! Hopefully, things would pan out nice and clean...He was doubtful so it was more like wishful thinking. At least, Granite wasn't choosing a weakling to take his place. Karol looked at the photo still up on the wall, the one with Granite and all of his grandkids. Seeing the smallest sitting on her grandfather's large knee while giggling, "Astounding...You planed this from the beginning, huh old friend?" He asked the photo before walking off.

* * *

A week later, Peridot found out that Renge had asked the Plumbers for protection. She barked at her for it but she quoted from her that they shouldn't take any damn chances. She sighed and saw that it was five people that she didn't expect to see again, so much for her dramatic departure! Mike,Mina, Michelle, Terry, Wes and Malachite. All were shocked to see her again, happy but shocked to find out that she was the leader they had to protect. Michelle and Mina helped her get ready, the two proving to be worse then Renge and Rae in this matter!

"Will you stop it, Mina! I'm not a cat!" Peridot snarled.

Mina brushed her hair out, loving her curly hair. "Aww, I can't help, you have really nice hair, stop putting up so much!" Mina sighed.

Michelle put her earrings in, in her actual Galvan self helped her put the hook earrings in. "Stop fussing and let us help you, you need to look your best." Michelle sighed.

Wes and Malachite talked with Renge and the others, explain their relationship with Peridot. The three gathered from The Appoplexian boy and the Crystalsapien that they had a more...Intimate relationship with the young Guild Leader. Call it a hunch..."She's ready~" Mina and Michelle sung. Peridot walked out, embarrassed. Wes and Malachite blushed deeply, how did she manage to look so beautiful without effort? Renge and Rae smiled, finding her to look perfect. Her long brown hair long and loose with only a black bow in the back. Her black dress was simple, going down to her knees... cap sleeves and covering her chest but exposing the skin before her cleavage started. She wore a small black jacket on top of it, covering her arms a bit more. her heels were simple and not too high, three inches. The jewelary on her was simple, only a pair of earrings and a necklace, all simple. Peridot fussed and expressed that she didn't need any, Mina and Michelle gave her eye liner, mascara and lip gloss with foundation...She didn't need much. Karol and Terry chuckled at Wes and Malachite's looks, they were drooling over her without noticing it. Malachite snapped out of it, clearing his throat. "Peridot, you look stunning." he complimented. Wes snapped out of it as well and nodded, "Yeah, you topped your Senior prom picture big time." He added. Peridot blushed more, "Aw cram it, the both of ya...This is embarrassing enough as it fucking is!" She groaned. All got ready, Peridot included.

She went out as soon as Renge made the announcement, all was silent. Peridot walked straight, grateful that she practiced in said heels so she wouldn't trip and embarrass herself farther. She stood next to Renge, putting her hands in front of her and holding them. Outcries and shot began to flood, Peridot didn't flitch at the protesting, expecting it and use to hearing it.

"A female leader?!" One yelled.

"What would a woman know?!" Another yelled.

"That tiny little bitch couldn't lead an ant colony!" A third yelled.

One jumped up and walked to her, picking up her chin. "Huh, this is that old rock's precious little gemstone? Ha! Should have picked full blooded Warrior instead of this meek and womanly amazon!" he laughed. Peridot lost it and let him have it by shocking him, frying the guy unconscious. This caused an uproar as the crowd found out that this woman was a mutt, cuing her protection. Peridot put her rings on and saw four headed her way, "Fi!" She yelled. Her wires were inflamed, she whipped them wildly and spun, taking one down. Two went on either side of her, stiffened her wires with a quick flick... "Thun!" She called. She began jabbing at the one to her left, making the poor man dance. She got him finally, bringing her left into the other side of his crest and stabbing him, frying him just as she had with the first. "Wa, Fi, Thun, Wi, Er! Elemental Barrage!" She roared. Spinning herself again, flicking her wrists to relax her wires. She began whipping at the man on her right, letting him get smacked with all elements at rapid fire. She whipped at his throat, swinging him quickly and then throwing him down into the dirt as hard as possible.

She looked for the last, she felt him grab her by her neck and her pull her closer to him, pinning her. "Ha! Not so mighty now, are you little bitch?" He asked. Peridot smirked, wiggling her left arm and allowing her Megawatt dagger to slip into her hand. Fool...he'd pay for gloating so soon. She stabbed him , he roared in pain, she smirked. "Prepare to fry, THUN RAI! " She yelled. Dark clouds gathered and hit him, once the attack ceased...The man fell over while charred deeply from head to toe, she panted heavily while glaring at all of the ones staring at her in fear. Those deep blue eyes of her shadowed the dark and powerful nature of this tiny girl, the new Leader of the Guild. She managed to stand up, brushing herself off while still saying nothing. She saw Wes and the others doing the same, she then chose her time to speak to all of them. "I am the new Ship Guild Leader, Devil Plumber Peridot Shard...Got a problem with me? Then too fucking bad because I'm not going anywhere as long as I breathe and if any of you dick less turds want to bump me off, go right fucking ahead...Because...One of us is going to die and it sure as fuck won't be me... " She expressed clearly.

She turned while cracking her neck, it gave sickeningly loud cracks before her heels clicked slowly as she walked away. Her party left along with her, all were speechless...The Devil Plumber was the new leader?!

* * *

Later on that day,We find her sitting down softly. She recovered a bit but she was eating an egg to help it along, ugh...These heels were murder..."Well, I guess now I just wait for shit to hit the fans..." She sighed to herself. She told the guys that she was spoiling them tonight, allowing them to sleep here for the night. The guild itself had rooms to spare, she want to thank them for coming and helping with crowd control. She however went to Malachite and Wes alone, she had a good reason. It would be the last time she'd see them, she was sure of that. She was going to make it count, she and the two shared some nice nights. With Wes, she lost her cherry to him during that entire time they were training back in Freshman year going into second year during the summer. Malachite as well, when they were trapped in a cave together. They even dated a few times, which was a nice detour.

"I know I have no right asking you two like this but...I want the two of you to spend the night with me if you get my drift." She asked while her cheeks grew warm. They looked at her, surprised that she would ask that at all. "I'll probably won't see any of you for a long time so instead of picking only one of you, I want to with both of you for one night..." God, that sentence sounded so dirty...She blushed farther for even asking! Wes and Malachite looked at one another, "Well, if it were anyone else other then Wes, I would say no but..." Malachite expressed with a calm blush. Wes started to blush himself, "Same here, if it were any other guy, I'd say no. I think it be nice to add this on with the other...nights. " He snickered while blushing. Peridot blushed, she wasn't a whore but she felt like it asking about it and them accepting it. Hell, she felt like such a whore even thinking back on how many times she relieved "stress" with either boy...Good God! She were to venture that she had more control then her class and or Mina did but it was still too often for her to stop blushing and labeling herself a slut.

Well, too late to change her mind now...Not wanting to brake a promise, that was a sin in her culture other then letting a kind act go unrewarded...

* * *

**Long time no read, folks! My apologizes on that...I've been busy with life and another set of stories. Since this arc is almost finished...I'll finish it up and yes, they're will be a handful of lemon scenes and they do not hold value to the story, just something I promised. In this arc, if the chapter doesn't have a number, it a lemon scene.**


	24. Farewell, Peridot Shard

Farewell, Peridot Shard...

* * *

Peridot sighed, she still couldn't believe she was doing this. But at the same time, she was morally obligated to proceed as planned and promised. No matter how crazy and slutty it sounded and was...She wouldn't break a promise or let they're assistance go un-noticed. Let us review whom she was dealing with: Wes Prowl...An Human/Appoplexian halfing boy that was equally both halves. Why was this dangerous to her? She slept with him before so she knew what she was in for. Appoplexians, heavily emotionally driven aliens that solved every problem faced with by hitting it. Sometimes hitting things a lot to solve it. Logic Peridot understood since she was 1/5 of said constantly pissed off cat alien and used it herself more then once. Humans as she come to find, were amazing in their own rights. She found much in common with them, improving themselves constantly and not accepting limitations because of gender, race, and or age. In the sack...As one would suspect, Appoplexian were just as fierce in sexual aspects as they were in combat. On the home world, it is not uncommon to find one male mated with several females or even the reverse with one female with multiple males. Something the girl understood but didn't really agree with, mating was the same as Marriage in that regard...Therefore, making it polygamy to her. They marked their mates with their own smells, body contact was all that was needed, even touching them with your hand was enough of an imprint on what belonged to you. Whenever Wes had sex with her, many of the male students whom were interested with her and part or full Appoplexian would avoid her because it was a direct challenge of territory and authority.

The second: Malachite Ring...A full Crystalsapien, a cousin species to the Petrosapien. Being a warrior race, it was not uncommon for them to share strength or have sex but it was an honor that was given so easily now a days. Petrosapiens and any variety of cousin specie were bound by the rule, they couldn't feel anything other then their own kind. However, there were ways around it...Supplements to increase arousal made it possible. But then again, she found it amazing that some couples were able to have children despite that stigma of a rule without supplements. Peridot could mate with said species but it wasn't easy, easier then most but still tough. She needed to fool the lucky silicone based male with her deception magic...The more they believed they were screwing a Silicone based female, the more they would get off because it would trick their bodies into instinct. The easy part of suckering them really, the bones in her hands and skull were Petrosapien crystal. With it, she could touch and give oral...She practiced that on Malachite and proved her theory correct. She was still being screwed of course but she practiced with all five of her forms...It was a private thing she did to see, her most practiced forms of course being her Appoplexian and Petrosapien forms. She dared to not try her three other forms, the two being too small and the last she considered saving for her future husband. Why? Because it was her last and finally form and considered her actual form, to accept her fully and wholly...She wanted that someday.

She decided on changing herself for the night and asked to not be disturbed unless it was an emergency tonight, she expected no interruptions, it would be the end of her if she were seen by anyone else doing something like this! Heck, she was having a hard time dealing with it now as is! She had taken a bath earlier so now she was had her cleanest, she was wearing caramel lace underwear with stockings. She was still uncomfortable with feminizing herself but she knew she needed to get use to it, even if she was tomboy, she had to give off the image to the public eye that she was somewhat of a lady. She brushed her hair out, she heard a knock. she was wearing a robe right now so nothing would be seen...Yet. "Come in." She said while standing up. She saw Wes and Malachite walk in, Malachite locked the door with care. They knew the girl in front of them was shy about these things and knew if they didn't keep it to themselves, she would beat them senseless with her own hair if she willed it! Wes and Malachite both felt odd about this entire thing...But they'd get over it, knowing for what Peridot promised and planned on giving...And she was very giving to those she trusted... They couldn't believe that she would be The Ship Guild leader but they both had no doubt that she would do just fine, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind but she used her back up, that being punching some people out to get her point made.

"Remember, nothing leaves this fucking room...Got it?" She asked. They nodded, beginning to get undressed. She continued to brush her hair until she heard the rustling die down. "Argh...Just do it and be done with it...They better enjoy this because I won't be doing it again!" She mentally growled.

* * *

Wes and Malachite got on the bed, surprised that she slept on something so...Girly. Both were now naked, eyeing Peridot's back. She undid the knot of her robe and turned around, once she did, the robe slipped off of her and around her feet. Malachite and Wes's eyes widened a bit and their cheeks reddened, she looked amazing in the caramel underwear, so much more womanly then she looked in High School. She was lovely...Her human form was a stable for a while. Peridot went with a her Appoplexian form as of now, making her underwear match against the orange, black and white fur. She walked over to them, she purred a bit. She crawled on the bed, going to the head where the pillows were. The watched her cute butt wave from side to side as she crawled, Malachite heard Wes begin to growl softly. Her butt still in the air, Wes and Malachite rushed her and pinned her down on the pillows. The cushioned thud made Peridot let out a very woman like gasp, not expecting them both to jump at her. She expected Wes but not Malachite too, feeling both boys on her at once turned her on a bit. She felt proud that she could provoke them into feeling such desire for her, it stroked her underdeveloped womanly pride. Wes was on the right side of her body, he licked her cheek while rubbing her pussy with his fingers. Malachite was on her left, licking and kissing her soft and cute neck while cupping her breasts. Hearing her pant softly from their efforts geared them to want to devastate the Devil Plumber, wanting a bigger reaction out of her. They both wanted to greet and get acquainted with the woman she was slowly becoming...They were in the process of charming her out. She heard her bra being undone and her garter being ripped off of her, hearing Wes' growl grow more aggressive. Wes' hands pulled the stockings off and down, he rubbed her bare right thigh appraisingly. Her fur was so much more softer then his...He found her clit and began playing with it, "Ah!" Peridot moaned. Malachite looked at the c-cup breasts sweetly, he grabbed the right while taking the left into his mouth. Peridot fussed a bit, some of this tickled her. Wes took her panties off, he shifted himself down her stomach, taunting licking it. She tasted so sweet despite being so boyish all the time, he really liked it. Malachite played with both nipples until he got them to stand up, she was so responsive and sensitive...it applied to here as well. She moaned a bit more louder, "Enough...! I'll cum if you keep this up!" She panted. Wes and Malachite smirked, they wanted her to do just that. He pulled his mouth off her right breast, smiling at her while teasing said nipples with his fingers. "That's what we want you to do...Your a very strong woman, I want to hear your strength." He expressed. Wes rubbed both inner thighs, "Go ahead, I want to hear you scream...It's a turn on for me..." Wes purred. The human tiger Halfling got closer to her soaked pussy, the smell from it drove him crazy.

Peridot fussed more at her angle, she couldn't even rub either one of their members so she was left to writher and twitch at all this attention. Wes' tongue lapped at her lips with force, she let out a gasp as she felt him drive that cat like tongue of his into her pussy. Malachite kissed her while still toying with her breasts, hearing her whimpers of pleasure echo into him. She was starting to feel dizzy, her lids got heavy and she fussed more openly as she began feeling her body being seized by an orgasm. "Stop! I said st-Ahhhhh!" She cried out. She twitched wildly while growing hot, Wes chuckled at feeling her thighs clamp onto his face and her juices drench him like a water balloon. He obliged the mute request and lapped at her juices, cleaning her up and tasting her sweetness a bit better. Malachite felt her little tremors and shivers, both smiled fondly at her. She had gripped the cord that released the curtains in mid-gasm, giving the three a bit more privacy. My, the woman in her was quite the screamer...What a sexy cry, she was almost innocent and yet it was sultry. She panted a bit while trying to get her head back from outer space, she shook her head a bit and glared at them. What was it with guys that they wanted to see their women act like sluts? Those smug looks on their faces pissed her off, she'd show them to stare and smirk at her as they would when pulling a prank!

She pouted a bit as she sat up, "Stop looking at me like that...Your both perverts, you know that?" She growled. Wes and Malachite chuckled a bit at that, she was so adorable when she was embarrassed. She was so shy and modest, the rest was just her nervousness and pride talking. "We're the perverts while you asked us to share a bed with you tonight? Cute." Wes teased. Peridot folded her arms over her chest, where they gonna mock her all night? She changed her form, going from warm and soft fur to smooth and hard Diamond skin. Going into any of her forms were simple but they needed to believe it, she crawled to Malachite first. Wes was already at attention but Malachite needed some help with that, it wasn't that she wasn't attractive but they literally were hard to get up. Pretty much walking dildos because of how long it took for then to climax with a non Petrosapien partner. While it took longer for him, she wasn't going to have them unbalanced. She kissed Malachite while touching him, gripping him quite roughly. He groaned from the combative-like grip, feeling her fingers glide up and down him slowly. 7 inches...3 inches less then Wes, she went down and looked at it. It wasn't that shocking but boy...It made her pretty embarrassed to just seeing it so close up each time...purple ball sac with a magenta member(Yeah, yeah, he's got a pink dick. big deal.). Peridot closed her eyes, blushing deeply while lapping at the tip. Malchite felt her cute tongue lick at his dick hole, she looked up at him so she would distract herself. She saw him strated to pant a bit, seeing him look just as embarrassed as she was made her want to laugh but she knew better, it wasn't fair to laugh at others' shame. She slid her tongue down and up the side, kissing the head before licking down. Wes merely watched, Peridot did look nice blowing Malachite. He got why she started with him, he had one full Petrosapien girl once and was it hard to get her rocks off! Almost...He was half way there, she glided her tiny mouth over his tip and sucked on it. She heard him gasp, she merely pressed down while she sucked and licked the head, swiping at the hole again. She sighed as she opened her mouth, letting his member spring up.

She looked to Wes, "Come here, Wes." She sighed. She opened her eyes once she felt him sit down, she blushed more. This really was her most perverse moment in life...A rare 10 inches, white furry ball sac with deep red member. She pulled on them a bit and inched closer, using both hands to masturbate them at the same time. How would she do this exactly? She wasn't a perverted girl so she didn't know how to do this, rolling her eyes. She settled on taking turns, which sounded like something out of a poorly written fan fiction lemon. She again started with Malachite, lapping at him. She then shifted to Wes, patting her tongue on the tip. She drifted to back to Malachite, licking his member. She moved back to Wes, doing the same. She went back to the crystal boy and suckled his head tenderly, feeling him shutter. Wes shuttered much more as she did the same, was he holding it in? How considerate. Or was it because he didn't want to be a quick shot? He wasn't but to Malachite, ANYONE that was flesh and not crystal would be. They watched her go gradually into a blow job on them both, how nice of her to treat them the same. She used her breasts and squeezed them together, putting him in her mouth and going up and down. "Peridot...That feels wonderful..." Malachite moaned. She stopped again and went to Wes, giving him the same treatment. "That's fucking amazing...Peridot..." Wes moaned. She went back to Malachite and sunk her head down him, She used to right hand to beat Wes' member. Malachite threw his head back, feeling like he was drooling...Wait, he was...How embarrassing...He felt the saliva crystals drop from him and on his hand. Anything that was liquid became a crystal as soon as air touched it, odd but it was normal for him and any other crystalized being. He looked and saw Wes, wanting to laugh at the sight of him. He was drooling worse then he was, much like a wild beast.

Wes had his head back and began thrusting at her hand, Peridot felt Malachite's hand go around her head and pull her down. She moaned a bit from the sudden pull, "Sorry...It's too wonderful, Peridot..." Malachite groaned. He began thrusting into her face, his ball sac hitting her chin. She moaned loudly as she felt fingers inside her pussy, she screamed a bit. She got off Malachite, "Ow!" She cried. Malachite and Wes were both surprised...They had thought they broke her in already...Why did she have a barrier still? She licked Malachite's head before answering, "Confused? Don't be...My body's not typical...Healodites heal up any injury and I do mean any. Unless I get pregnant, I keep regenerating my hymen. So keep your fingers in unless you both want to break me in again. " She groaned. She began blowing him again, after a good 3 minutes...She felt Malachite start getting even harder(As if that were physically possible!), she stopped and only lapped at his hole until he blew his load, Peridot's face scrunched up as she felt the beads fill into her small mouth. Wes let out a bit of a roar, cumming himself. Peridot felt a hot stream of cum his her cheek, "Mmm!" She groaned. She put her hand up to catch all his shots, her hand full of his cum. Wes blinked, he heard something odd from that. Like...Marbles hitting and rubbing together, Peridot's left cheek bulged and he went wide eyed. Her cheek was swollen with what looked like small pellets, bumps on it. Once she was sure it stopped, she got off. Malachite opened his eyes once he was back on the ground, the dear opened her mouth while putting her hand out. All of the white cum crystals came out of her mouth, almost over flowing her tiny hand until Wes helped. He saw the look of astonishment on Wes, "Petrosapiens and other crystal beings all excrete crystals once said liquid from their bodies touches air..." he answered. Wes blinked and then put them all in a wastebasket, judging that he had a handful...Malachite came a lot from the blowjob. Peridot did the same and wiped her hands with a tissue, she took a bit off her cheek and tasted it. "Wes, cut back on the salt...You too, Malachite." She sighed while wiping her cheek. They sighed, she acted like such a doctor still. Not that it wasn't cute and sweet of her, were they really that salty to her? Malachite sighed but then moaned loudly, feeling her lips rubbing on his head. She dropped herself down, moaning loudly herself. "So...tight...still?!" Malachite asked while shuttering.

Peridot nodded before turning around, facing Wes. "Man...I got cheated again..." He groaned. Peridot sighed, she had a reason for that. "Deal, Wes. Malachite isn't a quick shot. You'll get your turn...God, if that fucking sentence couldn't get any pervier..." She stated. He moaned at feeling her little tongue on him, still hot and sensitive from his first orgasm. She licked him and got him hard again in no time, no doubt watching her getting pounded while licking his cock turned him on. She felt Malachite thrust into her with a loud wet slap, this whole thing was turning her on like crazy. The thrusts had a counter effect since she was so short, pulling her off and on Wes' member. Wes growled at her tongue going off and on, he grabbed her head and stood on his knees. He shoved her head down on him, she squealed onto his member from the rough yanking. The squeal vibrated strongly, Wes groaned as he began thrusting into her mouth. Breath in the nose, breath out the nose, the girl chanted this mentally to remind herself so she'd stop freaking out to avoid choking. Hearing her own muffled moans, Wes's moan, Malachite's moans, the immensely wet, clapping sounds coming from both boys slamming into her body, and now the smell of said activity was hitting her nostrils like a fright train. "Peridot, it feels so good..." He groaned. "Ahh, ditto.." Wes moaned. She couldn't answer as her mouth was full, she muffled a groan, Wes laughed and moaned. They picked up the paces, Peridot continued to use her mantra otherwise it be lights out! She beginning to see stars, it was too much at once...She felt herself tighten and tensed, coiling on itself and growing hotter. She unleashed a scream as she climaxed a second time, Malachite and Wes felt her orgasm. Wes felt her strong vocals vibrate roughly, making him cum again. On his end, Malachite felt her hot and tight insides constrict on him, pouring and splashing her juices without bars, causing him to cum as well. She felt them thrust and climax into her without abandon, Wes' cum shooting down her throat before she could stop it. Her cheek swelled once again as Wes continued to excrete.

Both boys panted greatly as their eyes were coming back to them from the back of their skulls, Peridot pulled out and off weakly. She went on the edge of her bed and opened her lips while pushing the beads out into the bin, blushing like mad. No longer able to keep Wes' cum in her mouth while draining, she swallowed the entire amount in one quick gulp. Both boys heard that, freezing. She cringed, she hated doing that...It was just so dirty..."Ew..." She cringed. She sighed at feeling the last bead leave her, geez...Why did they have so much and where the hell was it all coming from?! Wes grabbed her rear end and pulled it down, catching Peridot off guard. Wes rammed himself inside her, she screamed loudly as her still tender insides were plowed into again. She felt Malachite grab her left wrist and pin her right arm with his leg, his cock entering her mouth not moments later. She felt them both thrusting into her body again, she continued to moan loudly at the treatment. This should have pissed her off but right now, she could only feel her breasts bounce and jiggle at their powerful thrusting. They were both so strong, good examples of young males of either species, so what if Wes was half human? He counted as far as she was considered. She felt them cumming into her body again, Malachite and Wes got out of her and came onto her left breast. Peridot actually swallowed the crystals this time, looking down at the sticky and warm mess on her. The crystals were sticking or sliding down on Wes' cum, Wes cleaned it up and off of her. They were no where done yet, Peridot felt the crystal boy pick her up and drop her cute hips down on his member again, Peridot moaned slash screamed again. She felt her cheeks being spread apart, Wes rubbed his cock on them. Wait, he wasn't thinking about- "Ahhh!" Peridot wailed loudly. Her screams sounded like little Japanese school girls, Wes just found them just so cute and sexy. Her butt was even tighter then her pussy, it was so nice and warm back here too...Peridot moaned loudly as she felt his big member stabbing her colon.

Malachite suckled and played with her breasts, showing just as much mercy as Wes was with her ass, being none. She now lost count with how many orgasms she was getting due to just zoning out and moaning like a grown woman. They came again, flowing her ass and pussy like a hydrant. She thought they were done up until she felt them sitting up, Wes flipped her around and slipped her around his member and Malachite slipping into her ass. Wes brought her hips down on them, groaning over her still tight holes. She was strong all over, they loved that about this girl...The crystal boy grabbed around her arm and held her neck, he licked her neck before putting his mouth on it and giving her a hell of hickie. Peridot felt everything going dark again, knowing what it was. Both boys shut they're eyes tightly, cumming for the finally time.

"Oh, god...I'm cumming!" Peridot moaned.

"Peridot, this is it!" Malachite groaned.

"Peridot Shard!" Wes groaned.

They cummed in the lady leader one last time, they're cum spilling out of her due to being so filled up. Peridot fell back on the pillows, extremely exhausted. Good God...No way she was gonna forget any of this...Wes and Malachite laid on either side of her. She was amazing...The woman she was becoming. Wes purred and kissed her left cheek, Malachite kissed her right cheek. She kissed the both of them before retreating to sleep, unable to keep her eyes open.

* * *

The next morning, Wes and the others left while saying their good byes, Peridot saw them off. Wes looked back at her, "Negom ella enied ednief nellaf uz nerhi neßuf..." Wes whispered to her in the hug. She smiled, understanding the Appoplexian saying. Malachite hugged her, he however...Was bolder the Wes, planting a claiming kiss on her. All froze at that, Wes and the others all gasped and smiled at that. "Siamaj enmotua, uaeb elbaid nozama..." He whispered to her before letting go. Peridot blushed and growled, understanding the Petrosapien saying completely.

She watched them leave and smiled while blushing a bit, thanking to two male Plumbers for the memories in silence before retreating into the Guild.

* * *

**"May all your enemies fall at your feet..." Translated from Appoplexian to English**

**"Never Fall, Beautiful Amazon Devil..." Translated from Petrosapien to English.**

**Isn't that sweet of them? Well, let's see if she'll hold to that, nee? Thank you for you patience!**


	25. Hormones

Hormones

* * *

Peridot woke up, it had been a week or so. She hadn't gotten much sleep, she didn't know why. She didn't eat anything weird or stayed up. She also began to feel weird in certain places, she blamed it on her period. Peridot looked on her calender, her Peridot wasn't even close to being near. It wasn't too much salt, it puzzled her. She sighed, "Ah, I'll figure it out." Peridot groaned. "Shower time..." Peridot trotted to the bathroom, She was still in Galvan form so she was going to use the facet in the bathroom sink, " Good thing I'm so small right now..." She thought. How wrong she was, Peridot was not the only one who thought of this idea. There was two Galvans with them, Michelle and Terrence. Unfortunately for Peridot, it was Terrence who was using the sink. Terry was taking a bath, he was also doing something else.  
Terrence was doing something that all boys did when they were alone, he was jacking off. Peridot climbed up, naked mind you. She heard water running, she froze and tried to say something but couldn't. Her mouth was opened, but no sound came out. She saw Terry release his load, a pretty impressive one at that! Terry sighed in relief, "That's one thing I don't need as a distraction, no need for Shell to get pregnant..." Terry said to himself. Terry noticed something wrong, he felt like he was being watched. He turned around and saw Peridot, beet red and trying to say something. Terry blinked, Terry covered himself and gulped. "Holy Calculus! How much did she see?!" He thought while turning red from embarrassment. Peridot swallowed the lump she had in her throat.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"WAHHHHHHH!"

Terry ran behind the door, "I am so sorry, Peridot!" Terry yelled. "I-I thought I was alone!" Peridot threw something at him, "Yeah, well you thought wrong, you pervert!" Peridot yelled while hiding behind a towel. Terry sighed and decided to say something else, "Peridot, please relax! Your body is much more balanced out then I thought so there's no reason to get mad!" Terry yelled. Peridot threw something else at him, "Ok, that was stupid." Terry thought. Terry retreated to his room, Peridot climbed and drained the water. Peridot jumped on the soap pump and and rinsed four times before using the sink, Peridot washed herself. Terry walked out, the guys snickered. "Way to go Terry, what happened in there?" Wes asked. Terry groaned. "Peridot caught me doing my "business"...Damn it, she has a bad habit of sneaking up on people!" Terry groaned. Mike snickered, "So how much of her did you see?" Mike asked. Terry blushed while rubbing the back of his head, "Not much...but she's a lot curvier then I thought, I saw some of her breasts before running for the door." Terry explained. "But of course that isn't her really form so who knows?" They nodded, and not one of them wanted find out. Not only would they have Peridot to deal with, they'd have her Brother to deal with too. Not only was Tetrax a giant but he was a bounty hunter to boot, that was enough to tell them to stay away. Mina and the girls giggled, "Poor Peri, she's the only one out of us who isn't broken in." Mina sighed. "To be virgin and see all that." Michelle shook her head, "Leave Peridot alone, she just wants it to mean something to her. "Michelle expressed. Peridot dried off in her room and looked up on mating, she was five in one so maybe this was why she couldn't sleep. Galvan mating habits are affected by phases of a moon, Petrosapien mating habits are almost none existent if it's with another species other then they're own, Appoplexian mating habits are triggered though extreme heat or cold. Megawatt mating habits are triggered by large amounts of electricity, that meant thunder storms. Last but least, Healodite or Anodite mating habits had no trigger at all, it was ladies choice, literally. The Healodite had one kink in it, it healed every boo-boo. EVERY boo-boo, including one's chastity. The only way it could be stopped was to get knocked up, Peridot didn't want that yet!

* * *

She looked outside, it was humid, hot and it was thundering out. Peridot looked at the sky and growled, "Your doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Peridot asked Mother nature. Peridot whined, she knew what was wrong. She was too horny, Peridot shook her head. "No, abstain!" She thought. "I refuse to let my instincts go against my judgment!" Peridot felt herself get hot and sweat, she changed form, using an Appoplexian form. She was still short but this was a little tolerable since this form had short fur, She went downstairs and headed for the freezer. Everyone was gone, all but Wes. His Mother took Gwen and Ben to get some new clothes since they're old ones form yesterday were pretty thrashed. Wes was lounging comfortable, purring in content. He heard the freezer open, he got up and looked behind him. He saw Peridot, at least he thought it was. Peridot sighed in relief, "It's hot, isn't it?" Wes asked. Peridot freaked and fell on her butt, "Ow...Yes, it is, Wes..." Peridot grunted. Wes got up and helped her up, noticing how soft her fur was. Peridot saw Wes' confused look, giggled a little. "What wrong?" Peridot asked. "Sorry, it's just...what are you? Your a hybrid but of what I wonder." Wes asked. "I'm just-" Peridot sighed, "Confused?" She asked. He nodded, he put a hand on her, to confirm it was fur. Peridot lifted up Wes' hand, smiling at him. "Well, I'm good mood right now so I tell you." Peridot sighed. "I'm a Healodite and Megawatt mix, I have traces of Appoplexian, Galvan and Petrosapien in me as well." Wes blinked, "Wow, that's amazing, Peridot." Wes stated. "A Healodite? They're good at deception magic and healing magic, right?" Peridot nodded, "Healodites excel at it so I'm no exception, where as other Anodites can fake the look..." Peridot explained.

"I can make my appearance more real by someone's perception, touch and smell are effected by how much the person believes the image. If you believe my fur is soft, then it will be soft. If my base scent is pine, then it'll be pine." Peridot explained more. Wes blinked, he cold feel how soft her fur was because he thought it was? "So you appearance isn't real?" Wes asked. "So your body's not really..." Peridot shook her head, "I don't lie about what I have, each form is accurate." Wes looked down Peridot's tank top, staring at her breasts. Lucky Terry got to see the most but of course it almost got him clobbered. Peridot noticed he was staring at them, she punched him. "Ow, what'd I do?" Wes asked. "Quit staring at my chest, damn it." Peridot growled. "Sorry, it's just your so short and all." Wes lied. "That's a bunch of crap and you know it." Peridot stated. Wes chuckled nervously, "Ok, you got me. Please don't kill me..." Wes pleaded. Peridot groaned and threw a can of soda at him, Wes caught it. Peridot sat down on the couch, she drank her soda. "What is it with you guys?" Peridot asked. "It's like none of you can keep you paws and hands off of each other, not even the smart ones." Wes chuckled, sipping on his soda. "It's instinct, Shard. We can't fight what we have naturally, Mother nature always wins." Wes answered. "I know I'll get hit for asking this but don't you get an urge?" Peridot hit him, Wes caught the second punch. "That's my business, Prowl!" Peridot growled. Wes noticed Peridot's scent had something else in it, something that Wes found familiar. After all, he slept with a fair amount of girls to know what it was. Wes started laughing in his head, Peridot was horny. He stopped when he realized it getting him hard, Peridot would nuder him if she saw him sporting a boner! "Um, Shard? Your in heat, aren't you?" Wes asked. Peridot choked on her soda, Wes blocked her from hitting him again. "Are you?" Wes asked again. Peridot scooted away and put her fists down, Peridot held her knees up to her face.

"Bite me, Prowl." Peridot muffled. Wes chuckled a little, Peridot began to act more docile. It was kind of cute, something Peridot isn't normally. "Shard, there's nothing to ashamed of. It's normal..." Wes stated. Wes went closer, "Back off, Prowl. Any closer and I'll clobber you..." Peridot muffled. Wes knew it was a death wish...but he went closer, but he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, a tight hug. Peridot noticed this but it happened pretty fast, Wes had her arms pinned down and Peridot couldn't kick because her legs were sideways, she couldn't control the power of her kick. Peridot tried pushing away, "Get off, Prowl. I mean it, I'll kick you though the wall." Peridot threatened. Wes continued to pin her, Peridot tried to squirm out of it but she couldn't. "Shard, take it easy. I'm not gonna try anything, not yet anyway." Wes assured. "Yeah, that's what they all say...Let go of me, damn you!" Peridot growled. Peridot tried to kick him but Wes held her leg with his legs, Peridot found it hard to kick at all. Wes didn't budge, he waited for her to calm down. "Stop freaking out, Shard. All I'm doing is pinning you, I'll go farther if you let me." Wes assured. Peridot stopped fussing and looked at him, she was pissed. "Ok, now let go, asshole. "Peridot said. "As long as you don't kick me, Shard." Wes enforced. Wes unclasped his legs, Wes gradually stop the hug pin. Peridot was still close but she had her hands up, "There, see?" Wes asked. "I'll go farther if you let me, I know better. " Peridot blushed brightly, it was the first time someone other then her own Brother had pinned her successfully(no you sickos, not that way!). Peridot saw that Wes had control over himself but he knew she fuck him over seven days to Sunday if he overstepped, it proved that Wes had a brain. "You ok?" Wes asked. "I just don't wanna waste my first time...That's all." Peridot answered. Wes nodded, "It's only a waste if it's with some asswipe off the street and besides, you can grow your virginity back like it never even happen. " Wes explained. Peridot laughed at that, any other girl would smack him.

"Your an idiot, Prowl." Peridot sighed. Wes laughed, "Awesome, I made you laugh! My first victory of the day." Wes replied. "Your on the pill right?" Peridot nodded, that wasn't easy. Birth control for a Healodite? That alone was scary, it took a while but her body accepted it naturally. She took it not because she was promiscuous, she took it for her god awful cramps, it was natural but it hurt. The teen girl was still unsure, her hormones hammered her like a nail gun. Wes sighed to calm himself. The two heard moaning, Peridot had a sweat drop on her head. "Good god, Mina!" Peridot groaned. Wes shook his head, hearing Michelle and Terry. "Even the smart species needs a good lay, huh?" he thought. Peridot scooted closer, Wes picked her up with ease. He put her on his lap, "Before we do this, you sure you wanna do it in that form? I like it and all but if your not comfortable, feel free to fix it." Wes offered. Peridot smiled, she pat him. "Thanks but I can deal, besides...I don't want to hog all the fun you know." Peridot replied.

* * *

Wes started kissing her, Peridot opened her mouth. Cola and orange soda mingled with pork ramen and ham, Peridot had some of the left over ramen while Wes had a ham tower sandwich( 6 layers). Wes stopped for a minute, "Ah, so you were the one who took the ramen. Mystery solved!" Wes sighed. "Yeah I took it, detective ham." Peridot remarked. The two kissed again, both tongues slid and felt the other. Wes's boner was getting more noticeable. It started poking on Peridot's shorts, which were pretty soaked now. Peridot let out a few moans but mostly kept herself quiet, Wes understood why she did, no one would let her hear the end of it. Peridot open her legs more, Wes' boner poked Peridot's shorts again. Wes took the kiss a little more farther by easing his hand into her tank top and sliding it in her bra, her breast was soft and pretty cold. Peridot was cooling herself in front of the freezer so that was normal, Wes knead her her breast with his warm hand. Peridot moaned again, his simple warm touch was not unwelcomed. Peridot started to feel around for his boner, her hand found it. Peridot began feel it to see how big he was, "Oh, damn...this'll hurt...please tell me it's just the clothes..." Peridot thought. Peridot pulled away, "Wes, do you think we can take this to my room or your room? It'd suck if we got caught by your Mom, that and I don't wanna traumatize the twerp or Gwen from where babies come from." Peridot asked. "Let their Parents do that." Wes nodded, the two walked to her room. Wes took off his shoes and socks, he took off his shirt. Peridot took off her shoes and socks, removing her tank top. Wes undid his pants, letting them drop. Peridot went to the door and locked it, the last thing they needed was someone walking in on them. Peridot got her shorts off, she felt embarrassed. "Having second thoughts, Shard?" Wes asked. Peridot shook her head, "No, just never been in my underwear with a guy around is all..." Peridot answered.

Peridot giggled at his black boxers, "Well, at least your not wearing plaid, doesn't look good with orange fur and black stripes." Peridot commented. " White lace...not bad but the lace is a surprise, it's a bit girly for you, isn't it?" Wes commented. "Well, I didn't have many options. My luck with the all the good ones gone." Peridot groaned. Wes lied down on the bed, easing Peridot on his chest. "Alright, how do you wanna do this?" Peridot asked. Wes looked at Peridot up and down, "I got an idea..." Wes sighed. Wes pulled her panties off her, Peridot undid her bra. Wes shifted down so his face was under pussy, "Ok, Prowl. Now what- Oh!" Peridot asked. She looked down and saw Wes was eating her out, Peridot was even more embarrassed! Peridot lifted herself up and turned, she pushed up his boxers. Wes' member spring right up, Peridot blinked and shivered a little. "Damn Wes...Now I'm worried, how the the hell am I gonna get that monster in my mouth? Better yet, how the hell is it gonna fit in me?!" Peridot thought. "Wes, your c-certainly not lacking in- ohh! proportion are you?" Peridot asked. "That's nothing compared to Mike's, his species has a bigger package. Mike is much bigger then me, trust me..." Wes answered. Peridot gulped and shook her head from the naughty thoughts about Mike that were in her head, Peridot focus her attention back on Wes's throbbing member. Peridot ran her hands on it, she was pure but not in the head. Peridot was smart so she had an idea of what to do, She sighed and started jerking him off, she seemed to be doing something right since Wes began sticking his tongue deeper inside her. Peridot continued to muffle her moaning while getting her courage up to try the next thing, putting his member in her mouth. Peridot jerked him off a couple more times before sliding it in her mouth, Wes groaned lightly from the contact, he went back to working her inner walls. Peridot couldn't get it all in her mouth, she fit what she could handle.

Peridot felt something odd, she had a good clue what it was though. She continued to try and oral him but Wes was doing too well on his part, Peridot got up and arched her back. Peridot covered her mouth, an attempt to muffle herself. "Mmmmmmumph!" Peridot muffled. Wes heard this and opened his mouth more, not wanting it all over his face. Peridot cummed big time, some got on Wes' nose but most of it went in his mouth. Peridot let go of her mouth and panted, "You ok?" Wes asked. Peridot nodded weakly. "Yeah..." Peridot panted while getting up to his Member. Peridot put her mouth on it again, finding she could get more of it in this time. Peridot went slowly, Wes began getting into it. He grabbed the sides of her head and rammed his member in her mouth, surprising the hell out of Peridot. It was a known fact that Appoplexians and Appoplexian hybrids were a tad rough in mating, she had forgotten that part. Peridot endured the ramming, Wes closed his eyes. Peridot felt him stiffening, "Gah!" Wes grunted. Peridot wasn't prepared to take all the cum, she pulled away and panted while the last of it went on her breasts. Peridot got a couple of tissues and wiped it off of her, off Wes' member and spat up what was in her mouth in it. She threw it away in her waste bin, Wes and Peridot looked at each other. "Well, want to keep going? We can stop here if you want." Wes asked. Peridot groaned when she found her body wasn't giving her much of a choice, "We've gotten this far, besides my body's won't shut up..." Wes sighed, "Uh, I'm sorry I did that...Instinct, you know." Wes expressed. Peridot nodded, "No need to apologize, I forgot that that you guys are pretty rough in the sack." Peridot stated. Wes got up and went to Peridot, Wes lifted Peridot slightly. he put his arm under her arm and around her back while the other lifted her right leg. Peridot and Wes looked at each other, "Ready?" he asked. Peridot gulped again nodded, " Yeah... I'm ready." Peridot answered.

Wes aligned his member carefully, not wanting to miss. It hurts everyone involved, both him and her. He rubbed it against her pussy, he began pushing in. Peridot felt it going in, she covered her mouth again. Even if it was muffled, Wes could hear her pain! Wes groaned from her wetness and tightness, "Whoa...She's really tight...Oh, crap!" Wes thought as he saw the blood from Peridot's pussy. Peridot looked down and blinked, she knew what would happen as soon as she got off him. Every 5 seconds, she'd heal every bruise, cut, graze, bump, scrap or any injury would heal up in five seconds after contact, the Healodite's ability to recover can even go as far as to reattach their own head. Peridot just needed to get use to his size, "It's ok...I-I just need to get use t-to it..." Peridot explained. Wes nodded and licked her throat, Peridot moan a little from this. Wes gave it a test, he thrusted once. Peridot moaned, Wes continued to thrust into Peridot. Peridot let herself moan, she quickly realized someone would say something if she didn't keep it down. Peridot covered her mouth and continued to moan,Wes lifted her legs and began going faster. Peridot felt herself getting lost in the feeling, Wes had his eyes closed, indicating that he is was enjoying this too. The two hybrids went quicker again, Peridot also noticed that he was going harder. The change in pace and impact wasn't unpleasant, on the contrary, the teen girl found the pleasure from it overwhelming. Peridot also noticed that she cummed several times, Peridot had her hands on his neck and started involuntary sinking her nails in. This action didn't go unnoticed, Wes felt it but where it'd hurt a human, this wasn't painful at all. "Wes...I think I'm gonna cum again...haa..." Peridot moaned. "Ah, warn me when you do...ahh..." Wes moaned back. Wes went his hardest when he sped up, Peridot found it very difficult to suppress her moans. Peridot felt herself shake a bit, she couldn't tell if it was a shutter or if she was cold. Peridot again had a feeling what it might have been, "Wes, I'm gonna cum..." Peridot moaned again. Wes nodded, he began to kiss her. Peridot moaned her loudest, Wes felt the vibration of her voice up to his nose. She cummed so hard that her eyes rolled in the back of her head, Peridot felt her energy drain right out of her. Wes tensed up, "Guh!" Wes grunted. Right after his grunt, Wes gave a long groan as he came in her. Peridot felt his cum seep deep inside, some of it dribbled out because she was so full. Wes pulled out of her, both smiled at each other. Peridot was let down carefully. "Thanks, Wes...I'm gonna take a shower now, I feel really sticky." Peridot sighed.

Peridot got out of the shower and got dressed, Peridot found that her panties missing. She knew what happened to them, "Perv..." Peridot laughed. She fell asleep on her bed, after she did her laundry. "Hopefully he won't show anyone those...If he does, I'll beat his ass with them." Peridot thought before crashing.

* * *

**This was done a long time ago and on a different site so it was censored a tad...Anyway, this was Peridot's first time with Wes.**

**And that aside...Next!**


	26. Perfect To Me

Perfect To Me

* * *

We find our dear Galvan girl swimming in the water by herself, she sighed blissfully while looking up. She was in a lake with a large waterfall...Her grey hair with a green streaks was out of it's usually buns and free flowing... She was in her actually form, was she worried? Not really. No fish were large enough to make a meal out of her, she was safe. Her human disguise was a girl with blue eyes and buns, the difference? Her eyes were cat like and yellow with minus shaped pupils, her hair stayed the same really. Galvans were scholars, gifted in mental pursuits, Quantum physics were child's play for them. Michelle Kunine was of no exception...Nor was her boyfriend. Terry Curtis was an average Galvan, bald. He however was half Galvan and half Cerebrocrustacean...She sighed, Despite his I.Q. of 800, his rotten Cerebrocrustacean Mother wanted nothing to do with him.

She abandoned him from the moment he was born, ditching him onto his Father. Mr. Curtis was there as much at any Plumber parent could be, Terry not once made any attempts to reach out to his Mother. He was hurt that the female that was his Mother wanted nothing to do with him, the fact that she never even bothered to name him bothered him! Mr. Curtis seemed bothered by it, angry if anything. Could she blame him? She was angry at this woman as well, how dare she not even have the decency nor the simple courtesy of naming a child she gave birth to! She had no soul, this woman...Michelle asked Terry to tell her everything, not wanting him to suffer. She really wanted to soothe all the aches that heartless crab inflicted, she knew that she couldn't really but she could at the very least try...

A good Girlfriend would try, right?

Her Family use to be anti-Hybrid, meaning that they were quite racist to non-Glavans or those who were part. Until...Her Brother fell in love with a girl whom was only part. He of course was given an ultimatum, the family or her. His choice? Her. They were in love, race meant nothing. It was during their wedding that they were killed, she sighed bitterly. An Aquadite was responsible for there deaths, Vales Reiko. The one that killed a good deal of Peridot's Family members, her Parents being the huge sore spot...Why? Why wasn't her Brother and his girlfriend allowed to be married? She began crying...Vales would be after her too someday...She and Terry weren't a pure Galvan couple. She stood up, she just didn't know what she'd do without him...It sounded pathetic but she wasn't like Peridot. Terry meant the world to her, he taught her love has no shape nor a form. That it was possible to love someone smarter then you, someone who was half of what you are and yet be whole enough to care for you in essence. She went under a small waterfall and cleared her head with the powerful free fall, it was refreshing to her. How her Ancestors would mock her, being technology based aliens. Michelle and Terry were still Tech heads but they were able to enjoy the wonders of nature, Earth really was a wonderful little planet. It had many problems...But it had it's wonders. This Waterfall for instance, years of erosion and by chance, it was allowed to form. It was more home to her then Glavan Prime, feeling sorry for those whom thought of Earth as a homely little planet. The water was tepid, which was a nice chance of pace.

* * *

We find Terry walking around, sighing. He was trying to find Michelle, worried about her really. While Earth was relatively harmless, he feared that a hawk might swoop down and feast on her. Galvans were the food chain of every predator there was in the Universe, the bottom usually. Qiuck, slippery and limitlessly intelligent, Galvans weren't gifted fighters. In fact, opting 99% of the time getting out of dodge. They employed bigger species to help and used technology to win, few Galvans attempt to fight as themselves. He and Michelle were the two out of the few, though he was half. He was and still was mocked for being half frog and half crab, he really didn't care about it. He smiled, he had Michelle. A Pure Galvan girl that actually loved him and his imperfect blood. He sighed in relief, finding her. He smiled fondly while blushing, she was beautiful. Boys his age were fond of big breasts and big hips, not he. He adored Michelle's lithe body, her small curves were amazing to him. She didn't have to be a size X to make him happy, even if she was several hundred pounds, he'd love her...Though he would be concerned for her health if she was...He got closer, she didn't see him yet. He decided to take advantage of it, undressing himself. Galvan Mating cycles were based on Lunar movements, being at their peaks Full and New Moon phases. Because of that, they had a population problem. Earth unfortunately had very active moon, effecting every month...While most were inactive, active moon phases were dangerous for this reason.

He saw her playing with herself a bit, he chuckled fondly in silence. Tonight was a full moon...He and she were careful and had safe nights planned ahead, he also took her to the clinic to get her tested so he was sure she wasn't with child. Condoms and birth control were reliable but they weren't invincible, 1% of failing. His other method of precaution? Well, he pulled himself out during their safe nights when he climaxed. He knew it didn't do anything as sperm builds up before climax, pre-cum being the crude term. It was better then doing nothing,coming inside was just asking for it! He was right behind her, making her jump. "T-Terry?!" She asked in shock. Her flustered expression was so adorable, he brushed her fingers out of the way and grabbed her softly. "Shell, why didn't you tell me that you needed attending to? I happen to be your boyfriend, you know." He asked. She blushed, she looked around wildly. "Because...I didn't want to be too needy..." She sighed. Terry chuckled, "Your not needy, if anything, your too compliant..." He expressed. He pulled her closer, snuggling her shoulder and neck. "Your perfect to me, Michelle. I don't give two cents on how you look, act and or do things, I love you the way you are." He whispered. She blushed more and dropped her hands, allowing him to take over and be more through with his hands. She sighed and moaned at his soft touches. She felt for his hands, sliding them on his when he squeezed her breasts. She moaned at the sudden squeeze, she hated it when he did that. He always did it right away or waited, it drove her nuts. She spread her legs a little to allow him to touch more intimately.

She moan loudly as his index finger dove into her core, her cute body trembled at his touches. Unlike those over proportioned girls, his Shell was small and sensitive. He kissed down until he reached her chest, heaving with sweat and water. She was so adorable, her moans for his work and her soft pants he just loved hearing. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, steadying himself by holding the small of her back. Michelle felt her body grow hot and dig into her natural drive to mate, feeling her lover silp in another finger while switching breasts. She began to drool a little, her core was already dripping with her eagerness. He felt her tensing, she was already so close to climaxing. He decided to tease her a bit, pressing on her engorged clitoris and messing with it quickly. Michelle felt it and let out a volume whimpering moan, her legs quaked wildly. "Terry...! I want you inside of me!" She cried. He saw her look of torture and shook his head, releasing the poor taunt fleshy button. The male picked up Michelle's body, she made sure to lift her legs so that he couldn't miss her running slit. She saw his member, a good and average one. That suited her fine as he did what it was suppose to and more, bigger sizes had no effort as the width and length did all the work. Not her Terry, he made it rule number one to have her climax every time. He hadn't missed once and kept his word, he no doubt was going to stay by that. She felt him going up and down the lip of her core, it was too much torture! She was already on the brink and all that careful prodding was making her insane! She froze up and cried out as he pushed in, why was it so draw out? Terry moaned, she was tighter then before. Hmm, looks like she had been doing the Kegel exercise. Good, at least...He going to keep his word, she would get her pleasure.

She panted lightly, she wanted him to move since her heat was escalating into painful lusting. He moved...Oh God, he moved! Michelle gripped at his forearms to steady herself, her boyfriend had more balance then her right now. He thrusted slowly, backing up to the hidden cave under the falls. It hurt when he hit his back and he knew that it would bruise but at the moment, he was focusing on that. His focus was on Michelle, who he somehow was clutching her cute little rump on both cheeks and going deeper into her sweltering and soaked core. Seeing her grey and green curls sticking to her back and chest was good but what he liked more on her was expression: the corner of her mouth laced with a thin line of drool, smiling a little with her eyes glittering with need. "Terry...Terry...Terry..." He heard her say over and over, he picked up his pace since his heat was nipping at him cruelly. He held his eyes closed, closing them as much as he could. Michelle's eyes shot open, her moans growing in volume and amount. His member kept digging into her core, drawing out heated sticky wetness from her each time. "Shell!" Terry growled. She felt him spill into her core as he climaxed, she climaxed after feeling the hot cum fill her every crevices. His hands gave out, dropping Shell on the ground with a splash. She felt him still climaxing, it hit her face right in the middle. Terry looked down and grew upset, he did a boyfriend no no. Never drop your girlfriend! She wasn't hurt was she? Michelle panted heavily while opening her eyes, she innocently lick a bit of the cream on her face.

"Shell, don't do that..." Terry said in embarrassment.

"But it tastes nice though...Your cutting down on the salt like I asked!" Michelle giggled.

She had said that in concern of his health since fish dishes and sweet on Earth possessed tons of salt, she had thought that had salted yogurt on her face last time! He picked her up, they kissed tenderly. Terry helped her clean her face off, putting it under the falls' cascade. She giggled and hugged once she and he were dressed, he was carrying her on his back.

Yes, she was perfect to him...

* * *

**Awwww, aren't they so adorable? My favorite little nerd couple...They don't care and enjoy each other in every aspect of the word. Terry unfortunately is a statistic in my fan fiction that's pretty common: His Mother didn't want him so she gave him to his father, who did the right thing and took care of him. Trust me, some fathers don't even know of their children until they show up with either a letter or just themselves and don't do a god damn thing. **

**Terry luckily found Michelle and Michelle found him.**


	27. Crush

Crush

* * *

Diamondhead was sparring with Peridot in her Petrosapien form, Peridot smiled at the progress he was making. He was becoming smarter, he using strategy. Peridot saw that she had to fight him with all she had, Ben was gonna be a great hero. If his ego wasn't so damn big now, Peridot might acknowledge him. Peridot was using her rings this time since Ben's game was stepping it up, "Fros!" Peridot yelled. the rings became stiff and glossed with ice, Diamondhead tried to hit her with his sharp arms. Peridot dodged each time, he managed to shatter on of her sets of rings. Peridot grinned and wrapped the wires around his hands, she had her other set at his neck. "Looks like Checkmate to me, twerp. " Peridot stated. Daimondhead grunted, he thought he had her this time. The watch beeped, Ben was in his place. "So how'd I do this time?" Ben asked. Peridot ruffled Ben's head, "Not bad, your getting there. You'll be a hero yet, twerp." Peridot beamed. "Gwen, try to balance your spells and power." Gwen frowned, "How can I with these things on me?" Gwen asked. Peridot smiled, "How do you think my kicks are so strong? The Dori bracers are better then any dumbbells, trust me on that one, Gwen." Gwen nodded while taking them off, "Cheese and mushroom hamburgers sound good tonight?" Peridot asked. Gwen and Ben's faces lit up as soon as they heard hamburgers, she may have worked them hard but the food she cooked made it worth it! After dinner, the teens and instructor talked about their progress. Lena knew the teen plumbers were fooling around with each other, as long as no one got pregnant, she didn't give a damn. One way to tell was how one would become more curvier and more supple after, she noticed that some of the girls were curvier then when they got here. The guys were pretty happy too, she knew it all to well. Lena wouldn't admit it but this is how she met her husband, she was lucky not to get knocked up the first time though! She didn't want Wes to be a teen father, it was a scary though itself!

The only one that didn't seem to change was Peridot, she was curvy but not like Mina and the other girls. However, Lena picked up on settle hints that Peridot might have done something. She seemed to smile a little more, she also seem rather friendly with Wes. Lena sighed and told the kids about the hot springs up here, Lena said that it was her and her husband's little place to get away. Peridot tilted her head," And you wanted to tell us about it, why?" Peridot asked. "Because you slackers have been doing well, I think you could use a good soak." Lena answered. The kids all started getting up to go there, Lena got up. "And no funny business! It's all fun and games until someone goes to the operating room!" Lena yelled. Wes and the other smirked, Peridot groaned and hoped it was springs and not a spring! Hearing them do it was one thing but she didn't need to see it! Mina grinned at Peridot, "So how was it?" Mina asked. Peridot blushed, "I plead the fifth." Peridot answered. "Tell me!" Mina giggled. "No, now shh!" Peridot groaned. Mina wanted details, she was gonna get them one way or another. Wes wanted to keep his nuts so he said nothing, plus he had Peridot's lacy white panties. He still couldn't believe she wore those, they didn't suit her at all. Peridot groaned, "Didn't your Mother say it was hot springs, not SPRING as in one!" Peridot yelled. "Aww, it's not that bad! We'll just bathe together!" Mina giggled. Terry, Michelle and Peridot groaned, they the only ones not kosher with that idea. The girls undressed, Peridot felt very uncomfortable. She saw all the girl's naked, which for some reason made her feel intimidated.  
"Aww, Michelle!" Mina giggled. "You have the cutest set of boobies!" Peridot groaned, Michelle blushed and covered them. "Stop looking at me, Mina! It's embarrassing!" Michelle yelled. Mina giggled more, "Aww, your so lucky, at least you won't have a back problem!" Mina stated. Michelle sighed, "Can you stop drawing attention to my breasts? Back problems isn't one of the positives I like you know..." Michelle asked.

"Leave her alone, Mina. Unlike you, some girls don't like attention to themselves when their naked." Peridot sighed. "Thank you ,Peridot. " Michelle said. The girls trotted out, Mina didn't have a towel so she went out there bare. Mina's nipples had rings in them, her clit had a matching ring as well. Peridot and Michelle quickly settled in the water, "Mina, since when did you get nipple piercings? or a clit ring for that matter?" Peridot asked. Mina giggled while splashing the water on herself, "Two years ago, my sex life's improved big time because of them... " Mina beamed. Peridot was sorry she asked, Michelle held her towel closer. "Hey, Peridot. Looks like the guys are looking at us..." Mina whispered. "Mina, I'm not used to having guys lusting after me like you are." Peridot answered. "Me neither." Michelle sighed. "Speaking of lust, what was your first time like?" Mina asked. Peridot sunk her head while getting red.

Meanwhile, the boys weren't displeased with what they saw. Mike was floating around, he didn't have a towel on ethier. Terry had his mouth opened while Wes laughed at it, Malachite shook his head. "I turn my head away for two seconds and Mike's at full attention and full view." Malachite groaned. "Oh my god, Mike! Sit down you idiot!" Terry yelled. "Leave him alone, Mike's happy." Wes chuckled. "Way to be different, Mikester!" The girls saw this display, Mina whistled while Michelle pulled up her knees and covered her face with her towel. "Mike, you perverted neanderthal! Will you please sit down!?" Peridot yelled. Mike heard Peridot yelling and stood up, "What?" Mike asked. He went closer, Peridot got mad and tried to kick him. Mike caught her foot and wouldn't let go, Peridot was getting more pissed. "Put me down!" Peridot yelled. "Cute..." Mike smiled. Peridot noticed her lower half was exposed, she turned red and kicked him with her other foot. Mike doubled over and fell backwards, Peridot growled while holding her towel closer. Wes, Terry and Malachite felt sorry for him but he asked for it, "Asshole!" Peridot yelled. Wes saw her lower half before so no harm, Terry was suffering from a second nose bleed and Malachite was unaffected. "Aww, there there Peridot! You have a cute little hole!" Wes stated. Peridot growled, She walked up to him. "Alright that's it, Panties or no Panties, your dead!" Peridot growled. Peridot tried to shock him Wes got out of the water. Peridot continued to use her spells to hit him but Wes dodged, he finally missed up though. Peridot panted, she used too much mana. She started looking for her towel, she lost it during her short hissy fit. Wes was under the water, fixing to attack her. Peridot sighed and found it, Wes jumped out of the water and grabbed her. Peridot was struggling, "Gotcha!" Wes shouted. Peridot smirked, "Oh, do you now?" Peridot asked while tickling his stomach. Wes didn't move, "Nice try, I'm not ticklish." Wes grinned.

Peridot didn't believe that, he had a tickle spot on him somewhere. She grinned evilly as she tickled him near his crotch, Wes started laughing and dropped her. Peridot laughed, "Geez, Wes! Your like one big kid!" Peridot chuckled. "So what's that make you?" Wes asked. "A little girl, that's what." Peridot answered. Wes grabbed her breast, surprising her. "What little girl has breasts?" Wes asked. Peridot smirked, She grabbed his crotch. "Ok, what little boy has a sausage this big is my question." Peridot asked. The two stop gripping each other and laughed, "As long as you don't show anyone my underwear, you can keep them." Peridot sighed. Peridot rubbed her breast, "I'm sorry if I squeezed you too hard." Wes said. "Same here..." Peridot giggled. Wes kissed her, Peridot let her mouth open. After a bit, they looked at each other. "You wanna?" Wes asked. Peridot shook her head, "Nah, what if someone comes by and sees?" Peridot asked. Wes nodded, "No, I understand." Wes answered. Peridot saw him erect again, "You gonna be ok?" Peridot asked. Wes nodded, the two got out and got dressed. They walked back, not wanting to get Lena mad.

Meanwhile, Mike and Mina were making out in the bushes. Mike used his lower hands on Mina's breasts, Mina was running her hands on his long member. Mina crouched down, "Wow, is everyone on your planet so blessed?" Mina asked. Mike chuckled, "Actually this is considered average on my planet, that answer your question?" Mike answered. Mina sighed, she got most of Mike's Member in her mouth, the rest was held by her hand. Her other hand was rubbing her pussy, Mike gripped the tree behind him, he tore of some bark. Mike was getting really turned on by watching her suck him off, "Mina..." Mike groaned. Mina giggled from hearing him saying her name, she moved her hand and grabbed his hips while she got the rest of his member in her mouth. Mike closed his eyes and shuttered, "Easy, Mina...No need to suffocate yourself to make me happy." Mike voiced his concern. He knew humans were delicate so he had to hold back on his strength, not wanting to break any bones. Mina pulled on his member before letting it go, she rubbed the head with her breasts as she recovered. "How sweet...Don't you worry that four eyed head of yours about me, just relax and feel what I'm doing..." Mina panted softly. "Uh-huh..." Mike hummed. Her breasts were both warm and soft, her nipple rings rubbed him also, giving a very pleasurable feeling. Mina sighed and put his member back in her mouth, again reaching to the base. Mina remembered to breath out her nose, it was easier. Mike gripped the tree harder, not wanting to crush her skull by putting his hands on her head. She went back and forth, feeling his member get harder. She pulled it out and rubbed her breasts on him again, "What's my name, Baby?" She asked. Mike lifted his head up, "Mina..." Mike groaned again. Mina put his member in her mouth again, going faster on him to get him to cum. "Gah!" Mike grunted. Mike released his cum in her mouth, Mina swallowed what he had. Mina got up and sat on a rock, opening her legs.

Mina rubbed her clit while Mike recovered, Mike saw her doing so and got hard again. "Aww, you flatter me, Mike." Mina beamed. Mike got on his knees and started eating her out, Mike higher hands began playing with her breasts. Mina moaned at her body being stimulated several places at once, "Your wonderful, Mike..." Mina moaned. "I'm only trying equal the pleasure you gave me to you and since I have four hands..." Mike mentioned. Mike's lower hands were rubbing her cheeks, Mina started rocking her hips from side to side. Mike took this as a sign he was making good on what he was trying to do, Mike played with her g-spot. This in turn caused Mina to moan louder and her body start to twitch, "Gonna cum...I'm gonna cum..." Mina moaned. Mike smiled and played with her clit, Mina curled her toes and gripped the rock under her. Her head reached the ground and she closed her eyes, "Ahhhh!" Mina whined. Mike got it on his face, he felt her body twitching still. "Mike, I want it..." Mina sighed. Mike blinked, it was the first time he heard her beg. Mike put it in carefully, not wanting to hurt her or himself. At their school, some dumb ass hurt himself during a quickie. His nuts got bent because he didn't aim carefully, Mike and Wes had been watching their aim ever since they heard about it. Mina gasped while Mike groaned, Mike moved his hips back and forth slowly. Mina moaned from this, Mike had been careful with her since she was far more delicate then he was. Mina's tight walls were making it hard for Mike to hold back on his strength, Mina decided to give him a hint to go harder. The human teen crossed her legs around him, Mike felt her walls clamp on him. "Mina, watch it...if I get too into it, I'll break your hip." Mike warned. Mina smirked, " Don't worry about me on that part, I wanna feel the strength you have." Mike sighed and rolled his eyes, "Okay...Your funeral then." Mike said before increasing his thrusts. Mina wasn't in pain from this increase, she rubbed her clit again.

Mike felt himself starting to lose of his sense of awareness and well as his control, Mike began to go harder and faster. Mina felt her breasts began to bounce in her face, she stuck out her tongue and moaned to her heart's content. Mina was still feeling up her clit during her pleasure zone out, her eyes were almost rolling in the back of her head from the pleasure. Mike was trying to fight off his primal instinct to ram her mercilessly, Mike didn't want to zone out but the pleasure he was getting out of this wasn't helping. Mike slipped into his zone out, he went harder on Mina. Mina's breasts began smacking her in the face from the strength, "I'm cumming...!" Mina fussed. "Nugh!" Mike bit his lip snap himself out of it, cumming inside her in the process . "Kuh!" He grunted. Mina panted while feeling her self fill up, Mike fell backwards on his butt after his flow ceased. Mina saw how messy she was, Mike's load overflowed and reached her butt and most of her thighs. Mina and Mike went to the spring and cleaned themselves, Mina was too weak to clean herself or walk back. Mike helped since he was still standing, He checked if he broke anything. " You ok, Mina?" Mike asked. Mina weakly nodded, "Yeah... I haven't zoned out like that in a long time..." Mina answered while giggling. "It felt so good..." Mike grinned, he didn't break anything and Mina was given the pleasure she wanted. Mike gave Mina a piggy back ride back to the house, where Peridot was waiting for them. "Took you two long enough, break anything?" She asked. Mina shook her head while nodding off, Peridot sighed and went to bed. Mike sighed, he was content with what happened tonight. Mina was an interesting Human, plus she hot in every aspect there was. "I wonder if it's possible to fall in love with someone after you do it with them?" Mike thought. "It's backwards but hopefully it's true."

* * *

**Ah, Mina...No man on Earth will be able to satisfy you, well, good thing for Mike, hue folks? What's he worried about? People fall in love all the time, before or after the sex comes up.**

**One more lemon to go^^ apologize if this seems sub par, this too was on another site and censored, plus it was done years ago.**


End file.
